Une année pour vivre
by Ennael
Summary: Allen est poursuivit par l'apochriphos, l'ordre et les Noahs. Désespéré, il est sauvé par Cross qui le retrouve et l'amène à Poudlard. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas joindre l'utile à l'agréable? Protégé et instruit tout en goûtant à une vie sans guerre. Malheureusement, Cross et Allen ne sont pas les seuls combattant de la guerre sainte connaissant les sorciers...
1. Nouvelle chance pour le Gris

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 5 Février 2015  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

* * *

Une année pour vivre

« Maître, vous venez me déloger de mon abris après plus de quatre moi d'absence où tout le monde croyais que vous étiez mort pour sois disant, m'emmener dans un endroit où je n'aurais pas à me soucier d'être poursuivi par Apocriphose, les Noahs ou l'Ordre et ce dit endroit est un gigantesque château maléfique entouré de brouillard dont le seul moyens d'accès est, bien sur, un chemin de terre passant sous un portail immense surmonté de cochons volants après avoir traversé un village remplis de sorciers ! » explosa finalement Allen à son maître après cinq bonnes minutes d'attente.

« Tait toi apprenti idiot ! » dit Cross en écrasant son poing sur la tête du dit apprenti idiot. « Je ne sais même pourquoi je t'aide alors ne me le fait pas regretter ! »

Pendant que le dit apprenti idiot frottait sa tête dans la douleur en maugréant des insultes à peine chuchoté le portail s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant apparaître un vieux monsieur. Le vielle homme avait une longue barbe blanche qui frôlait ses hanches et surplombait sa robe bleu nuit de la même couleur que son chapeau de sorcier. Ce dernier tombait un peu de travers sur ses longs cheveux blanc repoussé en arrière de telle façon que l'on pouvait apercevoir ses yeux bleus océan mis en valeur par ses lunettes en demi-lune accroché à son nez aquilin.

Il souriait gaiement et semblait tout à fait heureux qu'un homme en chemise blanche et gros manteau noir avec de longs cheveux rouges et un gamin emmitouflé dans son manteau kaki trop grand pour lui avec une casquette ne laissant apparaître que le bas de son visage, sali par la poussière était, là, devant son portail aux premiers jours du mois de juillet.

« Ah ! Marian, vous venez réclamer la faveur que je vous dois ? » Dit le vielle homme en s'approchant des visiteurs et en serrant la main du dit Cross que celui-ci tendait avec réticence.

« Albus » Grogna Cross en retirant sa main sitôt que la politesse lui permit. « En effet, je demande l'asile pour moi et mon apprenti » répondit très sérieusement Cross à voix basse.

Albus Dumbledore soupira, lui qui avait espéré une visite de courtoisie...

« Suis-moi dans mon bureau Marian, pour que nous puissions statuer sur les détailles» dit il à Cross qui n'avait pas attendu son commandement et qui était déjà en train de gravir le chemin de terre menant au grand château au loin. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Dumbledore se tourna vers Allen et le salua d'une voix douce.

« Allen, tu as bien grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu » Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule et le poussa doucement sur les trace de Cross.

« Cela fait longtemps professeur » Dit Allen d'un sourire sincère. Un sourire qu'Allen n'avait pas fait depuis des lustres. « Avez-vous toujours ma baguette ? »

« Bien sur, elle est en sécurité derrière le tableau de « la partit de poker » dans le 3eme étage comme tu la laissé. J'ai veillé à ce qu'elle soit à l'abri de Fred et George. Tu te souviens comme ils étaient ? Et bien, ils sont pires maintenant ! »

Allen écoutait négligemment la conversation entre les deux hommes au profit de jouer avec Fumsec. De toute façon, quoi qu'ils choisissent, ce serait sûrement toujours mieux que de courir dans les rues en ayant peur de chaque personnes qui croisaient sa route... n'est ce pas ?

« Allen tu es d'accord ? » demanda agréablement Dumbledore, coupant efficacement Allen de ses pensées.

« Comme si j'avais le choix… » Marmonna Allen tendit que Cross lui lançait un regard exaspéré. « Peut-on résumer ce qui as été décidé ? » demanda Allen avec un soupir fatigué.

Albus sourit et répondit : « Tu vas redevenir étudiant à mon école tendis que Cross va remplacer le professeur de Rune qui a pris sa retraite l'année dernière. Si jamais les Noahs ou l'ordre vous découvraient malgré tout, tu auras besoin d'une couverture. Tu n'es pas sans savoir que je suis le sorcier le plus puissant d'Europe, je vais donc avec l'aide de Cross, placer des graines de mémoires parmi le monde sorcier comme quoi j'ai un petit fils : toi. »

Allen resta quelques instants sans voix, se demandant si c'était même possible avant de demander dans quel année il serait placé et comment les autres ne se rendraient pas conte qu'il n'existait pas malgré la magie déployé.

« Tu vas être placé en quatrième année et sera à Serdaigle car c'est la maison qui prête le moins attention à leur membre : ils préfèrent leur livre. Comme tu es maintenant mon petit fils, tu te dois d'être doué en magie mais pour que tes condisciples y croient, les graines de mémoires que je vais disperser parmi les sorciers te déclarerons comme timides, car si tu es timides les autres ne se souviendraient pas très bien de toi, juste assez pour savoir que tu étais là. » Expliqua Dumbledore.

« T'a compris apprenti idiot ? Tu vas devoir apprendre toute la vie et les connaissances que tu es censé avoir depuis quatre ans. En échange de cette protection extraordinaire, tu devras t'occuper des akumas dans toutes les régions sorcière d'Angleterre. C'est moi qui m'en occupais jusqu'à présent pour que les sorciers ne sois pas impliqué dans notre guerre et en échange j'ai appris la magie mais comme je n'ai plus « Judgement » c'est toi qui devra t'en occuper à partir de maintenant. »

Allen réfléchi quelques instants si il devait jouer à être un étudiant normal (quoi que petit fils du plus grand sorcier depuis Elsa Goldstain tout de même !) alors qu'il n'avait jamais connu la « normalité » de sa vie, cette mission s'annonçait difficile et puis ce serait beaucoup moins dangereux pour les sorciers si il n'interférait pas dans leur monde. Et même si son maître avait scellé Neah il y avait toujours moyen qu'Allen se fasse posséder et fasse un carnage…

« Tu na pas le choix, tu le fait c'est tout » déclara Cross coupant cour à la futur question d'Allen.

He bien comme ça c'était réglé : Il s'appelait Christopher Brian Dumbledore, il avait 14 ans, il était dans sa quatrième année à l'école Poudlard de sorcellerie à Serdaigle et il était le petit fils D'Albus Dumbledore.

Allen Walker n'existait plus, ou tout du moins plus pour l'instant...


	2. Du côter du Blanc et du Noir

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 10 Février 2015  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait sceller Neah.

* * *

**Bonjours! c'est l'auteur Ennaèl, je suis très heureuse de pouvoir mettre une nouvelle histoire en ligne, et je vous remercie profondément pour avoir lu et peut être reviewver? (c'est même pas un verbe...) cette histoire! J'espère que vous continuerez à le faire pour les prochains chapitres.**

**J'ai écrit cette histoire il y a trèèès longtemps (2 ans -_-') et malheureusement j'ai quelques peut perdu les notes que j'avais pour cette histoire donc je me souviens plus trop trop ce que je voulais faire pour la suite (ce qui est pas mal embêtant car il y a pleeeins d'indices dans ce chapitre...) donc si vous souhaitez me soumettre des idées ou personnages ou situations que vous voulez que ça apparaisse dans l'histoire, n'hésitez surtout pas!**

**Je ne suis aucunement propriétaire de Harry Potter ou de Man mais je remercie vivement leurs auteurs pour leur création ^^ **

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 2:  Commencement

L'ordre noir n'avait jamais aussi bien porté son nom. Les couloirs étaient vides et lugubres malgré la faible mortalité au seins des traqueurs récemment. Le silence résonnait, pesant, partout où on posait les pieds. Seul la section scientifique s'écorçait de faire leur travaille joyeusement.

Komui, dans son bureau, avait le regard morne. Il louchait sur les rapports. Malgré que les noahs ne faisaient plus actes de présences depuis quelques temps, les akumas étaient légions. Et ils avaient perdu 6 exorcists après leur dernière confrontation avec les noahs.

Le vieux Zuu venait de mourir. Kanda était retourné à l'ordre. Allen s'était enfui. Les troisième génération d'exorcistes étaient devenu des akumas. Bookman était porté disparu. Lavi ne sortait plus de la bibliothèque. Lennalee pleurait tous les jours.

Komui soupira et reporta sont attention sur une autre piles de papier branlante qui jonchait par millions son bureau avant de soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il allait s'attaquer à la première feuille de la pile quand Rever entra en trombe dans le bureau-pas-si-petit-que-ça.

L'Australien s'écrasa dans le canapé devant le bureau et balança le dossier marron à son supérieur avant de tourner de l'oeuil et s'endormir d'épuisement.

Komui, trop habitué à ce spectacle attrapa le dossier d'une main et le parcourut du regard.

Ses lèvres se plissèrent en ce qu'on aurait pu appeler un sourire alors qu'il tournait les pages les unes après les autres.

Le surintendant attrapa un golem trainant dans le coin et alluma le micro.

« Les exorcists Lenalee Lee, Yuu Kanda et Lavi Bookman sont appelé au bureau du grand intendant, je répète les exorcists Lenalee Lee, Yuu …. »

Quelques minutes plus tard les trois appelés arrivèrent dans un état plus ou moins en colère.

Malgré que Kanda souriait de plus en plus, Lavi avait pris sa place de grognon attitré depuis que Bookman avait disparu.

« Que se passe il Komui ? » demanda Lena

« Je vous envoie tout les trois sur une mission longue durée en Irlande » déclara Komui. Même Lavi le regarda étrangement quand il n'y eu pas l'habituelle 'Lenaleeeeee'.

« Vous allez servir de garde du corps aux champions d'un tournoi » dit Komui. A ce moment là, il regarda Lavi dans les yeux avant de continuer « Lavi, tu sais que la magie existe ? Je pense que tu as dû l'apprendre non ? » Lavi acquiesça simplement sous le regard éberlué de Lenalee.

« Au début de la guerre sainte, on formait les traqueurs qui pouvaient l'être et les exorcists à la magie mais depuis que luberrier est arrivé au pouvoir, seuls les enfants des familles dirigeantes comme les Chan ou les Epsteine sont formés car les traqueurs et exorcists meurt avant qu'ils n'aie une connaissance assé développé de la magie. »

Lenalee voulu rétorquer mais elle fut coupé par Kanda.

« La magie existe, comment crois tu que je me régénère aussi vite ? C'est un sceau très puissant qui ne peut être implanté qu'à un corps artificielle car un corps normal ne supporterait pas le choc. Si tu n'y crois toujours pas, pense à Fou. Elle est un esprit gardien, le plus haut niveau parmi les fantômes. »

Lenalee avait toujours du mal à y croire mais elle garda le silence.

« Merci Kanda. Central à décidé de rétablir l'apprentissage de la magie pour les exorcistes car les Noahs n'ont fait aucun mouvement depuis la dernière attaque au QG Américain. » repris Komui.

« Normalement, c'est un exorciste de l'ordre qui devrait vous apprendre la magie mais le dernier à pouvoir la pratiquer était Cross et... enfin bref, Bak ne peut pas vous l'apprendre car ce n'est pas le même type de magie que vous. Voilà pourquoi vous allez être envoyé dans une école. »fini Komui.

« Jamais de la vie ! »contra Kanda « Je ne vais pas rester avec des adolescent trop pleins d'hormones ! »

Komui soupira, Lenalee était toujours bouche Bé et Lavi avait le regard dans le vide. « Tu n'a pas le choix Kanda, vous irez le 30 octobre et vous y resterez jusqu'en juin. Vous avez donc deux mois pour lire le plus possible sur le monde magique pour pouvoir vous adaptez à la mission. Vous ferez aussi le plus de missions possible pour que les exorcists qui restes puissent se reposer quand même quand vous serez partit. Si la moindre activité Noah arrive, vous reviendrez directement. »

Komui leur distribua une liste de livre à lire ainsi qu'une mission d'extermination d'akuma et les renvoya. Rever grogna dans son sommeil. Espérons qu'avec c'est nouvelles connaissances ils ne mourront pas de sitôt...

* * *

« Tykiii ! Aide moi à faire mes devoirs ! »cria Road de la chaise où elle se trouvait.

Le Noah s'approcha, n'ayant de toute façon pas le choix. Il s'assit à côté de Road et prit un cahier au hasard. Math. De toute façon, ça ou autre chose... Tyki l'ouvrit à la page corner et entreprit de noter des numéros au pifomètre après les questions. Tout autour de la table, les autres noahs faisaient de même, attendant le comte.

Celui-ci décida enfin à se montrer et s'installa dans l'une des trois dernières chaises inoccupé puis attrapa le dernier cahier qu'il restait. Les chaises vides planaient dans l'esprit de tout le monde. Le Noah de la colère, le 8eme et …le Noah de la destruction, le 14eme. Le gamin.

Alors que le repas était servit, le comte prit enfin la parole. « J'ai décidé de faire alliance avec un sorcier ». Les autres Noahs le regardaient, figé. Le comte prit sa serviette, s'essuya la bouche et expliqua.

« Ce sorcier compte amener la guerre sur son peuple et vous savez comme il est difficile de créer des akumas parmi les sorciers, ils vivent longtemps et ne croient pas en la résurrection. Pourtant un Akuma créé avec des sorciers est particulièrement résistant est fort. C'est pour cela que je vais aider L'homme » le comte fit un sourire carnassier et repris « en bonus de tout ces akumas, nous pourrons amener le 14eme à rejoindre nos rang. »

« Comment ? » demanda Sheril « je croyais que nous n'arrivions pas à le localiser ? »

« C'est parce qu'il se cache parmi la population sorcière, précisément à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard, n'est-ce pas comte ? » répondit Wisely.

« Tout à fait Wisely » chantonna le comte « Cette année a lieu un grand tournoi de la magie dans l'école où il se cache, nous allons donc infiltrer l'une des écoles participantes et remplir nos deux objectifs. »

« Comment allons nous déclencher la guerre dans le monde des sorcier ? » demanda Tryde.

« Ah ! Je sais ! Ils ont un espèce d'héro dans leur monde, Harry quelquechose ! Si il meurt, les sorcier perdront espoir non ? » répondit joyeusement Road

« C'est exactement ça, donc, Tyki, Road, Jasdevid et Wisely, vous allez infiltrer l'école, Mercyme tu surveille l'homme en faisant semblant d'être un de ses disciples, et les autres vous essayez de gravir les échelons dans la classe social des pays qui vous ont été attribué. Lulu j'ai une mission spécial pour toi par contre... » Il rit quelques instants « Prenez ça comme des vacances, Might, tu créera les akumas »

« Mais alors qu'allez vous faire comte ? » demanda Might.

Le comte se leva, « Hum... j'ai une soudaine envie de devenir directeur d'école » puis il partit laissant les Noahs imaginer le comte en directeur... entouré d'enfants...

Très, trèèèès mauvaise image mental...

* * *

**Encore merci pour avoir lu cette histoire, ça vous a plu? laissez une review! et encore désolé pour la grammaire boiteuse, l'orthographe inexistant et la conjugaison insipide...**


	3. Poudlard sous la pluie

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 5 Mars 2015  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.

* * *

**Bien le bonjours**! Comment avez vous trouver les chapitres d'introductions? enfin bref, dans ce chapitre ci on va enfin à Poudlard! Je ne possède évidemment pas DGM ni HP sinon ils ne seraient jamais arrivé aussi loin, flemme oblige... Merci beaucoups aux quelques personnes ayant pris la peine de me mettre une review, ça m'a fait extremement plaisir et n'hésitez pas à continuer!

** Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Il faisait chaud. L'allée était remplit de sorcier et de sorcière habillé de robes aux milles couleurs. Les hiboux et chouettes ululaient gaiement et les enfants comme les adultes s'extasiaient sur l'éclaire de feu exposé en vitrine.

« regarde maman ! C'est Harry Potter ! »

« Tu crois que je peux lui demander un autographe ? »

« C'est le plus jeune attrapeur depuis 100ans ! Il faut absolument qu'il signe mon souafle ! »

Harry baissa la tête et s'engagea dans fleury et bott. Mme Weasley avait oublier un manuelle de duel qu'il lui avait demander et il avait pris cette excuse pour s'éloigner un peu du terrier. La famille Weasley était terriblement gentille mais il se sentait parfois de trop.

Il s'engagea dans le rayon sur la défense et chercha son livre du regard. Alors qu'il s'engageait un peu plus loin dans l'allée, il percuta quelque chose et il serait tombé si quelqu'un ne l'avait pas agrippé et remit sur ses pieds. Il se frotta la tête en laissant échapper un grognement.

« Excusez moi, c'est de ma faute je ne vous avez pas vu. »

Harry releva la tête, devant lui se tenait un garçon de sa taille, avec des cheveux brun-rouge retenu par une casquette gavroche bleu foncé. Il avait les yeux bleu lumineux et le bas du visage caché par un foulard blanc. Il portait un pantalon rouge, une chemise blanche et une fine cape noir lui enserrait les épaules. Son visage rappelait à Harry quelque chose mais il n'arrivait pas à remettre le doigt dessus. Quand le garçon vit son visage, il se détendit. 'Encore quelqu'un qui sait mon nom sans que je ne sache le sien' soupira intérieurement Harry.

« Ho Bonjours. Je ne veut pas te déranger, je vais m'en aller. » Le garçon tourna les tallons, prêt à déguerpir mais Harry lui attrapa l'épaule fermement.

« Excuse moi mais pourrais tu me rappeler ton nom ? Je suis sur que l'on s'est déjà rencontrer » dit Harry suspicieusement, sont sentiment de déjà vu s'accentuant quand il vit les yeux bleus du garçon s'enfoncer dans ses propres orbes verte.

« Euh oui, je suis dans ton niveau à Poudlard, je m'apelle Christopher Brian Dumbledore. » répondit vivement Christopher.

Dans l'esprit d'Harry, un flot de souvenir indistinct l'assaillit. Mais oui bien sur ! Comment avait il put l'oublier ! Christopher était le petit fils de Dumbledore, il était à Serdaigle dans son année et était très timide. Il se mettait toujours au fond de la classe près des fenêtres et ne participait jamais oralement mais avait de très bonnes notes à ses devoirs. C'est lui qui se battait avec Hermione pour la première place à chaque fois.

« Ho excuse moi Christopher, mais tu es tellement timide ! » répondit Harry un sourire sur son visage.

Christopher cligna des yeux comme si il n'y croyait pas puis fit un mince sourire.

« Oui...je suis timide...Mais j'ai décidé que cette année ça allait changer, alors je préfère qu'on recommence tout à zero d'accord ? » répondit Christopher.

Harry, un peu perplexe bredouilla un « oui, bien sur » à Christopher. Ce dernier recula d'un pas et tendit la main.

« Bonjours, je m'appelle Christopher Brian Dumbledore mais appelle moi Chris. Je suis en 4eme année à Serdaigle, je suis ravi de te rencontrer. »

* * *

« ...He là il m'a dit 'appelle moi Chris' j'était géné, tu te rend compte lui demander comment il s'appelle alors qu'il est dans notre classe... » dit Harry à Ron et Hermione dans le taxi qui les amenez à King Cross pour prendre le Poudlard Expresse.

« T'inquiete Harry, moi non plus je m'en serrait pas souvenue »

« Ron ! » cria Hermione outré dans une parfaite imitation du professeur Mcgonagal.

« Mais c'est vrais Mione ! Je n'arrive même pas à me rappeler la dernière fois que je lui est parlé... en faite je ne sais même pas si je lui est déjà adréssé la parole maintenant que j'y pense... »

« Oui bon c'est vrais.. mais maintenant qu'on l'a remarqu », on devrait faire plus d'effort pour l'intégrer à la classe, il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'ami. » répondit Hermione.

« Personne tu veux dire ! »

Quand à lui, Harry pensait à ce mysterieux Chris, c'est quand même étrange qu'il ne se souvient même pas lui avoir parler alors qu'ils ont la plupar des cours avec les Serdaigle. Même si le garçon est timide, il devait bien avoir quelqu'un pour se mettre avec lui quand ils faisaient des exercices en binomes non ?

Harry était tellement plongé dans ses pensé qu'il se rendit à peine compte qu'il était devant la locomotive à vapeur.

« Merci de nous avoir invités chez vous Mme Weasley » dit Hermione.

« Oui merci pour tout » ajouta Harry avant de s'engoufrer dans la locomotive rouge pétente avec les jumaux, Hermione et Ron.

« Bon, he bien nous... »

« ...vous laissons, jeunes... »

« ...Grifondors, à tout... »

« ...à l'heure !» dirent les jumaux avant de disparaître dans un compartiment, rapidement rejoint par Lee Jordan.

Harry hocha la tête dans leur direction avant de se retourner et de... rentrer dans quelqu'un, une nouvel fois.

« He bien ça devient répétitif » soupira une voix que Harry identifia comme étant Christopher. « Ho bonjours Harry ! » salua Chris avant de se tourner vers Ron et Hermione et de hocher la tête dans leur direction avec un petit sourire. « Comment vas tu ? »

« Bien » répondit Harry « euh.. tu veux t'asseoir avec nous ? ». Le petit fils du Directeur acquiesça avec un sourire rayonnant.

Ils s'installèrent donc dans un compartiment et parlèrent de diverses choses et parièrent sur le nouveau prof de Défense. Quand ils arrivèrent à parler de la surprise qui se passerait cette année Christopher ne fit qu'un sourire vague et dit qu'ils verraient le soir même. Alors, comment ils ne pouvaient rien tirer de Chris, Hermione engagea ce dernier dans une conversation sur les autres écoles de sorcelerie et les diférents programmes scolaires pendant que Ron et Harry jouaient aux échecs versions sorcier.

Au cours de l'après midi, plusieurs de leurs amis vinrent les voir dans leur compartiment, notamment Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas et Neville Londubat. Ils firent plus ample connaissance avec Chris. Saemus portait toujours sa rosette aux couleurs de l'irlande mais elle avait l'air un peu fatiguer. Mais cela les réengagea sur le sujet coupe du monde de quidditch.

« Grand mère à refusé qu'on y aille » dit Neville dépité.

« Moi aussi je n'y suis pas aller Neville » essaya de le réconforté Chris.

« Mais c'était la chance de notre vie ! Pourquoi tu n'y es pas allé ? » demanda Dean.

Chris se frota la tête géné « Ah et bien je travaillais sur...euh...ma métamorphose » comme il recevait un regard interrogateur il continua « Mon grand père était professeur de métamorphose avant de devenir directeur et pourtant je ne suis pas très bon dans cette matière alors je me suis entraîné. »

« Tu n'a vraiment pas de chance, c'était génial ! Regarde ça » déclara Ron en sortant une figurine de Krum de sa poche.

Neville et Chris examinèrent alors la figurine sous toute les couture en écoutant l'histoire de Ron et Saemus.

Quelques minutes après, ils eurent la visite de Malfoy qui ne s'attarda pas. Bizarrement, il s'attaqua à tout le monde présent dans le compartiment sauf Chris et partit quand Chris lui lança un regard mauvais.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à près au lard après s'être changé dans leur robe. Chris faisait tâche dans le groupe de rouge et or avec son blason bleu et argent mais personne ne fit de réflexion.

Alors qu'ils descendaient sur le quai, ils dirent bonjours à Hagrid qui appelait les premières années. Il réagit à peine quand le petit groupe l'aborda, il avait l'air sombre.

« Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver sur le lac par ce temps » dit Hermione parcourut d'un frisson.

Christopher pensait le même chose et, juste derrière lui, une petite fille avait envi d'assassiner quelqu'un à coup de bougies coloré en voyant l'eau qui tombait et ruinait ses chaussures. Adam n'aurait pas pu attendre le jour suivent pour lancer le déluge ?

Elle frappa le sol d'un coup rageur, s'aspergent d'une boue molle et collante provoquant un nouvel accès de colère en même temps qu'un hurlement de mécontentement heureusement inaudible grâce à la pluie et suivi vivement la petite file de 1er année en direction du Lac, milles mots colloré manquant de passer sa bouche...

* * *

**Merci** d'avoir lu et laissé une **review**!

Je vous préviens juste que j'ai dû jeter les 4 prochains chapitre que j'avais fait T^T car je me suis rendu compte que si les noahs trouvaient Allen dés le premiers jours, je serais dans la merde pour trouver une autre intrigue! et je n'arrive pas à écrire un autre chapitre sans déconner affreusement et que tout les personnages soient totalement OOC...

Et si vous avez des bonnes fics de préférences multichapitre de Naruto je vous en serais reconnaissante (maintenant que c'est fini et que j'ai tous les élement en main je lis les fics) Voili, voilou, bonne vacance à ceux qu'en on et merci encore!


	4. Nouveaux joueurs au château

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 20 Mars 2015  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.

* * *

Hey! Comment allez-vous? enfin, hum, bref voici le prochain chapitre! Je ne possède bien sur pas HP ou DGM. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Avançant avec difficulté, les diligences franchirent le grand portail, flanqué de statues représentant des sangliers ailés, et remontèrent l'allée du château dans une véritable tempête qui les faisaient osciller dangereusement. Arrivé devant l'escalier les quatre garçons et Hermione descendirent rapidement de la calèche et grimpèrent les marches de pierres quatre à quatre. Même leur rapidité ne les sauva pas du véritable déluge qui se déroulait dehors et ils arrivèrent complètement trempé dans le Hall.

Christopher essorait le bas de sa robe avant de se rappeler qu'il avait maintenant le droit d'utiliser la magie vu qu'il se trouvait dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il se lança rapidement un charme de séchage et allait ranger sa baguette quand il vit le regard suppliant des autres garçons. Il leur en lança un aussi.

« Ah ! Merci vieux, tu me sauve la ...ARGH ! »Ron fit un bond de deux mètres quand une bombe à eaux s'éclata sur sa tête. Harry tomba sur Chris quand une autre bombe eu la mauvaise idée d'immerger ses chaussures. Avec l'effet domino, Chris tomba dans la flaque qui s'était amassé au sol. Au loin, ils entendirent le professeur Mcgonagal crier sur quelqu'un. Du coin de l'oeuil, Christopher vit que ce quelqu'un était en faite Peeves et il se releva lentement.

« Ils sont déjà mouillés non ? Petit morveux » Cria Peeves au professeur avant de lancer une bombe aux pauvres élèves de 2eme année qui venaient d'arriver. Le professeur Mcgonagal s'apprêtait à recommencer à crier quand elle glissa dans une flac et s'accrocha à Hermione.

« Peeeeves » une voix dangereusement douce retentit dans le hall déserté par les élèves dés la premiers vague de bombe. Peeves se raidit dans l'air et se tourna dans la direction de la voix avant de cacher prestement une des dernières bombes à eaux dans son dos.

« M-maître Christopher ! Quel joie de vous voir ! Vous avez fait bon voyage » dit le poltergeist en s'éloignant petit à petit du garçons.

« Très bon Peeves, merci de ta sollicitude » sourit le garçons par dessous son foulard avant de froncé les sourcils « Mais... tu te rappelle notre petite discussion non ? »

Peaves déglutit avant de devenir pâle ou en tout cas plus pâle qu'un fantome avant acquiescer et de s'enfuir.

« Bien une bonne chose de faite »Dit Chris avent de se retourner et de voir les personnes retentes dans la salle le regarder bouche bée. « Quoi, » demanda Chris sur la défensive.

« Rien juste... whaou ! Depuis quand Peaves t'obéit ? » Demanda Ron. Christopher haussa les épaules et ils partirent s'installer dans la salle commune.

Chris s'asseya à la table des Serdaigles à coter d'une jeune fille blonde qu'il connaissait de cet été. Son « grand père » lui avait présenté et elle était resté avec lui pour la majorité de l'été.

« Que les nargoles soit avec toi, Allen » dit la jeune fille d'une voix rêveuse.

« Merci Luna, que le ronflac-cornue t'offre sa bénédiction » sourit le garçon avant de se frapper le front et de soupirer. « je n'arrive pas à ne pas réagir à 'Allen'... tu te rend compte si je rencontrais des Noahs et que je réagissait ? Ou pire des exorcistes ! Non vraiment il faut que... »

Chris n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les portes s'ouvraient pour laissé entrer les premières années complètement trempées. Ils auraient pu tomber dans le lac que ça aurait été pareil...

Le professeur Mcgonagal posa un tabouret à trois pieds devant la table des professeurs et y posa un vieux chapeau tout rapiécé.

Allen laissa vagabonder son esprit, pensant à ses cours de demains et en sirotant de l'eau, applaudissant de temps en temps quand un nom le fit s'étrangler dans son verre. Il releva vivement la tête et observa la foule des élèves de premières années déjà bien diminué.

« Kamelott, Road ! » Une petite fille aux cheveux ébouriffé portant une jupe et des chaussettes rayés violette sous sa robe de sorcier alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Le Choixpeau frôla à peine la tête de la fillette qu'il criait « SSSERPENTARD ! » en essayant de ne plus toucher la jeune fille. Road sautilla jusqu'à la table des serpentards qui applaudissaient béatement et s'assit en face du baron sanglant à qui elle commença à taper la discute. Chris échangea un coup d'oeil rapide avec « son père » à la table des professeurs avant de réadapter une façade neutre cachant ses sentiments paniquer bien profondément à l'intérieure de son esprit.

La répartition se termina et Dumbl..son grand père leur donna l'autorisation de manger. Tout les élèves se jetèrent sur la nourriture comme si ils n'avaient pas manger depuis des lustres, particulièrement les Griphondors. Les Serpentards étaient ceux qui réussissaient le mieux à garder leurs manière, éducation sang-pur oblige.

Après le repas, le directeur se leva et commença son discourt. A un moment, il fit une petite pose et recommença à parler d'une voix grave :

« Je suis également au regret de vous annoncer que la Coupe de Quidditch n'aura pas lieu cette année. » Des cris affolé et horrifiés parcoururent la grande salle de long en large particulièrement chez les Griffondors et les Serpentards qui avaient laissé tomber leur masque de snob arrogant quelques instant.

« Cela est dû » continua Dumbledore malgré les cris « à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année Poudlard accueillera le... »

Il fut interrompu par les portes de la grande salle qui s'ouvrirent à la volée. Un homme claudiqua vivement à l'intérieur vers la table des professeurs. Son visage était parsemés de cicatrices et il lui manquait une bonne partit du nez. Mais c'étaient ses yeux qui faisaient monté la peur. L'un d'eux était petit, sombre, perçant et l'autre était grand comme une pièce de monnaie et bleu électrique. Il tournait et retournait dans son orbite, se posant quelques fois sur quelqu'un avant de reprendre voyage de plus belle.

« He bien j'en profite pour vous présenter notre nouveaux professeur de défense, Alastor Maugrey. »déclara le directeur tout en serrant la main du dit Maugrey. Le nouveau professeur de défense alla s'asseoir sous le silence pesant. Personne ne l'avait applaudit à l'exception de quelques professeurs.

« Comme je m'aprétait à vous le dire avant l'arriver tardive de mon confrère, cette année à Poudlard aura lieu le tournoi des trois sorciers ! »

« Vous plaisantez ! » crièrent les jumeaux Weasley en se levant d'un bond.

L'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installé dans la grande salle à l'arriver de Maugrey se dissipa soudain et la grande salle éclata en chuchotement.

« Non je ne plaisante pas Mr Weasley, mais j'ai entendu une très bonne blague récemment à propos d'un troll et d'un farfadet qui... » Le professeur Mcgonagal s'éclaircir bruyamment la gorge et le directeur continua ses explications sur le tournoi. Il y eut plusieurs cris criant à l'injustice quand le directeur aborda la règle de limitation à 17 ans, mais ils se turent petit à petit. Alors que le professeur allait conclure son discourt, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveaux sous un bruit d'éclair.

« Excusez moi Albus mais je me suis perdu dans le château » dit le nouveau venue en passant une main dans ses cheveux tout en se dirigeant vers la table d'honneur. Cette fois, Christopher faillit vraiment tomber du banc, et si la main de Luna ne l'avait pas retenu, il serait sûrement par terre à présent. Christopher ne put maintenir son masque cette fois et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la nouvelle personne tendit que sa mâchoire inférieur disparaissait dans le sol. Curieusement, il n'était pas le seul loin de là. Même si ce n'était pas pour les même raisons, la plupart de la population Poudlarienne que ce soit du corps étudiant ou enseignent avait divers expressions de choques inscrit sur le visage.

Il fallait dire que le nouveau était particulièrement jeune et beaux et séduisant et chaleureux et...hum...bon bref, le directeur s'approcha du nouveau venu, lui tapota le dos et le retourna vers la nation étudiantes qui attendaient de savoir qui était ce gars.

« Mes chères enfants, j'en ai fini avec le tournoi jusqu'en octobre. Je vous présente le nouveaux professeur de soins aux créatures magiques pour les étudiants de 3eme, 4eme et 5eme année, Mr Mikk. Votre nouveaux professeur aura beaucoup de temps libre, alors il propose aussi un cours de sport amélioré car vous le savez tous, une magie saine repose dans un esprit sain et un corps sain ! »

_C'est pour cela que Hagrid faisait la tête_ se dit Chris avant de se dire que non de non, il aurait Tyki comme prof de sport et de soins aux créatures ! Mais qui est l'idiot qui l'a engagé ! Ha oui, son grand père...

« Hagrid avait beaucoup à faire et le poste de professeur était encore trop de travaille pour lui, mais il enseignera toujours aux classes de 6eme et 7eme années. »

Le professeurs Mikk alla s'asseoir sous les applaudissements unanime de la grande salle surtout du côté des filles. Puis le directeur se releva et montra un professeur aux cheveux roux inconnu au bataillon.

« J'en profite pour vous présenter le nouveaux professeur de runes, Marian Dumbledore, mon fils adoptif. » Son « père » se leva sous les applaudissements de la population féminine de Poudlard. Il n'avait pas vraiment changé d'apparence, il avait toujours les cheveux roux mais ils étaient coupé court et en bataille le faisant paraître plus jeune. Il avait des lunette est demi-lune pour accentuer la ressemblance avec le directeur et des yeux bleus aussi profond qu'Albus.

Le directeur annonça enfin la fin du festin et les étudiants partirent en direction de leurs salles communes. Christopher s'affala sur son lit.

Je suis le petit fils du directeur, le fils d'un professeur, il y a une Noah en première année et un Noah comme prof de soins au créature magique...

_Je n'était pas censé venir ici pour m'éloigner de la guerre moi ?_

Alle..Christopher se mit sous les couvertures en soupirant. Cette année s'annonçait particulièrement longue...

* * *

Que pourrais il donc arriver après... des idées? n'ésitez pas à laissez des review!


	5. Recherche d'un frère

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 1 Mai 2015  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.

* * *

Salut ! Bon ça fait pas mal de temps, je sais mais j'ai été un peu submergé sous la masse de travaille, mon incompréhension de la mol et de la gravitation détruisant ma moyenne générale n'a pas aider non plus et surtout mon manque de motivation de décoller des fanfics que je lis à mis un therme à mon écriture.

Je ne suis pas trop fière de toute la partit conversation entre Tyki et Allen dans ce chapitre mais que voulez vous, on m'a demandez de mettre à jours alors bon... Il faut vraiment que je fasse un plan d'écriture par chapitre parce que sinon vous l'aurez au compte goutte cette histoire ! Surtout que j'ai pleins d'idée d'autres fic en ce moment qui m'assaille et avec les traductions et les articles que je me suis engager à faire je n'ai tout simplement pas assé de temps !

Bon j'arrête l'histoire de ma vie et je vous laisse lire. En plus c'est plus long que d'habitude pour me faire pardonné ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut quelque peut… frénétique. Malgré les préjugés, les garçons de Serdaigle n'étaient pas tellement sérieux le matin, surtout un Lundi matin, et un Lundi matin après plus de deux mois de vacance. Alors que deux garçons se battaient pour leurs chaussettes, insultant l'autre de tous les noms, Christopher était déjà descendu depuis longtemps. En effet à peu près deux heures plus tôt, le 4eme année était allé rejoindre sa condisciple de troisième dans leur salle commune avant que tous deux partent faire un jogging.

Après leur 30 minutes de jogging dans la salle caché derrière le vase Egyptien de Ramsès II au 6eme étage (salle de duelle abandonnée car il serait dit qu'elle serait maudite…) quelques étirement et exercices au niveau de chacun (Allen 150 pompe sur un doigt pendant que Luna faisait deux séries de 20 abdos) les deux jeunes revinrent prendre une douche à la tour ainsi qu'attraper leurs affaires de cours puis partirent gaiement en direction de la grande salle pour dévorer leur petit déjeuné. Enfin ça, s'était le programme. Non, Chris décida de changer celui-ci à la dernière minute quand au détour d'un couloir particulièrement alambiqué ils croisèrent un certain professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Non pas le géant, l'autre. Le bellâtre, là. Oui, voilà ! Le type sanguinaire qui avait fait un trou dans le cœur de Christopher voilà 1 an.

Bon, hum bref, tout ça pour dire que le dit Christopher se trouvait à présent contre un mur avec la main sur la bouche de Luna en train de faire une crise de nerf. Parce que oui, d'accord, il l'avait vu hier, MAIS ça aurais pût être un cauchemar (l'auteur : Oh que non Mouahahaha !) Sauf que ça n'était pas le cas et que sa poker face était allé faire un tour dans les orties quelques 2 minutes plus tôt.

Alors que notre héro était à un pas de fourmi de commencer à convulser par terre, Luna lui mit une joli baffe sonnante et trébuchante qui remit la poker face du blandinet (qui ne l'était plus vraiment) en face en lui disant quelle était bien gentil (la poker face hein), mais qu'allez visiter les orties c'était quand on avait du temps libre, ou dans une autre formulation, quand on avait pas un fifou de Noah sanguinaire au tournant.

Bref, tout cela juste à temps pour que Chris et Luna puisse dire bonjours à un prof soupçonneux avec un grands sourire et juste une petite trace rouge absolument pas suspect sur la joue de Chris.

-Ah ! super ! vous n'êtes pas en première année vous ? donc vous devez savoir allez à la grande salle ? je me suis perdu… dit le prof en les apostrophant.

Luna hocha la tête affirmativement et, tout trois commencèrent la longue descente jusqu'à la grande salle. Oui, terriblement lente la descente, car quand on ne parle pas…

Allen-Chris essayait de ne pas regarder le nouveau prof, car mine de rien, sa poker face ne tenait pas si bien que ça…

Alors que Luna sautillait en avant et qu'Allen la suivait, le professeur traînait vers l'arrière, pensant.

Il pensait. Car Tyki Mikk avait une mission, celle-ci consistant à trouver son plus petit frère récalcitrant. Et, cette mission qui n'avait pas bien l'air difficile, l'était bien plus que prévu. En effet, Tyki n'avait pas vu de tête blanche la nuit dernière. Il avait eu beau scruter la salle, aucune trace de ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux décoloré. Sauf le vieux Dumbledore, mais bon… Il s'était dit que le gamin avait dû changer de couleur de cheveux et de yeux, et avait re-scruté la salle. Toujours pas d'Allen. Il commença à maudire la magie… et s'arrêta quand il eu la meilleur idée du siècle. Il observa donc les réactions des élèves quand sa nièce fût appelée. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, car il avait oublié deux, trois petites choses...

De 1 : Sa nièce était quand même sacrement jolie et exotique par rapport aux sorcières Anglaise.

De 2 : Celle-ci portait un énorme nœud rose (au lieu de la cravate grise traditionnelle des premières années), en accord avec ses collants à rayure qui feraient baisser le sourire à un chat de Cheshire.

De 3 : Le môme avait une poker face mieux que la sienne.

De ce fait, les trois quarts des mâles et femelles de poudlard la regardait en bavant et/ou choqué empêchant la détection du garçon.

La mission s'annonçait plus ardu que prévu… Mais le jeune Noah ne se découragea pas et attendit patiemment que les premières années soient triées et que le type louche à l'oeuil bleu qui observait avec lui fasse son entrée, avant de valser à l'intérieure de la grande salle avec classe et dignité tout en abordant un sourire digne de Gilderoy Lockarts et en regardant attentivement les réactions.

-«Excusez-moi Monsieur le directeur, mais je me suis perdu » les élèves, l'ayant entendu, se retournèrent vers lui. Re-sourire charmeur. Et les trois quarts de la salle tombèrent de leur banc ou/et s'évanouir. Argh ! Il avait oublié ce petit problème. Il eu très envie de se donner une baffe mais ne le fit pas. Classe oblige. Le seule mouvement visible fût donc un tressaillement très élégant du sourcil droit.

Autant vous dire qu'il ne trouva pas le gamin ce soir-là.

Et c'est ainsi qu'on le voyait, à présent, en compagnie de Chirstopher Dubledore et de Luna Lovegood à marcher dans les couloirs pour se rendre au petit déjeuner le mardi 2 septembre.

Après maintes réflexions intenses, Tyki Mikk se dit que la meilleur façon de trouver son frère, c'était d'interroger délicatement les gens.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il engagea la conversation avec les deux élèves.

« He bien, Vous êtes en quelle année ? »

Christopher, maintenant tout à fait remis lui dit avec un sourire innocent qu'il était en 4eme année et Luna en troisième.

« Ah ! » s'exclama Tyki, « vous serez donc dans ma classe de soin en créature Magique, et j'espère que vous vous inscrirez à la classe de Sport. »

La conversation retomba dans un silence maladroit, les deux garçons cherchaient leurs mots pour relancer la conversation lorsque Luna les interrompirent en apparaissant d'un seul cou devant eux.

« Nous étudierons les ronflacks cornus ? Je me demandaient car ils ne sont pas dans notre livre, pourtant, ils sont très importants les Rinflack Cornues car ils peuvent... »

Tyki se demandaient ce qu'étaient ces créatures, mais avant qu'il ne puisse poser la moindre question, le garçon, Christopher ? Interrompit sa camarade qui avaient commencer un discourt sur les vertues des Ronflack Cornues.

« Luna, Je suis sur que le professeur Mikk étudiera la question très attentivement » dit le garçon en lui lançant un coup d'oeuil appuyer comme pour lui demander d'agréée. En faite, après réflexion, c'était peut être exactement ce que lui demandait le garçons. Il articula donc rapidement un « j'y réfléchirais » auquel le le garçon acquiesça avant de revenir à sa camarade. « Tu vois ! Mais laisse lui tout de même le temps de s'installer au château »

Tyki eu soudain la vague impression qu'il devait remercier le garçon mais l'ignora, préfèrent trouver un moyen de trouver son petit frère. Et un moyen, il lui en vin un sous la forme d'une question du garçon qui paraissait désespéré pour éviter que sa camarade ne déclenche une nouvelle conversation sur un sujet obscur.

« Hum, et donc.. euh... ah ! Vous avez étudiez à Poudlard ? »

« Je n'ai pas étudiez à Poudlard non, j'était scolariser à la maison, car mon oncle aimait... enseigner » fini il avec un air sombre en pensant aux longues heures passée avec le comte à apprendre à ses servir de ses pouvoirs de Noah... NON ! Mauvaise pensée !

Essayant de se distraire il embraya directement sur une pensée qui n'arrêtait pas de le titiller depuis que les élèves s'étaient présenté. « J'ai remarqué que ton nom était Dumbledore, un rapport avec le directeur ? »

Le garçons parut soudain se raidir « oui, c'est mon... Grand-Père. Mon père enseigne les Runes ici aussi. »

Tyki se rappelait effectivement vaguement d'un homme avec les cheveux roux et des lunettes en demi-lune.

« Ah oui ! Le professeur Marian ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le plaisir de le rencontrer »

Un vent glacial sembla soudain s'abattre sur le petit groupe. Tyki n'y fit pas attention, après tout ils étaient dans un vieux château perdu quelque part en Ecosse alors bon... Mais quand une ombre sombre sembla s'échapper du gamin il se dit qu'il y avait peut être un problème. Parce que bon, il n'y a que les Noahs qui sont censé utiliser la matière noir. Se demandant si il devait s'approcher du garçon ou disparaître dans le sol 4 étages en dessous, il ne pût entendre le garçon maugréer « ...plaisir ? Le plaisir ? Qui aurait plaisir à rencontrer ce type ! Ce... » ni voir La fille blonde qui avait passé la moitié de la conversation à sauter devant eux revenir soudain pour tapoter la tête de Christopher en parlant de Nargols réveillant efficacement le garçon de son état.

Si il avait vu tout ça, nul doute que la recherche de son frère se serait avérée plus facile. Parce que la réaction du garçon était très semblable à la réaction d'un autre certain gamin aux cheveux blanc.

Mais il ne le vit pas et se retrouva exactement où il était avant, 4 pas derrière les enfants qui le regardaient dans expectative sans aucun vent glaciale ni ombre bizarre sortant du garçon.

Tyki Mikk se dit qu'il avait trop forcé sur la nicotine et jeta la cigarette dans sa main en froncent les sourcils. Il réduit à grand pas la distance entre lui et les enfants et réentraina le garçon dans la conversation pendant que la fille sautait à cloche pied devant eux.

« Hum, donc tu dois connaître beaucoup de monde ici, ainsi que beaucoup d'anecdotes sur le château. » commença il en se raclant la gorge « Vois-tu, je suis un peu stresser par l'enseignement et j'aimerais en savoir le plus possible. » termina il avec son sourire de tombeur. Celui qu'il réservait pour les dames aux balles (chiant) du comte.

Le garçon parut soudain paniquer « euh non pas du tout ! Je ne saurais quoi vous dire ! Et je ne connais pas grand monde. » Tyki mit cela sur le compte de la timidité et s'empressa de rassurer le garçon car il sentait poindre une solution à son petit problème de recherche.

« Ne t'inquiete pas ! Je pensais juste à si il y avait des problèmes entre les différentes maisons, si un enfant était mis à l'écart pas les autres ou encore si un élève était rentrée en cours d'années, quelque chose comme ça... » Le garçon sembla se remettre et Tyki se tapota mentalement l'épaule pour son travaille bien fait.

« euh oui, il y a beaucoup de problèmes entre les maisons et comme tout les professeurs on été à Poudlard, ils ont tendances à favoriser leur ancienne maison ce qui n'arrange pas les choses... Hum.. Je crois que Neville Londubat de Gryfondor était brimé par Drago Malfoy de Serpentard pendant les deux premières années mais ça avait l'air d'aller mieux l'année dernière. Un élève transféré ? Non je n'en ai jamais entendu parlé... » dit le Serdaigle en se mordant la lèvre.

Alors que Tyki était en passe de cogner sa tête contre le mur parce que bon, si le petit fils du directeur ne savait pas qui le saurait ? Malheureusement il fût interrompue dans son action par la petite bonde qui avait arrête de jouer à la marelle sur les pavés impaire de Château et était maintenant en train de tiré le petit-fils du directeur vers les portes de la grande salle qui venait d'apparaître au détour du mur.

« Nous sommes arrivé Professeur » dit la jeune fille de sa voix rêveuse en se retournant brièvement avant d'entraîner son pauvre condisciple qui ne pût que lui envoyer un rapide au revoir avant de disparaître dans la grande salle.

Tyki avait très envie d'une cigarette puis se rappela de son hallucination plus tôt et hésita profondément avant de hausser les épaules et de se dire que sa situation méritait bien une clope.

Si seulement Tyki Mikk avait poser ses questions à n'importe quel autre élève ce jours là, ça lui aurait épargné bien des peines... et la colère jamais apprécier d'un comte.

* * *

Je suis allé à Londre la semaine dernière ! Super ! Mais c'est vraiment chère T^T Bon bref, j'en ai profiter pour allé voir le Making off d'Harry Potter. Bon aussi super chère et j'aurais tellement voulu acheter des chocogrenouilles ou les bonbons de bertis Crochu (avec goût vomi inclus) ou encore une tenu complète de Serdaigle (parce que j'en suis une) ou même la baguette d'Hermione, de Ginny, de Fleur ou de Sirius mais bon je me suis rabattu sur les pins des 4 maisons et d'un poster Poudlard.

Et si jamais vous y aller prévoyez la journée ! Parce que je t'en ficherais des 3h de visite, moi j'ai mis 6h30 pour la visiter leur expo et je ne compte pas le temps en boutique ni le transport pour venir.

Hum bref, tout ça pour dire que si vous pouvez y aller n'hésitez pas c'est géniale !

Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	6. Prémices d'Amitiés et premier énnemie

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 15 Mai 2015  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.

* * *

Salut tout le monde! vous vous rendez compte? Un nouveau chapitre si tôt! enfin tôt pour moi hein, pour vous je ne sais pas. Alors dans ce chapitre, Prémice de l'amitié Allen/trio d'or et début ou en tout cas RE-début de la colaboration farcesque des Jumeaux Weasley et d'Allen. En plus de ça, première confrontation entre Maugrey et Allen. Enfin, confrontation c'est vite dit.

Bref, il ne se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Harry avait bien eu du mal à se réveiller se matin là, la froideur amenée par l'orage l'ayant dissuadé de sortir de la couette. Il y était tout de même parvenue et était à présent en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis à étudier leurs nouvelle emploi du temps pour l'année, à la table des Gryfondors.

A coter d'eux, les jumeaux et Lee discutaient de la meilleure manière de participer au tournoi des trois sorcier, annoncer la veille au soir.

« Je répète que la meilleure manière serait de prendre une potion de vieillissement. Après tout, si c'est une coupe qui est censé nous évaluer, quelques mois de plus devraient faire l'affaire » Harry entendit George dire. Ou peut-être Fred... Non, décidément George ! Quoi que... Hum bref.

Alors que son jumeau allait répliqué, Christopher Dumbledore, qui longeait la table des Gryphondor pour se rendre à celle des Serdaigle, en compagnie d'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds, les interrompis.

« Ca ne fonctionnera pas. » fit-il. Il rougit quand le trio d'or ainsi que les jumeaux et Lee le fixèrent. « Enfin, je veut dire, mon grand-père ma montré les protections qu'il comptait mètre autour de la coupe et j'ai déjà essayé la potion de vieillissement. Et ce n'était même pas moi qui l'avait faite, c'en était une du professeur Rogue donc je suis sur de son efficacité. » dit-il, semblant mal à l'aise.

Les jumeaux le regardèrent bouche bée... avant de se lever d'un coup et de mettre chacun une main autour des épaules de Christopher qui parut avoir du mal à ne pas se désister.

« Mon chère frère, ce jeune homme ne vous rappellerait il pas quelqu'un ? » demanda un des jumeaux à sa moitié en prenant un air de conspirateur. Soudain, Le garçons aux yeux gris devant lui sembla paniquer, mais l'émotion disparut si vite, qu'Harry doutait que quelqu'un d'autre ne l'ai remarqué. A part peut-être la fillette blonde qui chantonnait aux côté de Christopher.

« Mais si, mon chère frère ! Il me semble sentir une certaine odeur... » dit le jumeau de gauche en agitant sa main nom occupé avec de grands moulinait tout en plissant les yeux comme s'il essayait de respirer quelque chose tandis que son frère agitait la tête affirmativement.

« d'informateur ! » crièrent ils tout à coup en passant chacun leurs mains sous le bras de Christopher avant de le tirer en direction de la sortit tendit que le kidnappé criait au meurtre tout en se débattant s'attirant les rire de la grande salle et une McGonagal furieuse du désordre occasionné aux trousses.

Alors qu'Harry allait se replonger dans leur conversation sur les emplois du temps, la fillette blonde sembla comme se réveiller d'une transe. « Je suppose que nous ne mangerons pas ici alors » dit elle d'une voix rêveuse en attrapant un bol de croissants et de l'enfourner dans son sac. Puis elle lui fit un sourire « je m'appelle Luna » et juste comme ça, elle repartit en sautillant vers l'endroit où avaient disparu les garçons.

« C'était zarb' » Déclara Ron la bouche pendante en regardant l'entrée de la salle. Harry acquiesça lentement, se demandant pourquoi Christopher avait eu peur quand les jumeaux avaient dit se rappeler quelqu'un. Il les connaissait ? Mais les jumeaux n'avaient pas semblé le reconnaître... Il fût interrompu de ses pensées par Hermione.

« Oui, et ils sont partit si vite que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de demander à Christopher si il savait qu'il y avait des elfes de maison à Poudlard. » dit elle en croquant dans une tartine à la confiture.

« En parlant d'elfes de maison, tu as recommencé à manger on dirait. » répliquat Ron avec amusement.

« Il y a tout simplement de meilleurs moyen d'aider les Elfes de maison, c'est tout ! » dit elle en rougissant.

« Oui bien sur... ou tu avait faim » l'asticotât Ron en riant.

Et c'est sous une argumentation furieuse d'une Hermione rougissante que le trio d'or s'en alla à leur premier cours de l'année.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Allen avait bien eu du mal à s'échapper des jumeaux Weasley. Ceux-ci l'avaient enfermé dans une salle de classe vide et l'avaient interroger sur tout ce qu'ils pensaient être utile pendant que Lee faisait le guet. Alors que les jumeaux commençaient à aller sur un chemin dangereux en essayant de lui faire leurs donner le code de la statue de Dumbledore, Lee leur cria soudainement que McGonagal arrivait dans leurs direction.

« He bien, très chère informateur... » commença fred en le détachant de la chaise.

« ...nous avons l'immense honneur... » continua George en frottant le dos de Christopher comme si il voulait enlever de la poussière.

« ...de t'élever au rang... » dit son frère en s'approchant de la porte où Lee commençait à courir à toute jambe.

« ...de compagnon honorable ! » finirent ils ensemble en le frappant sur l'épaule alors qu'ils passaient la porte pour se retrouver dans le couloir... et se faire accoster par une McGo en colère.

Les jumeaux firent un sourire rusé avant de pousser Christopher à la reine des lions et de s'échapper dans le couloir opposé.

« Nous réglerons les détails la prochaine fois ! » crièrent les jumeaux en passant le coins, Mc Gonagal aux trousses.

Allen resta planter là quelques instants avant de secouer la tête avec un sourire. « Ca rappelle des souvenirs » marmonna-t-il en se retournant... et de tomber sur Luna qui l'observait, un croissant à moitié manger dans une main et un saladier remplit de ses compatriotes dans l'autre.

« Tiens, on va être en retard » déclara Luna en lui enfournant le saladier dans les mains et de tirer un Allen hébété vers l'entrée du château où ils rencontrèrent des camarades Serdaigliens a qui Luna le poussa avant qu'elle ne se dirige elle même vers son propre cours.

* * *

Le premier cours d'Allen se passa dans un flou, il avait Métamorphose double avec les Serpentards. Le professeur McGonagal arriva d'ailleurs juste une seconde avant la cloche, le rouge aux joues : Les jumeaux avaient dû la faire courir tout le château. Il se plaça à l'arrière de la classe et transforma son hérisson en pelote de laine sans trop de problèmes.

Sa troisième heure fût, par contre, beaucoup plus intéressante. Il avait Arithmencie, une matière où il pensait exceller. Car après tout, ce ne sont que des maths. Et pour calculer toute les dettes qu'il avait encore à rembourser... NON, mauvaise pensées Allen !

Il entra donc dans la salle et s'apprêtait à s'installer au fond quand quelqu'un lui prit la main. Il se força à repousser ses réflexes qui lui disait d'envoyer cette personne par dessus bord et se retourna, son masque en place.

«Ho ! Hermione, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » demanda-t-il en regardant leurs mains entrelacé. Hermione suivit son regard et se dépêcha de retirer sa main en rougissant légèrement. « Euh...Non..Oui ! Je voulais savoir si tu voulais te mettre à coter de moi pour cette classe. Je n'ai pas de binôme dans cette classe et j'avais envie de mieux te connaître alors... »

Allen fût surpris mais ne le montra pas et accepta chaudement. Ils passèrent donc la classe ensemble, et trouvèrent un intérêt commun dans cette matière. Comme la deuxième heure était pour le travail personnelle, ils décidèrent de travailler ensemble pour créer un sort.

« Je pense vraiment que si nous faisions intervenir cette variable ici, le protecto maximus protégerais nous seulement le lanceur mais renverrais aussi le sort à son lanceur avec plus de précision. »

« Peut être mais alors le sort serrait moins puissant et ne durerais qu'une seule fois. » contrecarra Hermione.

« Oui, mais il mettrait l'adversaire K.O donc il n'aurait pas besoin de fonctionner plus d'une fois ! »

Leurs débats continua longuement, même après que la cloche aie sonné et ils finirent pas retrouver le reste du trio d'or en descendant le grand escalier.

« Beaucoup de devoirs ? » demanda Hermione en voyant la mine dépité de Ron « Le professeur Vector ne nous a rien donné » Ron grogna et fit encore plus la tête. Harry remarqua quand à lui Allen et le salua avant d'entamer une conversation maladroitement.

Quand ils arrivèrent au Hall, Drago Malfoy les interpella et fit son possible pour faire honte à Ron en lisant un article parlant de son père.

« Et il y a une photo ! » dit Malfoy en agitant le journal qu'il tenait. « Elle est vraiment grosse ta mère ! » continua-t-il pendant que Ron tremblait de fureur.

« Va te faire voir ailleurs, Malfoy ! Vient Ron » dit Harry en tirant Ron à travers la foule vers la porte de la grande salle. Mais ils ne purent faire trois pas que Malfoy continua en se replaçant devant eux.

« J'avais oublier que tu était aller chez eux cette été. Alors Potter, sa mère ressemble vraiment à un cochon et leur maison à une porcherie ou c'est la photo qui fait ça ? »

Cette fois, Ron ne tiens plus et s'élança sur Malfoy. Enfin essaya de s'élancer, car Allen le maintient par son épaule. Harry se déplaça devant eux pour que Ron se calme et insultât Malfoy de plus belle avant de faire volte-face et d'entraîner Ron vers la sortit avec Hermione pendant qu'Allen les flanquaient à l'arrière pour retenir Ron si il flanchait.

« N'insulte pas ma mère Potter ! » cria Malfoy derrière eux.

« Alors ferme-là » répondit Harry en s'apprêtant à rentrer dans la grande salle.

BANG!

Même en entendant le son distinctif d'un sort, Harry ne pût rien faire que de rester planté sur place. Alors qu'il attendais que le sort ne le frappe, une main jailli soudain devant ses yeux et attrapa sa chemise en le tirant au sol. Quand il fût à nouveau maître de ses actes, il releva la tête pour voir Christopher debout devant eux, les bras relever et devant lui avec les jambes écarter comme une position de combat qu'il voyait quand Dudley regardait des films d'Art Martiaux. Il ne pût esquisser un geste pour se relever, qu'un second BANG retentit suivit d'un rugissement coléreux.

« PAS DE CA, MON BONHOMME ! » cria le professeur Maugrey en descendant les marches en claudiquant. « Tu as été toucher ? » Demanda-t-il à Harry alors que celui-ci s'était relever et aidait Ron à faire de même répétant l'action d'Allen à ses coter. « Non, il ma rater » répondit il.

Maugrey grogna, son oeuil bleu électrique alternant rapidement entre Harry et Christopher. Il grogna et se retourna, lançant un sort à la fouine qui tentait de s'échapper, pour l'élever en l'air. Attendez, la fouine ? C'était Malfoy !

« Je déteste ceux qui attaquent par derrière » grogna-il, sa baguette pointer sur la fouine « Ne-Refait-Jamis-Ca ! » dit il en ponctuant chaque mot par une élévation et une chute rapide de la fouine, la rattrapent à un pouce du sol.

« Professeur Maugrey ! » cria le professeur Mc Gonagal, les bras chargé de livres en dévalant le grand escalier. « C'est un éleve ?! » cria-t-elle en s'arrêtant juste à coter de Maugrey qui continuait à lever et abaisser la fouine.

« ouais » répondit le professeur de défense nonchalamment. Mc Gonagal poussa un crie affolé, déposa rapidement ses livres dans les bras de l'élève le plus proche -qui s'écroula au poids soudain- et se dépêcha de démétamorphoser Drago tout en hurlant sur le professeur Maugray.

Les élèves se dépêchèrent de rentrer dans la grande salle, ne voulant pas subir les foudres du professeur de métamorphose.

« Merci beaucoup Chris, tu ma évité beaucoup de peine » dit Harry à Allen qui s'apprêtait à aller à la table des Serdaigles. Voyant cela, Harry lui proposa de venir manger avec eux.

« Si ça ne vous dérange pas... » dit Allen en s'asseyant à coter d'Harry et en face d'Hermione et Ron.

« Chut ! Ne me parlez surtout pas ! » dit Ron les yeux plissé. « Je veux me rappeler cette instant à jamais ! Ah, Malfoy la merveilleuse Fouine Bondissante ! » finit il en écartant les mains comme si il présentait un spécimen rare. Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Mais Allen, lui, n'avait pas vraiment envie de rire : Il sentait toujours l'oueil bleu de Maugrey sur lui. Il soupira, premier jour de cour et tout venait déjà de se compliquer.

Il présentait que Maugrey ne le lâcherait pas de l'année.

* * *

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment^^ à la demande de SakuraLeRoux, nous aurons une confrontation Cross/Allen dans le prochain chapitre, et si ce n'est pas assez long, le premier cours de Tyki. En somme, une journée bien chiente et stessante pour Allen ^^

N'oubliez pas les review, ça fait venir l'histoire plus vite! Et si vous avez des sugestions sur la suite de l'histoire, ou des situations que vous voudriez voir, n'hésitez pas!


	7. Les réflexions d'Hermione

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 10 Novembre 2015  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.

* * *

Une année pour vivre : Les réflexions d'Hermione

Bonjours ! he oui, je ne sais même pas depuis quand je n'ai pas mis à jours, mais récemment, j'ai reçus un mail automatique m'indiquant que j'avais un nouveau follower pour cette histoire, et je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ? Alors je vous ai écrit un chapitre d'une traite, que je met directement à jours après son achèvement, alors excusez moi pour les fautes.

Bon, malheureusement je ne suis pas satisfait de ce chapitre, j'espérais vraiment mieux de la confrontation Cross/Allen, mais que voulez vous, je n'avais pas d'idée.

Ainsi, si vous n'aviez pas compris l'histoire des graines de mémoire du premier chapitre vous êtes foutu, car tout ce chapitre est remplit de justifications boiteuse….

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Entre les murs de briques de Poudlard, se cachaient de nombreux passages secrets. Un de ceux-ci, justement, contenait une paire de garçons roux qui observaient attentivement un autre garçon aux cheveux bruns qui se tenait adossé devant eux au mur du passage secret.

Ledit garçon aux cheveux bruns avait été «kidnappé» quand celui-ci traversait vivement le couloir de sortilège en direction de la salle de rune.

Allen savait bien qu'il était observé par les jumeaux, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il ne leur avait pas fait goûter à son poing gauche quand les deux garçons l'avaient attrapé par la capuche de son uniforme pour le faire glisser dans le passage secret.

Cela ne voulait pas dire, qu'il n'était pas moins frustré par les deux têtes rousses qui entravaient joyeusement et sans impunité, ses projets d'engueuler son « père ». Et c'était donc pour cela que les jumeaux se trouvaient fixé par deux globes gris nuageux qui essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas les foudroyer sur place.

Bien sur, les jumeaux en bon Gryffondors qu'ils étaient, n'en tinrent pas compte et continuèrent à taquiner le garçon pour que celui-ci leurs donne des informations sur la coupe et ses protections.

Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva, et Allen leva la main pour qu'ils arrêtent de parler, et laissa libre cours à son intention de meurtre.

«Ecoutez» soupira Allen, «Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de vous aider, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de parler à mon père avant que les classes ne commencent» leur dit-ils, la colère retombé et les yeux suppliant.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent puis se tournèrent vers le garçons devant eux.

«Nos grandeurs avons décidé...» dit Fred, en hochant la tête, les bras croisé.

«D'accorder à notre sujet...» Continua George

«Le droit de se retirer» fini Fred en agitant la main dans la direction général de la classe de rune nonchalamment.

Alen leur lança un regard vide, les connaissant assez bien pour savoir que ce n'était pas fini.

Effectivement, après une pause d'une longueur jugée suffisante, les jumeaux reprirent:

«Bien sur, nous nous rencontrerons plus tard dans la journée, à la pose déjeuné»

«Nous savons que tu as un trou avant soin aux créatures magique.»

«Stalker...» soupira Allen devant l'air faussement offensé des jumeaux. Sachant que ce serait sa meilleure chance, et parce que la dernière phrase lui avait rappelé exactement POURQUOI, il devait voir son maître de toute urgence, il accepta de les rencontrer pour déjeuner, aux cuisines et repartit, toute son attention focaliser sur son objectif. Il ne vit ainsi pas les deux paires de regards tristes qui le suivirent jusqu'au coin du couloir.

Avec 15 minutes à perdre avant que les cours ne commencent, Allen pressa le pas vers sa destination.

La première journée de cours s'était fini sans autres incident après, comme l'avait baptisé Ron « Draco, la merveilleuse fouine bondissante».

Sa conversation avec Tyki toujours fraiche dans sa tête, il avait essayé de rencontrer son «père», entre les classes pendant l'après-midi pour lui parler des noahs, mais l'œil bleu de Maugrey ne l'avait pas lâché du regard et il avait dû abandonner son projet.

Heureusement, le premier cours du Mardi était rune, et il avait sacrifié son temps de repas pour rencontrer son maitre avant la classe.

Arrivé devant la classe, Allen ouvrit tranquillement la porte et allait rentrer dans la pièce quand il dû se baisser précipitamment sous un éclair de lumière vert. Allen regarda fixement la porte, où s'était écrasée la lumière, d'où sortait un mince filament de fumé blanchâtre.

Son cerveau se remettant en marche, il se retourna lentement vers son maître qui était en train de noter à la craie des runes sur le tableau noir.

«C'était un sortilège de la mort» articula doucement Allen «Vous avez essayez de me tué!» continua Allen légèrement outré en pointant un doigt sur le rouquin. Certes, son maître n'était pas tendre, mais il n'avait jamais essayé de le tué... d'une manière aussi voyante, en tout cas.

Cross laissa échapper un grognement, ne regardant même pas son élève. «C'était un sortilège de couleur élève-idiot.»

Allen poussa un soupir de soulagement en marchant plus profondément dans la salle avant de se figé et de fusillé du regard son maître toujours en train d'écrire, sans soin dans le monde «ça n'en était pas un!»

Cross déposa la craie et se frotta les mains, «ça aurait pu» dit il, le regardant enfin un sourire carnassier plaqué sur les lèvres.

Allen leva un sourcil et croisa les bras, adossé à une table du premier rang, face à Cross «c'est une tentative de meurtre»

L'ancien maréchal haussa ses épaules, son sourire s'accentuant «Pas de témoins, pas de preuve»

Allen Walker soupira, sachant une cause perdu quand il en voyait une, il avait juste à rester sur ses gardes quand son maître était présent. Pas trop difficile, il l'avait fait pendant trois ans après tout.

«Pourquoi sont-ils là»

Pas besoins de préciser qui étaient «ils». L'air détendu de la pièce s'échappa rapidement et fit place à une atmosphère plus sérieuse.

«Nous n'avions pas le choix» soupira Marian en se passant une main dans les cheveux. «Dans ce monde, Le comte millénaire est connu comme Nicolas Flamel» le créateur de... »

«…La pierre philosophale» coupa Allen sombrement, au grand agacement de Cross «Il s'est créé une excuse pour son immortalité»

«Oui, tu pense bien qu'il est très influent, beaucoup plus que Dumbledore. Il s'est arrangé pour que la plupart des membres puissant de la société sorcière lui doivent des dettes, et peut donc faire ce qu'il veut.» soupira Marian. «S'il décide qu'il veut placé un nouvel enseignent ou un élève de dernière minute à Poudlard, rien de plus facile pour lui...»

« Mais, que vas-t-on faire? Vous n'avez même pas changer de nom et de visage, et je suis censé être votre fils, nous allons être découvert en un instant!» cria Allen.

«Tch, je ne suis pas débile, le comte sais de toute façon que tu es là. Mais il ne sais pas qui tu es et ne le saura pas. Dumbledore s'est occupé de tout.» Dit Cross résolument.

«Dans tout les dossiers qu'il est possible de trouvé à ton sujet, tu es le fils de la fille crackmole qu'Alberforth Dumbledore à eu avec une moldu sans le savoir. Tes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture quand tu avait 8 ans. Tu as survécu grâce à la magie accidentelle mais tu as quand même eu une cicatrice et c'est pour cela que tu porte une écharpe sur ton visage. L'accident était tellement bizarre que les aurors sont venu enquêter, t'on trouvé, fait un teste de sang et t'on ramené à Alberforth Dumbledore avec qui tu as vécu jusqu'à ton entré à Poudlard.»

«Ca change toute mon histoire de couverture... Et j'ai déjà dit aux autres que mon grand-père était Dumbledore...» Soupira Allen en pensant que c'était presque aussi dramatique que sa vraie vie. «Et même si j'ai une couverture en béton, ça ne change rien à propos de vous»

«Imbécile, fait comme si tu considère Dumbledore comme ton grand-père au même titre qu'Alberfoth.» dit Marian en frappant Allen dans les bureaux derrière lui les renversant au passage. «T'inquiète pas pour moi, on a fait exprès de laisser une histoire avec pleins de trous pour moi, et l'une des conditions pour que Mikk vienne travailler ici étaient un contrat magique contraignant qui interdisait effusions de sang dans l'école pour l'année scolaire. Comme ils ne sont qu'à ta recherche, ils ont accepté.»

«Tout ça me paraît un peu trop «géniale» pour que ça fonctionne» dit Allen en se relevant péniblement de l'enchevêtrement de tables et de chaises et en essayant à grand recours de sophrologie, de ne pas se lancer à son maître pour le frapper»

«Je connais plutôt... bien le comte. Bien sur tu sera tenu à L'oeuil, mais c'est surtout moi qui sera surveiller. Ils ne me feront rien, nous avons un ennemi commun après tout. » dit Cross, un sourire démoniaque sur ses lèvres. Il devait surement penser à Apochriphos et aux milles façons dont il pourrait se venger.

«C'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu vous voir éviscéré par le comte.» sourit innocemment Allen.

Bien sur, il s'attendait totalement à l'expeliarmus qu'il se prit dans le ventre et qui lui fit traverser la salle de long en large avant qu'il ne s'écrase dans le mur, mais ça en valait totalement la peine.

Ce qui en valait moins la peine, ce fut quand la porte claqua ouverte et qu'une voix de fille familière hurla, rameutant une bonne partie des gens aux alentours dans la classe dévasté.

* * *

Christopher Dumbledore était... étrange. Certes il était renfermé mais ce n'était pas vraiment ce dont elle parlait. Non, c'était surtout qu'elle ne se souvenait pas de lui qui la dérangeait.

Elle, Hermione Granger, rat de bibliothèque à la mémoire éditique ne se souvenait pas d'un camarade de classe.

Ho, bien sur, elle se souvenait de l'essentiel, son nom, son année, sa maison, sa timidité... mais ce n'était que des impressions qui lui revenait quand elle pensait à lui. Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de lui. Aucun.

Pourtant, quand elle n'avait pas encore Harry et Ron en première année, elle avait observé chacun de ses camarades de classe dans l'espoir de trouver un compatriote solitaire. De même quand la chambre des secrets avait été ouverte, elle avait étudié le profil de tous ses camarades de classe pour prouver à ses meilleurs amis que Drago n'était pas forcément l'héritier.

Et maintenant, en relisant ses dossiers, dans son dortoir avant d'aller manger, même le mot "Christopher" en était absent. Il n'y avait, ne serait-ce qu'une seule phrase qui prouvait son existence.

Elle claqua le livre fermé pensivement. Pourtant, il était là. Il devait être là. Comment n'aurait-il pu ne pas l'être? C'était elle qui se trompait, oui, ça devait être ça.

Hermione fit son maximum pour s'en convaincre tout au long du repas et marcha machinalement jusqu'à la salle de rune, perdu dans ses pensées.

Soudain, un grand bruit la sortie de ses réminiscences et elle marcha à grand pas vers la salle de rune. Elle claqua la porte ouverte, se précipitant à l'intérieure, avant de s'arrêter, stupéfaite.

Le chaos s'était approprier la salle, les tables étaient renversé, certaines chaises avaient même perdu leurs pieds et, devant elle, encastré dans le mur se trouvait l'objet de ses pensées.

Elle cria en mettant ses mains sur ses lèvres, reflexe après coup pour atténuer le son, car Christopher la regardait dans les yeux, l'air embarrassé.

Et tandis qu'il se dégageait du mur, la poussière et des gravats suivant son passage, la partie du cerveau d'Hermione qui fonctionnait encore, se demandait bien comment Chris arrivait encore à bougé alors qu'il s'était encastré dans un mur de pierre d'un mètre de large. Il n'avait aucune blessure apparente, pourtant il y avait bien un renfoncement dans le mur qui n'était surement pas là l'année dernière….

Oui, Christopher Dumbledore était bizarre, et Hermione comptait bien découvrir pourquoi...

* * *

Bon alors si vous vous souvenez, j'avais dit que j'avais écrits les 5 premiers chapitres i ans et que je ne les avais pas touchées depuis. Cela faisant, il y a pleins de beug dégueulasse par-ci par-là. Et comme je suis une gargantuesque flémarde (ce que vous avez dû remarquer) je n'ai pas voulu changer mes anciens chapitres.

Donc, résultat des courses, je me suis donner le défis ridicule de réussir à continuer l'histoire malgré l'intrigue boiteuse. Dites moi si j'ai réussi, voulez-vous ?

Et je suis vraiment désolé, je vous avais dit que on aurait le cour de Cross et peut-être celui de Tyki mais je ne sais pas évaluer les distance donc bon, si c'est tout le tps comme ça, cette histoire va être trèèèèès longue (dans le nbr des chapitres comme dans le tps que je vais mettre à les mettre à jours ^^)

**J'en profite pour demander si quelqu'un voudrais bien être la béta de cette histoire ? Parce que j'ai vraiment besoin d'une oreille attentive pour pouvoir balancer mes idées et m'aider à faire le tri. Et, matériel de chantage, les mises à jour iraient dix fois plus vite !**

Bref, merci à tous ceux qui lisent cette histoire. **Review** ?


	8. Maître Cross: Démon des Runes

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 20 novembre 2015  
  
Betaed: Arya39  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.

* * *

**Une année pour vivre, chapitre 8, Maître Cross, Démon des Runes.**

Des bruits de pas résonnaient dans le couloir des gens accouraient après avoir entendu ses cris. Mais Hermione n'en avait que faire. A l'instant présent, elle ne pouvait dévier son regard de Christopher et Marian Dumbledore. Ils ne paressaient pas gênés le moins du monde par leur affichage.

Avec grâce, le professeur Dumbledore agita son poignet et là, où un instant plus tôt il n'y avait rien, reposait maintenant une longue baguette d'un roux foncé aux reflets argentés comme si celle-ci était incrustée d'argent. Il agita sa baguette sans soins dans le monde, et ce fut comme si la salle était vivante.

Devant les yeux écarquillés d'Hermione, les chaises se réparaient, les tables se relevaient, le mur se reconstruisait et les affaires de Christopher qui étaient éparpillées partout se rangèrent toute seules. Il avait fait tout cela sans un mot, sans effort apparent, alors qu'il fallait une concentration exceptionnelle pour n'en faire, ne serais-ce que la moitié. Marian Dumbledore n'était vraiment pas quelqu'un à prendre à la légère.

Derrière elle, la porte claqua une nouvelle fois. « Que ce passe-t-il ici ?! » cria le professeur Flitwick avant d'entrer dans la salle quelques étudiants curieux sur les talons.

Son regard balaya la salle, évaluant le danger avant de se fixer sur le Professeur Dumbledore et de se détendre visiblement. « Marian, ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà créé des problèmes ? » dit Flitwick mi-exaspéré, mi-amusé.

« Qu'allez vous chercher là Fillius. Moi, créer des problèmes ? » dit Marian en s'approchant du petit sorcier, un sourire chaleureux aux lèvres. « Non, je faisais juste un exercice préparatoire de Runes avec mon fils et Miss Granger est entrée à ce moment là. Elle a dû être surprise ! Il est vrai que c'était plutôt impressionnant… ! » Dit-il en riant.

« Ah ! oui, je me rappelle ! Déjà, quand nous étions jeunes, à Poudlard, vous faisiez constamment des expé empêchiez toute la tour de dormir, toi et ton ami … » Dit le professeur Flitwick avant de se faire interrompre par la cloche annonçant le début des cours. « Ah ! Nous parlerons une autre fois Marian, il faut que je retourne dans ma salle accueillir les Poufsouffles et les Serpentard de première année » Dit-il en sortant.

Durant tout le temps que dura leur échange, le regard scrutateur d'Hermione passait de l'un à l'autre, surprise que les professeurs Flitwick et Dumbledore se connaissaient. « Il faudra faire des recherches », se dit Hermione tout en prenant place, silencieusement, au premier rang à côté de Christopher.

« C'est mauvais » se dit Allen en voyant l'air décidé qu'arborait Hermione assise à ses côtés. Lui et son maître s'étaient déjà faits repérer par la Gryffondor, alors qu'on était même pas la fin du second jour ! Et Cross était allé à Poudlard ? Il pensait qu'il était scientifique à l'Ordre avant d'être exorciste…

Allen ne put poursuivre le fil de ses pensées la porte de la classe claqua une troisième fois. Tous les élèves qui s'étaient installés dans la classe pendant qu'Allen pensait, sursautèrent violemment. Cross s'installa confortablement sur son bureau avant de prendre la parole :

«Les Runes, sont partout autour de vous. Il y en a cousues dans ta robe pour te maintenir au chaud l'hiver » annonça le Professeur Dumbledore, en agitant sa tête vers une fille de Poufsouffle. « Sur ton pot d'encre pour qu'il soit incassable » fit-il en pointant un garçon de Serdaigle « Et même dans les murs de ce château pour empêcher la poussière de s'accrocher et les moustiques d'entrer. » leur expliqua le professeur.

« Et aujourd'hui, vous êtes dans cette classe pour apprendre les Runes » Continua-t-il « Je ne vous parle pas de ces pathétiques traductions de runes que vous avez fait jusqu'à présent, mais de l'art des Runes. Un Art dont une quantité sans pareille de ses œuvres à été perdue à travers l'histoire mais qui demeure toutefois une véritable branche de la magie à part entière, au même titre que la Métamorphose ou les Potions. » dit-il avant de soupirer. « Malheureusement pour vous, le Ministère de la Magie est constitué d'une belle tripotée d'imbéciles, et, ce faisant, vous n'êtes pas censés apprendre à utiliser les Runes avant votre 6ème année... Et même cela est déconseillé. Parce que les runes sont dangereuses. »

Comme si chronométrés, des sourires désabusés fleurirent sur les lèvres des élèves. Allen ne pouvait pas les en blâmer, ces élèves n'avaient jusqu'à présent fait que de longues traductions de textes poussiéreux et ennuyants.

« Oh ! je vois que vous souriez » dit Cross avant de se lever et de contourner son bureau en direction du tableau. Tout en le pointant du pouce, il les regarda chacun d'un drôle d'air et ajouta « Vous voyez ces Runes ? » A l'air confus des élèves devant ces symboles inconnus, le sourire satisfait de Cross se marqua davantage. « Je vois que vous ne les connaissez pas. Rien d'étonnant. Ce sont des cirth de **Radhruin**; les Runes les plus fortes magiquement parlant. » Allen frissonna devant l'air presque amoureux que prit Marian en regardant les runes.

« Vous avez appris à en traduire plusieurs, n'est ce pas ? Des Runes Celtiques, des Runes Norroises, l'écriture Ogamique, des Futhark, des Hiéroglyphes… Mais, savez-vous pourquoi il y a tant de langues runiques différentes ? » Demanda Cross à la classe en croisant les bras.

Personne ne répondit. Cross allait reprendre quand Neville Londubat leva la main à la surprise générale. « Ma grand-mère ma dit » dit il lentement comme s'il essayait de se souvenir d'une conversation. « Que les Runes sont le langage de la magie, et qu'elle peut s'exprimer à travers elles. Alors je suppose qu'il y a autant de langages différents parce que ce sont les interprétations de la magie par chaque peuple !? » Finit le garçon d'une petite voix. On avait presque l'impression qu'il posait une question vers la fin. Allen fronça les sourcils. Neville n'avait aucune confiance en lui.

Pendant que Neville tentait de s'exprimer, Cross s'était rapproché de lui. « Ta grand-mère s'appelle Augusta, petit ? » lui demanda Cross le fixant dans les yeux. Le garçon s'empressa d'acquiescer, l'air terrifié. « Tu lui ressemble un peu… j'espère pour toi que tu seras aussi compétent qu'elle en Runes. » dit il avant de faire demi-tour et retourner au devant de la classe pour leur faire face. Allen était bouche bée, c'était la phrase la plus proche d'un compliment qu'il n'avait jamais entendu sortir de la bouche de son maître ! Même si cela ressemblait plus à une menace et que Neville s'était mis à trembler. Allen devait vraiment lui parler. Certes son maître faisait peur, mais là, c'était ridicule.

« Bien sur, ta grand-mère à raison. Les langues runiques sont la forme la plus proche de la représentation de la magie. Mais elles ne sont pas différentes à cause de l'interprétation qu'on en a fait. »

Devant l'air perdu des enfants, il continua. « Je m'explique : les Runes Celtique sont différentes des Futhark parce qu'elles ne sont pas basées sur le même aspect de la magie. » Continua Cross en prenant une craie et en écrivant deux symboles sur l'un des tableaux non utilisés. L'un ressemblait à un grand trait coupé par deux autres plus petits, et l'autre, à une espèce d'enchevêtrement de lignes bouclées. « Vous connaissez ces Runes, vous savez ce qu'elles veulent dire. Pour ma démonstration, j'utiliserais un de leur sens commun qui dans notre langue signifie : le vent. » Il fit une pause le temps d'enlever la poussière blanche qui recouvrait ses doigts et repris son explication.

« Les Runes celtiques sont basées sur la nature, les Furthark sur le pouvoir. Alors, à votre avis, que pourrait faire cette rune si on l'activait ? » demanda le professeur. Les élèves ne savaient toujours pas quoi répondre. Ils avaient envie de dire « faire du vent », mais cela paraissait trop évident. Finalement, Cross fit un sourire qu'Allen qualifia mentalement de sadique, et le désigna brusquement.

Toute la classe se tourna vers lui. « Si c'est une personne qui les utilises, la Rune celtique nous fera planer doucement et on sentira comme une brise tandis que la rune Futhark provoquera un vent intense comme une mini tornade autour de l'utilisateur. » répondit-il calmement.

« He bien pourquoi ne nous le démontrerais-tu pas ? » dit Cross à Allen en montrant le tableau l'air amusé.

Avec confiance, Allen s'approcha du devant de la classe, et mis sa main gauche à quelques millimètres de la rune celtique, prenant grand soin de ne pas la toucher pour ne pas altérer sa structure. Ensuite, il se concentra et força sa magie à suivre ses veines comme si elle était elle-même du sang. Il la sentit passer de son cœur à son épaule, puis glisser le long de son bras et stagner dans sa main, comme si elle hésitait sur le chemin à prendre. Finalement, la magie se concentra dans la dernière phalange de son index avant de se diffuser, d'un seul coup, sur la Rune.

En suivant la sensation de sa magie, Allen la vit prendre la forme de la Rune puis de se mêler à la poussière de craie. Toute deux se mirent à scintiller comme si elles étaient en communion, prouvant ainsi son activation. Et tout cela ne prit qu'une seconde.

Soudain, il se sentit perdre pied et s'élever centimètre par centimètre, son doigt toujours proche de la rune, la maintenant activée. Au bout d'un demi-mètre, il diminua son apport de magie à un simple filament, à peine suffisant pour maintenir sa hauteur. Un vent invisible secouait ses cheveux et caressait sa peau.

Soudain, un grand rire grave retentit derrière lui. Tout en maintenant la Rune, il tourna son regard vers la classe pour tacher de comprendre pourquoi Cross paraissait près à mourir de rire. Pas que ça le dérangerait vraiment, mais c'était tout de même quelque peu inattendu.

Le silence était total, il n'y avait vraiment que ce rire grave qui retentissait dans la salle. Les élèves étaient blancs, les yeux grand ouverts d'incrédulité. « Il vole… » Chuchota dans un souffle un Poufsouffle. Mais dans ce silence où l'on aurait pu entendre une mouche, son chuchotement se fit entendre comme un cri.

Allen s'empressa de couper l'alimentation de la rune, provoquant un brusque contact entre ses pieds et le plancher de l'estrade professorale. Cela sembla secouer la classe qui soudain s'anima joyeusement.

« Monsieur, puis-je essayer avec l'autre Rune ? » Demanda un Serdaigle trop zélé, provoquant un refus de ses camarades qui voulaient aussi tenter l'expérience.

Cross, qui continuait à rire, s'arrêta brusquement.

« Tu as déjà utilisé une rune avant ? » Grogna-t-il au garçon qui parut tout de suite moins confiant.

« Non, mais... »

« Tu vas mourir » le coupa Cross. Le garçon se tût, les yeux écarquillés. Toujours devant le tableau, Allen grimaça en compatissant. Son maître n'était pas exactement quelqu'un qu'on pourrait qualifier de patient…

« Si tu poses ta main sur la rune sans instruction adéquate, au mieux, tu mourras, au pire… tu ne veux pas le savoir. » dit Cross sérieusement. Le garçons déglutit avant de regarder Allen d'un air énervé. « Alors pourquoi il la fait lui ? » demanda-t-il en pointant Allen du doigt.

« Parce que... » Commença Marian d'une voix trainante « Christopher à commencé à utiliser les Runes depuis plus de trois ans. Cela fait bien longtemps qu'il a passé le cap d'activer une simple Rune. » Allen haussa un sourcil, Cross avait presque l'air... fière ? Non, impossible.

« Christopher, active la Rune Futhark » Commanda Cross en se retournant vers lui.

Allen haussa un sourcil, s'apprêtant à l'incendier pour mettre en danger les élèves, avant de se rappeler son rôle et de forcer, un doux sourire aux ses lèvres. « Vous êtes sur Professeur ? Cela risquerait de faire des... dommages collatéraux »

« Je ne suis pas idiot, si je voulais m'en débarrasser » dit il en agitant sa tête vers les élèves qui avaient l'air un peu effrayé. « je ne le ferait pas dans ma classe, je serais tout de suite suspecté et déporté à Azcabant avant de ne pouvoir dire « Romanée-conti ». »Devant l'air exaspéré d'Allen, Cross continua. « J'ai installé un bouclier runique de niveau 3, tu peux y aller. »

Rassuré, Allen s'approcha une nouvelle fois du tableau et activa la seconde rune. Tout à coup, un vent puissant, apparaissant de nulle part commença à tourner tout autour de lui. De plus en plus fort, le vent le souleva une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit entouré de tout côté par un vent violent, passant sous ses pieds, et au dessus de sa tête, déchirant tout sur son passage.

Cette Rune était beaucoup plus difficile à maintenir, incitant Allen à se concentrer deux fois plus que pour la précédente. Au point qu'il ne vit qu'au dernier moment, la chaise en bois s'écraser sur la mini-tempète. Heureusement, celle-ci fut déchiquetée dans une explosion lumineuse, sans lui faire le moindre mal.

Malheureusement pour elle, la seule preuve l'existence de la chaise, n'était qu'un petit tas de copeaux de bois sous la tornade.

Entrainé par la force de l'impact, le doigt d'Allen effleura malencontreusement la Rune et en effaça une partie. Le vent disparu d'un coup, le faisant retomber brutalement sur le sol.

Il se releva honteusement, en frottant son pantalon pour se débarrasser des copeaux qui y étaient accroché. « Tss, tu l'as laissé tombé après seulement une chaise ! Moi qui comptait t'envoyer un doloris pour tester ta résistance... » Dit Cross l'air affligé, tout en désactivant la barrière runique qui séparait l'estrade malmenée du reste de la classe.

« C'est illégale Maî...Père » se rattrapa Allen sous l'oeil amusé de Cross.

Les élèves étaient impressionnés. Le Serdaigle, fanfaron une minute avant, était blanc comme neige, imaginant ce qui aurait pu lui arriver s'il avait essayé d'utiliser la Rune.

« Hmm... j'avais prévu une autre démonstration » commença Cross en pointant du pouce le tableau du milieu qui contenait toujours des tas de Runes organisées en formes géométriques. « Mais il me semble que nous n'aurons pas le temps... Christopher, reviens à ta place. » Allen ne se fit pas prié, plutôt content de ne plus être la cible des regards impressionnés.

Cross agita la main et un paquet de feuilles s'envolèrent avant de se distribuer toutes seules à chaque élève. La feuille était petite, juste une bande de parchemin brun clair.

« Ok gosses, premier examen. Vous devez concentrer votre magie dans votre main, puis dans votre plume et signer la feuille devant vous. Je passerais vérifier si votre magie est bien mélangée à l'encre. Si c'est fait, je vous laisserai partir tôt. Si ce n'est pas fait avant que la cloche ne sonne… Ne vous sentez pas obligé de revenir pour le prochain cours... »

Les élèves déglutirent une nouvelle fois, Neville avait l'air paniqué et Hermione s'était mise à travailler avant même que la phrase n'ait été achevée. Ayant un mauvais pressentiment, Allen examina la feuille, puis sortit discrètement un nouveau morceau de parchemin qu'il coupa à la même taille que l'autre et en donna un bout à Hermione qui le regarda d'un air suspect avant qu'elle ne le prenne tout de même et l'utilise à la place de celui distribué par le professeur. Du coin de l'oeil, il remarqua un garçon aux cheveux noir et une fille blonde, tous deux en robes de Serpentards, faire de même. Eux aussi avaient remarqué.

Dix minutes plus tard, alors que la cloche allait sonner, Cross retourna à son bureau après avoir aidé un dernier élève de Poufsouffle à signer son nom.

« Félicitation » commença-t-il amusé, « Vous pouvez tous revenir pour le prochain cours » Des murmures joyeux parcourus les élèves enthousiastes.

« Et surtout félicitation... » continua-t-il au dessus du brouhaha qui s'éteignit de suite. « ...Aux 6 élèves qui ont changé de feuilles. Je suis heureux de ne pas travailler qu'avec des idiots complets » Dit-il avec un sourire carnassier. Puis, avec un claquement de doigt, les feuilles signées se déplièrent à nouveau et se reposèrent doucement sur le bureau de chacun de leurs propriétaires, qui regardèrent, effarés, le mot « CONTRAT » écrit en entête du parchemin.

La feuille était cette fois de taille normale, mais l'écriture était minuscule et serrée. Au bas de celle-ci, se trouvait un grand espace destiné à la signature, où se trouvait maintenant le nom de l'élève. Ils avaient signé un contrat magique. Un contrat magique avec leur magie. Quoi qu'il y avait inscrit sur cette feuille, ils étaient désormais forcés de respecter ce « contrat » sous peine de perdre leur magie... définitivement.

Alors, Cross frappa dans ses mains, faisant à nouveau tressaillir les élèves qui regardaient leur feuille, d'un air hébété. Devant leurs yeux innocents, le professeur, qu'ils considéraient comme sympa mais strict, s'était changé en un véritable démon.

Les cheveux roux en bataille et les lunettes en demi-lune sur le bout du nez, le professeur souriait d'un air de psychopathe.

« Appelez moi maître Cross »

Et avant que quiconque ne puisse esquisser un geste, la cloche sonna.

Et le démon disparut.

* * *

Mouahahaha! Applaudissez moi! Je vous ai soufflée hein? vous vous attendiez à que ce chapitre n'arrive pas avant au moins deux mois n'est ce pas? Bah... je m'attendais à la même chose, mais d'un coup j'ai eu une brusque envie d'écrire, et comme je savais que je n'arriverais pas à me motiver toute seul, j'ai fait un appel à béta.

Et donc, dites merci à **Arya39** et **Darkblood98 **sinon vous l'aurez pas eu avant loooogtemps.

D'ailleurs, il est beaucoup mieux que celui d'avant hein? c'est aussi parce que j'ai fait un plan, mais j'ai un gros trou entre le 3 octobres et le 30 octobre, donc **si vous avez des idées de chapitre n'hésitez pas!** enfin bon, on a quand même 15 chapitres avant d'y arriver... (mise à jours de l'auteur le 1/4/2017: Mouais, on viens de dépasser les 15 chapitres prédits et on en est loin... mieux vaut en rajouter 15 de plus =_=')

Et pour la petite info, les **furtark** sont les runes des viking, **Radhruin **veut dire** "Vagabond" **et** cirth "rune", **littéralement.

Bon, par contre, pour le prochain chapitre, ça risque d'être long, parce que j'ai pleins de problème scolaire en ce moment...

Est ce que vous avez bien compris la partie sur les runes? c'était difficile à expliquer, mais si ma mère arrive à comprendre je pense que vous aussi...

Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu! une** review** pour cette mise à jours très rapide? pleeeeease.


	9. L'Antre de Loki

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 7 décembre 2015  
  
Beta: Arya39

Fandom : D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.

* * *

Bonjours tout le monde ! Voici un nouveau chapitre, **seulement deux semaines** après le dernier, voyez la rapidité =P

Bon, je vous avez dit que nous aurions Tyki pour ce chapitre, mais je ne sais pas tenir mes plans, désolé... Je l'ai déjà repoussé de deux chapitres en plus, le pauvre.

Pourtant, ce chapitre **fait le double** de celui d'avant, qui était déjà assez long ^^'

Dites merci à **Arya39** et **Darkblood98** pour leur aide niveau structuration, orthographe et vitesse de mise à jours pour ce chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Une année pour vivre, Chapitre 9 :

Ses mains prenaient les plumes et les parchemins disséminés sur le bureau, puis les enfournaient mécaniquement dans son sac. Tandis qu'elle répétait ces gestes mille fois reproduits, son esprit vagabondait.

On pouvait qualifier le professeur Cross, d'atypique. Lorsqu'il était entré dans la classe en claquant la porte, elle avait tout de suite pensé, à cause de ses cheveux en bataille et son sourire trop blanc, qu'elle avait affaire à une autre fraude, comme Lockhart en deuxième année. Il n'avait rien du professeur McGonnagal, Flitwick ou même encore Rogue, qui inspiraient le respect par leurs savoir-faire apparents.

Ce premier ressenti s'était renforcé quand son professeur s'était assis sur le bureau, certes, avec une grâce sans commune mesure avec celle des autres hommes de son âge, ce qui témoignait d'une certaine habilité de mouvement, mais loin de la rigidité exemplaire de ses autres professeurs.

Puis Marian Dumbledore avait commencé un discours qui aurait pu s'apparenter à celui du Professeur Rogue en première année. Ses phrases construites comme il faut et son éloquence lui avaient d'abord fait croire qu'il l'avait bien travaillé, mais ses petites répétitions ainsi que le cours créé en réponse au commentaire de Neville, lui avait finalement fait comprendre que cet homme était juste un très bon orateur.

Elle avait souri comme les autres, lorsqu'il avait abordé la question du ministère et avait été surprise quand il avait évoqué l'utilisation pratique des runes.

Elle qui avait seulement choisi ce cours pour pouvoir lire les différents grimoires poussiéreux qui se détérioraient en l'attendant sur les hautes étagères de la bibliothèque, avait été prise de vertige en pensant aux possibilités infinies qu'offraient les runes.

Et puis quand le professeur avait appelé Christopher et que ce dernier avait activé cette rune... Ce vent qui avait caressé sa peau et remué ses cheveux touffu… cette brise irréelle…

Elle s'était souvenue de ce sentiment, le même qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait découvert la magie, quand elle était entrée chez Fleuri et Bott pour la première fois, quand elle avait touché sa baguette chez Ollivander, quand elle avait vu Poudlard depuis la petite barque… Cette émotion l'avait touchée de plein fouet. Elle avait cru que tout était possible !

Cette excitation lui avait donné la chaire de poule, alors lorsque le professeur leur avait donné ce travail, elle s'était empressée de le commencer. Elle voulait en apprendre le plus possible, le plus rapidement possible.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Hermione arriva dans le couloir sans y prendre garde et vit un attroupement d'élève autour de Christopher.

Christopher Dumbledore...

Pendant le cours il lui avait donné un morceau de parchemin et pressée de retourner à l'exercice qui l'amènerait plus prêt de la connaissance, elle l'avait pris. Heureusement, sinon elle serait coincée avec un contrat magique contraignant. Elle devait le remercier, qui savait ce que cachait ce contrat auquel elle avait échappé ?

D'un air décidé, elle pressa le pas vers l'attroupement tout en repensant au regard un peu fou aperçu sur le visage du Professeur Dumbledore, mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à appeler Chris, un grand bruit retenti derrière elle. Elle se retourna mais ne vit que de la fumée. Reculant d'un air confus, elle replaça son regard vers le groupe d'élèves qui fixaient toujours le brouillard avancé, juste à temps pour voir deux tornades rousses attraper Christopher et l'emmener dans la direction opposée, avant de le faire glisser sous une tapisserie qui cachait sans doute un passage secret.

Frustrée de ne pas avoir pu le remercier comme elle l'aurait voulu, Hermione se dirigea plus lentement vers le lieu de son prochain cours.

Un voyage à la bibliothèque s'imposait. Elle devait rechercher qui était vraiment Marian et Christopher Dumbledore.

* * *

« Comment as-tu fait ça ? » S'exclama un garçon de Poufsoufle dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

Allen, les mains levées devant la poitrine, se crispa au son suraigu de la voix du garçon. Il était maintenant littéralement collé à un mur, un peu plus loin dans le couloir menant à la salle de Runes, entouré de la plupart de ses camarades de classe.

Lorsque la cloche avait sonnée, Allen s'était empressé d'attraper ses affaires avant d'entreprendre une retraite stratégique, pour échapper à la masse d'enfants qui s'étaient mis à crier et chercher leur professeur. Pas qu'ils le trouveraient bien sur, Cross avait utilisé la voix de Maria pour qu'ils ne soient plus en mesure de le voir, et avait marché tranquillement à travers la porte ouverte pendant que les enfants s'excitaient.

Mais Allen avait à peine fait quelques pas que ses camarades l'avaient déjà rattrapé et acculé contre le mur, lui posant milles questions sur les Runes et son père.

« Au moins, je m'intègre » songea Allen en voyant un Serdaigle prendre des notes alors qu'il expliquait comment concentrer la magie dans son doigt.

Du coin de l'oeil, il aperçu Hermione sortir de la salle d'un air pensif. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et il allait l'appeler quand, soudainement, un grand bruit, comme une explosion se fit entendre derrière Hermione. Instinctivement, il déplaça son regard vers la fin du couloir à l'unisson avec les autres élèves qui l'entouraient.

Alors qu'il scrutait la poussière qui avançait vers eux tout en se mettant lentement dans une position défensive au cas où, une touffe de cheveux roux le surpris au bord de sa vision.

Un petit sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres tendit qu'il se détendait visiblement et lorsque les jumeaux l'attrapèrent, il n'esquissa même pas un geste en leur direction, se laissant trainer à travers une tapisserie proche.

* * *

« C'était vraiment nécessaire ? » Demanda Allen en frictionnant ses bras pour faire passer la sensation de se faire empoigner à pleine main.

« Bien sur, compagnon, après tout… » Commença George en souriant.

« …nous avions bien dit que nous viendrions chercher des infos » fini Fred en se frottant les mains.

« D'accord » dit Allen en souriant « Mais vous aviez aussi dit que vous viendrez pour l'heure du déjeuner non ? J'ai encore cours pour les deux prochaines heures»

Les jumeaux lui lancèrent un regard plat « Tu as histoire de la magie, ne nous dis pas que tu veux y aller… »

« … alors que tu pourrais passer un agréable moment en notre merveilleuse compagnie ! »

Allen sourit, ça lui rappelait des souvenirs… « Et vous ?»

George agita sa main et pris un air nonchalant, tandis que Fred l'attrapait par les épaules et le poussait encore plus loin dans le corridor. « Nous avons divination, bien évidement que nous n'y allons pas.»

« Viens, on t'emmène dans notre repère secret » lui sourirent les jumeaux.

Soupirant dans la défaite, Allen accepta et se mit à leur décrire les protections de la coupe de feu pendant que les jumeaux le menaient vers leur QG.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans un passage poussiéreux du troisième étage, Allen avait terminé de répondre aux milles et une questions des jumeaux sur le fameux tournoi, et un silence confortable s'était installé.

« Vous savez, si c'est vraiment ici que se trouve votre repère secret, il serait plus discret de faire disparaître la poussière aux alentours, ou alors d'effacer les traces derrière vous » Dit Allen en pointant du menton un petit chemin formé dans la poussière et qui s'arrêtait devant un énorme tableau représentant un homme tout de noir vêtu.

Les jumeaux qui l'encadraient, échangèrent un regard bizarre qu'il ne su déchifrer. « Quoi ? C'est vrai ! » Insista Allen, agacé.

Les jumeaux émirent une sorte de bruit affirmatif et se placèrent de chaque côté du tableau, face à lui.

« Nous avons l'honneur de te présenter, **La cachette de Loki** ! » scandèrent les jumeaux à l'unisson en faisant une révérence.

Allen les regarda, un sourcil levé et leur dit « Je suis persuadé que vous avez répété»

« Touché » répondit Fred, un sourire étincelant sur le visage, alors que George se tenait la poitrine comme s'il était gravement blessé.

« Ce n'est pas que j'ai quelque chose à faire, mais en faite si, j'ai autre chose à faire, donc si vous ne donnez pas le mot de passe maintenant, je pars » Les interrompit l'homme du tableau d'un air ennuyé faisant sursauter les trois garçons, qui l'avaient oublié.

L'homme était grand. Il avait un visage fin aux pommettes hautes. Ses cheveux noirs de longueur d'épaules étaient tirés en arrière grâce à une broche dorée, laissant apparent son front, cintré dans son milieu d'une fine monture d'or entrelacé d'émeraudes de différentes tailles, la plus grosse au milieu. Il portait une tunique vert-bouteille brodée d'or, sous laquelle on distinguait une armure de cuir mince et un pantalon de soie noire.

Il était assis sur un trône de bois, appuyé sur l'accoudoir avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Autour de lui, parmi les rideaux de velours vert et les tables de bois brutes, se trouvaient des milliers de parchemins et d'outils divers.

« Compagnon, je te présente Loki, aussi impulsif et irresponsable que malin et rusé… » repris George en s'appuyant contre le mur à côté du tableau dont son locataire le foudroyait du regard.

« …Notre admirable modèle » fini Fred en hochant la tête en signe d'accord.

« impulsif, irresponsable, malin et rusé ? » répéta Allen amusé « on pourrait presque dire qu'il a pris le meilleur des maisons Serpentard et Gryffondor, il en porte même les couleurs. » ajouta-t-il. Les jumeaux se retournèrent vers Loki qui jaugeait à présent Allen, d'un air bizarre.

« Oui, oui, on nous l'as déjà faite celle là » Grommela George.

« Loki, ouvre l'atelier» commença Fred. « laisse moi créer » continua George. Puis, ils se retournèrent vers Allen et d'une même voix, dirent doucement « pour pouvoir déchainer le Chaos. »

Loki sourit, et agita nonchalamment la main.

Tout à coup, la toile se bomba et les fils qui la formaient prirent vie, se détendant vers l'extérieure. Comme si quelqu'un rebrodait le tableau. Les fils se mêlèrent les uns aux autres, se mouvant comme des serpents er brodant grâce à leurs couleurs diverses, des symboles inconnus.

Finalement, ils s'arrêtèrent de bouger et le tableau qui avant représentait Loki, montrait maintenant un grand trou dans la roche avec tout autour, des formes runiques.

Fred entraina Allen dans le passage, le guidant le long d'un couloir étroit qui d'après la topographie de Poudlard ne devrait même pas pouvoir être là tandis que George refermait le passage derrière-eux.

Ils l'emmenèrent dans le couloir, chacun de leurs pas rythmé par l'embrasement d'une torche sur le mur. Finalement, après avoir dépassé deux portes, une de chaque coté du couloir, les jumeaux ouvrirent celle du fond et entrainèrent Allen à l'intérieure.

La pièce était rectangulaire, et de chaque coter d'Allen, se trouvaient deux portes, qui devaient surement communiquer avec les pièces accessible par les portes du couloir qu'ils avaient passé plus tôt.

Adossé au mur gauche, se trouvait une grande cheminé en pierre gris clair encastrée d'au moins un demi-mètre dans le sol, pouvant ainsi laisser y entrer un homme adulte sans que celui-ci ne se baisse.

Sur celle-ci trônait fièrement un énorme livre et tout autour, sur le mur au dessus de la cheminé, des centaines de photo en noir et blanc, comme en couleur, y étaient accrochées se chevauchant l'une l'autre.

De grandes bibliothèques en chêne massif encadraient la cheminée, et s'étalaient sur tout le mur gauche, jusqu'au plafond. Devant, se trouvaient quatre énormes poufs dépareillés. A l'allure confortable, ils avaient l'air assez imposants pour accueillir deux personnes sans les gêner.

Tout le mur droit était, quant à lui, occupé par un gigantesque tableau noir, où différents schémas et écritures diverses le recouvrait de part en part avec, par-ci par-là, des caricatures, des dessins coloré et des flèches multicolore, qui reliaient le tout.

Au dessous de ce tableau se trouvait un impressionnant tas d'oreillers, de couvertures, de peluches et de tout ce qui pouvait être, de près ou de loin, confortable.

Le mur du fond était un assemblage de grandes baies vitrés aux design complexe et entremêlé de ferries alambiqué qui s'arrêtaient à la taille d'Allen.

Sous les baies vitré, la pierre formait une corniche, et des tas de livres étaient ouvert, accompagnant les parchemins, plumes, pots d'encre, bouteilles, morceaux de ferrailles et outils sur l'espèce de bar.

Enfin, une grande table en bois sur un tapis épais séparait la salle en son milieu et était chargé de multiples papiers, qui formaient des piles aussi hautes que celles du bureau de Komui.

Mais, le plus impressionnant restait les feu-follet qui se baladaient dans la salle et éclairaient le plafond en arche de cercle, peint des multiples constellations d'un ciel d'été.

« Alors ? » demandèrent les jumeaux avidement, guettant une réaction de leur visiteur.

Réalisant qu'il avait gardé un visage neutre tout du long, Allen laissa échapper un sourire, se forçant à réduire les sentiments tumultueux qui brulaient son estomac : il était chez lui.

« C'est... ça à l'air... enfin... confortable » dit il finalement en balbutiant, sentant ses joues rougir devant l'air extatique des jumeaux.

« Tu es la première personne à qui... »

« ...Nous montrons cette endroit. Même notre... »

« ...famille ne le connait pas, même pas... »

« …notre coloc Lee Jordan »

Enchainèrent les jumeaux très vite essoufflé par l'excitation.

Allen se détendit à cette information. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il était content de savoir que personne, à part les jumeaux, n'avait violé cet endroit. Tout de même, c'était bizarre. Devant son froncement de sourcils, les jumeaux se regardèrent et répondirent à ses questions, sans même lui laisser le temps de les poser

« Nous avons sentit... » commença Fred, semblant hésiter.

« ...Que tu était quelqu'un qui méritait de pouvoir entrer ici » fini George en scrutant le visage d'Allen, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelque chose.

Allen sourit confusément, et, voulant se débarrasser de l'atmosphère trouble, se dirigea vers les poufs, choisissant naturellement celui le plus proche du feu, en face de la porte. Il s'assit en tailleur sur le pouf vert à carreaux noir et blanc, et attendit que les jumeaux prennent place sur le pouf rouge rayé orange et celui orange rayé rouge.

Les jumeaux commencèrent alors à lui décrire la salle joyeusement, avec une anecdote pour chaque objets sur lequel ils s'attardaient, se levant à tour de rôle pour aller cherché quelque chose qu'ils devaient « absolument lui montrer ».

Finalement, ils en arrivèrent au mur des photos.

« Et là, ce sont les photos souvenirs de chaque blagues faites par les groupes qui ont occupé cette salle »

dit Fred joyeusement et faisant des grands gestes vers le mur des photos.

« Parce que nous ne sommes pas les premiers. C'est un endroit que Poudlard à mis à disposition pour les farceurs, avec tout ce qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin. » continua George.

« Les étagères sont remplies de livres sur la façon de créer des pièges en utilisant les runes, en passant par la métamorphose et en finissant par les potions. »

« Il y a même un laboratoire de potion tout équipé... » Dit George en pointant la porte verte forêt derrière lui

« ...Et une salle de test » fini Fred en montrant la porte dorée à côté du tableau et du tas de coussins. Les deux portes encadraient la porte marron foncé, par laquelle ils étaient entré.

« Et si nous utilisons quelque chose, comme un outil ou des ingrédients de potion, il sera automatiquement remplacé pendant que nous ne sommes pas là. » expliqua George.

« En fait, nous dormons rarement au dortoir, et si nous avons besoin d'y retourner rapidement, ou de revenir ici pendant le couvre feu, nous n'avons pas besoin de passer devant la Grosse Dame, car... »admis Fred

« ...Il y a un passage secret qui mène directement dans chaque salles commune, ce qui est aussi plus facile pour blaguer les élèves des autres maisons... » sourit George

« ...parce qu'on as pas besoin des mots de passe. Il y a même un passage secret qui mène jusqu'au bureau du directeur, et à la salle des professeurs. » Dit Fred vicieusement.

« Et ce livre sur la cheminée ? » Demanda Allen d'un air intéresse, car il ne le reconnaissait pas.

« Ce n'est pas UN livre ! » cria George en se levant brusquement, faisant sursauter Allen.

« C'est LE livre ! » Continua Fred en regardant Allen fixement d'un air outré.

Allen leva les mains à sa poitrine pour les calmer tout en demandant ce que ce livre avait de spécial.

« Gred, je crois qu'il vient de nous demander pourquoi ce livre est spéciale. » Dit George d'un air sérieux à son frère, même s'il regardait toujours Allen.

« Forge, j'ai bien peur qu'il l'ai fait... » Acquiesça Fred.

Puis, d'un seul coup, Fred se leva et pris le livre en question avec révérence en venant s'asseoir à coter d'Allen qui observait la scène amusé.

« Ceci, est le livre des connaissances... » Commença George alors que son frère ouvrait le livre et le feuilletait devant Allen. Le livre contenait des multitudes de pages, qui se présentaient tous de la même façon. En haut de la page était inscrit un titre, puis en-dessous se trouvait un texte explicatif agrémenté de photos qui montraient le résultat, puis encore en dessous, une liste des sorts ou potion qu'il fallait utiliser pour réussir cette blague, et de schémas détaillés pour le mouvement de baguette, ou pour la rune à faire.

« ...Nous l'avons découvert l'année dernière » continua Fred à la suite de son jumeau pendant qu'Allen observait le livre.

« ...Il est apparu sur la grande table pendant un moment où nous étions en panne sèche d'idées pour une prochaine blague. » expliqua George, mortifié à l'idée de ne plus avoir d'idées justement. Allen feuilleta quelques instants le livre avant de le redonner à Fred.

« Ha oui, si tu jette quelque chose en l'air, la salle considère que tu n'en as plus besoin, et ça se range tout seul. » lui montra Fred en claquant le livre et en le jetant en l'air. Arrivé à une certaine hauteur, le livre ralentit, et vola tranquillement à son emplacement d'origine sur la cheminée, se rangeant de lui même.

« Et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, même si tu ne sais pas ce que c'est précisément, tu mets ta main gauche en l'air et tu explique ce que tu veux, et ça viendra tout seul. » lui expliqua George. Un silence tranquille s'installa, où chacun était contenu avec la présence de l'autre.

Au bout de quelques instants, George l'interrompit en claquant ses mains ensemble.

« Enfin bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faudrait que nous parlions de notre prochaine blague d'urgence. »

« Oui c'est vrais, t'en pense quoi Chris ? » dit Fred en se tournant vers lui.

« Pardon ? Je croyais que j'était juste informateur » répondit Allen en clignant des yeux.

« Mais non, maintenant que tu connais cet endroit, tu fait... »

« ...partit du groupe, et tu dois obligatoirement participer aux projets. »

Lui répondirent les jumeaux en roulant des yeux, comme s'il était idiot.

« D'accord » soupira Allen, même s'il était secrètement content de participer. « Vous pensiez à quoi ? » Les jumeaux se sourirent, et se mirent à lui expliquer ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

* * *

« ..et donc en pulvérisant cette potion sur leurs vêtements, ils ne pourraient pas les mettre... »

« … et les serpents seraient obligés d'aller en cours en pyjama... »

« … et en prime, ça porterait un sacré coup à la dignité de nos sang-pur » finirent les jumeaux, un sourire sadique jouant sur leurs lèvres.

Pendant tout le récit des jumeaux, le visage d'Allen était resté impassible. Quand ils eurent fini, Allen les regarda droit dans les yeux « L'idée d'une journée pyjama est géniale » dit il doucement, provoquant un sourire grandissant de la part des jumeaux « mais faire ça seulement aux Sepentard... » soupira-t-il « Si vous voulez que je travaille avec vous, je veux que l'on fasse des blagues qui fassent rire tout le monde et pas seulement une majorité au détriment d'une minorité. »

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent sérieusement, et Allen eu l'impression d'avoir passé un test. « Alors tu propose quoi ? » lui demandèrent d'une même voix les jumeaux.

« Je pense... » commença Allen, mettant ses idées en mots « Que nous devrions demander l'aide des Elfes de maisons, ce sont eux qui lavent nos vêtements n'est ce pas ? » Comme les jumeaux répondirent par l'affirmatif il continua

« Alors, nous pouvons leur demander de cacher tout les vêtements de l'école, à part ceux de nuits, comme ça, tout les habitants du châteaux seraient obligé de passer la journée en pyjama. » finit-il.

Les jumeaux prirent un air pensif. Soudain, George fronça les sourcils. « Les professeurs et les élèves plus âgés peuvent transfigurer les vêtements... »

« ...ou ils peuvent toujours utiliser des sortilèges pour en fabriquer avec les rideaux et literies du château. » continua Fred.

« Dans ce cas, au lieu de cacher tout les vêtements, nous pouvons demander aux elfes de maisons de broder une rune de scellement de faible niveau couplé à une rune de déclenchement à signature magique, d'une rune de limitation et d'une rune anti-métamorphe sur tout les pyjama.

La rune de déclenchement mettrait en route la rune de scellement qui provoquerait l'attachement du pyjama à la peau et empêcherait son enlèvement. De plus la rune de limitation permettrait la fin de la rune de scellement à la fin de la journée et la rune anti-métamorphe empêcherait la modification du pyjama en quelque chose de moins déshonorant... »

« ça pourrait fonctionner ! » chuchotèrent les jumeaux en s'agitant.

Fred se leva, suivi rapidement de George et d'Allen, qui le suivirent au tableau noir où Fred prit une craie et fit rapidement une liste des choses qu'ils devaient faire pour mettre en scène la blague, et des choses qui pouvaient mal tourner pendant la farce.

Après avoir déterminé toute les variables auxquelles ils pouvaient penser, Allen commença à rechercher les runes dont ils avaient besoins, tandis que George alla demander aux elfes leur aide et que Fred recherchait d'autres choses qu'ils pourraient faire pour agrémenter la blague.

Vers midi, George revint avec deux elfes de maisons qui portaient trois plateaux repas. Ils s'installèrent tous autour de la grande table sur de hauts tabouret, et pendant que les trois rouquins mangeaient, ils mirent les détailles au point avec les elfes de maisons, qui étaient très heureux d'aider des farceurs à renforcer les liens entre maisons.

Finalement, les jumeaux raccompagnèrent Allen au tableau car il devait partir plus tôt pour avoir une chance d'arriver en soin aux créatures magique attend.

Avec des sourires heureux, les jumeaux dirent au revoir à Allen et retournèrent dans la salle principale avec une vingtaine de minutes à perdre.

* * *

« C'est lui » dit Fred, décisif en fixant la porte.

« Oui, c'est définitivement lui, plus de place au doute » convient George.

Un silence pesant s'installa pendant quelques instants avant que George ne le brise.

« Il a changé » dit-il en tournant son regard vers son frère.

« Oui » Acquiesça Fred en rencontrant son regard. Leurs sourires et leurs fougues habituels, n'étaient nul part en vue. Ils étaient sérieux et tendu.

Soudain, un éclair de quelque chose passa entre eux et ils se détendirent d'un seul coup, s'écrasant, en un même ensemble, dans la pile de coussins.

George, allongé de tout son long dans l'amalgame de douceur, passa sa main sur son visage comme s'il essayait de rejeter la fatigue qui avait pris possession de son corps tandis que Fred, assis aux côtés de son frère regardait ses mains d'un air troublé.

« George » dit ce dernier sans regarder son frère. « Je t'accorde que les gens peuvent changer, mais ça » crachat-it en agitant sa main vers la porte où Christopher avait disparu quelques instants auparavant. « ça... ce n'est pas lui ! »

« Oui » répondit son frère en fixant son regard sur le mur opposé, le mur des photos. « Il porte un masque, un masque encore plus solide que son ancien, qui le détruit petit à petit. »

« Il nous avait fallu tellement de temps pour qu'il nous laisse voir à quoi il ressemblait en réalité » dit Fred d'un air triste.

« Et seulement après que nous lui avions montré qui nous étions vraiment nous-même » fit George avec un rire sans joie.

Un autre silence s'installa, plus long que le précédent.

Finalement, les jumeaux croisèrent une nouvelle fois leurs regards et ils accrochèrent leurs petit doigts ensemble.

« Cette fois... » dit Fred

« ...nous ne le laisserons pas seul » compléta George.

Alors, chacun tira sur sa magie, la concentrant dans leur petit doigt pour qu'elle s'entremêle avec celle de l'autre, dans une forme plus archaïque du serment inviolable.

Puis, d'une même voix, ils déclarèrent avec un sérieux capable de surmonter toutes les épreuves :

**« Je le promet »**

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Ca nous intéresserait de savoir Arya et moi, parce qu'on était pas d'accord sur la description. Donc est ce qu'elle était assez compréhensible ? Au pire, je vous ferais un dessin...

Les indices sur la relation des jumeaux avec Allen étaient-ils trop voyant dans les autres chapitres ? Ou au contraire pas assez ?

Avez vous des idées de farces ? Sachant qu'il y aura une journée à thèmes (genre journée pyjama, journée cosplay...) tout les mois si on a assez d'idées.

Auriez-vous une idée de nom de groupe de blague pour Allen et les jumeaux ? Parce que si c'est moi qui doit choisir, ils vont finir avec les rouquins... donc pitié, des don d'idées par **reviews** seraient très apprécié !

Finalement, voudriez vous voir de temps en temps des petits bouts des souvenirs d'enfance d'Allen ?

Merci beaucoup pour avoir lu, j'espère que vous avez aimé, et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même si vous n'aimez pas, avec un peu de chance, ça m'aidera à m'améliorer, et j'arrêterais d'avoir des notes en dessous de 5 en français...


	10. Les Teazes de Tyki Mikk

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 10 janvier 2016  
  
Beta: Arya39

Fandom : D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.  
Suite à cela, Les jumeaux kidnappent Allen pour lui montrer l'Antre de Loki, qui est fondamentalement la cachette secrète que tout farceurs (ou même enfant d'ailleurs) rêveraient.

* * *

Bonjours! désolé pour le retard (rho, à peine quelques jours...) mais c'est un peu la folie niveau travail en ce moment, d'ailleurs, dés que c'est posté, j'y retourne! VDM

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une année pour vivre 10 :

« J'monte pas la d'dans » dit une jeune voix bourru d'un ton définitif.

Devant le grand lac sombre, une cinquantaine de premières années se pressaient autour de petites barques branlantes, fébriles à l'idée de leur tri prochain.

Alors qu'ils allaient grimper dans les barques sous l'ordre d'Hagrid, un minuscule garçon aux cheveux rouge sang avait refusé d'y entrer.

Devant les yeux surpris et confus de ses camarades, le petit garçon pointa l'une des barques qui donnait l'impression de pouvoir couler à chaque instants.

« Voyez pas qu'ça va merder ? C'truc, c'est qu'une planche de bois trouée, on pass'ra jamais l'aut' côter intact ! » S'écria-t-il énervé.

« Mais c'est la tradition… » dit faiblement le demi-géant. Cela faisait déjà cinq minutes qu'ils se disputaient, et ils étaient en retard : le professeur McGonagall n'allait pas être contente.

« Bah moi, j'mourrais pas pour votre foutue tradition ! j'contourne le Lac, vous, faites comme vous l'voulez ! »

Et sur ces mots, le garçon aux cheveux rouges disparu parmi les arbres sous les yeux médusés de ses camarades.

« Il n'a pas tort » murmura une fillette brune. Cela déclencha un chœur d'assentiments de la part des enfants qui observaient maintenant les barques avec appréhensions.

Alors que le géant essayait de rassurer les enfants en leur disant que cela faisait des années que les barques faisaient fidèlement leur boulot et qu'eux même répliquaient que justement, elles pouvaient les lâcher à chaque instant, une paire de garçons roux suivirent furtivement les traces de leur camarade rebelle.

Rapidement, les deux roux rattrapèrent le petit garçon, qui trainait les pieds le long du lac, tout en maintenant ses mains enfoncées des les grandes poches de son uniforme.

« Tu t'éloigne là, le château est de l'autre côté » dirent la paire de garçons roux au petit garçon aux cheveux rouges dès qu'ils arrivèrent à portée de voix.

Tout à coup, le petit garçon se retourna vivement dans la direction des garçons roux, même s'il ne pouvait pas les voir à cause du grand arbre qui les cachait.

« Qui est là ? » cria le garçon, une de ses mains toujours dans ses poches, mais l'autre tendu comme s'il voulait se protéger.

« Pas besoin de s'énerver compagnon » dit un des garçons roux en sortant de derrière l'arbre.

« Nous ne voulions pas te faire peur » ajouta le deuxième en sortant de l'autre coter de l'arbre et en rejoignant son frère qui marchait vers le petit garçon.

« J'avais pas peur ! » maugréa le garçon en se détendant légèrement, même s'il était contredit par le léger soupçon de rouge qui parsemait ses joues. « Vous faites quoi ici ? »

Les deux garçons roux se regardèrent amusés « On s'est dit que tu n'avais pas tort… »

« …ces barques n'étaient pas très fiabl… »

« …et puis briser les règles c'est notre passe-temps »

« Z'êtes bizarre… » Déclara le petit garçon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, découvrant sa main gauche pour la première fois. Celle-ci était couverte d'un fin gant noir qui disparaissait dans sa manche, mais qui semblait monter jusqu'à son coude, peut-être même au-dessus.

Les garçons roux haussèrent leurs épaules et se joignirent à leur camarade qui s'était remis à marcher, cette fois, dans la bonne direction.

Au bout d'un long silence gênant, à peine troublé par leurs bruits de pas qui faisaient craquer les brindilles tapissant la forêt, un des garçons roux se présenta au petit garçon.

« Je m'appelle Fred, et lui c'est George » dit-il en pointant son frère.

« Mais non ! Qu'est ce que tu raconte, c'est moi Fred, et toi tu es George ! » S'écria le deuxième garçon au premier en fronçant les sourcils d'un côté du petit garçon.

« Quoi ? Mais on avait dit que j'étais Fred et que toi tu étais George aujourd'hui ! » Répliqua son frère de l'autre côté du petit garçon.

« Mais non ! Il y a le tri alors il faut que… » dit le deuxième garçons avant de se faire interrompre par un grognement amusé.

Surpris, les deux garçons roux se retournèrent vers le petit garçon qui avait l'air interloqué d'avoir rit et avait placé une main sur sa bouche comme pour s'empêcher de laisser échapper un autre bruit.

Mal à l'aise devant l'inhabitude évidentedu petit garçon à rire, ils recommencèrent à marcher dans un silence gêné jusqu'à ce que le jumeau roux de gauche interrompt le petit garçon qui escaladait une racine aussi grande que lui pour continuer son chemin « Tu marche encore dans la mauvaise direction »

Le petit garçon se figea à califourchon sur la racine rougissant de gêne avant de reprendre son courage et de froncer les sourcils en direction des jumeaux, les défiant de le contredire.

« Ah ouais ? Et comment tu l'sais ? »

« On peut voir les tourelles d'ici… » dit le garçon de droite.

« …On ne doit plus être très loin de la fin de la forêt d'ailleurs » compléta son jumeau, tandis qu'ils pointaient tout deux lesdites tourelles qu'on apercevait effectivement au-dessus de la forêt.

La tête baissé, pour que les jumeaux ne voient pas le rougissement qui menaçait de dévorer son visage, le petit garçon descendit lentement de la racine et suivit de mauvaise grâce les deux garçons roux.

« Tu n'as pas un très bon sens de l'orientation, hein ? » Dit un des jumeaux d'un air amusé.

« Tais-toi ! » cria le petit garçon en accélérant dans une piètre tentative de leur échapper tandis que les deux garçons plus grand le suivaient en ricanant.

Marchant d'un pas vif, les trois enfants ne tardèrent pas à retomber une nouvelle fois dans le silence. Les jumeaux finirent par lui demander son nom, mais alors qu'il allait répondre un « c'est pas vos affaires », le petit garçon s'arrêta soudainement de marcher et ouvrit grands les yeux devant la vue spectaculaire.

Enfin arrivés à la lisière du bois, devant eux, s'étendaient une vaste étendu d'herbe et à son sommet, un magnifique château moyenâgeux surplombait le lac qu'ils avaient suivi jusqu'à présent.

Devant la splendeur de leur école, les trois premières années se tenaient bouche bée. Finalement, les deux garçons roux attrapèrent le petit par les épaules et le tirèrent en direction du château.

« Aller, on ne veut pas être en retard, il parait… »

« …Que McGonagale est terrifiante ! » dirent les jumeaux en riant.

Malgré lui, le petit garçon se détendit dans la chaleur que dispersaient les deux garçons en le tenant « Allen… » dit-il doucement en se laissant emporter vers le château.

« Quoi ? » crièrent les garçons roux au plus petit. Le petit garçon aux cheveux rouges rougit de honte. « Je m'appelle Allen ! » répétât-il plus fort pour couvrir le bruit que le vent faisait à cause de leur course effrénée pour rejoindre la petite ligne d'enfants qui disparaissaient rapidement à travers la grande porte du château.

«Allen Walker! »

* * *

« Attention ! »

Le cri arriva trop tard, et le pauvre Christopher se prit efficacement le mur, celui-ci l'aidant aimablement à sortir de ses pensées.

« Aïe » vocalisa le garçon qui avait crié, exprimant ainsi toute la violence de l'action. Le grand garçon brun tira Christopher debout et pendant que ce dernier se frottait le front où une coupure peu profonde laissait échapper de plus en plus de sang, il fouilla son sac énergiquement.

« Tiens » dit-il en lui tendant un flacon remplit d'une substance brune peu engageante. Toujours la main sur sa tête, Allen le pris et après un discret sort lui indiqunt que le contenu était sans danger, il l'avala, grimaçant au goût infâme.

« Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas très bon, mais ça fonctionne » dit le garçon en riant. Effectivement, la coupure sur son front se referma, tarissant le flot de sang et son mal de tête disparu avant même de pouvoir atteindre sa pleine puissance.

« C'est impressionnant ! » félicita Allen en se frottant le front où se trouvait maintenant une bosse au lieu d'une coupure. « Qu'elle est le nom de la potion ? »

«Oh ce n'est pas une potion… » marmonna le garçon. Devant le regard interrogateur d'Allen, le garçon brun le guida vers les toilettes les plus proches tout en lui expliquant pourquoi. « Il faut que tu te nettoie, mais utiliser la magie maintenant ne serais vraiment pas judicieux car tu as peut-être une commotion cérébrale. » Allen acquiesça et commença à rincer son visage ensanglanté.

« Je ne suis pas très… bon en potion. Mais par contre, je me débrouille bien en botanique » dit-il fièrement « Donc ceci n'est qu'un simple mélange de plantes médicinales écrasées et mélangées à de l'eau, le tout lier à de la magie pour booster leurs capacités curatives. »

« Je ne savais pas que l'on pouvais faire ça avec la botanique ! Il faudra que je sois plus attentif en cours maintenant… » Marmonna-Allen impressionné avant de sourire au garçon et de lui tendre sa main pour qu'il la sert.

« En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour l'aide… Excuse moi, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appelle Christopher. »

« Neville » lui sourit en réponse le garçon brun tout en serrant sa main tendu. « Ce n'était pas grand-chose, je me fais tout le temps avoir par tout ces pièges, je te jure que Poudlard est vivante et qu'elle est pire que les jumeaux Weasley ! »

Allen allait répondre quand un bruit de carillon retentit dans tout l'établissement annonçant le début des cours. Allen blanchit, malgré la longueur d'avance qu'il avait prise, il s'était tout de même perdu et cette conversation avec Neville lui avait fait perdre le temps qu'il avait gagné.

« Je suis désolé Neville, on parlera plus tard, j'ai soins aux créatures magiques, et je suis loin de la salle ! » Dit il en attrapant son sac et en partant à tout allure dans le couloir.

« Christopher ! » Lui cria Neville.

« Quoi ? » dit il en continuant à courir.

« C'est dans l'autre sens ! »

…

…

« Merci… »

* * *

Finalement arrivé devant la porte de la salle, Allen se tint quelques instants mal-à-l'aise avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de toquer avant qu'il ne puisse changer d'avis et se mettre à courir dans l'autre sens.

Presque dix minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis la sonnerie, mais les tableaux alentours avaient été assez aimables pour lui indiquer le bon chemin et il avait pu arriver sans trop de peine à la salle. Et maintenant, il se faisait violence pour entrer dans cette salle qui contenait un Noah sanguinaire qui lui avait fait un trou dans le cœur. Et accessoirement un merveilleux compagnon de poker. Mais tout de même un tueur un série !

« Entrez ! » La réponse dudit Noah à travers la porte le coupa de son fil de pensées, et il reprit une nouvelle inspiration avant de composer son visage avec un petit sourire penaud puis ouvrit la porte.

La salle était grande. Une moitié était constituée d'une multitude d'estrades, comme dans un amphi et l'autre, d'une partie plane, vide, où dans un coin se trouvait le bureau du professeur.

Le mur du fond étaient tapissé de plusieurs étagères remplies de divers instruments et de livres ainsi que d'affiches qui semblaient schématiser différentes espèces.

Le mur en face de lui était constitué d'un ensemble de baies vitrées au niveau de la partie plane de la salle qui communiquait aux terrains de l'école, et qui permettaient d'apercevoir la forêt interdite non loin.

Après avoir regardé rapidement la salle, Allen concentra son regard sur les élèves qui l'observaient sans vergognes, puis sur le professeur Mikk.

Celui-ci était appuyé contre son bureau, ses cheveux longs retenus en une queue de cheval lâche à la base de son cou. Il était vêtu d'une chemise violette, les manches remontées jusqu'au coude, et d'un pantalon de soie noir. Une cape de sorcier noir brodée or reposait sur ses épaules, faisant un élégant rappelle à ses yeux dorées qui l'observaient justement.

« Il a l'air d'aller bien » pensa avec soulagement Allen. La dernière fois qu'il l'avais vu, outre le jour du festin, il combattait contre Apochriphos pour l'aider. Et même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il s'était inquiété pour lui.

« Tiens, voici notre élève manquant ! Que vous est il arrivé ? » Demanda le professeur en se redressant et en venant à sa rencontre.

S'il n'avait pas son masque de poker fixement vissé sur son visage, Allen aurait rougi de honte : il n'avait même pas préparé d'excuse ! Il ne pouvait tout de même pas dire qu'il était rentré dans un mur, c'était ridicule. Et il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'était perdu non plus, car Tyki savait qu'Allen avait un atroce sens de l'orientation.

Alors il se contenta d'accentuer son sourire gêné, de s'excuser et de demander s'il pouvait tout de même rejoindre le cour malgré son retard.

Tyki soupira puis, comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée géniale, demanda à Allen de rejoindre le centre de la partit plane de la salle.

« Ok, alors hum… je me suis présenté, j'ai décrit les objectifs de cette classe donc…Ah ! Maintenant nous allons étudier notre premier spécimen qui, il faut l'avouer, est de loin mon préféré ! » dit le professeur en listant ce qu'il devait faire sur ses doigts. Puis il se tourna vers Allen toujours planté comme un piquet au milieu de la salle, ne sachant que faire.

« J'avais besoin d'un volontaire de toute façon, alors pour excuser ton retard, tu seras mon assistant pour cette classe, d'accord… » Demanda le professeur en souriant.

« Christopher Dumbledore » répondit Allen sans hésitation. Il rentrait de plus en plus dans le personnage.

« Vous allez voir, je ne suis pas très à chevale sur les conventions, et je préfère vous appelez par vos prénoms. » dit-il tout en allant chercher une cage recouverte d'un drap bleu et de la donner à Allen. Lui qui voulait être discret…

« Je voulais commencer par les hypogriffes, mais le professeur Hagrid ma dit que vous les aviez couvert l'année dernière, donc nous ne les referons pas tout de suite, et puis un test sur vos compétence dès la première heure ce n'est pas très sympathique, alors j'ai décidé que nous dévierons légèrement du programme pour cette première heure et que vous aurez un test pour la seconde. » sous les gémissements des élèves, son sourire s'accentua. « Je vous préviens tout de suite, même si je ne suis pas aussi sadique que les autres membres de ma famille, je le suis tout de même, alors faites attention aux émotions que vous laissez transparaitre, je pourrais en user à ma guise pour mon amusement personnel… »

Tout de suite, les élèves se turent, et le professeur demanda si quelqu'un avait une idée de se qui pourrait être dans la cage que tenait Allen. Après plusieurs propositions fausses des élèves, Tyki tira le tissu qui recouvrait la cage, et Allen faillit la faire tomber.

Ce ne fut que grâce à sa maitrise de soi, qu'il ne réagit pas, autrement que par un raidissement général de son corps quand la créature qu'il tenait dans ses bras s'approcha des barreaux de la cage vers son cœur.

« Je vous présente un Nigrum papillio cathedra comedenti plus communément appelé Tease. »

Pâle comme un linge, Allen observait l'élégant papillon noir qui voletait légèrement autour de la cage. Pour une fois, la chance lui souriait, et le professeur ne le regardait pas. Celui-ci exposait son « merveilleux spécimen » devant les yeux des élèves ébahis.

« Ce papillon… » Commença le professeur Mikk en agitant la main vers la cage « Est une espèce créé à partir du plus grand papillon de nuit par Nicolas Flamel, le créateur de la pierre philosophale, quand il avait 218 ans. » Il fit une pause pour que les chuchotements fiévreux des élèves puissent s'estomper.

« D'une taille moyenne de 20cm les Teases sont loin de la taille leurs parents, mais ils en ont gardé leur couleur noir. Vous voyez les trous en forme de cœur sur ses ailes ? » Dit-il en pointant les ailes du Tease toujours dans les bras d'Allen. « Les Teases ont différentes formes de trous sur leurs ailes, mais ils en ont tous sans exceptions. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, ce ne sont pas ces formes qui influencent leur reproduction, mais leurs différentes teintes de couleur qui peuvent varier du rose au rouge, même si ils sont généralement violets. » Il fit une autre pause pour que les élèves puissent noter ce qu'il disait puis repris.

« Non, les Teases sont métamorphes, ils peuvent changer de formes mais qu'en conjonction avec d'autres Teases. C'est à ça que servent les formes sur leurs ailes, les Teases ne peuvent s'associer qu'avec d'autres Teases disposant de la même forme ou d'une forme proche. »

Pour démontrer ce qu'il disait, Tyki s'approcha d'une beaucoup plus grosse cage sur son bureau qui contenait une dizaine d'autres Teases à formes de trèfle et les laissa s'échapper dans la salle.

Tranquillement, les Teases volèrent par-dessus les élèves avant de s'approcher de Tyki quand celui-ci siffla. Heureusement pour Allen d'ailleurs, car celui-ci était tendu et sursautait dès qu'un Teaze approchait à moins de dix pas de lui.

« Comme les Teases ont été créé grâce à la magie la plus pur, la magie de la terre, ils sont très réceptifs à celle-ci, et donc nous pouvons les manipuler en en usant. » Les Teases se posèrent les uns après les autres sur son bras. « Regardez, vous sentez ça ? C'est ma magie que je concentre dans mon bras, puis que je passe aux Teases. »

Effectivement, pendant qu'il parlait, les Teases commencèrent à rayonner d'une douce lumière violette, puis ils se collèrent les uns aux autres jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus les discerner. Tyki plongea sa main dans la masse de Tease, puis la sorti lentement. A chaque centimètre que sa main perdait en reculant de la masse grouillante, un espèce de long bâton se formait. Finalement, avec un large mouvement de sa main vers le bas, tous les élèves purent apercevoir que le professeur tenait dans ses mains une fine rapière noire aux reflets violets.

« Voila, un exemple de ce que vous pouvez créer avec les Teases. Mais tant que vous avez de l'imagination, et la quantité magique appropriée, vous pouvez faire beaucoup d'autres choses. »

Sur ces mots, Tyki jeta l'épée à travers la pièce. Celle-ci frôla Allen et vint se ficher dans la porte d'entrée pendant quelques secondes avant d'éclater en une dizaine de Teazes qui voletèrent tranquillement autour de la salle, avant de rentrer dans les différentes cages disposées sur les bureaux des élèves aux sifflements de Tyki.

« A l'origine, Nicolas Flamel à créé ces Teazes pour qu'ils puissent servir de prothèse organique. A l'époque les sorts et potions de restauration des tissus intérieurs des humains, soit la peau qui n'est pas visibles, avait du mal à voir le jour car les sorciers n'arrivaient pas à imaginer le processus. » Commença à expliquer Tyki en écrivant les noms et dates clés au tableau pendant qu'Allen passait dans les rangs pour fermer les cages sur les ordres de Tyki.

« Malheureusement, comme les Teazes sont très sensible à la magie, un sorcier puissant peut les séduire et les contrôler facilement. C'est ce qui arriva en 1759, quand le sorcier maléfique Elric Le Petit contrôla les Teazes pour que ceux-ci dévorent de l'intérieure les personnes auxquelles ils servaient d'organe. » Il s'interrompit quelques instants pour laisser passer le chœur de cris et déglutissements dégoûter des élèves puis repris.

« A cause de ça et comme des sorts ont fini par être créer, les Teases ne sont plus utilisés comme prothèse et sont en fait très peu connu malgré tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire… » Il soupira, comme s'il était déçu des sorciers « De plus, à cause de ce seigneur noir, les Teazes ont développez un certain… goût pour la viande. »

Il laissa les mots en suspend quelques instants pour que les élèves puissent comprendre ce qu'il insinuait. « On peut dire, que l'espèce a évolué et sont devenu des papillons carnivores. »

D'un même mouvement, la totalité des élèves se recula pour se tenir le plus loin possible des papillons et en même temps, Allen laissa tomber la cage qu'il tentait de fermer au dernier rang. Celle-ci s'écrasa sur le sol, et le papillon s'en échappa s'approchant tranquillement d'Allen tandis que celui-ci rampait vers l'arrière d'un air catastrophé.

Allen se précipitait, une main après l'autre, un pied après l'autre : il voulait mettre le plus d'espace entre lui et le Tease qui se rapprochait inexorablement.

Finalement, ce qui devait arriver arriva et Allen heurta le mur. Presser de tout son poids contre les grosses pierres grises, les yeux rivé sur l'animal gracieux, son esprit était blanc, il n'arrivait pas à penser, et la panique remplissait tout son être.

Lorsque le papillon se posa délicatement sur la poitrine de Christopher, les autres élèves se mirent à crier d'horreur. Les uns se tenant les cheveux, d'autre la bouche, ils ne pouvaient que regarder ce morbide spectacle.

Obnubilé par les sensations du passé qui s'entremêlaient avec le présent, Allen ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Derrières ses paupières close, les cris des élèves devenaient ses propres cris pendant que l'odeur du sang emplissait ses narines.

Lorsque qu'il sentit la faible touche du papillon sur sa poitrine, il crût revoir le bruissement des bambous, surmonté de cette belle lune blanche éclairer ce grand sourire et ces cartes de poker sanglantes.

Il allait mourir. Il voyait approcher la main qui s'apprêtait à plonger dans sa poitrine. Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps. Il allait mour…

"ALL!"

* * *

Je m'essaie aux cliffhanger, j'ai réussi? :3

Alors résultat des courses, on voit un souvenir d'Allen, sa rencontre avec Neville, et FINALEMENT le cours de Tyki, depuis le temps qu'il était attendu celui-là...  
Mais vraiment, les plans ne servent à rien chez moi, parce que j'en écrit toujours trop et que je n'arrive pas à tout faire tenir dans mon chapitre T^T

Je n'ai pas encore décidé ce qu'il y aura dans le chapitre suivant, mais ça impliquera surement la balade de Tyki et d'Allen jusqu'à l'infirmerie (mais si j'ai pas d'idée je coupe, donc idées?) les jumeaux Weasley, et peut être la rencontre d'Allen et Road :D

Laisser des review à l'auteur et à sa superbe Béta Arya39 s'il vous plait!


	11. L'âme de Poudlard

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 25 février 2016  
  
Beta: Arya39

Fandom : D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.  
Suite à cela, Les jumeaux kidnappent Allen pour lui montrer l'Antre de Loki, qui est fondamentalement la cachette secrète que tout farceurs (ou même enfant d'ailleurs) rêveraient puis Allen fait une crise de panique en s'occupant de Teazes dans la classe de Tyki (qui est profs de soins aux créatures magique. Et de sport aussi. Parce que voilà.) et lui déblatère sa nouvelle histoire de vie sous les yeux étrangement compatissant de Tyki.

* * *

Une année pour vivre chapitre 11 :

Salut! Et ce chapitre est à peine en retard en plus! Je commence à m'améliorer mine de rien...

Bonne lecture:

* * *

«CHRISTOPHER! »

Ouvrant brusquement ses yeux, Allen frappa la main qui tenait son épaule et rabattit ses genoux sur sa poitrine dans un faible espoir de réconfort. Haletant, il observa les élèves qui l'entouraient, leur visage blanc. Devant lui, accroupis sur le sol, Tyki Mikk le regardait droit dans les yeux, ses grands orbes dorés le scrutant avec inquiétude. Sur sa main gauche se tenait le Teaze tandis que son autre main s'attardait encore en l'air après qu'il l'ai frappé.

« Je suis désolé… » murmura-t-il sans lâcher le Teaze des yeux.

Ses mots semblèrent sortir Tyki de ses pensées. Le professeur s'empressa de cacher le Teaze de la vue d'Allen en le mettant dans sa cage.

S'approchant d'Allen, il lui tendit sa main et l'aida à se relever sur ses jambes tremblotantes. « Non, c'est moi, je n'avais pas vu que tu avais du sang sur tes vêtements »

« Du sang ? Pourquoi est ce que j'aurais du sang sur… » mais il se tut quand il pu voir, qu'en effet, une mince traînée de sang, venant sûrement de sa tempe gauche, tachait sa chemise pile à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Sa cape qui cachait auparavant les taches, s'était sans doute rabattue sur ses bras pendant qu'il rampait, permettant à tous de voir le sang. Il s'empressa de remettre sa veste tout en ajoutant qu'il s'était blessé tout à l'heure et que c'était la cause de son retard.

« Tu aurais dû me le dire. » soupira Tyki en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Je t'emmène à l'infirmerie » déclara-t-il soudainement, avant d'aider un Allen désorienté, à marcher jusqu'à la porte de la classe.

« Pendant mon absence, faites un croquis des Teases sur vos bureaux et révisez ce que vous avez vu l'année dernière. Dès que je reviens, vous aurez un test, histoire que je sache quoi faire avec vous. » Dit-il aux élèves qui se tenaient toujours au fond de la salle, là où se trouvait Allen peut de temps auparavant.

Il allait se retourner pour sortir, lorsqu'un des élèves lui cria : « Vous allez nous laisser avec ces choses !? » Un chœur d'assentiment accompagna ses paroles faisant froncer les sourcils au professeur.

« Ce sont des êtres, comme vous, vous n'avez pas à les traiter comme ça » cracha Tyki Mikk. Puis plus calmement, il leur expliqua que les Teazes n'étaient pas dangereux car ils ne mangeaient pas de viandes vivantes. « Ils ont juste approché Christopher, car ils ont senti le sang qu'il avait sur ses vêtements. Ils ne lui auraient pas fait de mal. »

Convenablement remis à sa place, l'élève se rassit en compagnie de ses camarades, pendant que le professeur emmenait Christopher à l'infirmerie.

* * *

Alors que Tyki menait doucement Christopher au travers des longs couloirs de Poudlard, Allen s'interrogeait sur sa réaction aux Teazes. Il avait plusieurs fois côtoyé la mort mais n'avait jamais eu de réaction aussi violente. Même lors de la mort de Mana, il n'avait pas eu trop de problème à sauver les Akuma ensuite. Certes, sa première rencontre avec ces papillons mortels avait aussi été sa plus proche visite de la faucheuse, mais il ne pensait pas en avoir gardé un traumatisme… Il n'avait pas eu de problème en revoyant Tyki à Edo, mais il est vrai qu'Allen avait d'abord rencontré la partie « blanche » du Noah, et avait seulement entrevu sa partie « noir » grâce aux reflets de la lune dans la forêt de bambou.

Jetant un coup d'œil au Noah, il ne pu s'empêcher de comparer le professeur attentionné d'il y a quelques minutes, avec le monstre au large sourire qui lui avait percé le cœur 6 mois plus tôt. Ils étaient tellement différents ! Si Allen avait encore des doutes sur les problèmes mentaux des Noahs, ceux-ci étaient maintenant bien partis. Tyki devait être skizophrène, il ne voyait que ça…

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Allen sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Se retournant vivement tout en reculant de quelques pas, Allen observa Tyki mettre ses mains bien en évidence devant sa poitrine. Comprenant la tentative claire de l'homme aux yeux dorés, Allen se força à se détendre et recommença à marcher aux coté de Tyki.

« Je m'excuse encore pour les Teazes… » commença Tyki, en scrutant Allen quand celui-ci tressaillit légèrement au nom. « D'après mon expérience, les gens ne réagissent comme ça que lorsqu'ils ont fait face à la mort. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ? »

Allen hésita quelques instants. D'une part, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire étalage de sa vie privée. D'autre part, Tyki devait déjà le suspecter pour avoir si mal réagit aux Teazes et lui donner une excuse serait beaucoup plus intelligent.

Se mordillant la lèvre, Allen décida tout de même de répondre. Après tout, il n'avait qu'à mentir, n'est ce pas ? « Quand j'étais plus petit, je vivais avec mes parents dans une jolie maison près de la lande ». Voyant que Tyki lui accordait toute son attention il continua, essayant de mêler petit à petit l'histoire de couverture venant du dossier des Aurors que son maître lui avait donné plus tôt.

C'est d'une voix mélancolique, qu'il reprit : « Un jour, ma mère, mon père et moi sommes partit en voiture pour aller camper. C'était ma mère qui conduisait. On ne le savait pas mais elle était Cracmole, et pendant que mon père dormait, elle est entrée dans une forêt magique en cherchant un raccourci. » Allen fit une pose pour prendre le temps de penser à ses prochains mots, avant de continuer : « Pendant toute la traversé de la forêt, un oiseau chantait. Nous n'y avons pas fait attention au début, mais nous avons rapidement commencé à nous sentir malade. Mon père, qui était Moldu, est devenu fou. Il a essayé d'étrangler ma mère. La voiture est entrée dans un arbre et nous avons été grièvement blessés. »

Allen pris une grande inspiration et poursuivit, jouant son rôle à la perfection : « Mes parents étaient bloqués et m'ont dit d'essayer de sortir. J'ai rampé en dehors de la voiture, mais j'étais à peine dehors, elle a explosée. Mes parents sont morts sur le coup. Je n'aurais même pas dû survivre, mais ma magie ma protégé. L'oiseau qui avait chanté pendant le voyage était un Focifère*. Je suis resté devant la voiture en flamme durant deux heures, en sentant leurs corps bruler pendant que le Focifère continuait à chanter près de moi, encore et encore et encore. Les Aurors ont fini par arriver mais à ce moment là, j'étais déjà devenu complètement fou par les chants du Focifère. »

Allen s'arrêta, content de son histoire. Puis après coup, repensant au cours de sport dont avait parlé le Noah trois jours plus tôt, il conclut tout en se composant un visage triste et nostalgique : « J'ai réussi à guérir mais depuis j'ai une santé fragile ».

Après la fin de son conte, un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux combattants de la guerre sainte. Finalement, alors qu'ils approchaient de l'infirmerie, Tyki remis doucement sa main sur l'épaule d'Allen et croisa son regard. « Si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là», puis il poussa la porte de l'infirmerie pour permettre à Allen d'entrer et tourna les talons pour retourner en classe.

En voyant la silhouette du Noah disparaître au coin du couloir, Allen se sentit tout à coup beaucoup mieux, comme si un poids avait soudain été enlevé de ses épaules. Mais fronçant les sourcils, Allen se demanda pourquoi il ressentait ça et surtout pourquoi Tyki avait proposé son aide ! Bien sûr, il l'avait vu interagir avec le petit garçon du train et Road, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il s'attacherait à n'importe quel enfant passant sur son chemin...

En rentrant dans l'infirmerie, Allen remonta machinalement son écharpe sur son nez, pour tenter vainement de faire disparaître l'odeur âcre des potions.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire trois pas que l'infirmière apparu. En moins de cinq minutes, il se retrouvait en pyjama, drogué aux potions, dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. La tête enfin vide des pensées qui l'avaient poursuivi toute la journée et ses yeux lourds de sommeil, Allen s'endormit, pour une fois sans cauchemars.

* * *

\- BOUM !

Sans même ouvrir les yeux, Allen sauta du lit pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible du bruit qui l'avait réveillé, cette détonation ressemblant trop fortement à un tir d'Akuma, à son goût. Malheureusement, Allen qui avait oublié sa fâcheuse habitude de s'enrouler dans les couvertures pendant la nuit, s'étala de tous son long sur le sol sans aucune grâce.

Manque de chance suprême, le lit étant très proche des rideaux servant à garder une certaine intimité, il s'y empêtra dans sa chute et entraina la tringle avec lui. Celle-ci oscilla quelques instants devant les yeux suppliant d'Allen, avant de s'écrouler finalement sur la tringle à rideau du lit d'à coter, qui s'écroula sur celle du lit suivant, qui aplatit elle-même les rideaux d'un troisième lit…. Au bout de quelques secondes et un vacarme à réveiller les morts, tout les rideaux du côté droit de la salle s'étaient écroulés dans une spectaculaire imitation de dominos, sous le regard effaré d'Allen.

Toujours empêtré au sol dans sa couverture et son rideau, Allen détourna son regard du désastre, pour le fixer sur deux certain roux qui riait à gorge déployée derrière un grand appareil photo à pieds.

« Saviez-vous que j'ai eu la chance d'étudier le bel art de la vivisection il y a quelques années ? », dit Allen d'une voix douce, un sourire plus que faux collé aux lèvres tout en se relevant tranquillement. « Malheureusement, il se trouve que j'ai quelque peu perdu la main, à ma grande honte. Seriez-vous peut-être assez aimable pour m'aider à pratiquer ? »

Tout à coup, les jumeaux perdirent leur sourire et avalèrent difficilement.

« Hum… dit donc Christopher, la vivisection, ce ne serait pas… », commença George hésitant.

« … l'art le couper ses victimes en tranches… », continua Fred, soudain très pâle.

« … vivantes ? », finit George à mi-voix.

Devant le regard joyeux d'Allen, les jumeaux échangèrent un nouveau regard illisible avant que George n'entraine nerveusement Allen vers son lit, tout en racontant quelque chose de totalement hors de propos sur les Yetis et le beau temps et que Fred cachait rapidement la caméra.

Finalement, installés sur le lit d'Allen, au milieu du chaos improvisé de l'infirmerie, les trois garçons se penchèrent sur les feuilles volantes qui parsemaient les draps.

« Donc si je comprends bien » dit Allen lentement, une feuille dans chaque mains : « On lance l'opération Inter-maison 1 ce week-end ou la semaine prochaine… »

« Oui, on hésite à le faire soit, le samedi parce que c'est plus pratique pour nous… »

« …Ou un jour de semaine, parce que ça obligerais les élèves à sortir.»

« Hum… Je pencherais pour lundi prochain… les lundi sont toujours les pires pour le moral. La plupart des gens sont déprimés et fatigués ; mais le mardi serait peut être mieux, parce que le lundi, les élèves font généralement leurs devoirs à la dernière minute…» dit Allen en réfléchissant.

« On verra plus tard », dit Fred en agitant la main sur le côté. « Il faut absolument que l'on te montre un truc incroyable qu'on a trouvé… »

« …Dans la cachette de Loki. C'est apparu comme… »

« …le livre des connaissances. C'est un carnet, il n'y a pas de date mais il a l'air particulièrement vieux, honnêtement je pense qu'il date de la création… »

« …de Poudlard. On a même dû utiliser un sort de traduction tellement la langue est archaïque »

Particulièrement excité, les Jumeaux montrèrent un mince carnet battu en cuir noir, portant le blason de Poudlard et le scrutèrent avidement pendant qu'il lisait.

Tout en parcourant les pages les unes à la suite des autres, Allen ne pu s'empêcher d'écarquillé les yeux devant les mots aux lettres bouclées qui s'enchainaient devant lui.

« C'est… brillant » dit-il dans un souffle.

« N'est ce pas !? » crièrent les jumeaux d'une même voix tout en rebondissant sur le lit, de chaque côté d'Allen.

« Si on arrivait à le faire… », commença Fred ;

« …fonctionner ce serait…», continua George ;

«… Incroyable », finit Allen, un sourire aussi large que celui des jumeaux sur le visage.

Trop absorbé par les pages du carnet, Allen manqua le sourire des jumeaux. Beaucoup plus doux que d'habitude, il était aussi beaucoup plus vrai. A l'insu d'Allen qui lisait toujours le livre, les jumeaux se rapprochèrent de lui, l'encadrant comme pour le protéger.

« Il y a plusieurs sorts et runes qui pourraient nous permettre de le mettre en pratique… », dit Allen en pointant une page. « A première vue, je pense que c'est une espèce d'hologramme, presque un clone… »

« C'est ce qu'on pensait aussi, et dans la suite du bouquin il y a même une carte du château où sont inscrit les ancres. Oh ! bien sur, la technique n'est pas aboutit. Nous pensons même qu'elle n'a jamais été mise en pratique mais nous avons vérifié les ancres et elles sont toute là. On a même découvert … », commença George.

« … des salles et des passages secrets qu'on ne connaissaient pas. Tu savais qu'il y avait un planétarium au dernier étage de la tour d'astronomie ? Hum, enfin bref, les ancres sont de tous petits cristaux de roches cachés entre les interstices des murs ou du sol », continua Fred, mais il fut couper par le cris de surprise d'Allen.

« Du cristal de roche ? Ce sont les émetteurs-récepteurs naturel les plus puissants ! Ce sont les meilleurs amplificateurs d'énergies. Ils équilibrent, harmonisent et stabilisent l'énergie recueillie avant de la redistribuer. Mais attendez..., s'il y en a partout dans le château, ça veut dire qu'elles stockent le surplus de magie des sorts des élèves depuis des siècles !» s'enthousiasma Allen les yeux écarquillés en comprenant les implications de ce qu'il venait de dire.

« Oui ! Tu te rends compte de la quantité de magie utilisable !? Il faut beaucoup de magie pour faire fonctionner des équations runiques. Avec toute cette magie, nous pourrions faire des blagues extraordinaires qui n'ont jamais pu être faites avant ! Et grâce à la carte, nous savons maintenant… »

« …où se trouve la pierre focale des protections du château. Ainsi, nous pourrions même rajouter des protections. Par exemple, nous pourrions changer les protections pour qu'elles nous permettent de transplaner ou encore de passer à travers les murs. Regarde, ils expliquent tout ici.»

George feuilleta le livre et montra une page à Allen qui décrivait les protections de Poudlard, des idées pour en créer de nouvelles et la façon de le faire.

Allen restait bouche bé devant le livre, ses pensées défilant à toutes allures. Les possibilités ! Avec toute cette magie et l'accès aux protections, il pourrait même se rendre complètement invisible et impalpable à toute personne ayant des intentions néfastes ou carrément interdire l'entrée à n'importe qui… il n'aurait plus besoin de courir…

Allen retient un sanglot qui voulait passer sa gorge et essuya discrètement ses yeux. Et les Jumeaux qui voulaient utiliser toute cette puissance rien que pour faire des blagues… Mais après tout, ils lui offraient une possibilité de vivre sa vie comme il l'entendait, il pouvait bien leur faire plaisir et faire de cette année la plus mémorable que Poudlard ne connaitrait jamais…

Au bout de quelques instants, face au silence d'Allen, Fred détourna son attention du livre pour reprendre leur projet.

« Enfin bon, à l' origine, nous pensons que ces ancres sont là pour soutenir le corps. Ils lui permettraient de se déplacer, de lancer des sorts et même de se téléporter… »

« …ou de disparaître à volonté. C'est comme si le projet avait été arrêté en cours de réalisation. Honnêtement, il ne reste plus grand-chose à faire pour que ça fonctionne »

« Hum… oui, il faudrait faire des tests pour être sur que ça marche correctement et que ça ne va pas nous éclater à la figure, mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas d'erreur. Franchement, je ne pense pas qu'un maître des runes actuel pourrait arriver à ce résultat avec le niveau de connaissance de notre époque. Cette équation est la plus complexe que je n'ai jamais vu ! » confirma Allen.

« Oui, surtout que ça ne mêle pas que les runes. Je ne pense pas qu'une seule personne l'ai fait, il y a quatre écritures différentes dans ce bouquin. De toute façon, les compétences nécessaires pour réussir à ce que ce soit même une idée viable… » renchérit Fred

« …seraient incroyables, même pour quatre personnes ! Mais je ne comprends pas… pourquoi auraient-ils voulu créer ça, à quoi cela aurait il bien pu leur servir ? », demanda George en fronçant les sourcils.

« A moins que… le projet n'était pas complet… » dit Allen en réfléchissant.

« He bien oui… », coupa George lentement.

« …on vient de le dire », finit Fred perplexe.

« Non, je ne parlais pas de ça, enfin, je veux dire, et si ce n'était pas un automate qu'ils voulaient mais… quelque chose de… plus ? » formula difficilement Allen en faisant de grands gestes pour tenter d'exprimer son idée.

Fred et George inspirèrent bruyamment « Tu veux dire qu'ils voulaient… »

« …créer une vie artificielle ? » dirent-ils en fixant Allen.

« Oui, ce serait la protection suprême ! Ils voulaient peut-être en faire « l'âme » de Pou…»

« QU'EST-CE QU'IL S'EST PASSE ICI ?! »

Les trois garçons sursautèrent d'un coup. Tellement pris dans leur conversation, ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la porte s'ouvrir et l'arrivée de Mme Pomfresh.

Très pâles (de leur récente conversation ou de la peur de Mme Pomfresh) les jumeaux s'empressèrent d'enfourner les papiers qui parsemaient le lit d'Allen, dans leurs sacs et d'experimenter une retraite stratégique précipitée hors de l'infirmerie.

Tout en grommelant, Mme Pomfresh soupira et remis, d'une vague de sa baguette magique, les tringles à rideaux qui étaient toujours par terre suite à la chute d'Allen. Quand elle eut fini, elle fit rentrer deux premières années boudeurs, qui étaient restés sur le pas de la porte, et les aiguilla vers les lits les plus proches d'Allen.

Allen se retint de gémir quand il vit qui étaient ses deux arrivants. Devant ses yeux se trouvaient Denis Crivey, le petit frère du photographe stalker d'Harry et… Road Kamelott, la fillette qui l'avait embrassé et accessoirement percé l'œil gauche avec une bougie.

Allen soupira maudissant sa malchance et fit de son mieux pour ignorer les deux enfants. Il se mit à ranger les derniers papiers qui avaient survécus à la tornade Gred-Forge.

« Tu travailles sur quoi ? » demanda une voix fluette sur sa gauche.

Sursautant une nouvelle fois, Allen se retourna vers Denis. Mme Pompresh n'étant nulle part en vue, elle avait dû finir de les soigner avant de retourner à son bureau.

« Je travaille sur les charmes pour le professeur Flitwick. », mentit-il dans un sourire sans même une pause. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de leur dévoiler que les jumeaux et lui travaillaient sur un projet super secret, qui consistait à rapprocher les différentes maisons de Poudlard… Surtout quand il sentait le regard pesant de Road sur sa personne.

« C'est vrai ? Génial ! Est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? J'ai un problème avec le charme de couleur. Déjà j'ai du mal à faire le sortilège, à chaque fois que je le fais, au lieu de colorer l'objet en entier, ça fait juste une trainée. Et après, il faut que j'écrive 27,5 cm de parchemins sur ''L'utilité du charme de changement de couleur pour le tempérament des oiseaux lors de la période reproductrice '' et je n'y arrive vraiment pas. », termina-t-il.

Allen cligna des yeux devant le sujet. Il avait lui même dû faire un travail semblable en première année, ce qui avait amené à une conversation gênante avec Nymphadora et Charlie sur la reproduction animal… Le professeur Flitwick ne changeait donc pas les devoirs d'une année sur l'autre ? Ou peut être qu'il les changeait toute les quelques années ? Cela faisait déjà six ans après tout…

« Euh ! oui bien sur. Je ne suis pas un génie en charme mais si c'est du travail de première année, je pense que je peux aider… » , finit-il par répondre.

Denis le remercia et s'empressa d'aller chercher du parchemin, son manuel et son nécessaire à écrire avant de revenir rapidement s'installer près d'Allen.

Ce dernier feuilleta rapidement les pages du manuel, les souvenirs fanés de son propre devoir lui revenant petit à petit. Il avait toujours eu une bonne mémoire, mais tout de même…

Se mettant en mode 'professeur', Allen se mit à discuter avec Denis de ce qu'il pouvait mettre dans son devoir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Denis avait une idée claire de ce qu'il devait faire et ils passèrent à la pratique. Allen observa d'abord Denis effectuer le sort sur un bout de plume cassé, puis le corrigea.

« La prononciation est très bien Denis, mais le mouvement de baguette n'est pas exactement comme il faut. Toi tu fais plutôt un mouvement du poignet vers le bas, puis un demi-cercle à gauche », dit-il en reproduisant avec sa main ce que Denis avait fait. « Mais en réalité, le mouvement est un geste du poignet vers le bas, puis en diagonal à droite, avant de faire un demi-cercle vers la gauche. Tu comprends ? Essaie pour voir. »

Denis hocha la tête et au bout de trois essais, effectuait le sortilège sans plus de problème.

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas trop compliqué. En fait, tu faisais une autre version du charme qui est beaucoup utilisé en peinture, car elle permet de faire des traits précis et uniformes », lui expliqua Allen. « Tu verras qu'il existe beaucoup de variantes de sorts et qu'ils peuvent différer uniquement à cause d'un mouvement mal fait ou d'une syllabe mal-accentué. »

« Pourtant » renchérit Denis en fronçant les sourcils, « j'ai vu le professeur Flitwick changer la couleur d'un coussin en faisant juste une vague de sa baguette, et sans incantation ! Alors pourquoi est ce que je ne peux pas le faire aussi ? »

« C'est parce que tu ne maîtrises pas assez ta magie » le coupa Road. Allen fut surpris de l'entendre. Elle était restée sur son lit depuis son arrivé à l'infirmerie, une expression d'ennui total collée sur le visage et il l'avait complètement oublié.

« Quand tu seras bien à l'écoute de ta magie, tu pourras alors sentir exactement, combien de magie il faut pour pouvoir changer la couleur d'un coussin par exemple. Les mouvements de baguette, l'incantation et même la baguette ne sont qu'un moyen de diriger et réguler la magie », Répondit elle, avant de sortir une sucette et de la fourrer dans sa bouche.

« Ah ouais ? et comment pourrais tu le savoir, alors que tu ne sais même pas faire une potion corr… ! » lui jeta Denis énervé, avant de se faire arrêter par la main d'Allen sur son épaule.

« Denis, elle a raison. » A ses mots, Denis sembla se dégonfler et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les trois adolescents. Pour essayer de résoudre le problème évident entre Road et Denis, Allen leur demanda ce qu'il était arrivé pour qu'ils viennent à l'infirmerie.

« Elle a fait exploser notre potion… », grommela Denis. « Alors maintenant, on a une semaine de retenues tous les soirs et un travail en plus. C'est pas juste, c'était pas de ma faute ! »

« Tu étais son coéquipier, non ? » l'interrogea Allen. Denis acquiesça. « Alors tu aurais dû remarquer et empêcher son erreur ». Comme Denis allait répliquer, Allen le coupa à nouveau : « cette fois, c'est peut être elle qui a fait l'erreur ; mais la prochaine fois, ça pourrait être toi. Vous formez une équipe. Tu es autant en tord qu'elle. Parce que si ça a explosé, alors c'est que soit tu n'étais pas attentif, soit que tu voulais que ça explose… Tu étais son partenaire, elle aurait dû pouvoir compter sur toi pour que tu rattrape sa bêtise ». Rouge de honte, Denis de tourna vers Road et marmonna une excuse, pour son comportement.

Tout d'abord surprise, Road acquiesça de la tête en ajoutant que ce n'était rien. Elle se leva en souriant et sautilla vers eux pour s'asseoir à leur côté.

Pendant l'heure qui suivit, Allen apprit aux deux premières années plusieurs petits sorts utiles et leurs variantes amusantes, comme par exemple un sort qui nouds les lacets des chaussures et qui, lorsque l'on accentue une autre syllabe, lasse les chaussures ensemble.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils allèrent manger à la grande salle et qu'ils se séparèrent pour aller à leur table respective, qu'Allen se réalisa qu'il avait passé une heure avec Road, sans penser un seul instant à elle, comme une Noah…

* * *

*Le Focifère (ou Fwooper) « est un oiseau africain […] Son chant bien qu'il paraisse très agréable au début, finit par rendre fou celui qui l'écoute trop longtemps ». Directement tiré de la page 78 des Animaux Fantastiques de Newt Scamander.

Comme la mère de Christopher était une Cracmol mais qu'elle ne le savait pas, lorsqu'elle est entrée dans une réserve magique et à rencontré des Focifères, les parents sont devenus fou. Ils ont essayé de s'entre-tuer, ont heurté un arbre et sont finalement mort dans l'explosion de la voiture. Enfin, ce n'est que l'histoire de couverture d'Allen ! Ca ne lui est pas vraiment arrivé ! A ce moment là, Allen n'était même pas encore Allen et essayait simplement de ne pas se faire battre par Cosimo.

Il a vraiment une vie de merde…

* * *

Bon j'ai travailler sur un super plan avec **Arya39,** donc on a au moins une vingtaine de chapitre avant que je n'aie plus d'idées pour cette fic... J'ai aussi Trois sous-intrigues mais toujours pas grand chose pour la fin de l'intrigues principale, donc si vous voulez faire un don d'idée n'hésitez pas!

J'en profite pour vous remerciez pour les reviews et les follows, ça m'aide beaucoup en ce moment :)

Bon, je vais écrire le prochain chapitre... après avoir fait mon anthologie... Argh...

**Critiques ~**


	12. Le Roi des Blaireau et la Reine de Glace

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 10 Mai 2016  
  
Betaed: Arya39

Fandom : D Gray Man et Harry Potter  


Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.  
Suite à cela, Les jumeaux kidnappent Allen pour lui montrer l'Antre de Loki, qui est fondamentalement la cachette secrète que tout farceurs (ou même enfant d'ailleurs) rêveraient puis Allen fait une crise de panique en s'occupant de Teazes dans la classe de Tyki (qui est profs de soins aux créatures magique. Et de sport aussi. Parce que voilà.) et lui déblatère sa nouvelle histoire de vie sous les yeux étrangement compatissant de Tyki.  
A l'infirmerie, les jumeaux débarquent pour montrer à Allen un livre qui semble expliquer la tentative de création d'une "âme" pour Poudlard et aussi qui répertorie un tas de pierres qui ont accumulé tellement de magie qu'Allen pourrait théoriquement vivre à l'abris de quiconque s'il arrivait à les maîtriser.

* * *

Une année pour vivre chapitre 12

Bonjours! Désolé, ça a pris, hum très longtemps... mais j'ai déjà commencer le prochain chapitre, donc lui ne devrait pas prendre autant de temps!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

1989 – 1995 Fred et George Weasley

1989 - 1995 Milles Bletchley

1988 - 1994 Lucian Bole

1989 - 1995 Allen Campbell

1990 - 1996 Flora et Hestia Carrow

1987 - 1994 Marcus Flint

1989 - 1995 Terrence Higgs

* * *

_«Hey, Campbell! »_

_L'apostrophé frissonna devant le ton doucereux de la voix, mais s'évertua à ne rien laisser paraitre. La tête droite, les bras étendu de chaque côté de son corps et les mains serrées sur son livre de métamorphose, il essayait de garder son visage vierge de toute émotion. _

_S'il montrait sa peur, il était foutu._

_« Qu'est ce que tu veut Higgs ? » Dit-il en articulant bien chaque mot, conscient que son mauvais langage ne ferait que les énerver un peu plus. Il fallait donc mieux parler correctement s'il ne voulait pas être coincé dans ce couloir jusqu'au couvre feu._

_« Fait attention à comment tu parle Campbell, tu ne voudrais pas contrarier tes supérieurs n'est ce pas, voleur de nom ? » Déclara Lucian Bole méchamment.  
Campbell réprima une grimace. Bole venait de rentrer dans l'équipe de Quidditch comme batteur et pour un deuxième année, il avait un sacré coup de poing._

_Il le savait d'expérience, l'énorme bleu dans son dos le prouvait._

_Reprenant vaillamment son courage à deux mains, il essaya de se décaler vers la gauche, pour que son dos ne soit pas contre le mur, et plutôt vers la tapisserie cachant un passage secret menant au deuxième étage. _

_Les quatre garçons l'entouraient déjà. Il pensa cyniquement que son groupe personnel de harceleurs était au complet. Il y avait __Terrence Higgs et Milles Bletchley, ses compagnons de dortoir ainsi que Lucian Bole, et bien sur Marcus Flint, un des sang-pur les plus horrifier de son existence à Poudlard. _

_« Allons, les garçons, vous faites peur au sang de bourbe… » Apaisa faussement Flint avant de le regarder d'un air dégouté. « …mais vous avez raison après tout, il le mérite » Et il agrémenta sa réplique d'un coup de pieds dans le genou de Campbell._

_Malgré le coup puissant du troisième année, il ne laissa échapper aucun bruit, et leva sa tête plus haut : ce n'était pas un petit élève pourri gâté qui allait lui faire peur…_

_« Voyons Marcus, restons poli, tu ne veux pas que ton frère sache qui a déchiré son devoir de potion, n'est ce pas ? » dit-il avec un sourire dangereux._

_Marcus devint tout à coup rouge de colère et le frappa au visage. Enfin, tenta de le frapper au visage. A la dernière seconde, il pu éviter le coup et en profita pour frapper la cheville de son adversaire qui perdit ses appuis et se prit le mur de plein fouet._

_Ne s'arrêtant pas pour observer le résultat, le dénommé Campbell se précipita dans le couloir vers la tapisserie, sachant bien qu'aucun secours ne viendrais de sa salle commune._

_Il était à un mètre de la tapisserie lorsqu'il trébucha sur un sac qu'un de ses poursuivants avait jeté dans ses jambes et s'étala par terre._

_« Tenez le sang de bourbe ! » Cracha Flint, sa main tenant son nez en sang. _

_Au moins, cette fois il avait pu faire un peu de dégâts avant qu'il ne se fasse rattraper, pensa-il tristement._

_Terrence Higgs et Milles Bletchley l'attrapèrent par les bras, tandis que Lucian le frappait dans la poitrine. _

_Il ne fallait pas laisser de trace après tout._

_« Et moi qui pensais que les sang-pur ne s'abaisseraient pas à frapper de leurs poings comme de sales moldus… » dit il avec une confiance qu'il ne possédait pas vraiment._

_Il fut coupé avant la fin de sa phrase par un poing dans son visage. Sous la force du coup, ses camarades de dortoir le lâchèrent et il s'écrasa au sol._

_« Tait-toi sale sang-de-bourbe ! voleur-de-nom ! » cria Flint en se mettant à le frapper dans le ventre avec ses pieds tandis que les trois autres faisaient de même dans son dos. « Nous qui pensions que tu faisais partit du Clan Campbell ! tu nous as trompé sang de bourbe, et tu vas souffrir pour ça ! »_

_Se mettant automatiquement en position fœtal pour se protéger un maximum des coups qui pleuvaient, il attendit en serrant les dents. Sentant une accalmie, il cracha un jet de sang sur Flint et en profita pour se relever devant l'air stupéfait des quatre garçons._

_« Soyez rassuré, je ne m'appelle pas Campbell. Je m'appelle Allen Walker» _

_Et devant leurs yeux écarquillés, il passa sous la tapisserie et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre pour aller se cacher en sécurité._

* * *

Se relevant brusquement, Allen dû se retenir de laisser échapper un cri pour ne pas réveiller ses compagnons de dortoir. Haletant, Allen déglutit difficilement tout en arrachant sa couverture.

Il avait besoin d'air.

Les jambes tremblantes, il sortit du dortoir et descendit dans la salle commune. Dans la pièce au plafond haut, Allen s'approcha d'un renfoncement dans le mur qui contenait une des seules fenêtres de la salle.

Grimpant sur le rebord, il poussa les battants de verre, et sans prendre soin de la hauteur, laissa trainer ses pieds dans le vide. Grâce à l'air frais de la nuit, le cœur d'Allen arrêta peu à peu sa course effrénée et revint bientôt à un rythme plus normal..

Passant une main sur son visage pour enlever la sueur qui lui coulait sur le front, il ne pu empêcher un petit sourire cynique de se graver sur ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait jamais pourquoi les cauchemars de Cosimo ou des intimidateurs faisaient plus d'effets sur lui que ceux des Akumas.  
Heureusement, ceux-ci étaient aussi moins nombreux. Son séjour à Poudlard avait dû lui rappeler ces souvenirs désagréables.

Allen appuya sa tête contre le mur, observent le lever de soleil se refléter sur le lac. Ses mains tremblaient encore de la vivacité de son rêve, ou plutôt de ses souvenirs. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pensé à « Allen Campbell ». Il ricana presque aux souvenirs de la servitude dont les sang-pur avaient à son égard, peu importe la maison, pendant les deux premiers jours de sa première année. Mais ce n'était qu'après plusieurs recherches qu'il avait appris que les Campbell étaient en fait la ro…

« Christopher » Appela une voix douce derrière lui, le coupant efficacement de son fil de pensé.

« Luna » dit il sans même se retourner, trop fatigué pour jouer les gentlemen. De toute façon, c'était surement la seule personne à le connaître vraiment. Elle le connaissait surement bien mieux que lui-même.  
Des pas doux retentirent derrière son dos, et un poids chaud vient s'installer à côté de lui. Dans le coin de sa vision, il pu voir deux pieds nu se balancer à ses côté.

« Tu va avoir froid » Chuchota-il en enlevant sa veste et en la mettant sur les épaules de Luna. Celle-ci lui sourit en remercîments puis concentra son regard sur la lente course du soleil dans le ciel.

« Est-ce que tu veux m'en parler ? » demanda-elle d'une voix douce, ses yeux toujours fixer dans le lointain.

« Pas vraiment… J'ai juste fait un cauchemar. » lui répondit-il, chaque mots remplit de lassitude à ras-bord.

« Oui, les Nargols me l'on dit. » expliqua-t-elle très sérieusement. « Les Warspucks ajoutent que ce serait le meilleur moment pour aller courir » Et tout à coup, l'atmosphère solennel s'était rompu et Luna avais repris sa voix rêveuse habituel.

Allen sourit. Pas ses sourires faut habituelles, mais un vrais sourire lumineux contenant chaque onces de gratitude et d'amitié qu'il pouvait rassembler.

« Si les Warspucks le dise, mieux vaut les écouter alors. »

Et juste comme ça, Allen se sentait mieux.

* * *

« C'est vraiment pas mon jour… » Marmonna Allen en marchant à grands pas à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.  
Heureusement pour lui qu'il avait une très grande endurance, sinon il se serait déjà éffondré, haletant, sur la pierre polie du sol.

Après avoir fait du sport avec Luna, celle-ci l'avait déposé en cours, puis était elle-même allez en SACM. Les Charmes s'étaient passés sans rien de notable, et il était allé manger avec ses camarades. Malheureusement, il les avait perdus lorsqu'il s'était fait appâté par un morceau de tarte aux pommes idéalement placé.

Voilà pourquoi il se trouvait maintenant à 10 minutes de la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours irrémédiablement perdu et plus qu'un peu déprimé. _Mais où est Timcampy lorsqu'on a besoin de lui ?_

« Pourquoi ce château est il aussi grand ? » se lamenta-il en appuyant son front contre un des murs glacials du château. « Franchement, quelles sont les chances que je puisse rencontrer quelqu'un pouvant m'emmener en cours ? »

« Très grande si tu veux mon avis » lui répondit une voix amusée.

_(ça ferait un très bon cliffanger non ? =P dommage que le chapitre viens à peine de commencer…) _

Sursautant légèrement, Allen se retournant en pensant qu'il devait vraiment faire plus attention à son environnement, ça devenait ridicule…

« Hum… Bonjour ? Excuse moi de, enfin… est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer le chemin jusqu'au Hall principal ? Je suis un peu perdu…. » dit il en rougissant.

Le garçon était grand et brun. Il avait un sourire sincère sur les lèvres, et les couleurs de Pouffsoufle sur sa cravate.

« Je peux faire mieux » Dit-il, son sourire s'accentuant. « Tu as cours de quoi ? Je t'accompagne. »

« Métamorphose… »

Le garçon laissa échapper un petit rire. « Excuse moi » dit-il, « mais tu as raison, c'est vraiment loin… Mais ça devrait être possible si on prend des raccourcis. Suis-moi. » Et il marcha en direction de la tapisserie la plus proche, Allen sur ses tallons.

« Ah en faite, Je m'appelle Cédric. » Dit-il en tenant le rabat pour qu'Allen puisse passer.

Allen le remercia chaleureusement avant de répondre : « Je m'appelle Christopher, je suis en quatrième année. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer Christopher » répondit Cédric joyeusement tout en continuant son chemin parmi le dédale de chemins de Poudlard. « Alors, comment as-tu réussi à te perdre aussi loin des couloirs habituels? »

Allen se frotta l'arrière de la tête, gêné. « J'ai un sens de l'orientation vraiment pathétique… D'habitude, je suis mes camarades, mais cette fois j'ai mis trop de temps pour manger, et mon amie était déjà partie en cours… »

Cédric le regarda surpris avant de rire en compagnie d'Allen « J'imagine qu'on a tous nos problème ! Moi en ce moment, c'est avouer à la fille que j'aime, ben, que je l'aime quoi… »

« C'est dommage » soupira Allen, « J'aurais voulu faire quelque chose pour toi, pour te remercier de me guider en cours… malheureusement, je ne suis vraiment pas bon en affaire de cœur… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu m'aidera la prochaine fois si tu y tiens vraiment » répondis Cédric amusée « Ah, nous sommes arrivés, je te laisse. A la prochaine fois Christopher ! »

Allen le remercia encore une fois avant de rentrer en métamorphose et de s'installer au fond de la classe au moment même où sonnait la cloche.

* * *

« Informateur ! » Crièrent deux voix identiques tandis qu'un bras se posait sur son épaule et qu'un autre prenait son sac.

« Viens ici quelques instants, il faut… »

« …que nous parlions ! » finit son frère.

Et juste comme ça, un Allen résigné se fit trainer dans une des salles vides sous les yeux médusés de ses camarades de classe.

« Les gars… vous ne pouvez pas continuer à faire ça… J'ai cours d'astronomie, et si je ne suis pas les autres, je vais me perdre… » Essaya de raisonner Allen une fois qu'ils furent tous trois dans la salle.

« Non sens Chris, nous te ramènerons après bien sur. Si on te laisse tout … » commença Fred en secouant la tête amusé.

« … seul, qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver à notre merveilleux informateur ! » fini George, un air horrifié plaqué sur le visage.

Allen essaya vaillamment de ne pas rire à leur singerie, mais abandonna bientôt la partie devant les deux moues ridicules des jumeaux.

« D'accord, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Allen en souriant.

« Ho, pas grand-chose, nous voulions juste faire le point avec toi. Les elfes ont accepté de nous aider à mettre en place le… » Commença George nonchalamment.

« …projet « anima ». Les premiers tests se sont bien passé, si on continue sur notre lancée, la première partie devrait au moins être prête pour… » Continua Fred

« … lundi. Mais il va falloir que l'on se voit ce week-end, car il Y a un problème avec la mise en place de la partie « mimétisme »… On ne va pas rentrer dans les détails, mais à priori, notre masse n'est pas assez proche de la sienne pour que cela fonctionne correctement… »

« D'accord, je vais y réfléchir… Si ça se trouve, c'est un simple problème de calibrage des runes… mais si ce n'est pas ça, il faudra peut être changer nos plans… ou tout du moins pour la première farce » répondit Allen avant de se lever en compagnie des jumeaux pour se diriger en dehors de la salle.

« Aooow, et moi qui voulais commencer en grande pompe, n'est ce pas Freddie ? » pleurnicha George en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur le dos d'Allen, obligeant ce dernier à le tirer péniblement.

« Tu l'as dit Georgie, c'est trop triste ! » conclu Fred en éssuyant une larme inexistante au coin de son œil.

« Malheureusement, Freddie, il faut se reprendre, nous avons une mission à mener à bien après tout ! » dit George en se relevant entrainant un soupir soulagé d'Allen qui continuait toujours son chemin.

« Tu as raison Georgie, nous devons mener little Chris vers les étoiles ! » fini Fred en empoignant Allen à sa suite, tandis qu'il courait en pleins dans un tableau représentant un homme étendu dans un champ qui bascula à la dernière seconde pour les laisser entrer.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen et les jumeaux arrivèrent à la tour d'astronomie, et les jumeaux le laissèrent pour aller faire d'autres tests, même si leur couvre feu venait juste de commencer.

Ce fut un Allen amusé mais fatigué qui débarqua en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Malgré que la tour fût la plus haute de Poudlard, le vent n'était qu'une faible brise, et Allen soupçonnait que des runes étaient en cause.

Tranquillement, il rejoignit ses camarades, s'insérant dans un espace vide entre un Serdaigle et une Serpentard et installa ses instruments.

Il venait de finir de calibrer sa longue vue lorsque le professeur Sinistra monta les escaliers menant à la passerelle et leur demanda de se mettre par deux.

* * *

Daphnée attendait tranquillement que tout le monde se mettent avec qui ils voulaient puis s'approcha du garçon à côté d'elle qui semblait faire de même. Elle lui demanda d'une voix froide s'il voulait travailler avec elle. Pour son agréable surprise, il ne sursauta même pas au ton de sa voix et lui sourit. Il accepta et ils se mirent au travail.

Tandis qu'elle lisait le parchemin contenant les consignes, le garçons s'inclina et se présenta :

« Je m'appelle Christopher Dumbledore, héritier des connaissances des Dumbledore » dit il calmement.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil rapide, prenant note de l'étrange présentation pour un Serdaigle hors d'une réception officielle. Dans son esprit, elle esquissa un sourire. Voyons s'il connaît vraiment les traditions, où s'il veut juste m'impressionner pour mon nom…

Daphnée fit donc une révérence en réponse et se présenta ensuite. «Héritier Dumbledore, je suis Daphnée Greengrass, héritière de la chambre la plus noble et sage des Greengrass. » Puis elle lui tendit sa main.

L'héritier Dumbledore la lui pris délicatement pour lui faire un baise main selon les us et coutumes. « C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer héritière Greengrass. S'il vous plait, appelez-moi Christopher à votre convenance. » Dit-il en se redressant.

Elle hocha la tête royalement, son visage restant de glace mais rendit toute fois la pareille. « Je vous en suis gré, mais je ne vous appellerais Christopher que si vous me faites le plaisir de m'appeler Daphnée. »

Christopher lui sourit doucement, et elle n'eu aucun doute que son sourire était tout aussi faut que les siens. « Je vous prends au mot, Daphné. » Il fit une pause quelques instants, le temps que l'air solennel ne disparaisse quelque peu avant de recommencer à parler. « Je dois te prévenir de suite Daphnée, ma connaissance en astronomie laisse quelque peu à désirer, mais je serais ravi de t'aider en runes pour compensez mes lacunes. Et peut-être, si notre partenariat te convient, nous pourrions continuer ainsi»

Daphnée resserra ses yeux quelques instants avant de se forcer à se détendre. En somme, il lui demandait de faire un échange. Il voulait une bonne note en astronomie et en échange, proposait de l'aider en Runes. De plus, il offrait un partenariat à long terme si ses compétences en Runes lui convenaient.

C'était un bon échange pour elle, pensa-t-elle. Déjà, accepter ne l'engageait à rien, car comme ils étaient déjà ensemble et que cette fois, la note était commune, elle aurait de toute façon rendu une carte parfaite, et il en aurait profité. Par contre, lui était obligé de l'aider pour son prochain devoir de Runes, même s'ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Et même s'il surestimait ses capacités de Runes, car elle-même n'était pas mauvaise, elle n'était pas obligée de travailler avec lui toute l'année.

Elle sourit, ses yeux toujours aussi froids et accepta sa proposition en prenant sa main droite à deux mains.

Ensuite, ils se mirent au travail, rattrapant facilement le retard qu'ils avaient pris en parlant. De temps en temps, elle lui expliquait quelques astuces ou aspects qu'il ne semblait pas connaître ou comprendre, prenant son rôle dans cette affaire tout à fait au sérieux.

A la fin du cours, ils étaient l'un des premiers groupe à rendre leur travail, et Daphnée était persuadée qu'ils obtiendraient un Optimal.

Comme Christopher la remerciait avant de partir, Daphnée pensait tout de même qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas avec ce garçon.

Parce que vraiment, tout en sachant que Daphnée collectionnait des informations sur les gens depuis qu'elle avait six ans, comment ce faisait il qu'elle ne savait rien sur lui à part son nom ?

* * *

Alors c'était bien? On a l'inauguration de deux personnages importants, un souvenir et Luna et les jumeaux en prime :)

Malheureusement, la fin de l'année accentue encore plus la tonne de devoirs habituelle, et avec le bac ça fait un peu mal... des conseilles? En tout cas malgré ça, j'essaierais tout de même de continuer à vous mettre un chapitre tout les mois même si c'est toute mes histoires comprise...

N'hésitez pas à mettre des **reviews** pour dire ce que vous pensez de mon travail et celui de ma super béta **Arya39!**


	13. Le botaniste rejoint l'équipe

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 25 Mai 2016  
  
Betaed: Arya39  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.  
Suite à cela, Les jumeaux kidnappent Allen pour lui montrer l'Antre de Loki, qui est fondamentalement la cachette secrète que tout farceurs (ou même enfant d'ailleurs) rêveraient puis Allen fait une crise de panique en s'occupant de Teazes dans la classe de Tyki (qui est profs de soins aux créatures magique. Et de sport aussi. Parce que voilà.) et lui déblatère sa nouvelle histoire de vie sous les yeux étrangement compatissant de Tyki.  
A l'infirmerie, les jumeaux débarquent pour montrer à Allen un livre qui semble expliquer la tentative de création d'une "âme" pour Poudlard et aussi qui répertorie un tas de pierres qui ont accumulé tellement de magie qu'Allen pourrait théoriquement vivre à l'abris de quiconque s'il arrivait à les maîtriser.

* * *

Une année pour vivre chapitre 13

Aucuns commentaires pour le dernier chapitre ? je suis triste… **TT^TT**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dévalant les marches de l'escalier, Allen sauta rapidement au dessus du vide avant que celui-ci ne parte trop loin du balcon du premier étage.

En ce jeudi matin Allen, qui n'avait pas cours, ayant eut Astronomie de la veille, avait décidé d'aller s'entrainer dans la forêt.

Une réflexion désobligeante de son maître croisé dans un couloir, la présence des Noahs si proche et ses propres observations sur ses réflexes diminués l'avait décidé : Allen ferai une formation supplémentaire, celle habituel avec Luna n'étant évidement pas suffisante.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva devant la grande porte après avoir mangé et être allé demander la permission d'explorer la forêt au professeur Dumbledore.

Réfléchissant à la façon d'améliorer son entrainement, Allen passa sans y penser devant les serres. Apercevant le Saule-cogneur au loin, il fit une pause pour se demander s'il pouvait éviter les grosses branches en guise d'entrainement. Jetant un coup d'œil au château, il en déduit malheureusement qu'il était trop facile de l'apercevoir. Mais il pourrait peut-être essayer la nuit lorsque qu'il faisait sombre…

-« Hum, Chistopher ? » dit une voix timide.

Allen se retourna pour voir Neville, les mains chargées de pots et de terre, à quelques mètres de lui qui le regardait en hésitant.

Prenant soudain conscience qu'il se trouvait devant la porte de la serre numéro 5, et donc bloquait le passage, il s'empressa de s'écarter en s'excusant.

« Ce n'est rien, pas de… Ho ! pardon ! » S'excusa Neville après avoir fait tomber un de ses sac de terres.

« Je vais t'aider, ça à l'air lourd » proposa Allen en ramassant le sac tombé au sol et en prenant plusieurs pots des mains de Neville.

Celui-ci le remercia et ils entrèrent à l'intérieure de la serre. Tout en écoutant Neville expliquer les propriétés des herbes à mesure qu'ils passaient devant, Allen ne put s'empêcher d'être impressionné par toutes les plantes incroyables qu'il y avait ici.

« Neville, je croyais qu'il n'y avait que trois serres à Poudlard ? » Demanda Allen.

« He bien, il n'y en a que trois accessibles aux élèves… » Commença Neville mal à l'aise « La quatrième serre est la serre personnelle du professeur Chourave, et la Sixième contient les projets d'études des élèves d'ASPIC. En faite, la serre numéro 5 n'est pas censée être accessibles aux élèves non plus, mais le professeur Chourave m'a donné son autorisation… »

Devant le regard interrogateur d'Allen, Neville rougit de gêne et s'expliqua.

« La serre numéro 5 était à l'origine utilisée par les infirmiers de l'école pour cultiver des plantes moldues, un peu comme les serres 7 à 10 qui sont utilisé par les elfes de maisons pour faire pousser les fruits et légumes pour nos repas… Mais comme il y a eu de moins en moins d'élèves à Poudlard ces dernières années, il y a aussi eu une réduction de personnel, et maintenant Mme Pomfresh est toute seule et n'a pas le temps de cultiver des herbes. »

Il prit le temps de poser ses sacs sur une vielle table à côté d'un grand tilleul puis aida Allen à faire de même.

« En deuxième année, quand j'aidais le professeur Chourave à cultiver les mandragores pour… enfin tu sais… » Non, Allen ne savait pas. Il faudra qu'il se renseigne… « J'ai remarqué que la serre n°5 était à l'abandon alors j'ai demandé au professeur si je pouvais la retaper et elle m'a dit que si j'y arrivais, je pouvais même l'utiliser pour faire pousser mes propres plantes. »

Tandis qu'il parlait, Allen remarqua en effet que même si la première partie de la serre avait l'air en bonne état, avec des plantes de chaque côté du chemin principal et des allées perpendiculaires, les deux tiers restants de la serre qu'il voyait au loin avaient plutôt l'air décrépis, avec des carreaux cassés, des trous dans le mur, des bouts de plante trainant partout ou encore des vielles racines sortant de terre.

« Donc j'ai passé toute la fin de la deuxième année à nettoyer cette partie de la serre » Dit Neville en montrant la partie ordonnée et ensoleillée. « Et en troisième année, j'ai commencé à planter différentes herbes et arbres non-magiques, et cette année je vais commencer à mettre des plantes magiques, mais pas grands chose car les graines coûtent cher… Malheureusement, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour m'en occuper non plus, avec mes notes catastrophiques. » Soupira Neville en s'affalant sur une chaise idéalement placée.

Quand à lui, Allen réfléchissait à l'aubaine qu'on lui offrait. Pour avancer dans leurs projets avec les jumeaux, ils avaient besoins de beaucoup de potions, et donc d'ingrédients. Pendant leurs conversations, ils s'étaient d'ailleurs demandé comment ils pourraient payer pour tout ça, sans en voler une (trop) grande partie dans la réserve personnelle de Rogue. Mais si Neville pouvais cultiver la plus grande partie de ce qu'ils avaient besoins… Ils pourraient aussi vendre aux étudiants les produits de farce et attrapes que les jumeaux avaient commencé à fabriquer pour acheter le reste… Et puis, d'après les elfes de maisons, Neville était quelqu'un de gentil mais maladroit avec un grand besoin d'amis.

Décidé, Allen s'approcha plus près de Neville pour lui faire part de son idée. « Neville, est ce que tu as une idée de ce que tu va faire de tes plantes lorsqu'elles devront être récoltées ? »

« He bien » commença Neville en réfléchissant. « Je n'y ai jamais vraiment pensé … je voulais juste les cultiver… Peut être les donner à l'école ? »

Prenant un siège, Allen acquiesça à la confusion de Neville. « En fait, Neville, je te demande ça car… j'ai un projet et même si ça ne fait que la deuxième fois qu'on se parle vraiment, je sais que tu peux m'aider à l'amener à son terme. » Faisant une pause pour contempler la curiosité de Neville, Allen pris une grande respiration et continua.

« Je sais que ça va te paraître bizarre, mais est ce que tu pourrais promettre de ne rien dire à personne de ce dont je vais te parler ? » Dit Allen nerveusement en observant le visage de Neville. Après tout, tu ne demande pas vraiment une promesse à une personne que tu rencontre pour la deuxième fois…

Mais à sa surprise, Neville sourit et lui demanda s'il devait le jurer sur sa magie. Allen balbutia que ce n'était pas nécessaire mais Neville répondit qu'il voulait le faire.

« C'est la première fois que quelqu'un me confie un secret Christopher, personne ne ma jamais fait confiance avec ça avant et je pense que tu es vraiment une bonne personne, alors si c'est important pour toi, je préfère jurer sur ma magie pour éviter de le laisser échapper sans faire exprès » Dit Neville avec un rire auto-dépréciateur.

« Je… Hum, bon, d'accord, merci Neville, c'est important pour moi. » Dit Allen avec un doux sourire, même s'il pensait que Neville ne devait pas se dénigrer comme ça.

Neville fit un sourire rayonnant à Allen, puis jura sur sa magie qu'il ne dirait rien de ce dont parlerait Christopher dans la prochaine heure à personne sans son consentement.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà lu L'histoire de Poudlard ? » devant le signe de tête négatif de Neville Allen continua. « He bien je l'ai fait, plusieurs fois et d'éditions différentes. Ce qui est particulièrement étrange dans ces livres, c'est que plus tu avance dans le temps, plus l'histoire des fondateurs est déformée petit à petit, jusqu'à ce que dans notre édition actuel, la seul chose que nous « savons » sur eux, c'est qu'ils ont créer Poudlard, se sont disputés puis séparés, et quelques légendes sur leurs objets personnels. »

Neville acquiesça et il continua « Pourtant, dans l'édition la plus ancienne que j'ai pu trouver, celle datant du treizième siècle, on peut lire, beaucoup plus de choses sur leur histoire, comme le fait que Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryphondor étaient meilleurs amis, et que la sois disant « trahison » de Salazar Serpentard, était en faite la mort de ce dernier lorsqu'il protégeait l'école et les autres fondateurs des armées moldues de Guillaume le conquérant en 1072. Par contre, ne me demande pas comment cela a finit par se transformer en « Serpentard détestait les moldus et voulait tous les tuer alors il s'est fait chasser par les autres fondateurs ». Dit Allen, un sourire amusée sur les lèvres à la tête que ferait Lavi s'il voyait une erreur d'enregistrement historique aussi grosse.

« Hum, enfin bref, tout ça pour dire qu'avant les maisons étaient très unies. Le système des maisons a été créé parce que beaucoup de leurs élèvent étaient orphelins et qu'ils avaient besoin d'un semblant de famille. En fait, tout les concours inter-maisons comme la coupe de quidditch, bavboule ou des quatre maisons qui accroissent les ressentiments entre maisons ont été créés bien plus tard. Et voila quel est mon projet. Je veux qu'un Gryphondor puisse être ami avec un Serpentard sans qu'il se fasse menacer par les autres, ou qu'un Serdaigle puisse étaler sa science sans être se faire moquer par un Poufsouffle ! »

Devant le petit rire de Neville, Allen s'arrêta de parler, un peu gêné de s'être emporté.

« Ce serait bien. » Sourit Neville. « J'aimerais y participer, mais je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais faire… » Soupira Neville.

« He bien pour que les préjugés de longues dates s'effondrent, il faudrait plus qu'une petite secousse donc les jumeaux et moi avons décidé de faire un tremblement de terre. »

Et devant l'air incrédule de Neville, Allen lui expliqua ce qu'ils voulaient faire.

« O.K… ça à l'air... hum… » dit Neville les mains s'agitant autour de lui comme s'il essayait d'attraper le mot qu'il lui manquait.

« Complètement fou ? » essaya Allen en souriant tout comme Neville disait : « Génial !»

« Et… j'ai vraiment envie de vous aidez, alors qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ? » Dit Neville d'un air décidé.

« He bien, pour nos potions nous aurons besoin de beaucoup d'ingrédients, alors est ce que tu voudrais bien devenir notre fournisseur officiel ? Enfin officieux vu que personne ne devrait le savoir. »

« Bien sûr ! de toute façon comme tu l'a dit, je ne savais pas quoi faire de mes plantes vu que je n'aurais pas pu les vendre à cause du manque de brevet… Cependant, comme je te l'ai dit, les graines coûtent cher et la serre n'est pas en très bon état… »

« Ne t'inquiète pas Neville, pour la serre, nous pouvons t'aider à la remettre en état, et je peux t'aider à t'améliorer en cours, au moins pour la pratique, et je suis sûr que si tu lui demande, Hermione Granger à Gryphondor ou Padma Patil à Serdaigle seront contentes de t'aider pour la théorie. » Dit il avec un sourire.

Luna lui avait dit lors de plusieurs conversations au coin du feu dans la salle commune que Padma était une très gentille fille qui aimait aider les gens et qui avait souvent épaulée Luna lorsqu'elle était victime d'intimidation. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas encore eu la chance de parler avec elle, mais il comptait le faire très vite.

« Pour les graines, tu peux utiliser ce que tu fais pousser en potions et garder l'argent que t'envoie ta famille pour les ingrédients pour acheter des graines. Bien sûr, ce ne sera pas assez, alors on coupera l'argent de la vente des produits de farces et attrapes des jumeaux en 5, et tu utiliseras ta deuxième part pour acheter d'autres ingrédients. »

« Deuxième part ? » demanda doucement Neville. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'une part pour moi… »

« Bien sur que si ! si tu accepte, tu fait partie du groupe et tu mérite ta part comme les autres. » lui sourit Allen.

« Alors j'utiliserais ma part pour d'autres plantes. » Dit Neville en renvoyant un sourire à Allen. « Mais ce sera bien d'avoir de l'argent de poche, ma grand-mère ne veut pas m'en donner à part pour noël pour faire des cadeaux. » dit il en se levant. « Vient Christopher, il faut que je te montre quelque chose. »

Intrigué et surtout content, que cela ce soit passé aussi bien, Allen suivi Neville dans les allées restaurées jusqu'à une petite étagère près de l'entrée.

« Tiens Christopher, j'espère que ça t'aidera. » Dit Neville en lui tendant un petit sac de jute pas plus grand que son pouce noué par un cordon de trois fois sa taille.

« Que ce que c'est ? » demanda Allen en ouvrant le sac. A l'intérieur se trouvait un petit paquet de feuilles séchées.

« Tu te rappelles lorsque tu es rentré dans ce mur ? Quand je t'ai aidé à te relever, ton sac était ouvert, et dedans il y avait plusieurs flacons de sommeil sans rêve. » Dit Neville en rougissant de honte à l'idée de fureter dans les affaire des gens. « Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de mal à dormir mais la potion de sommeil sans rêve provoque l'accoutumance. Donc j'ai créé ça. » Expliqua t il en montrant le sachet toujours dans la main d'Allen.

« C'est un sachet de tisane contenant des racines de valériane, du tilleul et de l'aubépine que j'ai fait pousser avec de l'eau mélangée à un peu de magie, ce qui accélère leur propriétés relaxantes. Ca marche bien pour moi, alors j'espère que ça pourra t'aider un peu. »

« Merci Neville, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part. » dit Allen doucement. « Je pense que ça va beaucoup m'aider. Je suis un peu insomniaque » _à cause des cauchemars des akumas ou des souvenirs _pensa-t-il ironiquement.

A ses mots, Neville sembla rayonner de fierté, et Allen se promit de l'aider à ce qu'il ait une meilleur opinion de lui-même parce qu'il était vraiment un garçon formidable.

Pour le reste de la matinée, les garçons continuèrent à flâner dans la serre avec les commentaires de Neville sur chaque plante et ses propriétés puis Allen commença à nettoyer et réparer le reste de la serre à grands coups de sortilèges un peu au-dessus de la quatrième année pendant que Neville s'occupait de ses plantes comme il l'avait prévu avant qu'il ne rencontre Christopher.

Un peu après midi, les garçons allèrent manger à la grande salle ensemble avant de se séparer pour aller se doucher et prendre leurs sac avant les cours de l'après-midi.

Ce ne fut qu'à cet instant qu'Allen se rendit compte qu'avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Neville, il avait complètement oublié sa formation…

* * *

Et un nouveau chapitre ! Un peut court, je sais, mais il était difficile d'intégrer le cours de défense après ça doooonc…

Alors, introduction de Neville. J'ai toujours trouvé que J.K.R n'avait pas assez tiré partie de ce personnage comme Luna ou les jumeaux d'ailleurs, alors je le fait moi-même~

A la ase, Allen et Neville devaient juste parler, et il n'était absolument pas prévu que Neville rentre dans le groupe et devienne un pseudo-maraudeur (une idée de nom de groupe d'ailleurs ?) mais, ho ! bien, mes mains ont écrites toute seul et en ont rien à faire de mon plan…

Donc la prochaine fois (NORMALEMENT) on a le premier cours de défense ! Et les potions et la blague arrivent à grands pas )

S'il vous plait, dites moi ce que vous en pensez par **review** et dites merci à Arya39 pour son très bon travail !

Shtaké ~


	14. Les trois impardonnables - cannetons

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 15 Juin 2016  
  
Beta: Arya39  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.  
Suite à cela, Les jumeaux kidnappent Allen pour lui montrer l'Antre de Loki, qui est fondamentalement la cachette secrète que tout farceurs (ou même enfant d'ailleurs) rêveraient puis Allen fait une crise de panique en s'occupant de Teazes dans la classe de Tyki (qui est profs de soins aux créatures magique. Et de sport aussi. Parce que voilà.) et lui déblatère sa nouvelle histoire de vie sous les yeux étrangement compatissant de Tyki.  
A l'infirmerie, les jumeaux débarquent pour montrer à Allen un livre qui semble expliquer la tentative de création d'une "âme" pour Poudlard et aussi qui répertorie un tas de pierres qui ont accumulé tellement de magie qu'Allen pourrait théoriquement vivre à l'abris de quiconque s'il arrivait à les maîtriser. Suite à cela, Allen se lie d'amitié avec Neville en l'aidant à retaper sa serre et forge une saine relation de travail avec Daphne en astronomie.

* * *

Bonjours!

Merci pour les nouveaux followers :D

...

(ho fichtre, ça ressemble à une secte...)

...

Hum bref, Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une année pour vivre chapitre 14 :

Adossé à un des grands murs de pierre, Allen attendait que le professeur Maugrey arrive pour donner son cours.

Tout autour de lui, ses camarades parlaient avec animation. En effet, depuis lundi soir déjà, le moulin à parole de Poudlard ne déblatérait plus que du mystérieux professeur de défense, le récit des trois dernières années l'ayant eu avant eux ayant plus qu'enthousiasmé les élèves de quatrième années.

Hier, les Gryphondor et les Serpentard de leur niveau avaient enfin eu Maugrey, et leurs histoires de sortilège impardonnables avaient remis en route la machine à potins.

Contrairement à ses camarades excités, Allen était loin d'être enthousiaste à l'idée de revoir le professeur bourru. Le souvenir de son premier jour d'école (qui lui paraissait déjà bien loin) et des paroles de Nevilles de sa propre expérience racontée ce midi avaient considérablement mit un frein à sa bonne humeur du matin.

Il n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa tête le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait en présence de Maugrey. Non seulement il l'avait eu Lundi lors de l'épisode de la fouine, mais à chaque fois qu'il passait l'homme dans les couloires, ou qu'il croisait son regard aux repas, ce mauvais pressentiment revenait en force.

« Chute les gars, il arrive ! » chuchota furieusement un gamin de Poufsoufle qui était stationné au coin du couloir.  
Aussitôt dit, tout le monde se turent, et ce fut dans un silence religieux, que Maugrey arriva devant la porte.

Comme les élèves entraient dans la pièce, Allen s'installa au milieu du côté gauche de la salle, près des fenêtres. Tout comme il scrutait leur professeur qui entrait dans un bruit de claquement de bois contre la pierre, Allen se dit cyniquement que si ça allait vraiment mal, il pourrait toujours sauter par la fenêtre : ils n'étaient qu'au troisième étage après tout…

« Je vois que personne n'a sortit ses affaires » maugréa Maugrey (AN :désolé pour le jeu de mot pourris, je suis tellement fatiguée que je l'ai écrit sans y penser…)

Devant l'air mal à l'aise des élèves qui avaient l'air prêts à se jeter sur leur sac pour sortir leur manuel, Maugrey poussa un grognement de rire : « Vous avez parlé aux autres classes n'est ce pas ? C'est bien, rechercher des informations est très important, mais il ne faut pas oublier de s'attendre à l'inattendu. » Dit-il en fléchissant ses lèvres d'une telle manière, que dans la bonne lumière, la tête en bas et en le regardant du coin de l'œil, ça aurait pu passer pour un sourire.

Allen trouvait ça tout aussi détestable que l'âme d'un Akuma de niveau un.

…

Ok, il aurait pu être un peu biaisé.

Bref, ragaillardi par la louange, les élèves ne s'attendirent pas du tout au « VIGILENCE CONSTANTE ! » qui suivit, et ceux qui rangeaient encore leur manuel ou leur encrier les firent tomber avec toute la grâce d'un pachyderme, éclaboussant ainsi le sol de taches multicolores. Les autres se contentèrent de sursauter sous la brusquerie et un pauvre gars de Serdaigle qui avait le okay depuis ce matin le perdit enfin en échange d'un traumatisme mental.

« Regardez, lui c'est un type qui s'attend à l'inattendu ! » grogna Maugrey en pointant de la tête Allen qui n'avait pas sursauté, le rendant ainsi efficacement le centre de l'attention.

« Comment tu t'appelle mon garçon ? » lui demanda le professeur.

« Christopher » Répondit Allen d'une voix douce mais claire. Lui qui espérait ne pas attirer l'attention…

Le professeur Maugrey acquiesça puis attrapa la liste pour faire l'appel. Cependant, même si son œil normal suivait les élèves qui répondaient à leur nom, son œil bleu électrique restait fixé sur Allen, le rendant encore une fois mal à l'aise.

« Bon » dit-il quand il eu terminé « Le professeur Lupin ma dit que vous aviez une bonne culture au niveau des créatures magiques. » A ses mots, la classe se ragaillardi, avant de se dégonfler comme un ballon lorsqu'il continua. « Par contre, vous êtes complètement en retard sur les sortilèges »

Ensuite, le professeur Maugrey continua d'une voix monotone un discourt qu'il avait surement répété encore et encore aux autres classes.

Dans l'essentiel, il disait qu'il suivrait la méthode d'éducation « Dumbledore » plutôt que « Ministère ».

Allen n'était pas si sûr que c'était vraiment une bonne chose contrairement à ses camarades de classe. Certes, il respectait Dumbledore, son « Grand père », mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Après tout, il était un maitre d'échec comme Luberier. Il n'hésitait pas à faire des sacrifices s'il le fallait, tout ça bien sur au nom du « plus grand bien ».

Et Allen était plus de l'école « sauver tout le monde ».

Il fut tiré de ses pensés lorsqu'il entendit ses camarades éclater de rire. Il vit alors une araignée danser une espèce de Tango puis faire des tours acrobatiques impressionnants sur le bureau du professeur tandis qu'Allen se grattait l'œil gauche.

« Vous riez hein ? Vous ririez moins si c'était à vous que je faisais ça hein ? »

Tous de suite la classe se tue, mortifiée que le professeur puisse leur faire ça, et un peu honteuse de s'être fait réprimander. Mais Allen voyait bien qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment compris ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une simple araignée n'est ce pas ?

« Contrôle totale » dit Maugrey en reposant l'araignée dans sa main. « Vous ne pouvez rien faire. Si je lançais ce sort sur l'un d'entre vous et que je vous disais de tuer toute votre famille avec une cuillère puis de boire leur sang et de vous suicidez en vous enfonçant la dite cuillère dans l'abdomen à de nombreuses reprises, vous le feriez sans sourciller. »

Les élèves frissonnèrent devant l'air sérieux de Maugrey.

« Pendant la guerre, ce sort fut beaucoup utilisé et le ministère eu le plus grand mal à découvrir qui était avec les mangemorts, et qui ne l'était pas. » Il esquissa un rictus disgracieux « Mais l'imperium peut être combattu à force de pratique, et je vais vous apprendre comment. »

Cette dernière phrase sembla rassurer les élèves pour un petit moment avant que Maugrey ne demande encore une fois un autre sort impardonnable.

Suspicieusement, les élèves se regardèrent entre eux. Ils commençaient à se rendre compte de ce qui arriverait à l'araignée pensa Allen.

Enfin, un autre élève de Serdaigle leva la main, mais il évita, comme les autres, de nommer le sort de la mort et parla plus volontiers de celui de la torture.

Pourtant, Allen ne savait pas ce qui était le pire vu comment l'araignée se tordait de douleur tout en laissant échapper quelques cris aigus. Son œil le démangeait de plus en plus et il se trouvait un peu insensible de réagir plus à la douleur de son œil plutôt que celle de l'araignée.

Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiété pour son œil lorsque la douleur fut telle qu'il pensait presque qu'il y avait un akuma à proximité.

« Et le dernier impardonnable ? Personne ? On voit que vous n'êtes pas des Gryphondors vous… » Ricana Maugrey.

A cause de la démangeaison intenable, Allen eut la chance d'avoir déjà une main sur son œil lorsque le professeur Maugrey lança le sort de la mort.

Il put donc cacher sans problème son œil lorsque celui-ci s'activa, lui permettant de voir au ralentit dans son monde en noir et blanc le sort d'un vert sinistre s'approcher de l'araignée.

Elle n'eut aucune chance.

Le sort s'écrasa en elle avec une bouffée de fumée verte qu'il devait surement être le seul à voir. La fumée engloba l'araignée jusqu'à ce qu'Allen ne puisse en apercevoir qu'une ombre grisâtre. La boule de lumière raccrochée par un fil au corps de l'araignée fut bientôt recouverte elle aussi, et Allen vit le fil se rompre et éclater en lumière sous l'emprise du sort. Le brouillard s'évanoui, laissant dans la vision d'Allen le corps de l'araignée qui s'affaissa sur la table.

La boule de lumière qui n'avait plus rien à se raccrocher, s'envola doucement vers le ciel, comme une feuille d'automne dans le vent, avant de disparaître d'un seul coup, comme si elle avait implosée.

Tout ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde.

Allen venait de résoudre, sans le faire exprès, l'une des questions fondamentales que se posaient les sorciers depuis que le sort de la mort avait été inventé.

Celui-ci coupait le pont spirituel entre le corps et l'âme. Pas étonnant que ses victimes s'effondraient comme des marionnettes à qui on aurait coupé le fil…

Contrairement à la première fois qu'Allen avait vu un Akuma, il ne vomit ni ne pleura pas. Parce que c'était presque beau, cette âme pure qui s'envolait sans soucis. Allen n'avait sentit aucune souffrance derrière cette mort, et cela remit beaucoup de ses croyances en question.

Cette illumination coûta à Allen un discours surement passionnée et pleins de sous-entendu de Maugrey, mais Allen ne pouvait pas trouver la force de s'en soucier. Attendant patiemment la fin du cours, la tête dans les nuages, il ne perdit pas de temps pour s'échapper lorsque la cloche sonna. Prenant son sac et le mettant fermement sur son épaule, il boulonna dès la première sonnerie, sans prendre garde aux regards des autres élèves et de Maugrey posés sur lui.

Il avait besoin de réfléchir.

* * *

Emmitouflé dans un fauteuil confortable au coin du feu, Allen mettait avec empressement la dernière ligne à son devoir d'herbologie.

« Fini ! » soupira il de soulagement en roulant son devoir et en le rangeant dans son sac. S'en était presque risible… lui, un exorciste, n'avait plus que le souci de finir ses devoirs à temps…

« C'est bien Allen » chantonna Luna d'une voix rêveuse. Cette dernière était actuellement dans un autre fauteuil en face de lui, et semblait lire un livre tout en l'annotant de temps en temps.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Luna… » Marmonna-t-il, fatigué de le répéter encore une fois.

Luna esquissa un sourire amusé derrière son livre, mais ne répondit pas, et se contenta de tourner la page.

Tout comme il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien faire maintenant, il fut sortit de ses pensées par le sentiment que quelqu'un approchait.

Tournant la tête nonchalamment, Allen pu observer une fillette blonde, qui s'arrêta, interdite, quand elle remarqua qu'il la regardait.

« Oui ? tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » dit-il d'une voix douce en lui souriant.

Elle rougit tout en baissant la tête, avant de la relever d'un air résolu, et de le regarder dans les yeux. « J'ai des problèmes pour rédiger mon essai en métamorphose, et ma sœur ma dit que tu étais le fils du proviseur Dumbledore qui est notablement connu pour ses recherches sur les lois de Gamp et donc je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider… » Dit elle, même si sa voix tremblait un peu vers la fin.

« Ho ! eh bien, je ne suis pas vraiment bon en métamorphose, mais pour un cours de première année, je pense que je pourrais t'aider » lui répondit-il en se levant et en agrippant son sac. « Tu viens Luna ? Ou tu préfère rester ici ? »

« Je vais rester ici. Il n'y a que quatre places aux tables de la bibliothèque après tout » Lui répondit-elle en lui envoyant un sourire malicieux puis en replongeant son visage dans son livre.

Soupçonneux, Allen observa quelques instants Luna avant de se dire que de toute façon, il le saurait bien assez tôt, et il s'engagea vers la porte tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Où vas-tu ? » Lui demanda la petite blonde en trottant à sa suite.

« Tu mas dit que tu avais besoin de faire un essaie de métamorphose non ? » Elle acquiesça confusément. « He bien alors nous allons à la bibliothèque bien sur. »

* * *

« C'est n'importe quoi… » Marmonna Road en lisant les 5 malheureuses phrases qu'ils avaient écrit en une heure. « Il va nous faire faire de nouvelles retenu si on lui rend ça Denis »

« Je sais » Grogna le garçon à côté d'elle, la tête sur la table. « Mais son sujet est trop pourris… Sérieusement, qu'est ce qu'on en a à faire des « 6 qualités des entrailles de crapeaux blanc à collerette, du XII siècle à nos jours. » dit il d'une voix nasale, qui cherchait surement à imiter le ton énervé du professeur Rogue.

Road ricana, milles et une torture à expérimenter sur le professeur Rogue passant dans sa tête. « Je pense qu'il croit que si nous l'avions su, nous n'aurions pas explosé le chaudron… »

Denis releva tout à coup sa tête de la table, le déni (NA :vraiiiiiment désolé pour le jeu de mot encore pas fait exprès…) plaqué sur son visage. « Mais enfin ! Il est fou aussi ! le seul truc qu'il nous a dit avant de commencer à brasser, c'est un discours super cool sur la mort en bouteille et les cornichons avant de faire apparaître la recette au tableau et de nous dire de la faire ! » dit-il en jetant ses mains en l'air en signe d'énervement avant de s'appuyer contre la chaise. « Il ne nous a même pas expliqué une seule chose, et c'était notre premier cours ! Bon ok j'aime pas les longs cours théoriques mais là c'était nécessaire ! »

Road renifla en accords « Ouais… mais c'est vrai que son discours était impressionnant ! tu crois qu'il le répète chaque année ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air amusé.

« Ouais c'est obligé ! » Répliqua Denis avant de regarder tristement leur pauvre parchemin abandonné sur la table. « On a vraiment besoin d'aide… On a trouvé que 2 utilisations, ce n'est même pas la moitié, et notre rédaction est pathétique… »

« Hum… c'est dans ces moments là que j'aimerais bien que Christopher sois là… » Répondit Road en mettant sa tête dans sa main. Tout ça était _ennuyant_, elle voulais aller combattre des exorcistes, ou mieux ! Trouver Allen…

« Road, tu es un génie ! » dit tout à coup Denis avant de faire de grands signes des bras et de crier : « CHRISTOPHER ! »

* * *

« Alors… » Commença Allen en entrant dans la bibliothèque avec la petite fille. « Nous avons une heure avant le couvre feu des premières années, et il nous faut au moins 10 min pour revenir à la tour. _» Heureusement que nous sommes à Serdaigle, à cause de notre réputation, nous sommes les plus proche de la bibliothèque… Il faut même seulement trois minutes si on connaît les bons passages secrets… _Songea Allen tout en s'approchant de la section des potions.

« Nous avons bien assez de temps, donc je te propose de ramasser quelques livres sur ton sujet puis d'aller nous installer à une table, comme ça, je pourrais non seulement t'aider avec ton travail cette fois-ci, mais aussi t'inculquer une méthode pour tes prochains devoirs d'accord… ? »

« Astoria, je m'appelle Astoria Greengrass, je suis la petite sœur de Daphné. »

« Ah oui, je l'ai rencontrée hier en astronomie… Ah, je suis aussi ravis de te rencontrer, je m'appelle Christo … » Commença Allen avant de se faire couper par une voix fluette familière.

« CHRISTOPHER ! » Allen se retourna à son nom d'emprunt pour observer celui qui l'appelait. C'était Denis, qui lui faisait des grands signes malgré le regard noir de madame Pince. Il était assis à une table dans la section Potion (qu'ils venaient de passer pour aller dans la section métamorphose) à côté d'une Road Kamelott à l'air ennuyé.

Allen se raidit en voyant la jeune fille avant de se forcer à se détendre et à plaquer un sourire sur ses lèvres. Accompagné d'Astoria, il s'approcha des deux premières années, remarquant enfin les grosses piles de livres qui les entouraient.

« Qu'est ce que vous lisez ? » Demanda Allen doucement.

« On fait notre travail supplémentaire pour Rogue… tu sais celui qu'il nous a donné après cette histoire de chaudron stupide » Grogna Road en shootant dans la chaise en face d'elle tout en croisant les bras.

Allen ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait l'air mignonne avec son air boudeur… En même temps, ça lui changeait un peu de la noah psychopathe…

« Ouais, c'est chiant… tu pourrais nous aider Christopher ? » Demanda Denis avec ses yeux de chiots.

« Non ! J'ai demandé en première pour le devoir de métamorphose ! » Répliqua Astoria, les bras croisé et le regarde fixé sur Denis en signe de défis.

« Mince, le devoir de métamorphose ! » dit tout à coup Denis, blanc comme un linge tandis que Road, qui voyais la solution à ses problèmes lui filer sous le nez (littéralement, parce qu'Allen était en train de se faire entrainer par Astoria) attrapa un des bras d'Allen pour le retenir tout en grognant un « on peut bien partager » malfaisant.

Tiraillé entre les deux filles pendant que Denis paniquait, Allen soupira et proposa aux deux fillettes de les aider toute les deux.

« Vous devez tous faire ce devoirs de métamorphose non ? » Les trois enfants acquiescèrent, en précisant toutefois que les Gryphondor et les Serpentards devaient le rendre le lundi d'après alors que les Serdaigles le devait pour le lendemain matin. « He bien je vous propose de vous montrer comment choisir les livres de références pour la métamorphose puis de vous guider dans des pistes de réponse. Quand ce sera fait, Astoria commencera à rédiger son devoir tandis que nous réfléchirons à votre problème de potion, ça vous va ? »

Les trois enfants se regardèrent avant d'acquiescer de mauvaise grâce et de suivre Allen comme des Cannetons dans les rayons « **Métamorphose. »**

Vingt minutes plus tard, Astoria commençait son devoir et Allen et les deux autres firent de même avec les potions.

Le sujet de Rogue était clairement trop difficile pour des premières années lors de leur première semaine, et Allen sourit d'amusement en pensant que Rogue était toujours autant un batard sadique qu'avant…

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Allen s'assit à côté d'Astoria pour l'aider sur une phrase, qu'il se rendit compte que, en effet, il n'y avait bien que quatre place à leur table de bibliothèque.

Et elles étaient toute prises par les trois premières années et lui.

Il soupira en pensant que, vraiment, Luna abusait encore une fois odieusement de son don de voyance…

* * *

Voilà! Seulement un jours après le bac en plus :3 et même pas encore en retard (il me restait une semaine!) Dites merci à **Arya39** de lavoir corrigée.

Bon par contre Arya ma dit qu'elle voulait de l'action dans le prochain chapitre, mais moi j'avais prévu un cours de potion et à part qu'Allen fasse exploser son chaudron puis que Tyki arrive et que...

Ouais non en faite j'ai rien dit, je commence à avoir des idées, mais n'hésitez pas à participer par MP :D

Voilà, voilà, à la prochaine! n'oubliez pas les reviews! (Oui, je parle de toi las-bas qui s'apprête à fermer la page!)


	15. Allen,Tyki et Rogue dans une bulle rose

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 15 Juillet 2016  
  
Beta: Arya39  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.  
Suite à cela, Les jumeaux kidnappent Allen pour lui montrer l'Antre de Loki, qui est fondamentalement la cachette secrète que tout farceurs (ou même enfant d'ailleurs) rêveraient puis Allen fait une crise de panique en s'occupant de Teazes dans la classe de Tyki (qui est profs de soins aux créatures magique. Et de sport aussi. Parce que voilà.) et lui déblatère sa nouvelle histoire de vie sous les yeux étrangement compatissant de Tyki.  
A l'infirmerie, les jumeaux débarquent pour montrer à Allen un livre qui semble expliquer la tentative de création d'une "âme" pour Poudlard et aussi qui répertorie un tas de pierres qui ont accumulé tellement de magie qu'Allen pourrait théoriquement vivre à l'abris de quiconque s'il arrivait à les maîtriser. Suite à cela, Allen se lie d'amitié avec Neville en l'aidant à retaper sa serre et forge une saine relation de travail avec Daphne en astronomie.  
Daphne conseille alors à sa sœur de demander de l'aide à Allen et avec son aide, celle-ci crée un groupe infernal avec Road et Denis.

* * *

Coucou, un nouveau chapitre avec au programme, de l'action, avec le cours de Potion tant attendu!

(enfin je ne sais pas s'il était attendu, mais on va dire que oui...)

On se retrouve à la fin pour les reviews? :3

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une année pour vivre chapitre 15

Sautillant dans les grands couloirs de Poudlard, Road ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir heureuse d'être là.

Certes, il n'y avait pas d'humain à tuer, mais les matières étaient amusantes, et elle s'était elle-même surprise à faire ses devoirs d'elle-même. En même temps, chercher pourquoi on ne pouvait pas ingérer une matière métamorphosée était bien plus intéressant que de calculer la surface du champ de monsieur Dupont…

En plus, Tyki pouvait vraiment l'aider cette fois-ci.

En parlant de Tyki... Road était maintenant très proche de ses appartements et, sans frapper, elle entra dans son salon.

Bien sur, il n'était pas là, il devait encore dormir. Traversant le salon, Road ouvrit sans un bruit la porte menant sur la chambre de Tyki.

Comme elle le soupçonnait, ce dernier, emmitouflé dans son drap, était affalé sur son grand lit à baldaquin, ses bras étouffant le coussin où sa tête reposait.

« Ty~ki » Chantonna doucement Road en s'approchant du lit.

Il ne réagit même pas. Soupirant, Road claqua des doigt, amenant ainsi ses bougies pointues à apparaître et ouvrir brusquement les rideaux de la fenêtre puis à les épingler de chaque côté de celle-ci.

Cette fois-ci, le garçon basané grogna et enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.

« Vas-t-en Road, il est trop tôt.. »

Road fit la moue et sauta sur le lit avant d'agripper le bras de son frère pour le retourner sur son dos.

« Lè~ve~toi ! » dit elle en accentuant chaque syllabe en remuant vivement Tyki.

« Je me lève, je me lève... » grogna finalement Tyki en soupirant.

Se redressant de mauvaise grâce en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il fit tomber la couverture qui le recouvrait, laissant apparaître son torse nu, barré par une longue cicatrice déchiquetée.

Road arrêta de sauter sur le lit quand elle vit la cicatrice. Elle pensais toujours au faite qu'elle avait faillit perdre Tyki, son oncle, son frère...

« Ca te fait toujours mal ? » murmura Road en frôlant la cicatrice du bout des doigts.

Tyki ouvrit les yeux plus large, surpris, avant de lui sourire et de prendre sa main pour l'éloigner de son torse et de lui faire un calin.

« Je sais que c'est difficile pour lui, mais... j'aimerais vraiment qu'il nous considère comme une famille » dit Road au bout de quelques instants.

« Je pense qu'il le fait d'une certaine manière » lui répondit Tyki en traçant des cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de Road. « Mais il est en conflit, il n'est pas comme nous, il ne veut pas vraiment se battre »

« Il préférerait surement être un clown » rigola Road en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Tyki.

« Oui, mais il n'as pas le choix, c'est soit nous, soit eux, et de toute façon il devra se battre, il ne pourra pas fuir éternellement... » répliqua Tyki d'un air las.

« Il serait heureux avec nous... je suis sur que Milleni le laisserait en dehors des combats s'il le voulait... et il aurait une famille ! Il en a toujours voulu une, je le sais, j'ai vu ses rêves ! » Dit Road en regardant Tyki dans les yeux avant de reposer sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que le soleil perce à travers la fenêtre, indiquant que Tyki devrait vraiment commencer à se lever s'il voulait être à l'heure en classe.

« Il me manque » chuchota Road d'un air triste.

« A moi aussi » lui répondit Tyki. « Il faut qu'on le trouve »

« Je n'arrêterais jamais de le chercher » promis elle tout en laissant Tyki se lever pour qu'il puisse se préparer à sa journée.

* * *

Allen regardait avec amusement les Serdaigles et Poufsoufle feuilleter furieusement leur livre de potion.

Ho, il ne se moquait pas, il pouvait les comprendre sans problème, sachant qu'il l'avait fait lui même à plusieurs reprise dans ses premières années.

Le premier cours de Potion était toujours le pire après tout.

Mais là, Allen était confiant. Il avait bachoté tout l'été et avait mis un point d'honneur à travailler en priorité les potions.

De toute façon, il était plutôt fort en potion, même si les jumeaux étaient bien meilleur que lui, car ça lui rappelait la cuisine.

Et la nourriture c'est la vie.

On lui avait toujours dit que Rogue était plus gentil (lire : moins horrible) avec les Serpentards qu'avec toutes les autres maisons. Il s'en était bien sur rendu compte avec le traitement des Gryfondor, mais il était intéressé à voir comment les deux maisons « neutre » de Poudlard s'en sortait.

Donc bref, Allen attendais impatiemment de rentrer dans la classe contrairement à ses camarades qui étaient lentement en train de devenir un peu vert.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit en grinçant.

Déglutissant, les Poufsoufle et les Serdaigles finirent par entrer, Allen parmi eux.

« Groupe de trois » Grogna Rogue appuyé sur son bureau au fond de la salle.

Les élèves s'empressèrent de trouver une place pour éviter les foudres du maître de potion.

Attendant patiemment que tout le monde prenne une place, Allen finit par s'asseoir avec deux Poufsoufle qui partageaient aussi son cours de Rune.

Devant eux, un groupe de trois garçons (un de Poufsoufle et deux de Serdaigle) essayaient tant bien que mal avec force chuchotements de faire taire l'un des leur qui reniflait un peu trop fort.

« Vous entrez à présent dans votre quatrième année d'enseignement élémentaire de sorcellerie. » Commença Rogue en parcourant la classe du regard. « L'année prochaine, ce sont les BUSE »

Tout le monde tressaillit lorsque Rogue dit le dernier mot.

Le professeur se leva et se dirigea vers le tableau noir. D'un mouvement de baguette, la craie se souleva toute seul et écrit le mot BUSE verticalement avec sa signification à côté de chaque lettres.

« Après l'année prochaine, j'aurais l'immense joie de ne plus voir la majorité d'entre vous » dit il d'une manière sarcastique « Malheureusement pour vous comme pour moi, il nous reste deux ans ensemble avant ce joyeux événement »

Les élèves se ratatinèrent dans leurs siège sous le poids du regard noir de leur professeur.

« BUSE, brevet universelle de sorcellerie élémentaire » Dit Rogue en montrant le tableau de sa baguette « Est en soit, l'examen qui décide de votre vie » Dit-il en ricanant sous les regards affolé des élèves.

« Voilà pourquoi nous commencerons à apprendre une des premières techniques de potion revenant souvent aux BUSE : Le brassage à chaudron multiple. » Dit le professeur Rogue en montrant négligemment de la main les trois chaudrons devant lui.

« Comme je suis conscient de vos piètres capacités... » Dit Rogue en foudroyant du regard un groupe de Poufsoufle au fond de la classe qui se ratatinèrent dans leur siège « Vous allez commencez par brasser individuellement chacun des chaudrons en suivant les recettes au tableau... » A ses mots, 3 colonnes apparurent à la place du mot BUSE, chacune remplie d'une recette de potion différente. « _Une_ personne brasse _un_ chaudron. Avec un peu de chance, vous aurez assez de bon sens pour ne pas copier les uns sur les autres... » maugréa-t-il.

Comme personne ne bougeait de peur de déclencher les foudres du professeur, celui-ci finit par roulez des yeux au ciel comme s'il demandait pourquoi il devait être en charge de tels idiots, puis se ressaisit et cria un « Qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Qu'un Nundu mange votre hibou ? Allez-y au nom de Merlin ! » qui fit décamper très vite les élèves en direction des placards d'ingrédients.

Du côté d'Allen, celui-ci gardait difficilement un sourire de son visage. Se tournant vers ses voisines, il crut nécessaire d'exprimer ses pensées. « C'est moi où il est légèrement de mauvais humeur ? »

Les filles empêchèrent difficilement un rire de passez leurs lèvres et s'empressèrent d'aller chercher les ingrédients, laissant le pauvre Allen allumez les feux et faire bouillir l'eau dans les chaudrons tout seul.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, sa potion étant en assez bonne voix et une des filles devait attendre que son chaudron bout. Allen entama donc la conversation à mi-voix.

« Alors... je m'appelle Christopher et toi ? » Demanda-t-il à sa voisine la plus proche.

« Susan, et elle, c'est Hanna » Chuchota elle en montrant ladite Hanna mettre avec, un sérieux à toute épreuves, des œufs d'abeilles dans son chaudron tout en remuant dans le sens antihoraire de la main gauche. « J'ai vu que tu n'avais pas signé le contrat du professeur Dumbledore... Nous non plus, nous allons donc surement travailler ensemble alors »

« Oui, je suis habitué aux... jeux ? De mon père. Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il a fait, mais je suis très heureux de, peut être, travailler avec vous, Susan, Hanna » Sourit Allen en mettant les six chenilles séchées dans son chaudron puis en tournant trois fois avec un agitateur de verre.

Susan sourit à Allen avant de se lever pour s'occuper de sa propre potion tandis qu'Hanna grogna son affirmation à son nom, trop occuper à baisser son feu à la bonne température.

Regardant rapidement le professeur Rogue embêter des Serdaigles deux rang devant, Hanna laissa son chaudron se reposer quelques instants en regardant Allen. « Alors c'est vrai que le professeur Dumbledore est ton pèr... » Commença elle à dire avant de se faire couper par l'ouverture soudaine de la porte de la salle de classe et l'arriver d'un certains jeune professeur.

« Ho, excusez-moi, Rusard m'a dit de tout mettre ici, mais je me suis peut être trompé de classe ? » Dit le professeur Mikk, les mains pleines d'un panier de poils blanc/gris, en voyant avec surprise les élèves le scruter.

« Vous amenez les poils de Bandersnatch ? » Demanda le professeur Rogue du fond de la classe. Au hochement de tête du professeur Mikk, le professeur s'approcha du jeune homme. « C'est bien ici, mais je vous attendais plus tard… Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, vous pouvez les déposez ici » Dit il en montrant une porte près du bureau.

« Ah merci » Dit le jeune Noah avec un sourire désarmant avant d'avancer vers la porte arrière.

Ah ce moment là, Allen qui essayait déjà de se faire le plus petit possible dans son siège, eu le loisir d'observer la suite catastrophique des événements aux premières loges.

Tout d'abord, le sourire très blanc de Tyki entraina une monté d'hormone chez une pauvre fille de Serdaigle qui abandonna malencontreusement sa poignée de chenilles séchées dans le chaudron de sa voisine.

Ce chaudron se dit qu'il ne voulait absolument pas de chenilles séchées et explosa, entrainant une fumée rose peu avenante à remplir la pièce.

Cependant, il faut se rappeler que quelques secondes plus tôt, Tyki dépassait Allen, le frôlant de justesse entrainent le blandinet ( pas si blandinet que ça) à se tourner légèrement vers son chaudron et à se frotter les cheveux pour éviter le regard du Noah.

Ainsi, lorsque le chaudron de la Serdaigle explosa, Tyki se trouvait à côté de Rogue au niveau du groupe devant Allen, celui contenant un élève de Poufsoufle et deux de Serdaigle qui reniflaient au début du cour.

Et comme une boulette n'arrive jamais seul, La fumée rose fit finalement éternuer le pauvre Poufsoufle, ce qui dispersa les poils de Bandersnatch que portait Tyki.

Les poils blancs virevoltèrent quelques instants devant les yeux catastrophés du professeur de potion, puis se posèrent doucement dans la potion d'Hanna.

L'effet fut immédiat. Le chaudron s'empressa de cracher de grosses bulles translucides qui se dispersèrent gaiement dans la salle de potion.

Allen qui avait toujours son bras gauche emmêlé dans ses cheveux ne put pas faire grand chose quand une énorme bulle le prit d'assaut.

Alors il recula.

Directement dans Tyki.

Qui se prit le professeur Rogue.

Et tout les trois virent avec plus ou moins d'horreur la bulle s'écraser en eux.

**J'ai presque envie de l'arrêter là... mais c'est un peu court donc je continue… dommage.**

* * *

Tic-tac.

Allen regardait avec ennuie l'horloge de la salle de classe.

Comme son regard voyageait tout au long de la classe, il observait avec envie ses camarades de classe chahuter dans leurs propres bulles.

« Tout cela est simplement ridicule. » Grogna le professeur de potion. Après quelques coups de baguettes inutiles, Rogue finit par s'asseoir, dépité.

« Toujours rien professeur ? » Demanda le professeur Mikk. Le Noah avait lui-même abandonné depuis une bonne demi-heure et avait finit par s'installer le plus confortablement possible sur le plan de travail.

« C'est inutile, rien ne nous sortira d'ici de l'intérieur, il va falloir attendre de l'aide. » soupira le professeur de potion en transfigurant une chaise confortable du seul tabouret de la bulle. Allen aurait cru qu'il serait toujours enragé mais il semblait, que 1'heure passée à s'énervé sur la bulle les entourant avait laissé le professeur plus fatigué qu'en colère.

« Vous avez pu trouver ce qu'il s'est passé ? » s'enquit le Noah, lui-même assis sur le plan de travail sous lequel Allen avait opté pour une retraite stratégique.

Après tout, « loin des yeux, loin du cœur » n'est ce pas ?

« Oui, et nous sommes victime d'un enchainement de circonstance tout à fait extraordinaire. » dit le professeur de potion sarcastiquement.

« Le brouillard rose produit par la première potion ratée à déclencher une espèce de solution de silence abâtardie. La deuxième potion quand à elle à créé des bulles incassables manuellement. » dit-il en montrant le chaudrons en dehors de leur bulle qui crachait encore de temps en temps des mini-bulles qui finissaient par fusionner avec les plus grandes parsemant la salle.

« Les deux séparément auraient pu être contournés en quelques instants, mais _bien sur_ le brouillard de silence s'est concentré dans les bulles ce qui entraina leur mutation en inhibiteur magique. » expliqua Rogue en montrant l'allure rosé de la bulle autrefois transparente.

« Maintenant, a ma plus grande joie, nous obtenons des bulles incassables manuellement, qui repousse la magie sur sa paroi intérieure et empêche le son de la traverser. » finit Rogue en essayant visiblement de rester calme.

« En effet, nous sommes particulièrement malchanceux » répondit Tyki, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. « Ca arrive souvent des accidents dans ce genre là ? » demanda Tyki curieusement.

« Normalement, je suis assez compétent pour rattraper toute les imbécilités que ces élèves stupide arrivent à inventer. Enfin, la potion n'était même pas si difficile ! » cria presque Rogue avant de reprendre son sang froid. « Donc non, ce genre de chose n'arrive pas souvent, surtout avec une classe de Poufsoufle et Serdaigle. »

Le professeur Mikk siffla paresseusement en accord tout en se penchant en arrière sur le bureau et en croisant les jambes. Du coin de l'œil, Allen pouvait voir certaines filles commencer à rougir dans leurs bulles tout en regardant le professeur de SACM.

Allen soupira sans un bruit. Une heure qu'il était coincé avec les deux professeurs dans une bulle magique. Dès qu'il avait repris ses esprits, il s'était empressé de pousser Tyki qui le tenait encore dans ses bras et de glisser sous le bureau en attendant de pouvoir partir. Sauf que voilà. Une heure que les professeurs cherchaient une manière de sortir, et ils venaient tout juste d'abandonner.

Et Allen avait faim.

Et son sac se trouvait sur la table à côté de Tyki Mikk. Il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir sans se faire remarquer. Alors Allen se résolu à attendre qu'on les trouve. Après tout, il était l'heure du diner, ça ne devrait plus tarder, non ?

Cependant, comme pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injure, le ventre d'Allen choisit ce moment pour se mettre à grogner, attirant ainsi l'attention des deux professeurs qui l'avaient oublié jusque là.

Cherchant la source du bruit, le professeur Rogue baissa son regard vers lui tandis que Tyki descendit de la table et s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur d'Allen.

Allen les joues rouge de honte aux regards de surprise que firent les deux professeurs en le voyant dit d'une voix douce « Hum, excusez moi professeur Mikk, pourriez vous me donner mon sac qui est sur la table devant vous s'il vous plait ? merci… »

Tyki complètement abasourdi de ne pas avoir remarqué l'enfant avant, prit machinalement le sac et lui donna.

Nerveux devant les regards des deux professeurs qui ne le quittaient pas, Allen fouilla rapidement dans son sac pour trouver ses collations.

Mal à l'aise devant les regards fixes, Allen tendit sa boite en fer remplis de biscuits au beurre comme un bouclier devant lui.

« Gâteaux ? » proposa-t-il aux professeurs incrédules.

Ne voyant aucun signe de mouvement, Allen pris trois gâteaux de la boite et la posa bien en évidence au centre de la bulle puis alla se réfugier plus loin sous la table.

« Attends, attends, attends ! reviens ici toi ! tu es la depuis quand ? » demanda Tyki en attrapant la cheville d'Allen et en la faisant glisser de sous la table.

« Euh… depuis de début ? » répondit honnêtement Allen, mal à l'aise d'être allongé sur le sol tandis que les deux professeurs se tenaient debout et le regardaient de haut.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais sous la table ? » demanda le professeur de potion en le regardant bizarrement.

« He bien vous aviez l'air assez en colère, alors j'ai préféré me cach… enfin je veux dire rester hors de la voie pour ne pas vous gêner... » Avoua faussement Allen en s'asseyant sur ses genoux devant les deux professeurs. Il avait un peu l'impression de se faire rabrouer par son maitre comme lorsqu'il avait 13 ans.

« Mais qu'es… » Commença Rogue avant de se faire couper par un claquement de porte.

Comme un seul homme, toutes les têtes des élèves dans leurs bulles se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée où l'on pouvait voir une petite fille aux cheveux noirs dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Tyki ! tu avais promis de m'aider pour mon devoir d'histoire ! » gronda la fille aux cheveux noir en courant vers Tyki.

« Non ! ne rentre pas dans la bu… » cria Tyki avant de se faire couper par Road qui lui avait sauté déçus et de tomber lamentablement à côté d'Allen sur le sol avec un grognement sourd.

Le professeur de potion allait crier sur la jeune fille, lorsque celle-ci aperçu Allen.

« Chirstopher ! tu es là ! Super, aide moi pour mon devoir sur la 4eme rébellion gobelin, je ne sais pas du tout comment l'organiser, et ça m'ennuiiiie ! » dit elle en sautant du corps de Tyki (qui étouffa un gémissement de douleur) pour sortir ses cahiers et ses plumes. »

« Road, tu le connais ? » demanda Tyki en se frottant le dos tout en s'asseyant. L'interpelée hocha la tête, expliquant qu'il l'avait aidée pour ses devoirs de métamorphose et de potion.

« Alors c'est toi qui a fait l'essaie » marmonna Rogue en regardant Allen d'un œil pensif. « Es ce que tu as… » commença à dire le maître des potions avant de se faire couper une nouvelle fois par un claquement de porte contre la pierre.

« Bonsoir Christopher, tu veut venir manger avec les Warspuct et moi ? » Demanda une voix rêveuse qui approchait rapidement.

« Non Luna ! ne vient pas dans la bu… ! » cria Allen à la jeune fille blonde.

« Hum ? je n'entends pas ce que tu dis Christopher, attends, j'arrive » dit joyeusement Luna en entrant dans la bulle.

Comme Tyki, Allen avait complètement oublié qu'on ne pouvait pas les entendre à l'extérieur de la bulle.

« Bonjours professeurs, Road, Chris, il y a une forte concentration de Nargols ici, quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda la jeune fille en s'asseyant de l'autre côté d'Allen tout en penchant sa tête dans un signe d'incompréhension.

Le professeur de potion se massa doucement les tempes, refusant d'ouvrir les yeux à la folie qu'était Luna Lovegood tandis qu'Allen avait la très forte envie de se claquer la tête contre le sol.

« Luna… tu l'as fait exprès » dit-il à la place en soupirant.

« He bien oui, bien sur, c'était beaucoup plus amusant comme ça » dit la jeune fille très sérieusement avant de sourire et de montrer à Road un texte dans son manuel qui pourrait l'aider pour sa dissertation.

« Quoi ? comment ça elle l'a fait expr… ? » commença le maître des potions avant de se faire couper une troisième fois par un nouveau claquement de porte.

« Christopher il faut absolument que… ! » commencèrent de voix identiques avant de s'arrêter lorsque les jumeaux virent deux professeur surplombé Allen entourées de deux filles dans une bulles roses avec plusieurs autres élèves dans des conditions semblables autour d'eux.

« Ok… euhm, on va vous… » commença Fred en reculant vers la porte

« … laissez à vos affaires » finit George en fermant la porte après qu'ils soient sortit.

« Revenez ici ! » cria le maitre des potions en tapant sur la bulle rose. « Le prochain qui passe cette porte obtient une détention tout les soirs pendant un mois à éviscérez des crapeaux cornes à main nu » jura le professeur en fusillant la porte avec son regard noir.

Puis, alors qu'il allait se tourner vers Allen pour poser une des nombreuses questions qui hantaient son esprit, il fut coupé une quatrième et dernière fois par un claquement de porte.

Dans toute sa gloire, auréolée par la lumière du couloir, la silhouette du directeur se détachait nettement dans l'encadrement de porte.

« J'arrive à un mauvais moment ? je peut revenir plus tard si vous voulez ? » Dit Dumbledore avec amusement tandis que Rogue juraient au sommet de ses poumons des injures qui firent même rougir Tyki.

Enfin, avec l'aide du directeur, les élèves et professeures furent bientôt délivrés des bulles roses malfaisantes et purent s'échapper du froid cachot de pierre.

Parmi les premiers, Allen s'empressa de ramasser sa boite de gâteaux secs et son sac puis de s'éclipser avant que Tyki ne puisse se rappeler son existence.

Trop d'attention de Tyki et de Road était une trèèèèès mauvaise idée après tout.

* * *

Voilà, alors on revoit les jumeaux et Luna (pour changer ^^) Road, Tyki, Serverus et Dumbledore! un beau panel de personnags n'est ce pas?

Bon j'ai peur d'avoir été un peu légère sur le caractère de Rogue... Mais en même temps, les livres sont du point de vue de Harry, et même si c'est sur que Rogue est pas super sympa, je pense qu'Harry en rajoute un peu... De plus, cette fois, on est du point de vue d'Allen, qui semble aimer Severus donc bon, on va dire que ça va -_-'

Dites merci à **Arya39** pour la correction des fautes de ce chapitre :D

Pour la prochaine fois, nous rejoignons Neville, les Twins et Allen pour la farce puis nous observerons un peu du trio d'or qui a été un peu délaissé, vu que le dernier chapitre où on les a vue en entier c'était il y a... 9 chapitres? Hum. Ouais, faut vraiment que je les cases... ^^

Voilà, voilà, à la prochaine! n'oubliez pas les reviews! (Oui, je parle de toi las-bas qui s'apprête à fermer la page!)


	16. Neville et les secrets de Poudlard

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 15 Août 2016  
  
Beta: Arya39  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.  
Suite à cela, Les jumeaux kidnappent Allen pour lui montrer l'Antre de Loki, qui est fondamentalement la cachette secrète que tout farceurs (ou même enfant d'ailleurs) rêveraient puis Allen fait une crise de panique en s'occupant de Teazes dans la classe de Tyki (qui est profs de soins aux créatures magique. Et de sport aussi. Parce que voilà.) et lui déblatère sa nouvelle histoire de vie sous les yeux étrangement compatissant de Tyki.  
A l'infirmerie, les jumeaux débarquent pour montrer à Allen un livre qui semble expliquer la tentative de création d'une "âme" pour Poudlard et aussi qui répertorie un tas de pierres qui ont accumulé tellement de magie qu'Allen pourrait théoriquement vivre à l'abris de quiconque s'il arrivait à les maîtriser. Suite à cela, Allen se lie d'amitié avec Neville en l'aidant à retaper sa serre et forge une saine relation de travail avec Daphne en astronomie.  
Daphne conseille alors à sa sœur de demander de l'aide à Allen et avec son aide, celle-ci crée un groupe infernal avec Road et Denis.  
Laissant les trois petit démons ensemble, Allen fuit en potion et se retrouve malencontreusement bloqué pendant deux heures dans une bulle rose avec Severus et Tyki.

* * *

Hi!

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Une année pour vivre chapitre 16

Tout en marchant tranquillement dans les couloirs, Allen n'arrivait pas à croire que cela ne faisait qu'une semaine que les cours avaient commencé.

Après sa fuite calculée du cours de potion vendredi soir, il s'était empressé d'aller manger avant de ne pouvoir s'éclipser en vitesse.

Le samedi, tout en gardant sa routine matinale, il avait passé 3 heures de plus à entraîner ses réflexes contre un mannequin magique puis était allé manger en compagnie de Luna. A la sortie de la Grande Salle, il s'était fait happer par les jumeaux qui lui avaient donner rendez-vous le lendemain à l'Antre de Loki. Il avait ensuite fait tout ses devoirs pour la semaine et avait joué aux cartes avec quelques un de ses colocataires, avant de se coucher, épuisé.

Nous étions ainsi dimanche, et tout en se dirigeant vers le rendez-vous, Allen pensait d'un air perplexe à sa semaine. En y repensant, tout était partit en vrille dès le premier jour...

Non, vraiment, il aurait dû se rendre compte des problèmes environnants, lorsqu'il avait rencontré Road et Tyki au tri. Et puis ne parlons même pas des jumeaux. Et d'Hermione. Et de Maugrey. Et de Neville. Et des premières années. Et de Rogue. Et de son maît...

Hum, oui, n'en parlons pas.

Allen soupira doucement et entra dans la bibliothèque. Cela faisait un moment qu'il voyait Hermione le suivre et il ne voulait pas l'amener directement dans leur cachette. S'il avait été seul, il serait passé par un autre passage secret, mais il devait récupérer Neville pour l'amener aux jumeaux.

La veille, Allen et les jumeaux avaient longuement parlé de la participation de Neville. Ils avaient fini par convenir de l'emmener dans l'Antre et d'aviser après. Après tout, Neville était lié pas un serment et leur paraissait digne de confiance, alors pourquoi pas ?

C'est pour cela qu'Allen avait demandé au petit déjeuner à Neville de le rejoindre à la bibliothèque vers 10h. Cependant, Hermione l'avait entendu et, suspecte de sa soudaine amitié avec Neville, l'avait suivit (avec le reste du trio d'or) jusqu'à maintenant.

« Neville ! » Chuchota Allen en souriant lorsqu'il vit le garçon qui se tenait maladroitement à côté d'une table vide en donnant des coup d'oeil prudent à Madame Pince. Croisant son regard, le Gryffondor sourit et s'approcha à son tour d'Allen.

« Salut Christopher. Alors, où allons nous ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu'il arriva à son niveau.

« Suis-moi Neville, il faut que je te montre quelque chose » Dit Christopher en amenant l'autre garçon vers la section « Potion ».

Prenant bien garde de perdre le regard d'Hermione au détour d'une étagère, Allen s'empressa de mener son ami dans un renfoncement ombragé entre les rayons « Potion » et « Divination ».

Il appuya discrètement son doigt sur une pierre légèrement renfoncée et tout en concentrant un peu de sa magie, il murmura « fait entrer le chaos ».

Tout à coup, sa main passa à travers la pierre qu'il touchait auparavant et Allen s'empressa de tirer un Neville bouche bée dans ce qui semblait être une alcôve de pierre solide.

Arrivé dans un couloir sombre, ils marchèrent tranquillement tout en papotant de tout et de rien. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils débouchèrent sur un beaucoup plus large couloir qui était orné de chaque côté par des moulures compliquées à l'aspect verdâtre. De temps en temps, ils croisaient un escalier ou petit un couloir qui rejoignaient le leur.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, le couloir déboucha sur une salle ronde de taille moyenne. Elle paraissait vide, mais les mur étaient décorés par des peintures de paysages et le plafond représentait un ciel d'un bleu lumineux. Le long des mur, on pouvait apercevoir de larges banc de pierre qui, épousant les murs courbés, étaient seulement interrompu par quatre arches aux couleurs des maisons de Poudlard. Elles devaient sûrement mener à un couloir comme le leur, pensa Neville.

Enfin, au centre, un large poteau de bois sculpté reliait le sol au plafond. Tout autour de lui, à intervalle régulier, des minces rondins de bois y étaient plantés. Le tout donnait l'allure d'un escalier en colimaçon en forme d'arbre. En effet, si on observait bien le plafond, on pouvait même y déceler une trappe jaune et ronde qui semblait représenter un soleil.

« J'aurais voulu t'emmener par l'entrée principale, mais Hermione, Ron et Harry me suivait, donc j'ai préféré prendre le passage de la bibliothèque. » Expliqua Allen à Neville en commençant à gravir les étranges marches.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un si grands réseaux de passages secrets ! Je pensais qu'ils étaient isolés, et non reliés. » Lui répondit Neville surpris par tout l'événement. Il se resaisit rapidement et commença à gravir les marches à la suite d'Allen.

« C'est le cas » Lui sourit Allen en ouvrant la trappe et en passant à travers. « Mais lorsque tu concentre ta magie et que tu dis « Faite entrer le Chaos » le passage secret se relie au tunnel le plus proche, c'est à dire, soit le couloir qui mène au dortoir de gryffondor, soit celui qui mène à celui de Serdaigle, ect. »

« C'est génial » dit Neville en attrapant la main tendu d'Allen, qui le tira à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Bienvenue à... »

« ...l'Antre de Loki ! »

Accueillirent les jumeaux en choeur tout en s'approchant des deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Waouh, c'est extraordinaire » murmura Neville en observant tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Faisant un pas en direction du milieu de la pièce, Neville s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de mou sous son pied. Levant sa jambe, il découvrit un morceau de couverture. En regardant aux alentour, il remarqua rapidement le tas de coussins et de couvertures près d'un tableau noir. La trappe qu'Allen était justement en train de refermer, était d'ailleurs recouverte à moitié par les objets pelucheux.

« Alors Neville, tu as décidé... » Commença Fred en mettant un bras autour des épaules du quatrième année.

« ...De fouler les lois et de... » dit George en faisant de même

« ...Faire partit du groupe ? » Dirent-ils ensemble en trainant le pauvre Neville vers les poufs autour de la cheminée.

S'asseyant avec amusement dans son pouf vert à carreaux noir et blanc, Allen observa avec amusement les jumeaux pousser Neville dans le pouf à côté d'Allen, celui rouge à pois jaune, puis s'asseoir eux même dans les deux poufs rayé rouge et orange.

Les trois garçons plus âgés scrutaient Neville dans un silence pesant. Mal à l'aise, celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas se tortiller sous leurs regards.

« Alors... » commença finalement Allen, prenant en pitié Neville. « Nous t'avons emmener ici pour te parler de notre premier projet. Ne t'inquiète pas, il est déjà presque fini, mais je veux que tu vois notre manière de travailler et son aboutissement pour que tu décide si tu te sent à l'aise de continuer avec nous. » Déclara Allen, appuyé par des hochements de tête vigoureux des jumeaux.

A ses mots, les yeux de Neville prirent un air sérieux. « Je te l'ai déjà dit Christopher, je me suis déjà engagé à vous aider et je le ferais »

Les jumeaux se regardèrent tandis qu'Allen sourit au jeune Gryffondor. « D'accord... Donc, au début, nous voulions faire un journée pyjama pour tout le monde. »

« C'est à dire que les élèves comme les professeurs devaient être obliger d'aller en cours en pyjama. Cependant, lorsqu'on cherchait un moyen de... »

« ... le mettre en œuvre après que les elfes de maison accepte de nous donner leur aide, nous avons découvert ce livre. » dit Fred en tendant le petit manuscrit qu'ils avaient montré à Allen à l'infirmerie.

Prenant le livre doucement, Neville le feuilleta quelques instants avant de faire la grimace et de le passer à Allen. « J'avoue que je n'y comprends pas grand chose... » Marmonna Neville en rougissant.

« T'inquiète little Gryffon, c'est du... »

« ... charabia de haut vol ! » le rassurèrent les jumeaux. Allen sourit à Neville pour le rassurer à son tour et essaya de lui expliquer simplement de que le manuscrit racontait.

« Alors fondamentalement... » dit Neville doucement en essayant de résumer la situation. « Ces personnes on essayé de créer un pantin pour protéger l'école ? Mais en quoi ça nous concerne ? »

« Eh bien en faite, nous pensions réutiliser l'idée d'un « Gardien » ou d'une « âme » de Poudlard. Sauf qu'il serait beaucoup plus... hum... » commença Allen en essayant de trouver le mot juste.

« Ludique » proposèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

« Oui c'est ça ! Donc oui, plus ludique. Ce serait donc notre porte-parole en quelque sorte. J'ai remarqué que les actes ont plus d'impacts lorsqu'il y a une part de mystère » Expliqua Allen en repensant à la mort du Maréchale Yeegar et sa chanson angoissante.

« D'ailleurs, viens voir little Grffon, on doit te... » dit Fred en se levant.

« … montrer les essaies » fini George en entrainant Neville vers la porte doré où se cachait la salle de test.

Les quatre garçons rentrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle. Elle était vide sauf pour une forme recouvert d'un tissu au fond de la salle, mais les murs étaient recouvert de taches multicolores. Allen pouvait imaginer sans problème des générations de farceur faire exploser à tour de rôle des composants de leurs futurs blagues dans cette salle.

Les jumeaux allèrent rapidement déposer une pierre au milieu de la salle puis reculèrent au niveau des deux autres et l'activèrent d'un mot murmuré.

Soudain, la pierre s'illumina une seconde et une brume colorée en sortit. En moins de cinq secondes, le brouillard avait prit forme humaine, et une jeune fille se tenait à présent devant eux.

« L'apparence était déjà définie dans les formules du bouquin, et ça avait l'air trop compliquer pour tout changer donc... »

« … nous avons préféré laisser tel quel. En faite, nous avons juste appliquer les instructions du livre. » Dirent les jumeaux d'un air penaud.

Allen pensait quand à lui, qu'ils n'avaient vraiment pas besoin de changer quelque chose.

La fille était petite et avait l'air jeune. 11 ans tout au plus pensa Allen. Elle portait l'uniforme traditionnel de Poudlard. Ou en tout cas, un uniforme de Poudlard. En effet, il avait l'air plus ancien, et si on se fiait à la date du manuscrit, devait bien daté de milles ans.

Elle portait une vaste robe noir jusqu'aux genoux, serré au torse par un large corsai gris à lacets noir. Ce dernier enserrait une chemise blanche à manche ample et à col rond. Ses jambes étaient couvertes jusqu'à mi-cuisse par de longues bottes grises qui semblaient être faite en cuir de Dragon. Une longue cape noire à capuche qui frôlait le sol tombait sur ses épaules et était attachée par une broche à l'effigie de l'emblème de Poudlard.

Elle était très belle. Sa peau d'albâtre n'était entachée par aucune marque et ses lèvres formaient un sourire joyeux. Ses yeux gris pétillaient dans la joie et surmontaient joliment son visage aristocratique. Ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit tombaient dans son dos en boucle lâche jusqu'aux hanches.

Mais ce qui était le plus impressionnant d'après Allen, c'était les quatre œuvres d'art qui ornait sa personne. Ses cheveux étaient retenu par un diadème bleu, un pendentif vert reposait sur sa poitrine, une coupe dorée occupait sa hanche droite et la garde d'une épée rouge laissait dépasser sa garde derrière son épaule gauche.

« He bien, c'est sur qu'elle ressemble parfaitement à la représentation de Poudlard et à l'idéal de l'unité inter-maison. » répondit Neville en clignant des yeux à plusieurs reprise.

« Ouais, c'est assez impressionnant. Le problème, c'est qu'on... »

« … arrive pas à la faire bouger » Continua Fred en se frottant les cheveux dans l'énervement.

« Je pensais que les runes de mimétismes étaient opérationnelles ? » questionna Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

« C'est le cas » répondit Fred en se dirigeant vers la forme recouverte au fond de la salle.

« Mais nous pensons que notre masse est trop différente » expliqua George en tirant le tissu avec un grand geste théâtrale.

En dessous, se trouvait une réplique exacte de la fille-Poudlard, mais dans une matière transparente comme du verre. La statue était remplit de minuscules Runes gravées sur chaque parcelle de sa surface.

« Les elfes nous ont aidé à sculpter cette statue entièrement en cristal de roche et nous... »

« … avons gravé chaque runes à la main avec Chris. C'était long ! Heureusement que le modèle était très bien expliqué, sinon... »

« ...Nous n'aurions jamais réussi » expliquèrent les jumeaux à Neville.

« Cependant, j'ai rajouter quelques runes en plus. Le système de mouvement n'était pas complet dans le manuscrit, et je pensais que le mimétisme serait l'option la plus sûre. » expliqua Allen avant de se tourner vers les jumeaux en fronçant les sourcils. « Mais ça ne fonctionne pas alors ? »

« Oui, un problème de masse je pense... »

« … les gestes sont saccadés, mais avec toi, ça marchera sûrement ! » lui répondirent les jumeaux.

« Dites tout de suite que j'ai la morphologie d'une gamine de 11 ans ! » grogna Allen en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur.

« Aw, Little Chris est vexée... » sourit George en câlinant un Allen boudeur.

« C'est pas ça, mais tu es le plus petit, si ça ne fonctionne pas avec toi, on devra... »

« … inviter une autre personne dans le groupe ou abandonner l'idée... »

« … Nous avons vu que tu t'entendais bien avec une fille de 1 ère année, Road non ? Tu pense qu'elle pourrait aider ? »

Allen se sentit soudainement mal en entendant la proposition des jumeaux. Road ? Non ! « Je vais trouver un moyen pour que ça fonctionne » assura il le visage un peu vert. Puis il remarqua que, en effet, il était le plus petit du groupe. Même Neville le dépassait alors qu'il avait deux ans de plus que lui.

Démoralisé, Allen et le groupe passèrent le reste de la mâtiné à tester leur automate jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner.

* * *

Grignotant sur son ongle, Hermione faisait les cent pas devant la bibliothèque. A côté d'elle, assis par terre, adossé au mur, Ron et Harry la regardait faire d'un air ennuyé.

En même temps, il fallait les comprendre : une demi-heure qu'ils voyaient Hermione faire les cents pas devant la bibliothèque. Même si à la base, elle avait commencé dans la bibliothèque. Puis ils s'étaient fait jetés pour cause de « dérangement de la paix de la bibliothèque ».

Un drame.

En tout cas pour Hermione.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Harry échangea un regard avec un Ron pleins d'espoir avant d'essayer une nouvelle tentative d'interruption...

« Hermione...»

« NON ! »

… et d'échouer lamentablement. Comme les 18 autres fois pourrait-il ajouter.

Quelques minutes de silences plus tard, Harry jugea Hermione assez calmé pour effectuer une nouvelle tentative. Préparant les gros canons, il se leva avec Ron pour lui faire face.

« Hermione... » Commença-t-il d'une voix (qu'il espérait) forte. Lorsqu'il ne fut pas interrompu directement, il en déduit que ce fut une victoire et s'empressa de continuer. « Je sais que c'est énervant, mais on l'a perdu et c'est tout. Il a du sortir de la bibliothèque lorsqu'on était à l'intérieure mais ce n'est pas une grosse affaire. Si tu veux, on demandera même à Neville de nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé. »

« Ouais, et puis je te pari qu'il ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'on le suivait ! » renchérit Ron en essayant d'aplanir la situation.

« Alors comment est-ce que tu explique qu'on l'ai perdu ? On était juste derrière lui ! Il n'aurait pas pu passer devant nous ! Personne ne connais cette bibliothèque mieux que moi (à part Mme Pince) je te rappelle» répliqua-telle énervé.

« Voyons Hermione, ce n'est pas comme s'il était un fantôme non plus ! On le verra tout a l'heure au déjeuner ou au diner. De toute façon, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu veux qu'on le suive. » Marmonna Ron.

« Il est suspect ! Et c'était notre meilleure chance d'en savoir plus sur lui... » Expliqua Hermione agacé.

« Honnêtement Hermione, Christopher est très sympa. Ok il est un peu bizarre, mais de là à dire qu'il est suspect... Sérieux, la seule chose qu'il a fait d'embêtant jusqu'à présent c'est de disparaître sous ton nez à la bibliothèque ! Et c'est pour ça que tu n'es pas contente. » A ses mots, Hermione s'hérissa de colère avant de se dégonfler et d'accepter ses propos de mauvaise grâce. « Il doit connaître un passage secret, c'est tout. Franchement, si j'étais suivi comme lui, moi aussi je me serais éclipsé. Si tu veux je regarderais même sur la carte lorsque nous serrons rentré à la tour. » Promit Harry.

« D'accord... » Marmonna-t-elle en trainant des pieds après les garçons.

« En parlant de la tour... il faut que je finisse le rouleau de parchemin pour Rogue. » Soupira Ron avant de regarder Hermione d'un air interdit.

« Tu n'as pas finis tes devoirs ? » grogna-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches. « Ron ! Tu avais promis de prendre de l'avance ! »

« Ho ça va, il est dimanche matin... on a encore le temps. » Dit il mal à l'aise devant le regard d'Hermione.

« Non ça ne va pas ! Viens Ron, toi aussi Harry. Tu ne mangeras pas tant que tu n'aura pas finis ce devoir ! »

« Quoi ? Mais Hermione ! » Gémit Ron en courant après son amie énergique.

Et juste comme ça, Hermione oublia totalement ses soupçons sur Christopher Dumbledore.

En tout cas pour l'instant...

* * *

Lorsque le ventre d'Allen grogna pour la troisième fois, les quatre garçons abandonnèrent les test pour la salle principale.

En entrant dans la salle, ils virent vite qu'une table basse avait été rajoutée devant la cheminée, entre les poufs. Sur celle-ci avaient été disposés quatre repas complets avec entrée, plat, dessert et boissons.

Agréablement surpris, ils s'assirent à la table et continuèrent à parler de la blague, se promettant de remercier les elfes plus tard.

Ils passèrent le repas à blaguer, et très vite, Allen remarqua que les jumeaux avaient pris Neville sous leur ailes. Il sourit doucement, pensant que Neville avait l'air d'aller mieux. Il avait même prit quelques décisions pour le groupe au lieu de s'effacer à l'arrière plan.

A la fin du repas, une elfe de maison, Ding, vint rechercher leur plats vide pour les ramener à la cuisine mais revint bientôt avec son frère Dong.

« Tout est prêt de notre côté » Commença à expliquer Allen aux deux elfes. « _Elle_ fonctionne parfaitement, il ne nous reste plus qu'à enregistrer la séquence et nous aurons fini. »

« Ding est contente, Iŭvĕnis. Ding, Dong et les autres Elfes sont prêts aussi, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir quand est-ce que ce sera fait, Iŭvĕnis. » Dit la petite Elfe d'une vois crissante en souriant.

Les jumeaux et Neville regardèrent bizarrement Allen devant le surnom, mais celui-ci ne s'en occupa pas, trop habitué aux bizarrerie des elfes de maisons.

« Nous pensions faire l'opération demain matin... »

« ...ou mardi matin, ça dépend de ce qui est le plus facile pour vous. »

« Les petits monsieur n'ont pas besoin de s'inquiéter » Dit Dong avec fierté « Ding et Dong et leurs amis peuvent tout faire ! »

« Hum, peut-être est ce que ce serait mieux que nous le faisons Lundi si les elfes sont d'accords. » dit Neville d'un air timide. « Vous avez dit qu_'Elle _devait être ludique non ? Je pense que ce serait un moyen pour elle de faire « continuer le week-end » ou quelque chose dans ce genre... »

« Oui, c'est une bonne idée Neville ! » dit Allen tandis que Neville rougissait. « ça expliquerait même pourquoi _Elle_ n'a pas fait d'apparition avant »

« Alors c'est décidé, faisons ça ce soir ! Cette après-midi, nous enregistrons la séquence. Ca devrait être faisable, vu qu'on a déjà... »

« ... pris les dimensions de la grande salle, puis nous donnons la pierre d'activation aux elfes pour qu'ils puissent y lier les runes des vêtements. »

« Est-ce que vous êtes sur que vous aurez le temps d'inscrire chaque Runes dans les pyjamas rien qu'aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Neville l'air inquiet.

« Bien sur petit monsieur, Ding et Dong ne sont pas de service ce soir, alors avec Toc, Dam et Boum, nous irons placer les runes pendant que les habitants dorment. » Dit Dong en hochant la tête.

« Ding peut même mettre la rune dans la doublure des pyjamas, comme ça elle ne pourra pas être trouvée ! Comme Ding va la faire avec la magie, elle s'effacera d'elle même lorsque les petits monsieur désactiverons la pierre. » Expliqua Ding en se mettant presque à rebondir d'excitation.

« Au moins comme ça, nous serons sûrs que tout le monde portera le bon pyjama... » marmonna Allen.

« Christopher... et si il y a des gens qui dorment nu ? Ou en caleçon ? Ce serait vraiment désagréable pour eux ! » répliqua tout à coup Neville.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas petit maître, si c'est le cas, Ding leur mettra un t-shirt ! » dit Ding excité d'avoir résolu le problème.

Les jumeaux grimacèrent à l'elfe, heureusement qu'il y avait la magie et que Ding pouvait les changer d'un claquement de doigt, sinon ce serait quelque peu gênant...

Ils décidèrent encore quelques minutes du plan et les elfes partirent pour les cuisines.

« Je n'en peut plus ! Tout ces plans me donne des nœuds au cerveau ! Vivement que ce soit fini... » souffla Neville en s'écroulant sur son pouf.

« Fait attention Little Gryffon, tu ressemble de plus en plus... »

« ...à un Gryffondor paresseux, tout dans les muscle, rien dans la tête ! » ricanèrent les jumeaux.

« Au moins, je survis à la réputation de ma maison, même si ce n'est que par les mauvais côtés » Dit Neville d'un rire jaune « Vous par contre, vous seriez sûrement plus adapté à Serdaigle ou Serpentard ! »

« En parlant de Serpentard... » dit Fred en échangeant un regard avec son jumeaux.

« ...Regarde ça Christopher » répondit George en tendant une feuille à Allen.

Allen attrapa le bout de papier. C'était une photo.

« Tu ne croyais quand même pas que nous étions apparus comme par hasard pour te chercher dans la salle de potion alors que les cours étaient fini ! » Dit George en regardant l'air incrédule d'Allen qui regardait toujours la photo.

« On a croisé ton amie, Luna, dans le grand hall. On lui a demandé où tu étais et elle nous a dit d'aller en salle de potion avec un appareil photo. »

« Fallait pas nous le dire deux fois ! On voulait courir chercher la pierre à image de l'Antre, mais on est tout de suite tombés sur Colin qui nous a prêté le sien. »

Allen quand avait passé son instant de surprise et observa plus attentivement la photo. On l'y voyait, sur ses fesse, ses mains le retenant en arrière, regarder Tyki et Rogue qui étaient debout au dessus de lui avec Luna et Road assis sur le sol à ses côté mais un peu en retrait. Ils étaient entouré d'une grande bulle un peu rosée, ce qui donnait une allure bizarre à la scène. Autour d'eux, des élèves eux même emprisonnés regardaient le drame se dérouler dans la bulle du milieu.

Puis, tout à coup, tout les personnages dans l'image se tournèrent et regardèrent la caméra d'un air surpris avant que la boucle ne recommence.

« Waw, vous avez réussi à garder les couleurs ! » s'exprima tout à coup Neville qui regardait la photo au dessus de l'épaule d'Allen.

« Ouais, c'est une recette... »

« … qu'on a trouvé dans un bouquin ici » expliquèrent les jumeaux à Neville avant de le mener vers l'étagère contenant ledit bouquin.

Allen laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se tourner vers le mur des photos pour y coller celle qu'il tenait.

Cependant, alors qu'il observait les autres photos, une en particulier attira son regard. Il la prit délicatement et la décolla du mur.

Passant un doigt tremblant sur le visage de l'homme sur la photo, Allen sourit d'un air triste.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cette photo en particulier. Cependant, il pouvait décrire les yeux fermé ce qu'elle contenait.

Parce que c'était le dernier souvenir de Mana.

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre totalement à l'heure pourrais-je ajouter! En plus, je suis en train de finir le 19eme donc vous êtes tranquille jusqu'à novembre! Je comptais écrire un chapitre par semaine pendant les vacances et puis... je l'ai pas fait, mais j'ai eu une semaine de folie d'écriture! et j'en ai fait 4 et une traduction de Vagabond Vacation, je suis chaud patate là...

D'ailleurs, j'ai une nouvelle (parmi tant d'autres...) idée de fanfic sur Man que j'aimerais bien écrire. La priorité resterait sur UAPV avec un chapitre par mois, mais j'aimerais vraiment me mettre à écrire d'avantage ce qui se traduirait en cette fanfic.

Je me rends compte à quel point le soutiens continu d'une Beta m'a été bénéfique, cependant Arya n'a pas le tps de s'occuper d'une autre fanfic car elle a déjà les sienne et UAPV à s'occuper donc je demande si quelqu'un serrait intéressé à m'aider à mettre en forme mes idées ainsi que de corriger les fautes pour une autre fanfic?

Ça m'aiderais beaucoup mais en tout cas, merci beaucoup de lire cette fanfic, vous pouvez remercier **Arya** et n'oubliez pas de laisser des **reviews **pour m'aider à améliorer l'histoire!


	17. Opération inter-maisons: Pyjama

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 15 Septembre 2016  
  
Beta: Arya39  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.  
Suite à cela, Les jumeaux kidnappent Allen pour lui montrer l'Antre de Loki, qui est fondamentalement la cachette secrète que tout farceurs (ou même enfant d'ailleurs) rêveraient puis Allen fait une crise de panique en s'occupant de Teazes dans la classe de Tyki (qui est profs de soins aux créatures magique. Et de sport aussi. Parce que voilà.) et lui déblatère sa nouvelle histoire de vie sous les yeux étrangement compatissant de Tyki.  
A l'infirmerie, les jumeaux débarquent pour montrer à Allen un livre qui semble expliquer la tentative de création d'une "âme" pour Poudlard et aussi qui répertorie un tas de pierres qui ont accumulé tellement de magie qu'Allen pourrait théoriquement vivre à l'abris de quiconque s'il arrivait à les maîtriser. Suite à cela, Allen se lie d'amitié avec Neville en l'aidant à retaper sa serre et forge une saine relation de travail avec Daphne en astronomie.  
Daphne conseille alors à sa sœur de demander de l'aide à Allen et avec son aide, celle-ci crée un groupe infernal avec Road et Denis.  
Laissant les trois petit démons ensemble, Allen fuit en potion et se retrouve malencontreusement bloqué pendant deux heures dans une bulle rose avec Severus et Tyki. Reussisant à s'échapper, Allen invite Neville dans un groupe de blague avec les jumeaux et ils décident de rapprocher les élèves en... ben... faisant des blagues quoi.  
Et, oui, j'ai mis 17 chapitres pour raconter une semaine de cours. Meh.

* * *

Programme: un Tyki endormi, un Allen amusé, un Dumbledore flamboyant, un Serverus classieux, un Neville confiant, une Road taquine et une Astoria amoureuse.

Finissons sur un Allen coupable et une Luna prophète, mélangez le tout, et vous obtenez le chapitre 17!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une année pour vivre chapitre 17

Poussant quelques jurons de choix à passer ses lèvres, Tyki s'enfouit un peu plus profondément dans son oreiller. Serrant avec force la couverture l'entourant, il finit par abandonner quelques minutes plus tard.

Le soleil avait gagné.

Ce n'est pas qu'il avait oublié de fermer les rideaux, ou qu'il avait eu la flemme. C'est juste qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement pas.

Il était tout à fait sûr que Road avait fait exprès.

En effet depuis vendredi dernier, les rideaux opaques censés préserver les pauvres dormeurs du méchant soleil étaient restés inévitablement ouverts au grand malheur de Tyki.

Soupirant une nouvelle fois, Tyki s'assit dans son lit en se frottant les yeux. Il avait tout essayé pourtant. La force, ses capacités Noah, la matière noire... Honnêtement, la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait encore penser était que les Teases boulottent ses rideaux. Ce qui serait particulièrement contre productif. Vu que, vous savez, il voulait ses rideaux intacts pour cacher le soleil.

Bref.

Se traitant tout à coup d'idiot, Tyki s'empressa de jeter ses jambes par dessus la couette et d'enfoncer ses pieds dans le tapis douillet avant d'appeler un elfe de maison aléatoire.

« Monsieur le professeur à appeler Ding, Monsieur ? » dit une Elfe d'une voix particulièrement peureuse.

« Oui, Ding (c'est ça?) est-ce que tu pourrais enlever les bougies des rideaux s'il te plait ? » Demanda Tyki gentiment. Pas besoin de se faire un ennemi d'une créature qui pourrait littéralement le tuer d'un claquement de doigt après tout...

L'elfe paru soudainement terriblement soulagé, et se détendit d'un seul coup. Au point même où Tyki se demanda s'il ne devait pas s'approcher d'avantage au cas où elle s'évanouisse.

« Bien sûr Monsieur le professeur, voilà c'est fait Monsieur le professeur ! » dit-elle avant de disparaître avant même que Tyki ne puisse la remercier.

Haussant les épaules, Tyki se dit que ce n'était pas une très grosse affaire et s'empressa de fermer les rideaux avant de s'écrouler dans son matelas.

_Ces lits sont beaucoup trop confortables pour exister_ pensa vaguement Tyki avant de s'abandonner une nouvelle fois au sommeil, provoquant ainsi son retard au petit déjeuner quelques heures plus tard.

* * *

Essayant de cacher son amusement, Allen observait attentivement la dispute collective qui menaçait d'exploser dans la salle commune.

Une heure plus tôt, des Serdaigles un petit peu trop enthousiastes avaient commencé à faire tout un raffut, amenant ainsi la maison entière à se déverser dans la salle commune... en pyjama.

Là, Allen avait été témoin avec amusement et surtout fierté des différentes choses, toute plus folles les une que les autres, que ses condisciples firent chacun leur tour pour tenter de s'habiller décemment.

Tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil aux côtés de Luna, Allen observa enfin le dernier espoir des Serdaigles, un élève de septième année, abandonner.

« On va être la risée de l'école... mais qui voudrait viser les Serdaigles ? » marmonna une jolie fille brune de troisième année.

« Ce n'est pas la question! Je ne comprends même pas comment ils ont réussi à faire ça ! Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte du pouvoir ou de la connaissance nécessaire pour blaguer toute la maison ?» cria un sixième année en tentant de s'arracher les cheveux de frustration.

« Ça ne peut pas être un élève... » Renchérit un autre garçon ce qui provoqua le regain du brouhaha générale.

« Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais si nous ne descendons pas maintenant, nous allons être en retard en classe. Prenez vos affaires de cours, je suis sûr que le professeur Flitwick pourra nous aider ! » dit la préfète de septième année avant de se diriger vers son dortoir.

Suite à cela, un chœur de protestations et de grognements s'ensuivit pendant quelques minutes avant que la maison finisse par se résigner à se rendre dans le grand Hall de mauvaise humeur.

C'est ainsi que la maison Serdaigle rejoignit bientôt les autres maisons qui avaient, elles aussi attendu la dernière minutes pour se présenter au déjeuner.

Allen regarda avec amusement les têtes des gryffondors mal réveillés et celles des Serpentards, coléreuses.

Cependant, curieusement, aucune bagarre n'eut lieu. Cela était peut être dû au fait que les sorciers aient utilisé leurs bon sens pour une fois et se soient rendus compte que tout le monde était dans le même bateau.

Ou alors peut être étais-ce dû à l'arrivée impromptue du professeur Dumbledore.

En effet, comme un roi devant sa cour, le professeur Dumbledore descendit tranquillement le grand escalier vêtu de sa... magnifique... chemise de nuit.

Le couvrant de la tête aux pieds, une incroyable chemise de nuit de flanelle rose enserrait sont corps dans tout les mauvais endroits. Celle-ci, agrémentée de jolis canards jaunes qui se déplaçaient à toute allure le long des coutures, était accompagnée d'un joli bonnet de nuit assorti.

Dans l'ensemble, le professeur Dubledore avait l'air tout à fait repoussant... mais ne perdait rien de sa prestance.

« Mais comment fait-il ? » chuchota furieusement un garçon de Serpentard, mettant en mot les pensées de chacun

« Il semblerait qu'il y ait un certain manquement à l'uniforme aujourd'hui » Commença le professeur Dumbledore joyeusement, le scintillement toujours présent dans ses yeux accentué puissance 10. « Ho je suppose que l'on peut faire des exceptions de temps en temps ! » s'exclama-t-il sous le regard abasourdi des élèves avant d'ouvrir la porte de la grande salle et de se diriger à son siège d'une démarche sautillante.

Maladroitement, les élèves commencèrent à le suivre et s'installèrent à leur place habituelle.

Allen observa la salle, remarquant avec étonnement que même si la majorité des élèves semblait être présent, il n'y avait à la table des professeurs que le directeur Dumbledore.

« Les profs se cachent on dirait » marmonna un de ses condisciples.

Allen ne pouvait qu'acquiescer, mais fut bientôt distrait de ses observations lorsque le petit-déjeuner apparu miraculeusement sur la table.

Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, Allen n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps d'aller s'entrainer et donc d'aller aux cuisines.

Il avait donc terriblement faim.

Pour ne pas alarmer ses camarades de classes et surtout les Noah, Allen s'empressa d'ouvrir son sac sur ses genoux et d'y fourrer discrètement une montagne de gâteaux sec et fruits riches en calories.

Adressant une bénédiction à la gloire des sacs sans fond, Allen entama joyeusement son assiette d'œuf et de lard, se promettant de dévorer ses collations loin des yeux indiscrets plus tard.

Tandis qu'il entamait sa quatrième portion d'œuf, glissée lors d'un moment d'inadvertance de ses camarades, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit, pour laisser place à une grande majorité de professeurs rougissants.

Jetant un coup d'œil au groupe, Allen ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un rire lorsqu'il vit leurs tenues.

Certes, les professeurs étaient encore en pyjama, nulle surprise, mais leurs choix de vêtement de nuit étaient pour le moins… non conventionnel.

Prenant rapidement une photo du groupe de professeur entouré d'élèves abasourdis, puis d'attraper quelques autres toasts, Allen rangea la précieuse pierre à image et se concentra d'avantage sur le groupe improbable.

En tête, munie du célèbre courage Gryffondor, le professeur McGonagal portait avec fierté une vielle robe de tartan rouge et marron.

Le plus extraordinaire chez elle, pensa Allen avec perplexité, était que ses cheveux étaient loin de son célèbre chignon serré et austère. Elle portait à la place ses cheveux détachés. Ceux-ci tombaient en boucle lâche sur ses omoplates et étaient retenu en arrière par une très belle broche en or d'un lion incrusté de Rubis.

Ayant bousculé sa surprise, Minerva Mcgonnagal s'empressa de se diriger vers la table des professeurs laissant ainsi le champ libre aux professeurs qui se cachaient derrière elle.

Le professeur Flitwick avait l'air soulagé et Allen se demanda vraiment pourquoi avant de remarquer le t-shirt blanc simple trois tailles trop grand qu'il portait. Reconnaissant l'un des t-shirt que les elfes de maisons devaient mettre aux personnes dormant nues, Allen se dit qu'il se serrait bien passé de cette découverte sur son directeur de maison…

A ses côtés, le professeur Chourave portait une simple chemise de nuit verte sans grand intérêt. La même chose pouvait être dit de tout les autres professeurs derrière elle.

Enfin presque.

Entendant les halètements de ses camarades, Allen s'empressa de laisser glisser son regard vers la dernière personne de la file.

Le professeur Rogue, pourtant très peut connu pour sa beauté, incarnait à présent la classitude absolue.

Se tenant droit malgré son air mal à l'aise, Rogue respirait la confiance et réprimait les cris de fangirlisme des élèves à coup de regards pouvant se traduire par « si-tu-parle-je-te-colle-toute-l'année-à-éviscérer-des-licornes-avec-ta-langue » ou tout simplement par « meeeeurt ».

Ses cheveux habituellement gras étaient propres et secs, signe qu'il n'avait pas dû avoir le temps de s'approcher d'un chaudron aujourd'hui. Ceux-ci étaient d'ailleurs retenus derrière son cou en une queue de cheval basse qui ne laissait échapper seulement deux minces mèches qui encadraient adroitement son visage.

Mais le plus choquant n'étaient (avec surprise) pas ses cheveux mais plutôt ses vêtement.

Pieds nu comme tout les autres habitants du château, son pantalon gris était à moitié cacher par un énorme t-shirt rose fluo qui, à l'immense incrédulité des moldu-nées, portait l'appellation « I 3 Pink Floyd » en gros caractère vert brillant.

Ah, et n'oublions pas d'ajouter que le dos du t-shirt proclamait « peace and love » dans la même teinte verte horrifiante.

La bouche ouverte, les trois-quarts des élèves observaient leurs professeur de potion, leurs visage montrant clairement que quelqu'un avait pris leur monde, l'avait secoué, foutu à la machine à lavé, tapé avec une batte de baseball et leur avait rendu avec un jolie nœud rose autour.

La tête d'Harry était particulièrement hilarante et Allen ne put s'empêcher cette fois d'éclater de rire, rompant totalement avec son caractère habituel.

Son fou rire entraina l'intégralité de la grange salle à le regarder avec horreur, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle et ce qui entraina finalement la perte de maitrise des autres élèves qui se mirent à rire à leur tour.

Les professeurs, eux aussi complètement dépassés par l'événement se mirent à rire de même.

Et ce fut dans cette position quelque peu dégradante que Tyki Mikk découvrit la grande salle lorsqu'il fut assez réveillé pour s'y rendre.

* * *

La veille, malgré sa proclamation ambitieuse, Neville avait éprouvé certains doutes lors des derniers réglages de la farce.

Certes, les jumeaux et Allen étaient gentils et l'avaient intégré sans aucun problème mais… Pourquoi lui ? Il ne leur servait à rien. D'accord, il avait un maigre talent pour les plantes. Mais beaucoup de gens auraient été un meilleurs choix.

Il était presque un Crackmol après tout.

Maintenant cependant, Neville ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait participé à ce qui se passait devant lui.

En observant le professeur Rogue en pyjama, Neville éprouva une petite victoire parce que… si Rogue était encore en pyjama, c'est qu'il n'avait pas réussi à contrer leur travail.

Donc que Neville avait réussi à participer à quelque chose que même le professeur de potion monstrueux ne pouvait pas défaire.

Donc…

Qu'il n'était pas inutile.

Alors oui, Neville avait éprouvé des doutes. Mais maintenant en riant avec Allen et les jumeaux et toute la grande salle, Neville était très content de s'être agrippé à leurs mains tendues.

* * *

Essayant à grande peine de se retenir de rire, Astoria Greengrass, réalisa qu'elle était très contente d'être là.

Avant d'aller à Poudlard, la petite fille avait vraiment eu des doutes sur sa scolarité. Ses parents avaient de grandes attentes pour elle. Même si elle n'était pas l'héritière, elle se devait d'avoir les meilleurs notes et relations pour améliorer son statut et apporter l'honneur sur sa famille.

Elle le savait. Cela faisait des années qu'elle avait le droit à un discours tout les soirs. Cependant, Astoria n'étais pas aussi jolie ou intelligente que Daphné et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur pour l'avenir.

Alors, lorsque le Choixpeau avait commencé à l'interroger sur ce qu'elle voulait faire, elle et non sa famille, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne voulait pas surveiller chacun de ses faits et geste pour les sept années à venir. Et puis… qu'elle voulait des amis. De vrais amis et non des contacts.

Alors, prenant l'option la plus intéressante, elle pria le choixpeau de la mettre à Serdaigle.

Serdaigle n'étais peut-être pas aussi côté que Serpentard, elle se ferait surement moins de contact, mais beaucoup de sang-pur Gris étaient envoyés à Serdaigle, ce qui contenterait ses parents.

Puis, dans la semaine qui suivit, elle découvrit les merveilles de l'apprentissage de la magie. Et ses difficultés aussi. Daphné lui conseilla alors d'aller voir le petit-fils du directeur Dumbledore pour l'aider dans son travail scolaire bien sûr, mais socialement et politiquement avant tout.

Et puis d'un coup, elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait des personnes là-bas, qui malgré leur haute naissance, n'en avaient rien à faire du pouvoir politique.

Ce fût une révélation pour elle et avant qu'elle ne le sache, elle avait passé tout le week-end à explorer le château avec un Gryffondor né-moldu et une Serpentard de sang inconnu.

Ses parents la changeraient directement d'école s'ils le savaient.

« Mais le risque en vaut la peine non ? » lui avait dit Road dans un passage secret sombre comme si elle pouvait lire dans ses pensées.

« Rien n'est drôle s'il n'y a pas de risque » Assura la fillette avant de partir aux trousses de Denis.

Et franchement, Astoria décida qu'elle avait raison. Alors le lundi matin, malgré sa belle chemise de nuit carmin inenlevable, elle se dirigea vers la table des serpents et s'assit à côté de Road.

Celle-ci lui lança un sourire puis redirigea son regard vers les portes de la grande Salle lorsque les professeurs entrèrent.

« Je ne peut tout simplement pas croire que le professeur Rogue dort en T-shirt. » Marmonna Astoria à sa voisine en se servant de jus de citrouilles.

« Quoi Astoria ? tu pensais qu'il dormait nu ?! » S'écria Road ramenant efficacement une bonne partie de l'attention des Serpents sur eux avant qu'ils ne retournent à leurs propre bavardage excité sur leur chef de maison.

« Non » s'écria-t-elle rougissante tout en essuyant de sa serviette le gâchis qu'elle avait fait du jus de citrouille. « Mais il me fait penser à un vampire, donc je pensais qu'il dormirait en robe noir ou un truc dans le genre… pas en t-shirt rose fluo avec marqué « Peace and Love » dessus. »

« Tu sais, à mon avis c'est un t-shirt que lui a offert quelqu'un qu'il aime et c'est pour ça qu'il le met pour dormir, parce que même si ce n'est pas son style, il ne veut pas le jeter » répondit Road en croquant dans sa tartine. « Si Allen m'offrais un t-shirt, même s'il y avait marqué dessus « Les humains sont merveilleux » je le mettrais. »

« Allen ? » demanda Astoria. C'était déjà la troisième fois que Road le mentionnait depuis qu'elle la connaissait.

« Oui, c'est mon frère. Et celui que j'aime. » à la tête d'Astoria elle essaya de s'expliquer. « Enfin ce n'est pas mon frère… hum, nous ne somme pas liés par le sang mais nous appartenons au même clan. »

« Tu fais partit d'un Clan ? » demanda-t-elle excité. Il n'y avait jamais de clan humain, seulement de créatures magiques ou d'humains ayant du sang de créatures. Et les clans étaient très réputés, ce faire accepter dans un Clan était un honneur. Ils avaient aussi beaucoup de pouvoir politique pensa Astoria après coup. C'était un moyen d'empêcher ses parents de la muter aussi. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle tentait d'entrer dans les bonnes grâces de Road, ce qui l'obligeait à passer du temps avec le moldu, Denis.

« Oui, par exemple, le professeur Tyki est mon frère de Clan, mais en vérité, c'est mon oncle parce qu'il est le frère de sang de mon père adoptif. » lui expliqua Road.

« Tu fais partie de quel Clans alors ? » demanda Astoria essayant de glaner des infos pour servir d'excuse à ses parents.

« Je fais partie du… » Commença à dire Road avant de se faire couper par le claquement de la porte de la grande salle.

Astoria se retourna pour observer le nouveau venu. C'était justement le professeur de soin aux créatures magiques dont ils parlaient avec Road.

Sauf que…

Astoria se mit à rougir violemment avant de se retourner vers Road. « Il y a un moyen de rentrer dans le Clans ? Parce que si je ne peux pas l'avoir pour petit ami à cause de la différence d'âge, je le prendrais bien comme frère. »

Parce que le professeur de soin aux créatures magique était…

* * *

« …torse-nu. » Marmonna Allen en essayant de ne pas se frapper. Il savait qu'il avait oublié quelque chose ! Il le savait !

Et ce quelque chose, c'était que les elfes prenaient TOUT au pied de la lettre. C'est-à-dire, que s'ils avaient l'ordre de mettre un t-shirt aux personnes qui dormaient nues ou en sous-vêtement, ils ne mettraient un t-shirt QUE aux personnes qui dormaient nues ou en sous-vêtements.

Donc bien sûr, les personnes dormant en jogging n'étaient pas concernées.

Ho bien sûr, il avait vu quelques années supérieures ne dormant qu'en pantalon, mais sur le moment ça ne l'avait pas choqué. Pace que personne n'avait réagit.

Sauf que maintenant, il assistait à un véritable pandémonium d'adolescents hormonaux excités par le corps littéralement inhumain du professeur de SACM.

« Ah, je suis soulagé, je ne suis pas le seul condamné au pyjama on dirait. » Dit Tyki en souriant tout en avançant vers la table du personnel.

Tout en marchant, il passa une main dans ses cheveux longs permettant brièvement aux élèves de se concentrer plus attentivement sur les blessures sur son torse.

Un chœur de murmures s'ensuit alors, mais de ce que pouvait en déduire Allen, les élèves croyaient que Tyki avait eu ses blessures en se battant contre des créatures dangereuses.

Pourtant, Allen avait toujours ses yeux fixé sur la cicatrice déchiquetée qui apparaissait même dans le dos du Noah. C'était lui qui avait fait ça.

Soudain pris de nausées, Allen s'empressa de finir son assiette et de partir dans les premiers, vers ses cours.

Il savait qu'il n'avait pas eu le choix, qu'il avait vraiment cru qu'il pourrait enlever le Noah pour que Tyki redevienne humain mais… il se sentait tellement coupable ! Parce qu'il savait à qu'elle point cette blessure était douloureuse. Même après tout ces mois, elle l'élançait encore de temps en temps. Lui, qui n'avait qu'un semblant de Noah à peine réveillé.

Pour Tyki, qui était déjà passé par le réveil… ce devait être l'agonie.

Morose, et rongé par les regrets, Allen s'empressa de se rendre en classe à la suite d'un camarade Serdaigle. Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse faire trois pas, il fût interrompu dans sa course par une autre main prenant la sienne.

« Je pense que tu as fait ce que tu pensais être juste et… c'est ce qui est le plus important. » dit doucement Luna, les yeux étrangement lucide avant de lâcher sa main et de reprendre son air rêveur habituelle. « J'aime beaucoup les journées pyjama, tu sais. Les gens son heureux. J'espère qu'Anima refera bientôt un nouvel évènement. » Dit elle avant de lui sourire et de partir à l'opposé vers sa propre classe.

Il lui sourit à son tour, rassuré mais aussi exaspéré qu'elle ait encore lu l'avenir.

* * *

Hoya, les gens! J'ai été super touchée par les commentaires, je vous remercie encore une fois :)

MiaKoto à accepté de m'aider pour la nouvelle fic dont je parlais. Ce sera donc une fic SI post-DGM à parution aléatoire dont le premier chapitre sera sur la toile le 5 octobre (si tout va bien...)

Ouf, je viens de commencer le 20 et de re-finir le Plan. On en as pour 34 chapitre et ça va à peine jusque novembre -_-' Je suis désolé pour la lenteur de l'histoire, mais j'ai tout simplement trop de truc à dire! je vous promet, après la blague, le rythme ira plus vite.

N'hesitez pas à me laisser des reviews :D


	18. La mystérieuse Anima

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 15 Octobre 2016  
  
Beta: Arya39  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.  
Suite à cela, Les jumeaux kidnappent Allen pour lui montrer l'Antre de Loki, qui est fondamentalement la cachette secrète que tout farceurs (ou même enfant d'ailleurs) rêveraient puis Allen fait une crise de panique en s'occupant de Teazes dans la classe de Tyki (qui est profs de soins aux créatures magique. Et de sport aussi. Parce que voilà.) et lui déblatère sa nouvelle histoire de vie sous les yeux étrangement compatissant de Tyki.  
A l'infirmerie, les jumeaux débarquent pour montrer à Allen un livre qui semble expliquer la tentative de création d'une "âme" pour Poudlard et aussi qui répertorie un tas de pierres qui ont accumulé tellement de magie qu'Allen pourrait théoriquement vivre à l'abris de quiconque s'il arrivait à les maîtriser. Suite à cela, Allen se lie d'amitié avec Neville en l'aidant à retaper sa serre et forge une saine relation de travail avec Daphne en astronomie.  
Daphne conseille alors à sa sœur de demander de l'aide à Allen et avec son aide, celle-ci crée un groupe infernal avec Road et Denis.  
Laissant les trois petit démons ensemble, Allen fuit en potion et se retrouve malencontreusement bloqué pendant deux heures dans une bulle rose avec Severus et Tyki. Reussisant à s'échapper, Allen invite Neville dans un groupe de blague avec les jumeaux et ils décident de rapprocher les élèves en... ben... faisant des blagues quoi.  
Et, oui, tout ça à pris 17 chapitres pour raconter une semaine de cours...

* * *

*Regarde la date*  
Waw  
Trois chapitres en deux semaines?!  
Je m'impressionne...

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

Une année pour vivre 18

C'est dans une humeur beaucoup plus sereine qu'Allen passa la journée. Prenant des photos lorsqu'il observait une situation amusante, Allen découvrit en effet que Luna avait raison. La plupart des gens avait dépassé leur honte initiale et parlait comme si c'était un jour normal même si l'atmosphère était bien plus heureuse.

Les combats et le harcèlement qu'ils redoutaient était certes présent, mais pas plus que d'habitude et étaient vite arrêtés par d'autres élèves et professeur.

Curieusement, la journée pyjama avait complètement boosté la réputation de McGonagale et de Rogue. Au lieu d'être craint et insulté pour Rogue, il était au contraire acclamé et respecté par les élèves. En retour, Rogue sembla moins sec en cours. Même si on ne pouvait toujours pas le qualifier de gentil, il semblait moins s'acharner sur les élèves et semblait plus mal-à-l'aise qu'autre chose, d'après les jumeaux.

La fin de la journée arriva bien vite, et les élèves finirent par se diriger vers la Grande Salle pour le repas du soir.

Allen lui fit un rapide détour par l'Antre de Loki pour rejoindre ses comparses et fixer les derniers détails.

« Chris c'est toi ? » demanda Neville étonné en le tirant de la trappe.

« He bien oui, qui d'autre ? » Dit Allen amusé en se dirigeant vers la table au milieu de la pièce.

« Faut comprendre little Gryffon, little snow, tu n'as jamais… » dit George devant la grande table en tripotant un appareil.

« …. enlevé ton foulard de la semaine. » continua Fred, regardant ce que faisait son frère.

« Ah oui, le foulard… Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant, je ne risque plus de tous… Attends. Liitle Snow ? » Demanda Allen avec surprise.

« Eh bien oui, tu as la peau pâle comme la neige… » dit Fred en levant les yeux au ciel comme si c'était évident.

« …et les yeux bleu comme la glace. » compléta son frère en lui faisant un baise main.

« Tu est notre Prince de l'Hiver ! » dirent-ils tout les deux en s'agenouillant devant lui avec force gestes théâtraux.

« Sérieusement ? Vous me comparez à Blanche-neige ou quoi ? Et puis ça ne va pas, mes cheveux sont rouges. » Dit Allen exaspéré en tirant les jumeaux debout.

« Rouge comme le sang qui coule sur la neige ? » proposa Neville timidement.

Aussitôt, les jumeaux drapèrent leur bras sur les épaules de Neville avec un air faussement sérieux.

« Little Gryffon à raison ! » Dirent-ils ensemble.

« D'accord, si je suis le prince, alors qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? » dit Allen les bras croisé, l'air amusé.

« He bien Neville est ton fièr Chevalier pourfendeur de démons…. »

« … et nous sommes tes magnifique bouffons, bien sur ! »

« Bien sûr… » Soupira Allen en s'approchant plus près de la table. « Alors, ces photos ? »

« Euh, eh bien j'ai finis de trier celles-que je veux mettre, pareil pour les jumeaux. » dit Neville en montrant une pile de photos déjà développées. « Et nous étions en tain de regarder celles que les elfes ont pris, mais à part quelques flous que nous effacerons, elles sont vraiment bien. »

« Tant mieux, dépêchons nous de charger tous ça et allons dans la grande salle, il est presque l'heure de manger et ce serait suspect que nous arrivions tous en même temps et de plus en retard. » Déclara Allen en prenant un tabouret et en se mettant au travail.

* * *

Très vite, ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger et prirent leur place excités par ce qu'ils savaient, allait arriver.

« Vous vous souvenez tous de ce que vous devez faire ? » Demanda Allen alors qu'ils approchaient du grand Hall et de la masse d'élèves en pyjama qui n'aspirait qu'à manger.

« T'inquiète Prince, on… »

« …se débrouille. » Dirent les jumeaux avant de lui faire une courbette et de partir vers la grande Salle.

Allen soupira, il sentait que ça allait durer longtemps. Disant un rapide « bonne chance » à Neville, il se dirigea à son tour vers la grande salle et s'assis à côté de Luna en haut de la table, près des professeurs.

« Tu sais, les Eliatropes te conseillent vivement de te mettre en face avant qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un. » Lui dit Luna avant de se servir un verre d'eau.

Confus mais toujours prêt à prendre un conseil, surtout d'un oracle, il s'empressa de faire le tour pour s'installer en face d'elle. Il était donc maintenant en bout de table, dos à l'allée centrale. En se retournant, il pouvait apercevoir les Fred et Georges vers le milieu de la table des Gryffondor. Un peu plus proche de lui, Neville était assis maladroitement avec Dean et Seamus de son dortoir.

Rapidement, les places furent prises et le professeur Dumbledore se leva, prêt à commencer son discours.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit alors Neville se pencher vers le sol comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose. Cependant, Allen savait que Neville activait un des cristal de roche près de lui en le touchant avec leur pierre runique, clés de voute du schéma runique permettant la « vie » de la fille-Poudlard.

« Je pense, que nous conviendrons tous que cette journée à été très particulière. » Commença Dumbledore en observant les habitants du château encore en pyjama. « Cependant, cela ne nous empêchera nullement de fêter notre première semaine au château. Je vous souhaite donc à tous un bon appétit ! » Puis il se rassit dans son trône, prêt à commencer le repas.

Heureusement que Dumbledore est prévisible pensa Allen en s'installant confortablement dans son siège pour profiter du spectacle.

Tout à coup, les hautes fenêtres parsèment la salle s'ouvrir une à une et un vent irréel se mit à souffler dans la Grande Salle.

« Sérieusement ? » Dit tout à coup une voie enfantine d'un air perplexe. « Je vous condamne tous à rester en pyjama toute une journée et la seule chose que tu dis c'est « bonne appétit ? » Waou… Je suis super déçu ! » Fini la voix, visiblement boudeuse.

Les élèves cherchaient déjà tout autour d'eux qui avait pu parler, cependant, Allen savait qu'elle n'était même pas encore apparue. Il fallait laisser le temps à Neville de se rassoir pour éviter les soupçons après tout.

Et, elle arriva enfin. Semblant descendre du plafond étoilé, une brume opaque commença à se former juste à l'endroit où Neville avait touché le sol, tournant et retournant sur elle-même.

Puis, la brume sembla former quelque chose, et en seulement quelques secondes, une jeune fille familière apparue devant eux.

Allen la connaissait bien. Après tout, il avait passé la veille à essayer de la faire bouger et parler.

Toujours aussi jeune et jolie, la fille-Poudlard se mit à sautiller joyeusement vers la table des professeurs, son épée rebondissant paresseusement au rythme de ses pas.

Puis, après avoir sauté à pieds joints les quelques marches menant à la table des professeurs, elle s'arrêta en face du Directeur Dumbledore et croisa ses bras.

Les élèves ne pouvaient pas voir son visage, mais Allen savait qu'elle arborait une moue boudeuse. Il rougit légèrement en pensant à quel point les jumeaux avaient rit quand il avait dû faire cette expression.

« Tu aurais pu trouver mieux Albus. Cette farce était suuuuper géniale quand même. » dit elle en écartant les bras de chaque côté pour montrer à quel point cette farce était « suuuuper ».

Le professeur Dumbledore cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprise sans piper mots, totalement surpris parce qui se trouvait devant lui.

Puis, avant qu'il ne puisse même balbutier une réponse, la fillette se retourna pour observer les élèves. « Non, vraiment, je suis contente de moi. Je n'avais pas vu autant de bonne humeur depuis au moins cent ans ! » dit elle en scrutant les élèves. « C'est un peu déprimant maintenant que j'y pense d'ailleurs. » marmonna elle en penchant la tête sur le côté comme si elle réfléchissait.

« Qui es-tu ? » crièrent tout à coup les jumeaux d'une même voix.

« Moi ? » dit-elle d'un air innocent. « Votre pire cauchemar ! » cria elle tout à coup, faisant sursauter les trois-quarts de la grande salle, avant d'éclater de rire. « Ho, vous devriez voir vos tête c'est trop drôle ! »

Après s'être calmé un peu, elle reprit : « Non, je ne suis pas votre pire cauchemar, même si l'idée est tentante, il faut l'avouer ! Je suis, comme qui dirait, « l'âme » de Poudlard, vous pouvez m'appeler Anima si vous voulez ! » Dit-elle avec un grand sourire et une pose mignonne qu'Allen était très gêné d'avoir fait.

« Vous voyez, les fondateurs avaient un peu peur de ce qui m'arriverait après leur mort, donc ils ont créé une conscience qui serait alimentée par tout le surplus de magie dans vos sorts. » Expliqua-t-elle en se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre, les mains derrière son dos. « Un peu comme le Choixpeau vous voyez ? »

« Normalement, je ne suis pas censé me montrer. Sauf qu'après quelques siècles à me tourner les pouces dans quelques salles secrètes et à observer les cours, je m'ennuyais ferme. » dit elle aux élèves en commençant à marcher de long en large devant la table des professeurs avec forces gestes des mains. « Donc je me suis dit « Hey, Anima, et si tu construisais pleins de passages secrets ! » et donc c'est ce que j'ai fait. » A ce point de l'histoire, elle soupira et s'assit sur la plus haute marche avant de continuer.

« Sauf que bon, après des siècles de remanier encore et encore les locaux, j'en avais un peu marre. Donc j'ai pris sur moi de rendre la vie scolaire plus amusante en faisant bouger les escaliers, les passages secret, ou déplacer les armures et les portraits… tout ça, tout ça, quoi. » Elle mit son coude sur son genoux et posa sa joue dessus, un air d'ennuie totale plaqué sur le visage.

« Mais bon, je me sentais un peu solitaire vous voyez. Mille ans à parler toute seul ou à des portraits et armures qui font techniquement partie de vous et vous en avez rapidement un petit peu marre. » Dit elle en soupirant.

« En plus, quelqu'un a eu la super idée de laveer le cerveau de Félicia pour qu'elle attaque les élèves. » cracha elle avec force sarcasme. « Autant vous dire que papy Sally devait se retourner dans sa tombe ! Utiliser son Basilick pour _attaquer_ l'école alors qu'elle était censée la _protéger _ ça à dû le rendre furieux ! »

« Et puis sérieusement, qui à eu la bonne idée de laisser des détraqueurs dans l'enceinte ? » Cria-t-elle en jetant ses bras en l'air. « Vous ne vous rendez pas compte à quel point c'était difficile de garder le château, le lac et le parc de geler ou quoi ? Toute la population de la forêt interdite aurait pu mourir ! » Grogna elle exaspérée.

« Et puis je me suis dit : « dans trois ans, ils vont finir par me détruire le château. » Alors que faire pour empêcher ça ? Et puis là j'ai dit « je sais ! » » Pour accompagner son cri, Anima se leva d'un seul coup, le poing en l'air, faisant sursauter à nouveau un bon nombre de personnes.

« Techniquement parlant, Mami Helga ne m'a jamais véritablement, formellement, complètement interdit de me montrer » dit elle en agitant ses mains de haut en bas comme les plateaux d'une balance. « Et donc c'est pour ça que je suis là ! Je trouve que l'école d'aujourd'hui s'est beaucoup trop éloignée de l'idéal d'entraide que les fondateurs avaient créé. Donc j'ai décidé de rectifier ça ! » Cria elle en sautant les marches entre l'estrade des professeurs et les élèves en une seule fois.

Puis, arrivé à porter de main d'Allen, elle tourna en riant et Allen compris pourquoi Luna lui avait dit de se placer là. Evitant adroitement la main qui aurait sinon transpercer ses épaules, Allen soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle « transplana » avec un Pop audible.

Les élèves et les professeurs restèrent encore quelques minutes bouche bées avant d'éclater tous à la fois dans des bavardages excités avec leurs voisins.

« …histoire avec le Basilick était vrais ! Potter à peut-être vraiment… »

« …sérieusement ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu crois vraiment que… »

« …on ne peut pas transplaner à Poudlard, vraiment Ron, il faut que…. »

« …vraiment créé une conscience artificielle ? Je croyais que seul… »

« … espionné dans nos douches ! Je te pari qu'Anima est une… »

« Elle a l'air très gentille Allen, tu me la présentera un jour ? » Dit Luna, sa voie douce presque inaudible au milieu du brouhaha général.

« Hum, bien sûr Luna » Bredouilla Allen, en suivant son exemple et en se servant de purée.

* * *

« Santé ! » crièrent les quatre garçons en trinquant avec leur verre de bière au beurre.

Avalant d'un trait la boisson, Allen tendit son verre à Fred qui le remplit directement.

« Je pense que l'on peut dire que cette… »

« … farce à été une réussite ! » dirent les jumeaux en trinquant une nouvelle fois.

Après avoir fini de manger, ils avaient tous suivit le mouvement vers leurs dortoir. Les Gryffondors après avoir parlé à leurs camarades pour voir ce qu'ils en pensaient s'étaient alors rendu à l'Antre pendant qu'Allen allait chercher les bières au beurre et les photos des elfes aux cuisines. Il en avait profité pour manger rapidement son poids en nourriture et avait rejoint ses amis à l'Antre pour débriefer.

« C'est sur qu'on leur a donné à réfléchir » dit Neville, les joues un peu rose, de la bière ou de la réussite, Allen ne su le dire.

« Je ne te dis pas les théories hallucinante… »

« … que certains de nos camarades ont raconté ! »

« J'en ai entendu quelques drôle moi-même » dit Allen avec amusement en sortant les photos des elfes.

Ils passèrent la prochaine heure à trier les photos en les commentant puis Fred prit une belle photo d'Anima où elle souriait et levait les bras et la colla sur le manteau de cheminée devant laquel ils étaient assis.

« Sérieusement, c'est la meilleure blague qu'on ait jamais… » Commença George en levant sa main en l'air pour appeler un carnet.

« … fait, on a encore de l'adrénaline qui picote nos orteils ! » Dit Fred en appelant un stylo.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? » demanda Neville en les voyants feuilleter le carnet pour une feuille vide.

« Pendant qu'on est tout les quatre, on peut aussi bien lancer quelques … »

« … idées pour nos futures blague. En tout cas, nous, nos esprits fourmillent ! »

« Ho, justement j'avais pensé… » commença Neville maladroitement. « Enfin, je veux dire, c'est bientôt la fin des moments chaud, alors on pourrait faire heu, une bataille d'eau ? Hum, en camp, mais pas ceux des maisons, plutôt par une autre distinction comme, fille contre garçon, ou par année, ou on fait des équipes avec un membre de chaque maison et de chaque année ou… ou quelque chose dans le genre. »

« C'est une super idée Neville ! » l'encouragea Allen « ça les aideraient à voir des points communs entre eux. On peut même appliquer cette idée d'équipe à d'autres activités comme… »

« Le Quidditch ! » Crièrent les jumeaux d'une même voix.

« On pourrait faire un tournoi de Quidditch par équipe, mais au lieu… »

« … d'avoir seulement quatre équipes, on pourrait en faire beaucoup plus ! »

« Oui mais… personnellement, je ne veux vraiment pas monter sur un balais, en plus, je ne suis pas sur que beaucoup de personnes voudraient jouer s'ils ne sont pas avec leur maison. »

« Il y a très peu de personne qui ne veulent pas jouer au quidditch, ceux qui on sait ne peuvent ou ne veulent pas voler peuvent être arbitre et commentateur, ou participer à un autre jeux. » Proposa Allen. « Et pour la motivation… Je pense qu'on devrait mettre en place le tournoi plus tard dans l'année, quand les tensions entre maisons seront moins grandes… On pourrait même intégrer les autres écoles. »

« On pourrait aussi proposer un prix aux cinq meilleures équipes ou quelques chose dans le genre ? » proposa Neville.

« Oui mais quoi ? Qu'est ce qui serait assez intéressant pour obliger à coup spûr plus de 500 élèves à participer à un tournoi de Quidditch avec des gens qu'ils sont conditionné à haïr depuis leurs onze ans. » Demanda Allen.

« Alors là… » Marmonna Fred tandis que George marquait tout de même les idées proposées.

« On peut aussi continuer les journées déguisés ? Par exemple des journées à thème comme l'histoire moldue et sorcière ou changement de sexe ou retour en enfance par exemple. » dit Allen en se penchant plus confortablement dans son pouf.

« Et les faires régulièrement comme une fois par mois ou toute les deux semaines… »

« …Maintenant qu'on a fait tout le travail préparatoire, ce ne sera pas bien compliqué il faudra juste trouver les vêtements. » dit Fred en haussant les épaules.

« Ce serait drôle de marcher au plafond toute la journée. » dit Neville en regardant en l'air.

« Ca serait compliqué… » Répondit Allen. « Créer un sceau de gravité serait intéressant cependant… on pourrait marcher au plafond dans les endroits où il est nécessaire de rester fixe comme la grande salle ou les salles de classes, mais on pourrait faire varier la gravité dans les couloirs. »

« Ca pourrait varier entre juste se sentir plus léger… » proposa Fred

« …à sauter super haut… » Compléta George

« … et carrément flotter ! » ajouta rapidement Fred

« Ce serait incroyable ! » dit Neville impressionné.

« Au fait Neville, On a tous un trou de 10h à 12h le mardi, donc on proposait de venir t'aider à réparer et nettoyer un peu la serre puis de pique-niquer là-bas. » dit Allen à Neville.

Neville fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. « Mais tu as histoire de la magie avec moi demain de 10 à 12. Et les jumeaux n'ont rien ? C'est bizarre d'avoir un aussi gros trou en années d'ASPIC. »

« Bah, tu sais, on a pas pris beaucoup de matières, vu que pour ouvrir un magasin de farces et attrapes… »

« … il n'y a pas vraiment de qualifications requise. Et puis, l'histoire et la divination, ça ne sert à rien, on te passera… »

« … nos notes si tu veux, elles sont beaucoup plus complètes. C'est celles de notre frère, Bill, il était… »

« … fasciné par l'histoire, c'est grâce à elles qu'on a passé l'exam d'ailleurs »

« Ho, d'accord. Bon he bien rendez-vous demain alors ? 10h à la serre 5. Vous savez où c'est ? » demanda Neville en se levant pour se diriger vers la trappe qui menait au passage vers Gryffondor.

« T'inquiète… »

« …on trouvera… »

« …a demain Chris ! » Dirent les jumeaux en suivant Neville dans le passage.

« A demain » murmura Allen même s'ils ne pouvaient déjà plus l'entendre.

Il s'écroula sur le tas de coussins cachant la trappe, de tout son long.

Il ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien et détendu depuis… il ne savait pas.

Cela l'avait surpris de rire autant ce matin. Et ça prouvait à quel point il faisait confiance aux protections de Poudlard. Même avec deux Noah, un directeur manipulateur, et un « père » clairement abusif, il avait complètement baissé sa garde.

A tel point que son masque était rongé de trous.

Eh bien, il n'y avait pas de mal à ça, c'était même bien qu'il puisse à nouveau être un semblant de lui-même, mais…

Il ne savait pas, il était complètement perdu.

Recroquevillé sur les coussins, Allen laissa lentement le crépitement des flammes le bercer au sommeil.

Il réfléchirait à tout ça plus tard.

* * *

Ouf... Blague fini. Depuis le temps que j'en parle =_='

Donc, présentation d'Anima, rapprochement du groupe et petit coup de blues d'Allen :)  
Pour le prochain chapitre, cours de Rune (= Cross) et découverte de la serre par les Jumeaux!

Je suis un peu déçu de ces deux chapitres mais bon... je suis en trains de ma noyer sous le travail donc c'est sûr que ça aide pas -_-' Je me rattraperais sur les prochains!

Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ma nouvelle fic? j'ai eu deux retours qui m'ont fait plaisir, mais pas assez pour voir vers où je dois l'orienter! (pourtant vous êtes une centaine à l'avoir lu!)

Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review et je m'en vais de ce pas finir le chapitre 20...


	19. L'équipe dysfonctionnel

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 15 Novembre 2016  
  
Beta: Arya39  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.  
Suite à cela, Les jumeaux kidnappent Allen pour lui montrer l'Antre de Loki, qui est fondamentalement la cachette secrète que tout farceurs (ou même enfant d'ailleurs) rêveraient puis Allen fait une crise de panique en s'occupant de Teazes dans la classe de Tyki (qui est profs de soins aux créatures magique. Et de sport aussi. Parce que voilà.) et lui déblatère sa nouvelle histoire de vie sous les yeux étrangement compatissant de Tyki.  
A l'infirmerie, les jumeaux débarquent pour montrer à Allen un livre qui semble expliquer la tentative de création d'une "âme" pour Poudlard et aussi qui répertorie un tas de pierres qui ont accumulé tellement de magie qu'Allen pourrait théoriquement vivre à l'abris de quiconque s'il arrivait à les maîtriser. Suite à cela, Allen se lie d'amitié avec Neville en l'aidant à retaper sa serre et forge une saine relation de travail avec Daphne en astronomie.  
Daphne conseille alors à sa sœur de demander de l'aide à Allen et avec son aide, celle-ci crée un groupe infernal avec Road et Denis.  
Laissant les trois petit démons ensemble, Allen fuit en potion et se retrouve malencontreusement bloqué pendant deux heures dans une bulle rose avec Severus et Tyki. Reussisant à s'échapper, Allen invite Neville dans un groupe de blague avec les jumeaux et ils décident de rapprocher les élèves en... ben... faisant des blagues quoi.  
Et, oui, tout ça à pris 17 chapitres pour raconter une semaine de cours.  
Bref, pour leur première farce, ils forcent l'école à rester en pyjama pour une journée et en profitent pour présenter "Anima", une poupée qui représente Poudlard et prends le mérite des blagues à leurs place.

* * *

Les gens! On arrive au chapitre 20!

Ça mérite des reviews de félicitation pour mon (et votre) assiduité, n'est-ce pas? :3

Mais donc bon, pour résumer, bonne lecture!

* * *

Une année pour vivre chapitre 19.

« J'ai entendu dire que le professeur Cross était absent hier. » Dit Hermione en s'asseyant à côté d'Allen à la table des Serdaigles.

« A mon avis, il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit en pyjama » _et à pris cette excuse pour avoir un jour de congé impromptu,_ ajouta mentalement Allen. « Tu ne mange pas avec Harry et Ron ? » lui demanda il en se resservant de salade.

« Non, ils sont déjà partit en divination vu que c'est assez loin. Et j'avais un truc urgent à finir à la bibliothèque donc je n'ai pas pu manger avec eux. Comme j'ai vu que tu mangeais seul je suis venue, mais je comprends tout à fait si c'était un choix de ta part et si tu veux que je m'en aille. » Marmonna Hermione mal à l'aise.

« Non, non pas du tout, Luna voulais aller voir le professeur Sinistra et on la croisé dans le couloir en venant ici donc elle ma dit d'aller manger sans elle. » En faite, pas exactement, elle avait plutôt dit un truc obscure du genre « Il faut aider la loutre » avant de commencer à parler au professeur mais Allen préféra éclipser ce fait.

Ayant fini leur petit déjeuner, ils se levèrent tout deux et partirent en direction de la salle de Rune, évitant de justesse une élève de Serdaigle rougissante qui tenait ce qui semblait être une lettre d'amour.

« Au fait, Christopher, mardi dernier tu es partit trop vite et… enfin, je tiens à te remercier pour m'avoir aidé en cours de Rune.» Lui dit Hermione nerveusement au bout de quelques interminables secondes.

« Pas de problème, je suis habitué aux tests stupide du professeur Dumbledore. » lui répondit-il avec un sourire un peut trop tordu pour être vrai.

Elle hocha la tête, le scrutant du regard bizarrement. Ils marchèrent ensuite en silence, tout deux occupés par leurs pensées.

Arrivé dans la salle de Rune, Hermione et Allen s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée, un peu dépaysés par le changement.

L'avant de la salle était resté sensiblement le même à l'exception faite que d'autres runes décoraient le tableau.

Cependant, l'arrière avait un peu changé. Il y avait tout d'abord, beaucoup moins de table et de chaise. Seul une vingtaine de chaises était présent et regroupé autours de cinq grandes tables.

De plus, un grand rideau gris coupait la salle aux trois quarts, laissant un quart hors de vue.

« Christopher, va à l'arrière avec Miss Granger. » Grogna Cross. Il était en train d'écrire plusieurs schémas runiques simples au tableau, dos à eux.

Allen fit comme dit, pas d'humeur à chercher des noises à son maître.

De l'autre côté de la cloison se trouvait une grande table entourée de huit tabourets. Le long du mur du fond, cinq grandes armoires numérotées prenaient la place allouée. Le mur de gauche était occupé par un tableau noir et celui de droite par une grande fenêtre.

« Christopher ? » dit une voix surprise. C'était Neville. Il était assis maladroitement sur une des chaises près de la fenêtre.

« Neville ? ah, tu n'as pas signé le contrat n'est-ce pas. » Dit Allen en prenant place en face de lui.

« Non… c'est pour ça qu'on est là alors ? J'ai cru que j'avais des ennuis. » dit il d'un air soulagé.

Hermione avait l'air surprise que Neville soit là. Heureusement, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et s'assis à son tour tout en sortant plumes et parchemins.

Très vite, Hanna et Susan, les Poufsoufles qu'il avait rencontrés vendredi en potion se joignirent à eux. Peu après, deux Serpentards, dont Daphné complétèrent leur groupe disparate, mettant fin à la conversation naissante et les laissant dans un silence gênant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent Cross commencer son cours et Hanna tira un peu plus le rideau pour qu'ils puissent voir ce qu'il se passait.

« …l'exercice suivant. Pour cela, vous avez été regroupé par ilos de compétence qui sont, si les notes de votre ancien professeur sont exactes, à peu près égal. Vous serez à chaque fois notée globalement. L'attitude d'une personne peut amoindrir l'appréciation des autres. Si l'un de vous ne travail pas, c'est votre problème à tous.» Il pointa ensuite une Rune sur le tableau d'un air ennuyé. « Donc, pour votre première exercice en équipe, vous allez devoir… »

Mais il ne put finir à cause du claquement de la porte d'entré.

« Excusez moi professeur, je suis en retard. » Dit Michael Corner, un garçon du dortoir d'Allen, d'un air narquois.

« Pas de problème » dit Cross avec un sourire sadique tout en tendant la main. « Tu me dois dix Gallions et comme gage je veux que tu imite une poule. »

Michael le regarda bêtement. « Quoi ? je vais pas faire ça ! » cria il énervé.

Cross haussa les épaules comme s'il s'en foutait. « Fait gaffe à ce que tu dit gamin, c'est dans ton contrat… » et il lui enfonça ledit contrat dans le visage.

Michael Corner pâlit sensiblement avant de donner dix galions à un Cross beaucoup trop heureux et d'imiter une poule devant ses camarades hilare.

« Je vous pari que tous ses gages seront humiliant au possible. » murmura Allen en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.

« Mais il n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! » chuchota furieusement Hermione.

« Bien sur que si qu'il a le droit, c'est dans le contrat après tout. » répondit Daphné Greengrass calmement en tournant la page du livre qu'elle lisait.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse éclater cependant, les rideaux s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Cross dans toute sa splendeur.

« Ok gamins, vous êtes un peu plus intelligents que les masses, super. » Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le tabouret restant, sa voix dégoulinant de sarcasme.

« Quand j'enseigne, je préfère la philosophie par projet. Pour vous, ça veut dire l'enseignement par essais et erreurs et pour moi, je divise le travail à corriger par 7. Normalement, vous êtes assez compétent pour vous débrouiller seuls. Je viendrais donc rarement vous voir. Si vous avez des questions demandez à Christopher. » Grogna il en agitant nonchalamment sa main vers Allen.

« De temps en temps, je vous appellerais pour que vous participiez au cours de devant. Généralement, c'est quand j'ai la motivation de vous faire un cours approfondi sur les subtilités des runes. Je vous rassure : ça n'arrive pas souvent. »

Soudain, il se releva et se dirigea vers le rideau. « Pour activer la rune de silence c'est ici. Vous devrez me rendre un projet commercialisable par trimestre qui répond à un problème du monde des sorciers. Votre thème pour les trois prochains mois est la communication. »

Devant leur air perplexe, Cross soupira et fit demi-tour. « La communication, l'art de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ils le regardèrent d'un air vide.

« Ho, sérieusement, j'espérais un peu plus d'intelligence ! Il vous suffit de créer un objet qui permet à deux personnes de communiquer. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème dans le monde des sorcier. » Dit Daphne en fronçant les sourcils.

Cross la regarda quelques secondes en haussant les sourcils puis finit par soupirer, dire à Allen de prendre le relais et de s'enfuir dignement.

« Excuse moi Daphné, mais si, les objets de communications sorcier sont obsolète. » dit doucement Allen, s'apprêtant à argumenter son point avant de se faire couper par Hanna.

« He bien non, nous avons les hiboux… » dit elle avant qu'Allen ne la coupe.

« …qui mette des heures, voir des jours pour transmettre nos messages. » termina Allen.

« Les Appels par Cheminette sont parfaits cependant. » dit calmement Daphne. « Ils nous permettent d'échanger rapidement des informations et des objets »

« Cependant il faut que les deux personnes soient dans un endroit contenant un accès Cheminette » rétorqua Hermione.

« En plus, on ressort sale » continua pensivement Susan. « Et c'est mal à l'aise. On doit se mettre à quatre pattes et les sensations de notre corps sont atténuées et lentes. »

« Alors il y a le Patronus » dit Hanna d'un air victorieux. « C'est presque instantané et ça n'a aucune incidence sur le corps »

« Cependant Hanna, c'est un sort que peut de gens maitrisent et il est couteux en magie. » contredit timidement Neville, participant pour la première fois à la conversation.

« De plus, les messages qu'on peut transmettre sont brefs. » intervint tout à coup le garçon qu'Allen ne connaissait pas, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Théodore et l'héritier Londubat ont raison » avoua de mauvaise grâce Daphne « et même si ça peut transmettre une information, on ne peut y répondre. »

« Tu peux m'appeler Neville, héritière Greengrass » Dit tout à coup Neville d'une voix composée en se redressant.

Daphne acquiesça et rendit la pareille.

« C'est vrais que vu comme ça, nos moyens de conversations sont un peu pathétique. » Marmonna Hanna en rougissant.

« Hum, vu que nous sommes à peu près d'accord, peut être pourrions nous commencer par lister nos idées sur comment fabriquer ce que nous voulons faire. » Dit autoritairement Hermione, sa plume déjà trempé dans l'encrier. « J'ai moi-même plusieurs idées comme… »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous devrions faire ce que tu dis. » Coupa froidement Daphné.

« He bien nous devons bien partir quelque part, et j'ai eu les meilleures notes en Rune l'année dernière. » répliqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

« Cependant ce n'était que des langues à apprendre par cœur, maintenant il faut savoir utiliser ces connaissances ce qui est tout à fait autre chose. » Fit remarquer Théodore calmement.

« D'une part, et d'autre part, tu ne serais même pas là si le fils Dumbledore ne t'avait pas aidée. » dit Daphne vicieusement à une Hermione rougissante de colère.

Sentant la catastrophe, Allen se leva, ses mains faisant des mouvements apaisant pour désenflammer la situation. Cependant, il n'eut même pas le temps de commencer à parler qu'il fut arrêté par Neville de toutes les personnes.

« Si vous voulez élire un chef, alors je propose Christopher. » dit-il d'un air confiant. Il se raidit tout de même légèrement lorsque tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

Dont celui d'Allen d'ailleurs, qui le transperçait avec incrédulité.

« Hum, eh bien il a celui qui a le plus de compétences en Rune. En tout cas, moi, je ne savais pas du tout comment activer les runes comme il l'a fait Mardi dernier. » Ragaillardit par les hochements de têtes affirmatif de ses camarades, il continua avec une ferveur nouvelle. « De plus, il a une bonne tête sur les épaules et est un très bon stratège. »

Un silence suivit ses paroles, amenant le Gryffondor à se tortiller sur sa chaise et à perdre toute confiance en lui. Allen de son côté priait pour que personne n'écoute le petit discours impressionnant de son ami. Certes, il était très fier de lui, mais il n'avait absolument aucune envie de jouer au chef de ce petit groupe disparate.

« Je suis d'accord avec Neville » dit tout à coup Hanna. « Je n'ai parlé qu'une fois à Chris, mais il est plutôt sympa. » Susan acquiesça à ses mots et lui fit un sourire.

Allen avait plutôt envie de partir en courant mais il lui rendit son sourire. Même s'il était clairement forcé.

Cependant, Allen avait encore une chance. Daphne voulait diriger, de même pour Hermione, et Théodore ne le connaissait pas alors pourquoi voudrait-il…

« Je vote pour Christopher aussi. Le professeur la mit en charge après tout. » Dit distinctement le garçon ténébreux.

Allen le fusilla du regard. Il était sur qu'il avait vu les lèvres du garçon se contracter en un mince sourire.

Le sadique.

« La majorité à parlé ! Christopher est le chef alors. » conclu joyeusement Hanna.

Le sourcil gauche se contractant à cause de sa mauvaise humeur, Allen plaqua un sourire sucré sur son visage et entrepris de diriger ce groupe à problème.

« Bien, commençons par lister ce que nous voudrions que l'outil de communication fasse alors. » dit il en se rasseyant. « Hermione, est-ce que tu peux synthétiser les idées ? »

La fille livresque hocha la tête et entreprit consciencieusement de recouvrir la feuille d'encre.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda cependant Susan en fronçant les sourcils.

« He bien par exemple, est ce que nous voulons que cet outil transmette des messages écrits, ou vocaux, ou les deux ? » répondit Allen.

Susan hocha la tête et proposa une idée. « Il pourrait nous montrer la personne que l'on appelle comme avec les appels cheminettes. »

« Dans le même style, nous pourrions envoyer des objets. » continua Hanna.

« Ou des messages court préenregistré. » Ajouta Théodore.

Ils continuèrent à lancer des idées pendant qu'Hermione écrivait avec ferveur sur sa feuille.

Au bout d'un moment, Allen décida qu'ils avaient une bonne base et proposa alors aux autres de choisir une idée et d'essayer de penser à un moyen de la réaliser pour le prochain cours.

C'est à ce moment là que Cross revint pour leur expliquer qu'ils disposaient d'une armoire où ils pouvaient stoker leurs recherches, vu que cette salle était commune à tout les cours de Rune.

« Elle est réglée sur votre signature magique. J'aurais voulu la régler sur le sang, mais vous êtes beaucoup trop peureux pour vous couper à chaque fois que vous voulez ouvrir une armoire. » Dit il en leur montrant comment faire.

Lorsqu'il partit, il leur dit aussi de faire un compte-rendu de leurs séances pour qu'ils puissent voir l'évolution de la création de leur objet. Hermione se dévoua pour le faire tout en lançant un coup d'œil suffisant à Daphné. Peut être voulait elle prouver qu'elle n'était pas là « juste » grâce à l'aide d'Allen.

Dans tout les cas, cela avançait bien Allen et les autres membres du groupe qui n'avaient absolument pas envie de le faire. Daphné lui fit d'ailleurs un sourire victorieux lorsqu'Hermione se retourna pour parler à Neville.

Ils passèrent le reste de la séance à travailler sur leur concept avant la sonnerie puis ils se séparèrent pour aller à leurs autres cours.

* * *

Enfin, c'est ce que firent les autres élèves. Croisant le regard de Neville, Allen lui fit un signe de tête indiquant la porte et se précipita dehors, ne faisant pas attention à une Serpentard qui griffonnait furieusement sur un parchemin rose.

Ne laissant même pas le temps à Hermione d'être suspecte, les deux garçons se dépêchèrent d'entrer dans un passage secret et d'aller à l'Antre.

Las bas, ils rejoignirent les jumeaux et les quatre garçons allèrent tranquillement aux cuisines ramasser leur pique-nique.

C'est chargé de gros paniers, que le groupe disparate entra dans la serre numéro 5.

«Waw, Neville ...»

« … C'est incroyable ! » Dirent les jumeaux impressionné.

De l'entrée de la serre, les garçons avaient une vue imprenable sur la disposition de celles-ci, et voyaient bien le travail de Neville.

En effet, la nature luxuriante et bien rangée du début se transformait rapidement en plantes mortes et mauvaises herbes qui envahissaient le fond, sortant clairement de leurs bac assigné.

« Ce n'est rien » marmonna Neville en rougissant.

Près de la porte, se trouvait un espace étonnamment vide de plantes. Là se trouvait une grande table de bois brut, sur laquelle étaient disposés divers onguents et plantes coupées.

Neville déposa ses affaires à près de la table, et les autres garçons firent de même. Allen cependant, qui s'était fait la réflexion le jeudi d'avant que cet espace manquait de confort, arrêta les trois Gryffondor avant qu'ils ne puissent aller explorer, pour leur montrer ses trouvailles.

« J'ai demandé aux elfes si ils avaient de vieux meubles que je pourrais prendre pour les installer ici » dit il en fouillant dans son sac, jusqu'à ce que ses mains agrippent une petite boite qu'il sortit triomphalement. « Et Dobby, un elfe très gentil, ma montré une salle secrète au septième étage, en face d'une tapisserie où des troll dansaient. »

Il s'arrêta une seconde, avant de sortir de petits objets de la taille d'un pouce de la boite, puis de les disposer dans l'espace vide. « Il l'appelait la chambre des « objets cachés ». Je n'ai pas tout regardé car c'est gigantesque, mais j'y ai trouvé ces meubles. » Finit il en rendant aux objets disséminé, leur taille originale.

Il se retourna alors vers Neville, avec un air un peu gêné. « Je pensais que c'était une bonne idée, mais si tu n'en veux pas ou que tu en préfère d'autre, n'hésite pas à les enlever. »

Après tout, il avait un peu décidé ça tout seul, et c'était la serre de Neville, son refuge, il ne voulait pas trop empiéter.

« Non, merci Christopher, c'était une super idée. » Dit Neville en souriant tout en laissant ses yeux voyager sur la nouvelle décoration.

A gauche de la porte d'entrée se trouvait toujours la lourde table de bois. Cependant, une seconde table semblable, même si un peu plus claire, était encastrée entre la table brut et le mur, donnant l'impression d'un vaste plan de travail pour transformer les plantes.

Les doigts de Neville le démangeaient de prendre son mortier et de faire des cataplasmes, mais il se força à regarder le reste.

De grandes armoires de potions, faisant près de trois mètres, marquaient maintenant la limite entre l'espace de travail et les plantes, laissant juste un espace vide pour l'allée principale.

Si l'espace à gauche de la porte avait l'air plutôt disposé pour stocker et transformer les plantes, l'endroit à droite ressemblait plus à un coin détente.

Une large table était certes poussée dans le coin, avec deux chaises devant elle, mais trois grands fauteuils et un canapé dépareillé à l'allure confortable prenaient la majorité de l'espace entre la table et les étagères.

Dans l'ensemble, l'entrée était devenue confortable et fonctionnelle.

« Plutôt sympa tout ça ! Tu nous montreras… »

« … où est cette salle, Prince ? » dirent les jumeaux en testant les fauteuils avant de se fixer avec un air de contentement sur le canapé.

« Oui, bien sur ! Vous pourrez même choisir des meubles et bibelot qui vous plaisent. Il y a vraiment de tout là-bas, j'ai même trouvé des vêtements et des ingrédients de potion. » Leur répondit Allen avec un sourire.

« Bon, on s'y met alors ? » Dit Neville en souriant.

Le jeune Gryffondor leur donna alors leurs tâches. Il demanda aux jumeaux d'enlever tout les vieux meubles et troncs qui restaient et à Allen d'arracher les mauvaises herbes pendant que lui-même s'occupait des plantes dans la partie saine de la serre.

Les jumeaux, clairement amusés d'avoir le travail des « hommes fort » taquinèrent joyeusement Allen sur sa prétendue fragilité, l'appelant Prince à tout bout de champs.

Exaspéré, ce dernier prit cependant bien les taquineries… mais les rendit au centuples.

C'est dans une bonne humeur généralisé que les quatre garçons passèrent les prochaines heures jusqu'a ce que leurs ventre crient famine.

Ils arrêtèrent alors leurs tâches et dévorèrent le repas des elfes de maison puis marchèrent en direction du château pour prendre une bonne douche bien méritée, croisant au passage un troupeau de premières années rougissantes.

* * *

Pour Kazemarune (et les autres guests) cette histoire est mis à jours tout les 15 du mois :)  
Remerciez Aria pour son travail de Béta sur ce chapitre :D

Si tout va bien, chapitres -6 avant l'arrivé des exorcistes !

…

Ce qui ferait en faite six mois… ok, je vais peut être essayé d'accéléré les mises à jours, sinon on arrivera jamais au 31 octobre =_= '

Sinon, au programme pour le prochain chapitre, le cours de Tyki, le trio d'or, Allen qui fouine dans les affaires de Tyki, Road qui a des envies de meurtre et une réunion de famille entre ces trois là :)


	20. Cours de sport et lettres d'amour

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 15 Décembre 2016  
  
Betaed: Arya39  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.  
Suite à cela, Les jumeaux kidnappent Allen pour lui montrer l'Antre de Loki, qui est fondamentalement la cachette secrète que tout farceurs (ou même enfant d'ailleurs) rêveraient puis Allen fait une crise de panique en s'occupant de Teazes dans la classe de Tyki (qui est profs de soins aux créatures magique. Et de sport aussi. Parce que voilà.) et lui déblatère sa nouvelle histoire de vie sous les yeux étrangement compatissant de Tyki.  
A l'infirmerie, les jumeaux débarquent pour montrer à Allen un livre qui semble expliquer la tentative de création d'une "âme" pour Poudlard et aussi qui répertorie un tas de pierres qui ont accumulé tellement de magie qu'Allen pourrait théoriquement vivre à l'abris de quiconque s'il arrivait à les maîtriser. Suite à cela, Allen se lie d'amitié avec Neville en l'aidant à retaper sa serre et forge une saine relation de travail avec Daphne en astronomie.  
Daphne conseille alors à sa sœur de demander de l'aide à Allen et avec son aide, celle-ci crée un groupe infernal avec Road et Denis.  
Laissant les trois petit démons ensemble, Allen fuit en potion et se retrouve malencontreusement bloqué pendant deux heures dans une bulle rose avec Severus et Tyki. Reussisant à s'échapper, Allen invite Neville dans un groupe de blague avec les jumeaux et ils décident de rapprocher les élèves en... ben... faisant des blagues quoi.  
Et, oui, tout ça à pris 17 chapitres pour raconter une semaine de cours.  
Bref, pour leur première farce, ils forcent l'école à rester en pyjama pour une journée et en profitent pour présenter "Anima", une poupée qui représente Poudlard et prends le mérite des blagues à leurs place.  
Le lendemain, Cross forme une équipe de recherche en rune et leur donne le projet de créer un moyen de communication.

* * *

Le chapitre 20! He beh, je ne pensais pas que j'y arriverais un jours... et on a toujours pas quitter septembre X) Enfin bon, le rythme devrait tout de même être un peu plus rapide maintenant vu qu'il n'y aura plus un chapitre (voir 2) par jour...

Pour fêter l'événement, vous avez un des plus longs (et intéressant je trouve) chapitre de UAPV avec au programme, un Tyki charmeur (on ne le changera pas...) Un Allen qui qui recherche des réponses, pleins d'indices sur l'intrigue futur (mais c'est le genre d'indice qui te passe complètement au dessus de la tête jusqu'au dénouement où tu te dit "Ah! Elle l'avait évoqué là!") Une Road en colère, le retour de l'humour (enfin il me semble)...

Et du Fluff

Beaucoup

Parce que j'aime la famille Road/Tyki/Allen

:D

**Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Une année pour vivre chapitre 20 :

Dés qu'Allen sortie de la douche, il s'empressa de s'habiller et de rejoindre le grand hall. Là-bas, il fixa la porte, attendant patiemment qu'un de ses condisciples sorte pour pouvoir le suivre en cours.

Cette fois : Il ne serra pas en retard.

Pas question qu'il ne se démarque une nouvelle fois. Surtout pas dans le cours de Tyki. Enfin, c'était presque une tentative de suicide à ce compte là !

Arrivé devant la salle avec du temps à perdre, Allen soupira de soulagement et poussa la porte, entrant sans bruit.

La salle était comme la dernière fois, une espèce de petit amphithéâtre avec une grande place vide à l'avant pour les démonstrations.

Allen vit ses camarades commencer à s'installer et allait faire de même lorsqu'il aperçut Tyki entrer dans la pièce et lui faire signe.

A contrecœur, Allen se dirigea vers le Noah, entrant après lui par la petite porte d'où il venait.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la nouvelle pièce, Allen repéra immédiatement les sorties potentielles, un peu tendu à l'idée d'être seul avec Tyki.

La pièce était très clairement un bureau, mais contenait un grand coin salon avec un bon nombre de fauteuils et canapés à l'allure confortable. Plusieurs étagères remplies de livres longeaient les murs, et une cheminé chaleureuse éclairait une porte discrète qui devait mener à la chambre du Noah.

« Je suis content que tu sois venue plus tôt, j'avais besoin de te parler. » Dit Tyki en fermant doucement la porte.

Le geste anodin eu soudain l'air d'une menace couplée aux paroles énoncées, et Allen ne pu s'empêcher de se raidir tout en déplaçant soigneusement son poids sur sa jambe droite, prêt à réagir à n'importe quel mouvement, aussi infime soit-il.

« Pas besoin de t'inquiété, tu n'es pas en difficulté » dit calmement Tyki tout en cherchant quelque chose sur son bureau.

Méfiant, Allen fit quelques pas, redoutant que sa couverture ne soit déjà détruite. A peine une semaine et il était déjà sur la corde raide ? Il était moins bon acteur qu'il ne le pensait...

« Aha ! » s'exclama soudain Tyki d'un air triomphant en extirpant d'un mouvement vif une feuille du tas désordonné sur son bureau.

Redoutant le pire, Allen déglutit, prêt à décamper dans l'instant. Tyki se retourna, l'air étrangement penaud et lui tendit la feuille.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas très sympa de te donner un test surprise alors que tu n'as même pas pu avoir un cours en entier, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir quels sont tes points forts et tes points faibles pour adapté mon cours. »

Allen cligna des yeux, sa position se détendant légèrement.

Sérieusement ? Tout ça pour ça ?

Souriant à Tyki, il prit la feuille avidement, prenant grand soin de ne pas toucher le professeur de sa main gauche. Elle était peut être scellée, mais Allen ne savait pas vraiment comment réagiraient les Noahs à un contact direct avec l'innocence et préférait s'abstenir de tenter l'expérience.

« Tu peux t'installer là-bas » Dit Tyki en pointant les canapés. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne louperas pas de cours, je vais initier tes camarades au sport aujourd'hui. Et comme tu ma dis que tu avais une santé fragile... mais si tu veux nous rejoindre n'hésite pas. » continua-il en souriant.

Allen secoua la tête négativement, un sourire faussement contrit aux lèvres.

« On va partir les deux heures je pense, et le test n'en nécessite qu'une normalement. Donc tu pourras partir quand tu auras fini. Pas de triche hein ! » Lui dit Tyki avec un signe de la main alors qu'il disparaissait dans la salle de classe.

Surpris de la camaraderie qu'affichait Tyki, et soulagé qu'il ne doive pas le côtoyer, surtout pour un cours de sport où il aurait eu du mal à contrôler ses performances, Allen se mit à son test, agacé tout de même de s'être complètement fait sortir de la masse étudiante.

* * *

Entrant maladroitement dans la salle de classe, Harry choisit une place à côté d'Hermione, écoutant distraitement les plaintes de Ron sur leurs heures rajoutées.

Si, en effet, les Gryffondors de quatrièmes années avaient largement eu le temps de manger à leur aise la semaine dernière, ça n'avait pas été le cas aujourd'hui. La veille, le Professeur Mikk étaient venu dans la tour pour leurs annoncés qu'ils auraient une initiation au sport en compagnie des autres maisons sur leur temps libre.

Comme il l'avait prédit, la salle était bondée. Les 50 élèves de quatrième année ayant du mal à trouver une place, certains durent même rester debout.

Enfin, le professeur Tyki sortit d'une petite porte, son éternel sourire séduisant collé aux lèvres.

« Bonjours, ne vous inquiétés pas, nous ne resterons pas longtemps dans cette salle. » Dit il en s'appuyant sur son bureau. « Comme vous les savez bien, vous êtes ici pour une initiation au sport. Si ce cours est obligatoire, ceux qui suivront ne le serront pas. Je ne demande pas forcement les sportifs, mais les motivés, je n'ai pas besoin de poids mort pour alourdir ma classe. » A cela quelques murmures soulagés se firent entendre. Harry pouvait bien les comprendre, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de recommencer à courir des tours autour du lac comme il le faisait en primaire.

« Cependant, j'essaierais tout de même de convaincre le plus d'entre vous. » Dit-il en se levant du bureau et en se dirigeant vers la porte. « Pour cela, nous allons faire une petite démonstration, et comme il fait beau et que nous n'avons clairement pas la place, nous la ferons dehors. »

Laissant ses affaires et sa cape comme leur ordonna le professeur, Harry suivit la masse des élèves, curieux par la démonstration.

La salle se trouvait au fait juste à côté d'une cours intérieure par laquelle Harry n'était jamais passé. Et il comprit facilement pourquoi lorsqu'il remarqua que mis à part la porte qu'ils venaient de passer, aucune autre entrée ne donnait sur la cour. Seules quelques fenêtres aux étages supérieurs auraient pu prouver son existence.

La cour était assez grande, estima Harry, les quatre murs étaient bordés d'arbres et de lierres à l'aspect rugueux, mais le sol était assez doux, recouvert d'une mousse verdâtre qui n'avait pas l'air très naturelle. Tapotant l'espèce d'herbe avec son pied, Harry découvrit que le sol était agréablement moelleux. La magie devait être impliquée, pensa il. En tout cas, personne ne se ferait mal s'ils tombaient, la texture du sol ressemblant plus aux vieux tapis de gim qu'il utilisait étant petit, qu'à de la pierre dur recouverte d'un peu d'herbe.

S'asseyant en tailleurs sur le sol comme leur demanda le professeur, Harry écouta avec amusement les ronchonnements de Malfoy à s'asseoir dans l'herbe douce.

« Bon, l'objectif de ce cours sera de vous présenter ce que nous ferons dans les séances suivantes. Je vais juste vous apprendre quelques exercices simples mais efficaces que vous pouvez faire à tout moment et qui vous permettrons d'être plus souple ou d'avoir une meilleure endurance. » Expliqua le professeur Mikk.

« Pour les prochains cours, vous pourrez choisir entre trois modèles d'entrainements qui développerons trois groupes de capacités différentes. » Le professeur s'approcha alors d'un schéma runique sur un des murs qu'Harry n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué, et l'activa avant de sauter précipitamment en arrière.

Il fit bien d'ailleurs, car trois balles colorées fusèrent rapidement du mur, et dans une belle démonstration de souplesse, le professeur Mikk les esquiva sans peine.

« Ceci » Commença le professeur Mikk devant ses élèves ébahis « Sera ce que vous apprendrez à faire dans le cursus Agilité. Ceux qui prendrons ce cursus, se concentrerons principalement sur la vitesse, l'esquive et la souplesse. »

Les conversations recommencèrent à fuser. Tout à coup, les élèves avaient l'air bien plus enthousiaste.

Le professeur Mikk esquissa un petit sourire puis calma les conversations. Il s'approcha alors du centre du jardin et tapota le sol. En se levant un peu, Harry pu apercevoir qu'il y avait en fait une pierre plate, de la taille d'un poing. A la surprise générale, la pierre se mit à grossir jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'une statue massive, plus grande que le professeur et pourvus de huit bras à hauteurs différentes.

La statue se mit alors à attaquer le professeur. Il para sans difficulté et lui assena plusieurs coups de pied et de poing jusqu'à ce que la créature explose brusquement en plusieurs gravas.

« Et ça, c'était le cursus renforcement qui se concentre principalement sur la force, la défense et la neutralisation. » Le professeur épousseta alors rapidement ses vêtements d'un air ennuyé.

« Le dernier cursus est quelques peu difficile à montrer. Il se concentre principalement sur l'endurance et l'ingéniosité. Il apprend à évaluer son environnement pour trouver tout ce qui pourrait être utile en combat, et à repérer les faiblesses des adversaires pour les utiliser contre lui. » Il se tut quelques instants avant de pointer Justin du doigt et de lui dire d'avancer.

« Par exemple, je remarque tout de suite que ce garçon est blessé à la jambe gauche. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais j'en déduis que ce sera plus douloureux pour lui si je frappe là, ce qui veux dire que le combat sera moins rapide et qu'il risque d'avoir moins de dégâts à long terme. »

Justin avait l'air ébahi et très impressionné, confirmant sans parole que le professeur avait raison.

« Waw, compagnons faut absolument qu'on fasse ça » chuchota Ron à ses côtés les yeux écarquillé. Harry acquiesça, impatient de commencer.

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons démontré tout ça, j'aimerais que vous vous leviez et que vous fassiez comme moi. » dit Tyki en frappant dans ses mains, un sourire toujours amusé sur ses lèvres.

Beaucoup plus rapidement que ne l'aurais prévu Harry, les élèves se levèrent clairement impatient de commencer.

Une heure plus tard et malgré les démonstrations constantes, l'excitation s'était quelque peu refroidit.

Haletant, Harry marchait avec difficulté en direction d'un mur, où il s'écroula aux côtés de Ron et d'Hermione.

« Plus jamais… » gémit Ron en se frottant les yeux.

Harry sourit aux pitreries de Ron avant de soupirer. « Je pense que je vais continuer. » dit il maladroitement devant l'air effaré de Ron et pensif d'Hermione.

« Tu veux refaire ça pendant toute l'année ?! » cria Ron en palissant.

« Je pense qu'Harry à raison Ron » commença Hermione. « Ca nous aurait bien servit à Harry et moi d'avoir plus d'endurance l'année dernière quand on a du faire face aux détraqueurs. »

« …ou plus de vitesse avec le basili… hum, Felicia en deuxième année.» ajouta Harry.

« Ouais, ouais, c'est vrais, mais ce rythme va me tuer » gémit Ron avant de donner son approbation. « Mais alors, on prends quel cursus ? Celui sur la force à l'air cool. Vous avez vu comment il a explosé cette statue ?»

« Personnellement, je suis plus intéressée par celui sur l'esquive » confia Hermione.

Mal à l'aise, Harry marmonna qu'il préférait le troisième.

« He bien c'est parfait ! » Devant l'air perdu des deux garçons, Hermione s'expliqua. « On va chacun prendre un cursus, comme ça on pourra apprendre les exercices enseignés aux autres. »

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de faire comme ça, et allèrent s'inscrire auprès du professeur Mikk.

« J'hésite entre l'esquive et le troisième entrainement. » entendit Harry lorsque le trio s'approcha du professeur. Ce dernier écoutait attentivement ce que disait… Neville ?

« Ben Neville, tu veux faire du sport ? » demanda tout à coup Ron, coupant la parole au garçon en question.

« Oui, je n'en fait pas assez, et ça serait bien d'être un peu plus en forme » leur répondit Neville en rougissant de gêne.

« C'est super Neville ! » Encouragea Hermione en lui souriant.

« Oui, c'est une bonne initiative » approuva le professeur Mikk. « Si tu n'arrive vraiment pas à te décider, tu peux faire les deux, mais ça risque d'être très difficile et fatiguant. » le prévint le professeur.

« On peux faire les deux ? » demanda Harry, intéressé.

« He bien, ça dépend de chaque personnes. Si vous vous inscrivez, vous vous engagez à faire au moins deux heures de sport par semaine, même si je conseille deux séances de deux heures. » Expliqua le professeur Mikk.

« Cependant, vous pouvez en faire plus, car je donne des cours tout les matins et tous les soirs. Par exemple, deux heures du cursus 1, le lundi matin, deux heures du 2 le lundi soir, deux heures du 3 le mardi matin, deux heures du 1 le mardi soir, ect… » Continua il.

« Comme ça, vous pouvez choisir quand vous venez dans la semaine. Ca permet de mélanger les niveaux aussi, et de vous tester contre beaucoup de personnes différentes. »

« Je pense que je vais m'inscrire au 1 et 3 alors professeur, merci. » Dit Neville en signant son nom sur le registre.

« D'accord, je vous informerais des horaires alors, je compte sur toi. » dit le professeur en souriant. Puis, Tyki se tourna vers eux. « Et vous ? »

Le trio d'or lui dire leur choix et ils partirent tranquillement dans le château, espérant prendre une longue douche avant leur prochain cours.

* * *

« Tyki n'est qu'un idiot. » grommela Road en traînant des pieds dans les couloirs.

Elle venait d'avoir son dernier cours de la journée et de quitter Astoria et Denis qui avaient encore cours.

Et Astoria avait parlé de Tyki toute la journée.

Chaque. Unique. Secondes.

Ho, elle savait que Tyki était un homme beau dans la fleur de l'âge et donc que _bien sûr_, il attirerait les filles (voir homme) comme des moustiques à une flamme.

Il n'était pas le Noah du plaisir pour rien après tout.

Et si encore, ce n'était qu'Astoria, elle aurait pu éprouver de la fierté au fait que Tyki soit _son_ frère et ricaner paresseusement aux paroles d'envies.

Mais ce n'était pas qu'Astoria.

Non.

C'était l'école entière.

Elèves bien sûr, mais aussi professeurs, chats, crapaud, hiboux et même Rusard compris.

Non, sérieusement, _Rusard. _L'humain ideux étaient venu la voir, rougissant comme une fillette, pour lui demander si elle pouvait remettre une lettre au professeur Mikk car « Z'avez un lien de parenté, non ? » Puis, sans aucune grâce, il lui avait enfourné la lettre dans la main et avait décampé. Et bien sur, comme pour ajouter l'insulte à l'injure, il avait fait ça dans un couloir bondé. Juste avant son premier cours de la mâtinée.

Maintenant qu'elle y repensait, c'était sûrement lui qui avait déclenché les péripéties de la journée.

Non parce que personne sauf Astoria n'était censé savoir qu'elle était lié à Tyki. Ils avaient après tout fait attention à modifier les registres pour apparaître comme Road Kamelott et Tyki Mikk, au lieu de leurs noms officiels.

« Stupide humain fou de chats pouvant accéder au registre magique de l'école » grogna elle plus qu'agacée.

Donc, bref, après que l'idiot avait annoncé sa filiation au monde entier, elle n'avait cessé de se faire arrêter toute la journée par les habitants du château. Fille ou garçon, professeurs ou élèves, enfants ou adolescents, qu'importe. Chacun venait, plus ou moins en rougissant et balbutiant pour lui poser des questions ou lui remettre une lettre pour Tyki.

Et donc, c'est pour cela que, piétinant le sol avec toute la grâce d'une autruche en colère, elle ruait vers la chambre de Tyki, semant dans son passage, des lettres qui tombaient de son sac plein à craquer.

« Tyki ! » hurla elle en faisant voler la porte de la chambre de Tyki d'un coup de pieds bien placé. « Remet ces stupides lunettes ou débrouille toi, mais je ne… » Commença elle en déboulant dans la chambre, jetant son sac vers ce qu'elle savait être le canapé, se faisant ainsi coupé efficacement par un bruit de bâillonnement.

…

« Oups… »

* * *

Allen réfléchissait.

Comme l'avait dit Tyki, les questions étaient clairement faite pour évaluer son niveau de connaissance et partait des plus basiques de la première année jusqu'à un niveau de maîtrise supérieur à Poudlard.

Et donc, une heure plus tard, il avait effectivement terminé le devoir.

Sa première réaction alors, avait été de soupirer de soulagement, d'attraper ses affaires et de courir à la porte pour effectuer une fuite stratégiquement pensé, voulant échappe au retour proche du Noah.

Cependant, la main sur la poignée, il s'était stoppé net.

Après tout, il était dans les quartiers d'habitation des Noah. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour fouiner !

Et voila pourquoi il était encore devant cette porte, bien cinq minutes plus tard, pesant le pour et le contre, déchiré entre le salut et la curiosité.

Finalement, il soupira, se frappa la tête contre le mur un bon coup, se traita de fou suicidaire digne d'un certains Kendoka et se retourna vers la salle.

« Si j'étais un Noah et que je voulais cacher des trucs pas nets, où est-ce que je les mettrais… ? » Marmonna il en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis il se rappela qu'il était, en fait, très probablement ce que l'on pourrait qualifier de Noah et hocha les épaules avant de marcher tranquillement vers le bureau.

Sur son chemin, il prit bien garde d'attacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval basse qu'il rentra dans sa capuche, essayant le plus possible d'éviter les preuves compromettantes comme, par exemple, des mèches de cheveux rouges.

Attrapant les papiers s'étalant sur le bureau en piles parfaite, il se mit à les inspectés. C'était des plans de cours. Encore une fois, Allen fût surpris par le dévouement certains de Tyki au rôle de professeur. Lui qui croyait qu'il délaisserait son poste et ferait le minimum, Tyki l'avait plus que détromper. Il était amical avec les élèves, il l'avait même pris plusieurs fois à parler dans les couloirs avec eux, leur donnant des conseils ou plaisantant de choses et d'autres, ses cours étaient intelligeant et ludiques d'après ce qu'avait entendu Allen, et il était clairement dévoué à son travail.

Cela faisant, Allen ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser.

En pleine réflexion, Allen reposa les feuilles soigneusement, et ouvrit les tiroirs un à un. Ils contenaient tous de la paperasserie. Arrivé à l'avant dernier, il ralentit son rythme, fixant son regard sur le contenu du tiroir.

Celui-ci était parsemé de photos dans un tas désordonné et un cadre vide se trouvait à côté. Tyki avait surement dû vouloir choisir une photo à mettre et n'avait pas encore eu le temps.

Contemplant les photos diverses de Tyki, Road, Sheryl, d'autre Noah et d'humain aussi, Allen se surprit à rire. Certaines étaient surprenantes, comme une photo d'une Road boudeuse en train de faire ses devoirs, d'autre émouvantes, comme celle d'une femme blonde à l'air fragile et de Sheryle en train de se promener main dans la main dans un jardin de rose, et puis il y en avait des carrément drôle, comme une de Tyki en train de se faire étouffer à mort par le câlin d'un homme inconnu. Son visage était caché par un chapeau haut-de-forme, pourtant il semblait familier à Allen…

Avec un petit sourire, Allen reposa les photos et s'intéressa au dernier tiroir. L'ouvrant, il faillit pousser un cri de victoire, en y trouvant différentes lettres à l'allure sensible. Allen en prit une, l'ouvrant avec soin pour parcourir son contenu. C'était une lettre de Sheryl, pensa Allen.

En surface, elle n'avait pas l'air bien intéressante, mais en la parcourant attentivement, Allen apprit de nouvelles choses comme le fait que la femme blonde qu'il avait vu dans une des photos, était très probablement Tricia, la femme humaine de Sheryl et que ce dernier avait adopté Road comme sa fille.

Replaçant la lettre, il en prit une autre, allant cette fois directement au bas de la page. Il écarquilla tout à coup les yeux, manquant de peu de faire tomber la lettre.

Elle était signée par un certains Adam Campbell.

Choqué par la découverte, Allen mit quelques instants à percevoir des sons de courses dans le couloir. Replaçant à la hâte la lettre dans le tiroir, il referma celui-ci à contrecœur et manqua presque de se jeter dans le canapé où était son sac en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

Il eu à peine le temps d'apercevoir une Road en colère qu'un sac lui fonça dessus, cachant efficacement les symptômes de peur qui menaçaientt de lui échapper.

« Oups... »

Laissant échapper un gémissement, Allen repoussa le sac de son visage, tout à coup épuisé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Christopher ! Je suis désolée, ça va ? » Cria la première année en sautant sur le canapé à côté de lui.

« Oui, ça va ne t'en fait pas » marmonna Allen en tentant un sourire rassurant.

« Vraiment Christopher, qu'elle idée de se mettre sur le trajet du sac aussi ! » répondit Road en faisant la moue forçant efficacement un rire d'Allen et quelques excuses hoquetées.

« Et donc, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » demanda elle avec curiosité lorsqu'il se fût un peu calmé.

« Je devais rattraper un contrôle » expliqua Allen en lui montrant sa feuille de réponse. « Et toi ? »

Elle soupira dramatiquement en se laissant tombé sur le canapé, à côté de lui, expliquant avec force cris théâtraux, ses mésaventures à propos d'oncle tombeur au grand amusement d'Allen, qui imaginait très bien la scène. Effectivement, il se rappelait bien avoir croisé plusieurs élèves rougissants et balbutiants avec des lettres d'amour tout au long de la journée.

« C'est pour ça que Tyki est un crétin. » fini-elle en boudant avant d'afficher tout à coup un sourire malicieux. « Dit Chriiiis~ ça te dit de t'amuser un peu ? »

Sentant l'aventure pas nette à plein nez, Allen essaya avec peine de s'enfuir, plaidant des devoirs à faire, mais Road balaya tout d'un revers de main et sortit avec un sourire vicieux, les enveloppes de son sac.

Ils passèrent ainsi la prochaine heure à lire les innombrables lettres d'amour. Espioner Tyki ne posait pas vraiment de problème à Allen, mais livre des lettres d'amour qui ne lui était pas adressé... Au début, un Allen mortifié lisait avec peine les petits caractères, mais force est de constater, que la bonne humeur de Road le fit rapidement évoluer, et les poèmes bancals ou les compliments à côté de la plaque finirent par le faire rire aux côtés de Road, sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi.

Tellement absorbé par leur jeu de qui-pouvait-trouver-le-pire-vers, Allen sursauta lorsque le canapé s'enfonça à côté de lui, faute d'un Tyki à l'air fatigué mais souriant.

« He bien on s'amuse ici. » dit il en s'allumant une cigarette rapidement arrachée par Road à son grand désespoir.

« Oui ! Des gens de l'école m'ont donné pleins de lettre et Christopher m'aidait à les ouvrir ! » dit elle rayonnant la malice.

Tout à coup suspicieux, Tyki se pencha vers Allen, qui se raidit légèrement, pour lire la lettre qu'il tenait, par-dessus son épaule.

Il gémit tout à coup en apercevant le contenu avant de s'effondrer sans grâce sur le dossier du canapé.

« Encore des lettres d'Amour !? Sheryl ne va pas me lâcher avec ça… » Grogna il.

« He bien papa veux que tu te mari pour avoir des neveux tu sais. Il ne te lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut~ » chantonna Road joyeusement en tapotant le bras de Tyki

Ce dernier fit la grimace avant d'attraper une lettre du tas non ouvert et de la scruter difficilement.

« Ecoutez celle-là : « Tes yeux sont comme la lave descendant du soleil. » » Dit tout à coup Tyki en souriant à la surprise d'Allen.

« Hum, pas mal, mais Chris en à trouvé une bien meilleure tout à l'heure… » Répondit Road.

Et à la grande surprise de Christopher, ils passèrent tout leur temps jusqu'au dîner à ouvrir et citer des passages des lettres dans la bonne humeur générale et les éclats de rire.

Lorsqu'il se mit au lit ce soir là, Allen en conclu qu'il y avait très certainement quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête.

Parce qu'il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi en famille que cette après midi là avec Road et Tyki.

* * *

_**Cadeau! **_J'ai préparé un petit truc spéciale Noël pour vous remercier de vos commentaires! Ça m'aide bien après une journée bien déprimante à me demander pourquoi je fais ça... Enfin bon, ce ne sera pas sur une année pour vivre, donc /!\ vous ne recevrez pas de mail automatique! N'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour sur mon profil vers le 24 décembre :)

Sinon, j'attends vos commentaires, et je vous dit à l'année prochaine! Espérons que celle-ci soit plus heureuse que la dernière...

Voilà, voilà, à la prochaine! n'oubliez pas les reviews! (Oui, je parle de toi las-bas qui s'apprête à fermer la page!)


	21. Le professeur d'occlumencie

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 15 Janvier 2017  
  
Betaed: Arya39  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.  
Suite à cela, Les jumeaux kidnappent Allen pour lui montrer l'Antre de Loki, qui est fondamentalement la cachette secrète que tout farceurs (ou même enfant d'ailleurs) rêveraient puis Allen fait une crise de panique en s'occupant de Teazes dans la classe de Tyki (qui est profs de soins aux créatures magique. Et de sport aussi. Parce que voilà.) et lui déblatère sa nouvelle histoire de vie sous les yeux étrangement compatissant de Tyki.  
A l'infirmerie, les jumeaux débarquent pour montrer à Allen un livre qui semble expliquer la tentative de création d'une "âme" pour Poudlard et aussi qui répertorie un tas de pierres qui ont accumulé tellement de magie qu'Allen pourrait théoriquement vivre à l'abris de quiconque s'il arrivait à les maîtriser. Suite à cela, Allen se lie d'amitié avec Neville en l'aidant à retaper sa serre et forge une saine relation de travail avec Daphne en astronomie.  
Daphne conseille alors à sa sœur de demander de l'aide à Allen et avec son aide, celle-ci crée un groupe infernal avec Road et Denis.  
Laissant les trois petit démons ensemble, Allen fuit en potion et se retrouve malencontreusement bloqué pendant deux heures dans une bulle rose avec Severus et Tyki. Reussisant à s'échapper, Allen invite Neville dans un groupe de blague avec les jumeaux et ils décident de rapprocher les élèves en... ben... faisant des blagues quoi.  
Et, oui, tout ça à pris 17 chapitres pour raconter une semaine de cours.  
Bref, pour leur première farce, ils forcent l'école à rester en pyjama pour une journée et en profitent pour présenter "Anima", une poupée qui représente Poudlard et prends le mérite des blagues à leurs place.  
Le lendemain, Cross forme une équipe de recherche en rune et leur donne le projet de créer un moyen de communication. Lors du prochain cours de SACM, Allen, qui rattrapait un contrôle pendant que les autres faisaient du sport, fouille le bureau de Tyki et manque de se faire prendre par Road.

* * *

Purée, ce premier paragraphe, je l'ai dans mon ordinateur depuis le chapitre 12 ! je l'ai repoussé 9 chapitres sérieux ! Vous ne pouviez pas savoir à quel point j'avais envie de m'en débarrasser…

De même, j'ai une scène coupé du 19eme chapitre que je dois casé quelque part, espérons que vous la verrez arrivé avant le 28eme chapitre X)

* * *

Une année pour vivre chapitre 21 :

Les cheveux encore ruisselant d'eau de la douche, Allen marchait dans les couloirs en direction des cuisines.  
Après leurs exercices habituels du matin, Allen avait laissé Luna à son article pour le Chicaneur et s'était dirigé vers les cuisines pour son habituel « collation » du matin.  
Pour Allen, les trois repas complet servis à l'école étaient loin d'être suffisant.

Comme il ne voulait pas paraître suspect, il venait donc tous les jours après le sport pour manger avec les elfes de maison. Ceux-ci lui donnaient alors des fruits et des gâteaux qu'il pouvait manger tout au long de la journée, puis il revenait les voir juste avant le couvre feu. Heureusement, les elfes de maisons étaient plus que compréhensifs, et puis, ils le connaissaient bien. C'était grâce à eux après tout qu'il avait réussi à survivre à sa première année.

Arrivant au tableau cachant l'entrée de la cuisine, Allen s'empressa de chatouiller la poire, son ventre grognant déjà à la promesse de nourriture.

Cependant, à peine eut il fait un pas à l'intérieure qu'il fut coupé dans son élan par une voix légèrement familière.

« …droit de faire ça ! c'est contre la loi ! Mais je n'ai pas de preuve, je ne sais même pas qui l'a fait. » marmonna la voix « Leur legilimencie est incroyable… j'ai pourtant un niveau 4 d'occlumencie et je n'ai rien pu faire. »

« Tinky et Xinto et Many et Doby ont essayé, mais Doby et les elfes ne peuvent pas attraper la magie qui a lu l'esprit du petit Monsieur, Doby ne comprends pas. » dit une voix grinçantes appartenant surement à un elfe de maison avant que celle-ci ne prennent un ton dramatique. « Doby est désolé ! Doby va se claquer les doigts dans la porte parce que Doby est un mauvais elfes ! »

Entendit à peine Allen avant qu'un petit corps ne se rue dans ses jambes tout comme la voix masculine criait un « non Dobby ! » avec force raclement de siège.

Allen attrapa le petit corps, s'accroupissant pour le maintenir debout. L'elfe se releva, secouant sa tête avant de fixer ses yeux globuleux sur Allen et de crier avec ravissement un « Iŭvĕnis ! » Qui rameuta rapidement les autres elfes à porté de voix.

Entouré de petits êtres extatiques, le visage levé vers lui, attendant excités des demandes, Allen mis un peu de temps à remarquer le jeune homme qui se tenait maladroitement au-delà de la barrière d'Elfe.

« Heu non, tout va bien, je venais juste prendre le petit déjeuner, non je n'ai pas besoin de… Non, vraiment Xiling, Ato, je n'ai besoin de rien ! » S'exclama Allen en essayant de calmer les elfes de maison.

Finalement, lui et le garçon furent poussés à une table et celle-ci fut bientôt remplie à ras-bord de victuailles à l'air délicieuses.

« he bien » commença le garçon, coupant fort heureusement le silence pesant. « C'est la première fois que je les vois agir aussi… hum…intensément ? » Fini-t-il presque comme une question.

Allen regarda avec surprise la garçon « Ah bon ? Ils sont toujours comme ça avec moi. »

« Vraiment ? C'est bizarre… » dit-il intrigué. « Tu t'appelle Christopher c'est ça ? tu te souviens on s'est rencontré… »

« … quand tu m'a emmené en métamorphose. » compléta Allen en souriant. « Cedric c'est ça ? »

Le brun hocha la tête en affirmation avant de croquer dans une saucisse. « Hum…Et donc, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ho, j'ai fait un peu de sport ce matin, et ça ma donné faim, alors j'ai préféré venir ici, pour profiter du calme. » repondit évasivement Allen. « Et toi ? »

« Hum, je suis venu pour demander de l'aide aux Elfes… » marmonna Cedric en évitant ses yeux.

« A propos de la legilimencie ? » Cédric le regarda tout à coup. « Désolé, j'ai entendu ce que tu disais en entrant. Tu avais besoin de l'aide des Elfes pour une détection de Magie extérieure c'est ça ? »

« Oui » soupira Cédric « J'ai sentit une sonde de Legilimencie dans le couloir quand je faisait mes rondes de préfets ce matin, et impossible de déterminer l'attaquant. Alors j'espérais que les Elfes le pourraient, mais ils n'arrivent pas à trouver ne serait-ce qu'une once de la magie adverse ! c'est à se demander si c'est vraiment arrivé… »

Se lamenta Cédric en se frottant les cheveux violemment.

« Hum, ça à l'air très embêtant, mais c'est quoi la Légilimencie ? » demanda Allen devant l'air incrédule de Cédric.

« La façon dont t'en parlait, j'étais persuadé que tu connaissais le sujet » dit Cedric surpris.

« Ho je sais vaguement que ça a un rapport avec l'esprit mais c'est tout… » répondit Allen. Il avait en effet lu vaguement une mention au sujet en première année, mais il avait été quelque peu… pressé à l'époque.

« Ha, fondamentalement, La Légilimencie est l'art de lire dans les esprits. On peut s'en protéger par l'Occlumencie, qui aide aussi à mieux retenir les choses ou d'évaluer des mémoires et de mieux contrôler ses sentiments. » Expliqua Cédric avant de continuer sur sa lancée et d'apporter plus d'informations sur l'Occlumencie.

Allen cependant, ne prêtait plus attention. Les sorciers pouvaient lire dans les pensées ? Les esprits ?! Et Cross n'aurait pas pu le prévenir ? Comment diable était-il censé garder ses secrets !

He bien évidement, une seule réponse : apprendre l'Occlumencie.

Comme s'il avait besoin d'un souci en plus…

« Excuse-moi Cédric » le coupa Allen brusquement. « Comment peut-on apprendre l'Occlumencie ? »

« heu, normalement, il faut méditer pendant un certain temps et faire des exercices mais ça prend quelques années »

« Il n'y a pas plus rapide ? » demanda Allen avec empressement.

« He bien… si tu es vraiment désespéré, je peux t'aider et on peut essayer la méthode directe » répondit Cédric avant d'enchainer avec une voix précipité. « Mais c'est vraiment dangereux si je le fait mal ! Et puis je verrais tes souvenirs si tu n'arrive pas à me repousser et enfin… »

« Ce n'est pas grave Cédric, il faut que je le fasse » dit Allen. Bon il profitait un peu de Cédric, mais il avait vraiment besoin d'aide. Et pour les souvenirs… il aurait juste à réussir. Et a mettre en place un serment de confidentialité bien sur.

« Heu bon d'accord » dit Cédric surpris « Alors heu, je vais essayer de rentrer dans ton esprit. Normalement si tout ce passe bien, nous devrions voir certains de tes souvenirs. Plus je le ferais, plus tu va développer une sorte d'immunité. On pourra alors créer un endroit mental qui te permettra de revivre tes souvenirs et de les classer. Ca te va ? »

« C'est parfait ! »

« Tu es sur ? si ca tourne mal… » Hésita Cédric.

« Je te fais confiance pour ça. » dit Allen. Et bizarrement, il sentit que c'était vrai. Ce garçon lui semblait être fondamentalement bon, il ne ressentait aucun mauvais sentiment, pourtant il était réceptif à ces choses là.

Un serment de confidentialité fait plus tard, Cedric se rapprocha d'Allen et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« D'accord, alors détends toi, regarde moi dans les yeux… _Legilimens_ ! »

Tout à coup, ce fut comme si sa vision se troublait. Seul le regard de Cédric restait encore net. Il se rapprochait et se rapprochait jusqu'à ce qu'il l'englobe tout entier.

Tout doucement, des pensées, des images, des sons, des mots, des odeurs, des sensations commencèrent à bloquer tout ses sens.

Les rires de Lenalee, l'odeur des Sobas mêlé au gout des mitarashis Dango, la rugosité des cartes de poker, une partit d'échecs contre Lavi… tout s'entremêlait dans sa tête.

Ici, il voyait un éclaire d'un sourire trop blanc, là le son d'une explosion. Des souvenirs passaient lentement, d'autres étaient trop rapide pour que l'on puisse même deviner ce qu'ils étaient.

Tout à coup, il entendit la voix de Cédric percer ces sensations : « Essaye de te concentrer sur un souvenir, ne laisse rien d'autre parasiter ta concentration. Force moi à ne voir qu'une seule chose. Tu dois pouvoir tout imaginer, le souvenir doit comprendre les cinq sens. »

Un souvenir englobant les cinq sens ? Allen ne voulait pas montrer à Cédric ses amis, l'Ordre ou la guerre... Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui montrer la lecture d'un livre ou de la nourriture. Il fallait quelque chose qu'il connaisse par cœur. Quelque chose qu'il avait fait à de multiples reprises, dont il pouvait décrire tout les aspects comme battre des cartes de poker, ou jongler ou comme…

Comme…

Petit à petit, les souvenirs s'éclaircirent. Une mémoire de sa première bataille de boule de neige avec Mana s'effaça progressivement, le son des machines de l'infirmerie devint de moins en moins fort, le gout de l'Alcool de son maître, ou l'odeur du papier à lettre s'atténua petit à petit. Tout fût remplacé par l'image de mains s'attardant sur un Piano blanc, pressant les touches avec douceur pour rythmer une berceuse bien connu.

Allen laissa échapper un souffle lorsqu'il reconnu la berceuse. C'était lui qui avait décidé ça ? Lui, ou…

« C'est bien, c'est ça, maintient le souvenir » l'encouragea Cedric. « Je vais essayer de forcer d'autre souvenirs, reste concentrer sur le piano. »

Allen fredonna son accord, ne sachant pas vraiment si Cedric pouvait l'entendre. Il se concentra de plus belle sur le piano, sur ses mains, sur les touches sur la musique.

Il sentit les attaques. Tout s'abord, une simple sensation de farfouillement, puis de tiraillement, de poussées et enfin de coups.

Il resta de marbre. Il savait que Cedric prenait bien soins de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il savait qu'il pouvait y résister, qu'il ne verrait rien.

Sauf que…

_« Tu es encore là ? »_

Sauf qu'il n'avait pas prévu qu'il se concentrait sur _ce_souvenir en particulier.

_« Il faut que tu te repose, tu ne peut pas rester ici. »_

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche de contenir le souvenir. Il ne voulait pas voir la suite.

_« Je sais que c'est difficile. Ne les écoutes pas, ce sont des idiots, ils ne te connaissent pas comme on te connaît. »_

Ses mains flottaient toujours sur le Piano, l'attaque mentale continuait.

_« Mon frère nous a assignés une nouvelle mission. Il y a eu une recrudescence d'Akuma, on est tous envoyé au front. Mais ça ira, ce ne sont que des Akumas »_

Non. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils y aillent. C'était un piège du Comte.

_« Quand on rentrera, on pourra fêter ton anniversaire ! Lavi va m'aider à l'organiser. Je sais qu'on est déjà en avril, mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé… En plus, c'est de ta faute de ne pas nous l'avoir dit ! »_

Ils n'avaient jamais pu le faire_._

_« Allez, viens Al… »_

Non.

« Non ! »

Tout à coup, il vit ses mains s'écraser sur le Piano, en sortant un son fort et strident. Comme si quelque chose avait été brisé, le souvenir se fractura, et il se sentit tomber et tomber et tomber, jusqu'à ce qu'il atterrisse avec force sur la terre dur.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de se relever, que quelqu'un d'autre atterrit difficilement à ses côtés.

C'était Cedric, qui laissa échapper un gémissement en s'asseyant. Il regarda autour de lui et resta stupéfait. « Je pensais que tu nous avais sortit de ton esprit, mais au contraire, tu nous a amené dans ton inconscient ! Tu es sur que tu n'as jamais fait d'Occlumen… » Dit il avant de se tourner vers Allen et de se bloquer la bouche ouverte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda avec inquiétude Allen.

« Heu he bien normalement on apparaît dans son esprit comme on se voit, et enfin… regarde par toi-même » marmonna Cedric en lui pointant le lac gelé à côté d'eux.

Ayant soudain peur qu'il ressemble à l'adolescent balafré aux cheveux blanc qu'il devrait être, Allen se précipita pour regarder son reflet.

Mais il fut encore plus surpris quand il se vit dans l'eau. C'était lui mais…

Il avait l'impression de voir Rouge.

Ses cheveux attaché en queue de cheval haute plutôt que basse, et les yeux gris au lieu de bleu, il n'était pas plus âgé de six ans.

Il portait de plus, son costume d'acrobate et un bandage blanc recouvrait son bras d'innocence.

« C'est un peu bizarre de se représenter comme un enfant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, quand j'ai pour la première fois réussi à créer un avatar mental, j'étais au moins trois ans plus âgé que je ne l'étais réellement. L'avatar de mon professeur à une barbe très longue et est plus grand que dans la réalité. » Essaya de le rassurer Cédric.

« En tout cas c'est impressionnant ! Tu dois être un naturel, je ne vois que ça. » dit joyeusement Cédric en observant avec curiosité le monde qui les entouraient.

Allen, lui, le connaissait par cœur. Il le voyait presque toutes les nuits après tout. Le même lac glacé entouré de champs de neige avec des pierres tombales et arbres morts cerclé d'une épaisse forêt de sapin et surmontés d'une lune noir.

« C'est …hum… un peu sombre » dit maladroitement Cédric.

« C'est complètement lugubre » Dit en même temps Allen avant qu'ils ne se regardent et éclatent de rire.

« En tout cas, je n'ai jamais vu un endroit mental aussi grand ! le mien fait à peine la taille de la salle commune des Poufsoufles. » dit avec admiration Cédric.

« Alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait après ? » demanda Allen avec curiosité.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'on arrive jusque là en une seule séance mais… he bien je vais te montrer comment trier une mémoire pour ranger ton paysage mental puis comment en sortir. Après on ressaiera d'y entrer pour que tu puisses le ranger seul, mais je pense qu'on va manquer de temps. » Expliqua Cédric en se levant pour lui montrer comment faire.

Ils restèrent une bonne heure à travailler sur l'Occlumencie, et Cédric était impressionné par ses progrès. Par contre, il avait eu raison, ils n'arrivèrent pas à réentrée dans son paysage mental alors Cédric donna quelques exercices à Allen et proposa qu'ils se revoient très bientôt.

Allen accepta, le remercia, pris son colis quotidien de nourriture des Elfes de maison et se laissa guider piteusement par un Cédric amusé à son prochain cours.

* * *

La journée se passa ensuite pour une fois sans trop de problème.

Après son dernier cours, Allen décida d'aller faire une formation de plus. A son retour, il mangea avec les elfes de maison puis alla faire ses devoirs à la bibliothèque.

Cependant, lorsque l'horloge sonna 22h, Mme Pince mit les derniers retardataires dehors et Allen commença à déambuler dans le château, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire jusque 23h, l'heure à laquelle commençait son cours d'astronomie.

Mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Alors qu'il allait passer un couloir désert, il entendit un cri soulagé de derrière lui. Il eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête dans la direction du son, que quelque chose s'écrasa sur lui.

« Chris ! » entendit à peine Allen avant de se faire plaquer au sol par le câlin de Road.

Gémissant, Allen se redressa en position assise en se frottant le menton. Tout autour de lui, Road, Denis et Astoria le surplombaient avec des sourires joyeux.

« Que faite vous là ? » demanda Allen en se relevant.

« On explore ! » répondit Denis en levant les mains comme pour montrer à quel point la chose était importante.

« Vous explorez ? » Demanda Allen amusé.

« Oui, les jumeaux Weasley on dit à Denis qu'il y avait pleins de passage secret et de salles inconnues dans le château, donc depuis le week=end dernier on cherche un repère. » repris Astoria avec un air mystérieux.

« Mais c'est difficile, et on a faillit abandonner… Mais comme Anima la confirmé, on est sûr de pouvoir y arriver ! » Confirma Road, les yeux pétillants de malice.

« D'accord, cependant il est déjà 22h, le couvre feu des premières années est à 21h non ? » demanda Allen en croisant les bras l'air faussement réprobateur.

Le petit Gryffondor et la Serdaigle regardèrent le sol un peu penaud en rougissant tandis que la Serpentard sourit de plus belle.

« Oui, j'ai malencontreusement «oubliée » mon livre de métamorphose dans une des salles qu'on a exploré, et mon devoirs à rendre est dedans. » se désola Road en secouant la tête.

Allen laissa échapper un grognement de rire en réponse.

« « Oublié » hein ? » dit lentement Allen avant de soupirer. « Allez, je vais vous aider à le chercher et puis je vous ramène au dortoir. Rusard est incroyable pour dénicher les élèves hors de leurs lits »

« Merci Chris ! » Crièrent les enfants soulagés.

« Aujourd'hui, on a exploré l'aile gauche » commença à expliquer Astoria alors que le petit groupe faisait son chemin dans le château. « Je suis sûre que Road avait son livre lorsque nous étions au troisième étage et elle s'est rendue compte qu'elle l'avait perdu lorsqu'on était au septième étage près des Grfyfondor pour raccompagner Denis. »

« Depuis tout à l'heure, on a refait tout notre parcours du septième au cinquième, mais on s'est trompé dans un passage secret et il nous a ramené près de la bibliothèque où on t'a rencontré. » expliqua Denis.

« D'accord, he bien on a juste à revenir au cinquième et suivre votre chemin. » Proposa Allen en les dirigeants vers une tapisserie.

Allen avait certes un très mauvais sens de l'orientation, mais il avait une botte secrète : l'Antre de Loki !

Avec ça, plus besoin de connaître son chemin, il n'avait qu'à le demander au château.

Bon, ça ne marchait pas vraiment pour des lieux spécifiques tel que la salle de Métamorphose (sinon il ne serait jamais perdu !) mais pour un étage ou les salles communes, c'était bien suffisant.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse chuchoter la phrase permettant d'accéder aux passages secret de Loki, il aperçu du coin de l'œil un chat.

« Miss Teigne », siffla Road d'un air tellement énervé qu'Allen se fit l'espace d'un instant du souci pour le chat.

« Encore ?! » s'exclama Denis. « Ca fait deux fois qu'on doit fuir à cause d'elle. » gémit Denis.

« Il faut qu'on y aille. Si je me fait attraper, mes parents vont me punir. » dit Astoria d'un air inquiet en tirant l'uniforme d'Allen.

Cependant, avant que quiconque ne puisse esquisser un geste, ils entendirent des pas claudiquant s'approchant d'eux, et une voix grinçante marmonner « cherche ma belle »

Devenant très rapidement pâle, Astoria s'empressa de pousser fortement Allen vers la tapisserie.

Comme celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas, il trébucha en s'empêtrant dans le tissu et se fit rapidement repousser par Road et Denis qui s'étaient fait jeter à leur tour.

« Viiiiite ! » chuchota Astoria en poussant plus profondément ses amis dans le passage.

Légèrement déboussolés, les trois premières années et Allen coururent dans le passage, enjambant les volées d'escalier quatre à quatre.

Emergeant de l'autre côté d'un tableau, Denis s'appuya sur ses genoux haletant. « C'est bon ? On la semé ? » Demanda il entre deux goulées d'air.

« Je pense » répondit joyeusement Road en observant le trou sombre au-delà du tableau avant de le claque au grand mécontentement de son occupant.

« Bon on continue ? »

Unanimes, les autres acquiescèrent et ils se remirent en route. Allen suivit tranquillement pendant que Denis les menaient autour, aidant à fouiller les salles qu'ils avaient prétendument visité, presque certain que Road avait encore le livre en sa possession.

Arrivés au quatrième étage, Denis et Astoria se désespéraient de trouver le livre.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Où as-tu bien pu le mettre ! » S'écria Denis alors qu'ils fouillaient une chambre tout aussi poussiéreuse que les vingt dernières.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être par ici ? » chantonna Road en observant le dessous du bureau des professeurs.

« Ca ne nous avance à rien. » marmonna Astoria. « Allons dans une autre salle. » Proposa-t-elle en claquant les battants du placard qu'elle fouillait.

Allen acquiesça et suivit la petite troupe jusqu'à la porte de la salle de cour avant de s'arrêter lorsqu'il rentra dans Denis qui regardait le couloir d'un air interdit.

« Cacher vous !» Chuchota-t-il fortement avant de filer vers les bureaux entassés à l'arrière, suivit de près par Astoria.

« Viens Chris » souffla Road en le tirant vers le placard qu'Astoria malmenait plus tôt.

Forcé dans le petit placard, collé à Road, Allen se sentait nettement comme s'il était entre le marteau et l'enclume.

Après tout, faire face aux câlins de Road avec une voie d'échappatoire et des spectateurs était très différent que d'être coincé seul avec elle dans un petit espace clos.

« Mais pourquoi est-ce que je dois me cacher aussi ? Mon couvre feux n'est pas avant 22h30 et en plus j'ai une dérogation comme j'ai astronomie ce soir. » siffla Allen à Road avant de se faire couper par un « Chuuuut » et une main sur la bouche de sa part.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour qu'elle enlève sa main, il entendit la porte de la salle laissée entrouverte par Denis grincer.

Gelé, il pût observer par une rainure dans la vielle armoire, Miss Teigne pousser la porte et entré dans la chambre.

Elle huma l'air avant de fixer son regard directement dans le siens à travers le bois.

« Ce chat à des pouvoirs psychique » marmonna Road à côté de lui et Allen ne put qu'acquiescer.

Tout à coup, Miss Teigne se retourna et miaula assez fort en direction de la porte d'entrée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Rusard apparu, claquant la porte dans le mur opposé.

« Comment est-ce qu'il est arrivé là si vite ? » murmura Road en fronçant les sourcils et en se penchant plus près d'Allen pour observer Rusard et son chat à travers la rainure.

« Où sont-ils, ma belle ? » grommela il en regardant suspicieusement la pièce.

La chatte fit un coup de museau vers l'armoire et Rusard poussa un cri triomphant avant de s'y précipiter.

Tout à coup, Road colla sa deuxième main sur ses yeux, l'autre toujours sur sa bouche, empêchant un cri de lui échapper. « Fait moi confiance et reste calme » Chuchota-elle à son oreille avant qu'il ne sente qu'elle que chose de bizarre dans son environnement. Tout à coup, il se sentit tomber à une vitesse folle puis rencontrer durement quelque chose de moelleux. Mais c'était impossible, ils étaient dans un placard !

Malgré son envie de repousser Road pour pouvoir réagir à son environnement, il fit comme elle le dit et se concentra sur son audition.

Pas une seconde plus tard, il entendit la porte du placard s'ouvrir à la volé et sentit l'odeur pas très agréable de Rusard et Miss Teigne remplir ses narines.

« Des poupées ? » grommela-t-il « Des étudiants on dû les oublier là. Pfeuh, et ils s'attendent à ce que je les trouve pour eux ? Ils les chercheront eux même les mômes ! » Grogna-t-il avant de claquer la porte du placard rageusement.

« Allez, vient ma belle, non ne va pas te promener là-bas, il n'y a rien ici, que des objets perdu… » Entendit Allen alors que la voix diminuait petit à petit.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes avant qu'il ne sente la même sensation bizarre que tout à l'heure.

Enfin, Road laissa aller ses mains et poussa la porte de l'armoire.

« Vous allez bien ! Comment avez-vous fait ? » pu entendre Allen avant de sortir à son tour.

« Bien sûr ! Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait pu m'attraper ? moi ? » Répondit Road avec arrogance. « Non, j'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs du Clan » dit-elle d'un air mystérieux.

« J'ai eu tellement peur lorsqu'il a ouvert le placard… » souffla Astoria avant de sourire et de leurs montrer un livre. « Mais regarde j'ai trouvé ça ! Au final on a eu de la chance, Denis avait mal cherché » dit elle en taquinant un Denis aux joues rouge de gêne.

« Très bien, allez, je vous ramène, il est tard et j'ai bientôt Astronomie. » Leur dit Allen en les poussant doucement vers la sortie.

« Ho s'il te plait ne dit rien à ma sœur, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'inquiète ! » le supplia Astoria.

Alors qu'il la taquinait à son tour, Allen ne remarqua pas le regard mi-scrutateur, mi-perplexe que lui envoya Road.

* * *

Tadaaaam ! Finalement je suis assez fière de ce chapitre ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal pour la fin avec Road mais bon, ça passe. Je suis terriblement occupé en ce moment (dossier pour le théâtre, projet d'informatique, bac blanc, concours… la vie quoi) et je n'ai rien écrit depuis un mois, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai de quoi faire jusqu'en mars! Par contre, si je n'ai rien écrit jusque là…

Bon allez tout le monde, on est à 80 reviews ! **Je lance officiellement l'objectif 100 review ! A la centième review , vous aurez quelque chose de spéciale !**(pas trop vite par contre, comme je le disais j'ai beaucoup trop de travail =_=')

De plus allez voir mon **tumblr **(ennael) je vais mettre des annecdotes et des dessins sur mes fics :D

Voilà, voilà, à la prochaine! n'oubliez pas les reviews! (Oui, je parle de toi las-bas qui s'apprête à fermer la page!)


	22. L'imperium

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 15 Février 2017  
  
Betaed: Arya39  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.  
Suite à cela, Les jumeaux kidnappent Allen pour lui montrer l'Antre de Loki, qui est fondamentalement la cachette secrète que tout farceurs (ou même enfant d'ailleurs) rêveraient puis Allen fait une crise de panique en s'occupant de Teazes dans la classe de Tyki (qui est profs de soins aux créatures magique. Et de sport aussi. Parce que voilà.) et lui déblatère sa nouvelle histoire de vie sous les yeux étrangement compatissant de Tyki.  
A l'infirmerie, les jumeaux débarquent pour montrer à Allen un livre qui semble expliquer la tentative de création d'une "âme" pour Poudlard et aussi qui répertorie un tas de pierres qui ont accumulé tellement de magie qu'Allen pourrait théoriquement vivre à l'abris de quiconque s'il arrivait à les maîtriser. Suite à cela, Allen se lie d'amitié avec Neville en l'aidant à retaper sa serre et forge une saine relation de travail avec Daphne en astronomie.  
Daphne conseille alors à sa sœur de demander de l'aide à Allen et avec son aide, celle-ci crée un groupe infernal avec Road et Denis.  
Laissant les trois petit démons ensemble, Allen fuit en potion et se retrouve malencontreusement bloqué pendant deux heures dans une bulle rose avec Severus et Tyki. Reussisant à s'échapper, Allen invite Neville dans un groupe de blague avec les jumeaux et ils décident de rapprocher les élèves en... ben... faisant des blagues quoi.  
Et, oui, tout ça à pris 17 chapitres pour raconter une semaine de cours.  
Bref, pour leur première farce, ils forcent l'école à rester en pyjama pour une journée et en profitent pour présenter "Anima", une poupée qui représente Poudlard et prends le mérite des blagues à leurs place.  
Le lendemain, Cross forme une équipe de recherche en rune et leur donne le projet de créer un moyen de communication. Lors du prochain cours de SACM, Allen, qui rattrapait un contrôle pendant que les autres faisaient du sport, fouille le bureau de Tyki et manque de se faire prendre par Road.  
Après cela, Allen rencontre Cedric qui lui propose de lui apprendre l'occlumancie et il découvre son monde intérieure. En suite, Maugrey lui lance l'imperium et Allen résiste particulièrement bien mais il suspect le professeur et ne lui fait pas confiance.

* * *

Est-ce…un chapitre de 10 pages ? mais oui c'est ça !

Merlin, je commence à vous habitué à de longs chapitre... vous allez tellement m'en vouloir quand ils vont redevenir d'une longueur normale X)

Bonne lecture :D

* * *

Une année pour vivre chapitre 22

Après avoir raccompagné Road, Denis et Astoria à leurs dortoirs, Allen était allé en Astronomie. Il avait une nouvelle fois fait équipe avec Daphné et ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord de continuer leur partenariat, cette dernière ayant été impressionnée par ses connaissances en runes.

Le jeudi matin, il avait suivit sa routine et avait rejoint Neville pour l'aider à la serre. Cependant, dès qu'il était arrivé, il remarqua que Neville ne semblait pas très bien.

« J'ai eu défense contre les force du mal. » Expliqua-t-il d'une petite voix. « Le professeur Maugrey nous à mis sous imperium pour qu'on test nos limites. » expliqua il en laissant tomber sa truelle et de s'assoir dans l'allée « Il nous a fait faire des choses comme danser ou faire des acrobaties. Les autres élèves étaient amusés, Cristopher. Amusés ! » Dit il d'un air horrifié en regardant Allen dans les yeux.

« Je me suis sentit tellement… bien sur le moment » dit il presque en crachant le mot. Allen ne l'avait jamais vu aussi secoué. Neville était toujours calme et un peu timide. Là il était tellement en colère, dégouté… Allen se sentait perdu, il ne savait pas comment aider son ami, alors il s'accroupi à ses côtés et posa une main sur son épaule.

« J'ai fait ce qu'il ma dit sans discuter. Mais quand il a levé le sort… J'ai cru que j'allais vomir… et les autres riaient. » Dit il le regard dans le vague avant de se reconcentrer sur Allen. « Si jamais quelqu'un utilisait ce sort sur moi… il pourrait faire ce qu'il voudrait, je ne serais pas capable de résister. Je pourrais…tuer ma grand-mère, ou mes parents. »

Sa voix se cassa tout à coup.

Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les autres n'ont pas réagit… ils ne comprennent pas ? Pour la première fois de ma vie Christopher… je trouve la magie terrifiante. Et je n'aime pas ça. Tu sais, je sais que ce n'est pas très original, mais pour moi la magie à pris tout son sens lorsque j'ai vu Poudlard. Pour moi, elle représente la curiosité, l'émerveillement… le travaille aussi. Mais elle ne ma jamais fait peur ! »

Allen serra sa main sur l'épaule de Neville, essayant de transmettre tout son soutient. Le garçon semblait tellement vide et Allen n'aimait pas le voir comme ça.

« Je pense que je comprends ce que tu veux dire. » murmura Allen. Malgré le faible son, Neville se tourna d'un coup vers lui, son regard le scrutant comme pour trouver quelque chose auxquelles s'accrocher. « Mais tu sais… je ne m'inquiète pas. Tu es une personne merveilleuse Neville. Quelqu'un de bien, de courageux, de compatissant… Et c'est pour ça que tu es dans cet état là. Et c'est pour ça aussi que tu va vaincre l'Imperium. Par ce que le Neville que je connais, ne pourrait jamais, jamais faire du mal à ceux qu'il aime. » lui dit Allen en le regardant dans les yeux pour faire passer toute la force de ses mots.

Neville avala un sanglot, frotta ses yeux et lui fit un sourire humide.

« Merci »

Et juste comme ça, ils se remirent au travail, comme si rien n'était arrivé.

* * *

Allen cependant, gardait bien tout en mémoire, et ce fût dans une humeur massacrante qu'il se rendit en DCFM cette après midi là.

Prenant place au fond de la classe, il fit bien attention à garder son visage vide de toute émotion.

« Aujourd'hui, vous allez tous subir l'imperium » dit le professeur Maugrey en claudiquant près du bureau. « Vous comprendrez alors ses effets et pourrez les repérés à l'avenir. Vous arriverez même peut être à y résister... VIGILaNCE CONSTANTE ! » grogna il alors, faisant sursauter toute la classe… sauf Allen qui se retenait à grande peine de fusiller le professeur du regard.

L'œil bleu de Maugrey vint tout à coup se poser sur lui, et il eut l'impression qu'il le traversait de part en part, décortiquant son âme pour y trouver la moindre faute.

Soutenant son regard sans ciller, Allen éprouva une victoire vicieuse lorsque le professeur détourna le regard pour libérer d'un coup de baguette, un espace au milieu de la salle.

Il lança alors, comme dit, le sortilège sur tout les élèves. Et Neville avait raison.

Les élèvent riaient.

Ils ne comprenaient pas la gravité de ce qui leur arrivait. Ils ne voyaient qu'un camarade sauter à cloche pieds et se moquaient allègrement de lui.

Dégouté, Allen attendit patiemment son tour. Tellement concentrer sur sa mauvaise humeur, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que celle-ci avait quelque peu déteint sur ses camarades. Hanna et Susan, qui partageaient le cours avec lui, arrêtèrent progressivement de sourire, un froncement de sourcils s'installent même sur le visage de Susan.

Elle pensait à ses parents, assassinés par des amis sous le même sort.

Finalement, Maugrey appela Allen et il glissa gracieusement au milieu de la salle, son regard une nouvelle fois fixer sur le professeur.

Il voulait faire comprendre aux élèves, que ce n'était pas un jeux, que ça pouvait être réelle mais…

Pour cela il devait devenir le centre d'attention et il s'était promis d'essayer d'en attraper le moins possible. Il était déjà amis avec Neville et les jumeaux et de bonnes connaissances avec le groupe de runes et les premiers années. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer les soupçons.

Il ne pouvait pas jouer les héros, il ne serait pas le seul lésé cette fois.

Serrant les dents, il se résolu à effectuer ce que lui demanderais le professeur sans broncher.

« **Impero** ! »

Tout à coup, il se sentit si bien. Son visage se détendit, ses poings serrés se relâchèrent, toute les pensées négatives disparurent. Il n'était plus en colère. Pourquoi être en colère, d'ailleurs ? C'était une telle perte d'énergie ! L'euphorie s'empara bientôt de lui et se fût dans une béatitude totale qu'il accueilli l'ordre de Maugrey.

_Désactive les runes… Désactive les runes…_

Les runes ? Ah, celles qui gardaient sa véritable apparence caché ! Rien de plus facile, pensa Allen en souriant. Il leva sa main à son cou, prêt à désactiver le tableau runique qui ornait le bas de sa nuque.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse pousser sa magie dans le schéma, sa main se contracta et un éclaire de lucidité s'empara de son esprit. Il baissa alors sa main, la mettant devant son visage pour l'observer sans la voir.

_Désactive les runes…_

Mais… s'il faisait ça, tout le monde verrait sa véritable apparence, non ? Ses cheveux blanc, son menton pointu, ses pommettes hautes, ses yeux gris, sa cicatrice, ses sourcils fins, son petit nez…

_Désactive les runes… Désactive les runes…_

Mais ce n'est pas grave de toute façon, n'est ce pas ? Ce n'est que l'apparence physique, même si ses camarades se moquaient de lui, il n'y avait vraiment rien à craindre.

Pourtant sa main ne bougeait pas.

_Désactive les runes… MAINTENANT_

Non

NON !

« NON ! » cracha Allen en faisant un pas en arrière.

Il avait mal à la tête, la salle tournait. Il trébucha et deux paires de main vinrent tout à coup le soutenir.

« Monsieur, il n'as pas l'air de se sentir bien. Peut-on l'amener à 'infirmerie ? » Demanda une voix familière.

Maugrey grogna quelque chose, mais Allen était trop déboussolé pour y prêter attention. Cependant, il était clair que le professeur avait accepté, car il se sentit bientôt tiré vers la porte.

Au bout de quelques pas, Allen avait repris ses esprits. C'était Hanna et Susan qui l'avaient aidé et Allen les remercia puis les assura qu'il pouvait aller à l'infirmerie seul.

« Tu es sûr ? » demanda Hanna, inquiète. « Il est resté au moins quatre fois plus de temps dans ton esprit que n'importe qui d'autre… Et tu as réussi à lui résister »

« Merci Hanna, mais nous somme vraiment pas loin, et je n'ai déjà plus mal à la tête, retournez en cours. » Dit il en faisant un sourire rassurant.

Les deux filles le regardèrent d'un air suspect mais le laissèrent seul.

Allen attendit qu'elles aient disparu à l'autre bout du couloir avant de se diriger vers une tapisserie pour se connecter à l'Antre et se reposer dans la salle commune de Serdaigle, n'ayant aucune intention d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Comment Maugrey avait il sut pour les runes qui manipulaient son apparence ? Il avait fini sa mise au point il y a seulement quelque jours, (c'est pour cela qu'il avait enfin put enlever son foulard), et seul son maître avait dû le remarquer. Il ne l'avait même pas dit à Dumbledore !

C'était son œil qui lui avait permis de voir le schéma runique ? Possible… En tout cas, il avait évité la catastrophe de peu…

Dieu, à quel point il ne faisait pas confiance à cet homme.

Vraiment, c'était ridicule, il préférerait rester seul dans une pièce avec Tyki, Road et son maître plutôt qu'avec Maugrey !

Encore plus maintenant avec le coup qu'il venait de tenter… Allen allait devoirs faire doublement attention et bien garder ses cartes près de sa poitrine.

Il soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux et s'empressa de continuer son chemin, ayant hâte de s'écrouler dans son lit.

Le vendredi fût certes, un peu moins stimulant mentalement, mais il ne l'empêcha pas de le mettre à l'épreuve physiquement.

En effet, il eut son premier cours de potion depuis la… catastrophe des bulles roses. Les deux heures de cours furent donc essentiellement dépensé à éviter le plus possible le professeur Rogue.

Ce qui est plutôt difficile lorsqu'on est coincé dans une salle avec lui…

Mais ne sous-estimez pas Allen ! Avec d'adroits mouvement, il parvint à rester soit dans l'angle mort du professeur, soit à se cacher derrière un des ses camarades.

Cachant le plus possible sa présence, il s'empressa de s'éclipser dès que le cours fut fini et réussi à éviter la confrontation de justesse.

En tout cas pour l'instant…

* * *

Le samedi, Allen comptait bien rester sur sa lancée de jours sans histoire, mais les jumeaux avaient d'autres opinions et ils l'embarquèrent dès sa sortie de la grande salle après le petit déjeuner.

« Sérieusement ? Encore ? » Se plaignit Allen en se laissant tout de même trainer.

Les jumeaux le tenait chacun par un bras, le faisant glisser dans les couloirs de Poudlard, assez vide en raison de l'heure matinal.

Finalement, ils empruntèrent un des passages de l'Antre et arrivèrent bientôt à la salle de l'échelle.

« Hey, Chevalier ! » Appela Fred en sortant de la trappe.

« Salut… Bouffons », sourit Neville en attrapant la main d'Allen et en le hissant dans la pièce.

Les jumeaux clignèrent des yeux, un moment surpris avant qu'un large sourire ne prenne place sur leurs visage et Fred passa sa main par-dessus les épaules de Neville tendit que George lui frotta les cheveux.

« Waouh ! Le petit lion… »

« … a obtenue des crocs ! »

« Aïe ! Arrêtez ! » cria Neville en riant.

Allen finit par les séparer, ses yeux pétillants d'amusements et ils fermèrent la trappe pour s'installer sur les coussins, fasse au tableau noir.

« Hum, bon alors. » Marmonna Neville en se plaçant à côté du tableau déjà couvert d'écritures. « J'avais pensé que nous pourrions faire la bataille d'eau le week end prochain. Les beaux jours déclinent rapidement, et j'ai peur que si nous ne le faisons pas maintenant, nous ne pourrons pas le faire. » Dit il en se tortillant un peu avant de se redresser en voyant les sourires encourageant de ses camarades.

« Ce ne sont que des idées pour l'instant » Avoua Neville. « Et je ne sais pas si ce sera réalisable mais… »

« Nous sommes là pour ça. » Le rassura Allen. « Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire. »

« D'accord » dit Neville en souriant avant de montrer une partie du tableau qui montrait un schéma plutôt bien fait du calamar géant. Allen ne savait pas que Neville était aussi bon en dessin… Mais en y réfléchissant, les schémas étaient une partie non négligeable de l'herboristerie, ça pouvais se comprendre.

« Alors, je pensais que nous pouvions intégrer pleinement le Calamar géant à nos plans, même en faire peut être l'objectif principal. » expliqua Neville. « Au départ, je m'étais dit que nous pouvions faire une simple bataille d'eau entre garçons et filles, mais je ne voyais pas comment les forcer à y participer… Alors j'ai pensé que nous pouvions toujours garder l'eau mais faire un simulacre de bataille, un espèce de capture-the-flag, mais avec un drapeau… vivant. » dit il en tapotant le schéma du doigt.

« Dans mon idée, je voudrais que les enfants de première, deuxième et troisième années protègent le drapeau, le calamar géant, des autres années et professeurs. Ainsi, l'équipe défensive devrait empêcher l'équipe offensive de prendre quelque chose au calamar géant » dit sommairement Neville.

« C'est une super idée Neville ! » L'encouragea Allen en souriant.

« Merci » répondit il en rougissant. « Cependant, comment faire participer le calamar géant ? »

« Ho, ne t'inquiète pas chevalier… » commença George en jetant un regard à Allen.

« …Ce n'est pas un problème. » continua Fred avec un clin d'œil à son frère.

Devant l'air perdu de Neville, les jumeaux développèrent.

« Le calamar géant est très joueur… et intelligent. Une fois, nous avons fait un pari avec un ami qu'il ne serait pas capable de nager toute la longueur du lac… » dit Fred, le regard dans le vague comme pour se remémorer un souvenir lointain.

« … sauf qu'il était beaucoup trop tétu… Et a tenté. Bien sûr, il n'a pas réussi, il était complètement épuisé aux trois quart. En même temps… » dit George en secouant la tête avec amusement.

« … le lac est énorme ! Nous on ne pouvait pas l'aider, on était paniqués. Mais le Calamar géant à soudainement sortie un tentacule et à permis à notre ami de s'appuyer dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive de l'autre côté du lac. Puis quand il l'a fait, le calamar l'à soudainement attrapé et l'à ramené près de nous. On a alors commencé à argumenter par ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment traversé… » Continua Fred en faisant de grands gestes.

« … le lac tout seul, et notre ami disait que ce n'était pas contre les règles d'avoir de l'aide. Finalement, le calamar a sortie sa tête de l'eau et nous a tous arrosé avec l'eau glacé du fond du lac avant de nous attraper et de nous jeter à l'eau. On a alors passé l'après midi à jouer avec lui. C'est incroyable, il comprend tout ! » Conclu George, excité.

« Vraiment, il n'y aura pas de problème pour lui demander de l'aide. » terminèrent ils ensembles, les bras croisés en hochant la tête.

« C'est vrai ?! » demanda Neville d'un air incrédule en regardant alternativement les jumeaux.

« Oui c'est, étonnant. » Dit maladroitement Allen en toussant sous le regard pesant des jumeaux. « Mais si vous vous en occupez… Moi ce qui m'embête le plus, ce sont les sirènes. Elles ne vont pas être contentes qu'on empiète sur leur territoire. » Dit Allen en fronçant les sourcils.

« Il y a des sirènes dans le lac ? » Dit Neville d'un air surpris.

« Hum oui… Je connais un charme qui nous permettrait d'aller leur parler pour leur demander la permission. Tu veux venir avec moi Neville ? » Demanda Allen en penchant la tête.

« Il y a tellement de plantes que je ne peux pas avoir d'habitude dans le fond du lac. » dit Neville, les yeux pétillants. « Je viens ! Euh enfin si ça va… »

Allen roula les yeux à sa réponse. « C'est moi qui te l'ai proposé Neville. » Le jeune Gryphondor regarda un moment penaud, mais un grand sourire reprit rapidement place sur son visage.

« D'accord, donc les jumeaux s'occupent du Calamar et nous des sirènes… Pour les maillots de bain, je ne sais vraiment pas comment faire par contre. On peut réutiliser le schéma runique des pyjamas pour les forcer à garder les maillots, mais il faut d'abord les trouver, puis leur faire enfiler. » dit Neville en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pour les pyjamas, j'ai peut être une idée. » Dit Allen en pleine réflexion. « Vous vous souvenez de la salle dont je vous ai parlé ? Celle d'où j'ai ramené les meubles pour la serre ? » Au hochement de tête de ses camarades, Allen continua.

« Il y avait énormément de vêtement là-bas, et Hannah ma dit qu'il y avait une classe d'avirons il y a quelques décennies. Je suis persuadé qu'il doit y avoir des vêtements de bain, même s'ils ne doivent pas être très récents… Si on en trouve quelques uns assez bon, on pourra utiliser les réserves magiques d'une des ancres du château pour alimenter un sort **Gemino** massif. »

« Oui, pour quelques heures ça devrait tenir. » commenta George en hochant la tête.

« Ce sera l'occasion de nous montrer cette salle » dit Fred en souriant à Allen.

Ce dernier acquiesça et promis de les y emmener.

« Cependant, il nous reste toujours le problème de leur faire mettre… » Marmonna Neville.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent en grimaçant avant de se reconcentrer sur les deux quatrièmes années.

« Pour ça… »

« …On a peut-être une solution. »

Dirent ils avant que Fred ne lève la main en l'air pour appeler un livre.

« C'est un sort courant utiliser dans les ménages sorciers sans elfes de maisons. Normalement, il est utilisé pour déshabillé et rhabillé un bébé… »

« …Mais je suis sûr que nous pouvons le détourner sans trop de problème. » Compléta son frère tout en poussant un cris de victoire et de tourner le livre vers les deux plus jeunes.

En effet, celui-ci montrait l'image d'une sorcière qui agitait sa baguette sur un nourrisson. La couche qu'il portait se défaisait alors toute seule et une propre prenait sa place sans que la sorcière n'ait eut besoin de toucher l'enfant.

« …Je pense que les élèves seraient assez vexée si on utilisais un sort pour changer les couches sur eux. » Marmonna Neville en rougissant.

« Et ne parlons même pas des professeur. » gémit Allen en se mettant la tête dans les mains. « Personnellement, je n'ai pas d'autre idée… d'accord, restons là-dessus, mais alors c'est vous qui vous en occupez ! » prévient il en pointant les jumeaux du doigt.

Ceux-ci ricanèrent mais finirent par accepter leurs tâches avec une courbette exagérée.

« Euh, donc nous avons les moyens, mais il nous manque encore le contenu. » continua Neville une fois les jumeaux calmé. « Que devrait être le trésor ? Devrions-nous rajouter des barrières devant le lac ou des plateformes dessus ? Et qu'est ce qui serait assez important pour forcer tout les élèves et professeur à participer ? »

« Hum… on en revient au même problème que pour le Quidditch » dit Fred en croisant les bras.

« Peut être… le trésor pourrait être un artefact de Poudlard ? ça irait bien avec le thème, et je suis sûr qu'on peut en trouver un dans le bureau du directeur. » proposa Neville.

« Oui, bonne idée » encouragea Allen.

« Dans le même style, on peut dire qu'on répondra à une question du vainqueur ou qu'on lui donnera un secret sur Poudlard. On s'y connaît plutôt bien en passages secrets et salles cachées après tout. » Proposa George, l'air contemplatif.

« D'accord, je vous propose de garder ça en tête et de chercher autre chose. Ca pourra toujours servir pour la suite. Pour le trésor du Calamar, je pense qu'il importe peu… A part si nous choisissons l'artefact, dans ce cas, ce sera le trésor. » Dit Allen avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le tableau à côté de Neville.

« Pour l'instant, je pense qu'on devrait particulièrement se concentrer sur le terrain. Si on veut qu'il y ait des chances équitables entre les trois premières années et le reste de l'école, même avec le Calamar géant comme aide… il faut leur donné un terrain en leur faveur. » Dit-il en commençant à dessiner approximativement le grand lac vu de haut.

Ils commencèrent alors à proposer des idées pour changer un peu les alentours du lac dans la limite du possible, cependant, il était difficile de donner un avantage clair à une seule équipe.

« Je crois que j'ai une idée. » dt Alors Neville aux trois autres. « Et si nous ne changions pas que le terrain… mais les équipes aussi ? Enfin je veux dire, donner clairement un avantage à l'équipe. Pouvoir les faire marcher sur l'eau ou alors… »

« …un bouclier automatique ! » crièrent les jumeaux ensemble avec un grand sourire.

« Oui, c'est faisable… » répondit Allen en commençant à griffonner furieusement des formules runiques sur le tableau noir. « Pour le bouclier, ce n'est pas bien compliquer… le faire fonctionner plus d'une fois cependant… hum, peut être que si on utilise les futhark, et qu'on conjugue Naudhiz à Eihwaz… Puis utiliser Wyrd pour tempérer les effets violents et associer les futhark aux hiéroglyphes pour la marche sur l'eau… le roseau fleurie en quadra avec l'aigle… puis une apposition d'un sortilège **wingardium leviosa** en chaine pour compléter le schéma runique… On peut aussi utiliser l'Elfique… » Marmonnait-il

Les trois autres garçons clignèrent des yeux au Serdaigle, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il racontait. Même Neville qui avait une bonne base des runes à cause de leur utilité en botanique et de sa grand-mère comprenait à peine ce que faisait Christopher.

S'approchant davantage, il réussi à déterminer certaines runes. Il savait qu'Eihwaz symbolisait la protection et Naudhiz dans ce cas là, devait faire allusion au danger entrant, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Chris les avaient associés à Wyrd qui ici affaiblissait le pouvoir des autres runes…

Neville ne connaissais pas bien les hiéroglyphes, mais d'après les marmonnements d'Allen, le roseau et l'aigle devaient avoir un effet sur la marche sur l'eau, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était nécessaire d'ajouter une traduction du sortilège de lévitation en plus… c'était un sort assez faible après tout, il ne pouvait clairement pas faire léviter un homme… à peine le rendre plus léger.

Tout à coup Allen se retourna vers les jumeaux, les fixant de son regard d'acier. « Est-ce que vous pensez qu'il serait possible de modifier le sort des vêtements pour les forcer à mettre un collier ou un foulard ? Juste une bande de tissu, de préférence près de la tête. »

Les jumeaux balbutièrent un oui et Allen se retourna pour continuer à écrire. Quelques secondes plus tard cependant, il posa sa craie, un froncement de sourcil entachant son visage.

« Je pense que ça peu fonctionner… il faudra que je le test par contre. Et il faudra voir à ce que votre sort n'affecte pas le tableau runique » dit il en se retournant vers les trois autres garçons, remarquant enfin leurs regards estomaqué. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda il inquiet.

« Waouh » Sifflèrent les jumeaux.

« C'est impressionnant Christopher… Je comprends à peine ce que tu as écrit. » Dit Neville, toujours pencher sur la tableau noir pour étudier les runes.

Allen rougit, n'ayant pas l'habitude de recevoir des compliments sur ses compétences en runes… en même temps, seul son maître connaissait ses facultés et il n'était clairement pas du genre à le féliciter.

« Hum, merci… » dit il en souriant. « J'ai toujours aimé les runes, c'est incroyable tout ce qu'on peut créer avec… ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas crée un tableau runique à partir de rien, je me suis un peu emballé. » dit il en laissant échappé un petit rire gêné.

Neville commença alors à lui poser des questions sur ce qu'il avait écrit et Allen lui expliqua avec bonne humeur son travail pendant que les jumeaux travaillaient sur le sort « d'habillement ».

Ils passèrent ensuite toute l'après midi et le lendemain à travailler sur leur future blague dans la bonne humeur général.

* * *

Tadaaaaaam !

Arya pense que c'est mon meilleure chapitre de UAPV mais moi je ne sais pas trop… j'aime beaucoup le 23 aussi :D qu'en pensez vous ? quel est votre chapitre/moment préféré de UAPV ? Je suis curieuse de le savoir ;)

Passez faire un tour sur mon tumblr aussi, je commence à y poster les dessins que je vais présenter aux concours, (donc les plus aboutit) et je pense bientôt faire des dessins en rapport avec mes fics… qd j'aurais moins de travail =_='

(petite dédicace à mes lecteurs Belges, je profite actuellement de votre beau temps :D

Bon ok, pour faire des maths... on peut pas tout avoir :/ )

Voilà, voilà, à la prochaine! n'oubliez pas les reviews! (Oui, je parle de toi las-bas qui s'apprête à fermer la page!)


	23. Newton ne maitrisait pas les Runes

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 15 Mars 2017  
  
Betaed: Arya39  
  
Fandom: D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.  
Suite à cela, Les jumeaux kidnappent Allen pour lui montrer l'Antre de Loki, qui est fondamentalement la cachette secrète que tout farceurs (ou même enfant d'ailleurs) rêveraient puis Allen fait une crise de panique en s'occupant de Teazes dans la classe de Tyki (qui est profs de soins aux créatures magique. Et de sport aussi. Parce que voilà.) et lui déblatère sa nouvelle histoire de vie sous les yeux étrangement compatissant de Tyki.  
A l'infirmerie, les jumeaux débarquent pour montrer à Allen un livre qui semble expliquer la tentative de création d'une "âme" pour Poudlard et aussi qui répertorie un tas de pierres qui ont accumulé tellement de magie qu'Allen pourrait théoriquement vivre à l'abris de quiconque s'il arrivait à les maîtriser. Suite à cela, Allen se lie d'amitié avec Neville en l'aidant à retaper sa serre et forge une saine relation de travail avec Daphne en astronomie.  
Daphne conseille alors à sa sœur de demander de l'aide à Allen et avec son aide, celle-ci crée un groupe infernal avec Road et Denis.  
Laissant les trois petit démons ensemble, Allen fuit en potion et se retrouve malencontreusement bloqué pendant deux heures dans une bulle rose avec Severus et Tyki. Reussisant à s'échapper, Allen invite Neville dans un groupe de blague avec les jumeaux et ils décident de rapprocher les élèves en... ben... faisant des blagues quoi.  
Et, oui, tout ça à pris 17 chapitres pour raconter une semaine de cours.  
Bref, pour leur première farce, ils forcent l'école à rester en pyjama pour une journée et en profitent pour présenter "Anima", une poupée qui représente Poudlard et prends le mérite des blagues à leurs place.  
Le lendemain, Cross forme une équipe de recherche en rune et leur donne le projet de créer un moyen de communication. Lors du prochain cours de SACM, Allen, qui rattrapait un contrôle pendant que les autres faisaient du sport, fouille le bureau de Tyki et manque de se faire prendre par Road.  
Après cela, Allen rencontre Cedric qui lui propose de lui apprendre l'occlumancie et il découvre son monde intérieure. En suite, Maugrey lui lance l'imperium et Allen résiste particulièrement bien mais il suspect le professeur et ne lui fait pas confiance.

* * *

Heureusement que j'ai vu la date tout à l'heure! J'avais encore complètement oubliée, je fais trop de trucs en ce moment...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une année pour vivre Chapitre 23

« …puis j'ai pensé à un sort protéiforme, je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque, il permet de relier deux objets. Il est généralement utilisé dans les contrats si l'un des deux partis le brise, son nom apparaît sur le contrat. J'ai cependant trouvé une version plus récente qui fait apparaître une phrase sur le contrat de la personne qui la brisé. De là, je pense qu'il ne serait pas trop compliqué de le modifier pour que notre objet puisse échanger des messages textes. » conclu Hermione en montrant ses premiers essaies.

« Très bonne idée Hermione, je pense que ça va être utile. » la félicita Allen avant de regarder les autres élèves devant lui. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a déjà étudié la modification et la création de sort ? »

Hanna leva timidement la main et rougit lorsque tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. « C'est la spécialité de la famille, je me débrouille plutôt bien en arithmancie. » Dit-elle en s'agitant sur son siège.

« Parfait » sourit Allen. « Hanna, est ce que tu pourrais faire équipe avec Hermione pour essayer d'orienter le sort protéiforme vers ce que l'on souhaite ? Je me chargerais ensuite de le traduire pour le faire entrer dans notre schéma global. » Hanna acquiesça et sourit à Hermione qui lui rendit son sourire maladroitement.

Après son week end quelques peu tumultueux, Allen avait passé un Lundi plutôt calme. Vraiment la seule chose valant la peine d'être mentionnée est l'espèce de dispute qu'il avait eu avec Hermione en arithmancie à propos de l'effet de l'utilisation d'un sort de coupe à pleine puissance sur le lanceur.

Et encore une fois, le mardi était de retour amenant obligatoirement avec lui le cours de rune.

Heureusement pour Allen, son groupe disparate était travailleur, et chacun avait fait de leur mieux pour travailler sur le projet qui leur avait été assigné.

« Daccord, on a donc une bonne piste pour les messages textes… » Commença Allen en terminant rapidement ses notes sur le projet d'Hermiones et ce qu'elle et Hanna devaient faire pour la prochaine fois. « Cependant, nous n'avons toujours aucune idée sur quoi faire pour le système de préenregistrement… » Daphne fronça les sourcils agacé. « …ni de quoi voir les gens lors de l'appel » Conclu Allen comme Susan soupirait.

Allen sourit amusé de l'air mécontent de ses camarades. « Ce n'est que la deuxième séance, nous trouverons bien d'autre chose plus tard. » Les rassura-t-il avant de replonger son regard dans ses notes.

« Par contre, Neville à trouvé plusieurs matériaux et composants très intéressant pour notre objet. » Rappela Allen entraînant un fort rougissement de Neville dû aux regards encourageant de Susan et Hermione et celui perçant des autres. « Je vais travailler avec lui pour voir la meilleure association, mais nous ne pouvons pas le finir sans connaître exactement les sorts et runes utilisés pour les différentes fonctionnalités. » Expliqua Allen. « Il est donc impératif d'avoir une idée claire de quelles matières vous voulez utiliser pour vos projets avant… » dit il avant de se tourner vers Hermione avec un regard expectatif.

Celle-ci comprit tout de suite et feuilleta rapidement ses notes avant de sourire d'un air victorieux en trouvant leur emploi du temps. « …Au plus tard trois semaines. A la rigueur une quatrième, mais plus et nous serons obligé d'abandonner l'idée sinon nous serons en retard pour notre rendu. » indiqua Hermione.

« D'accord. Alors je vous propose que vous travailliez sur vos projets pour les deux prochaines séances. Si vous n'avez encore rien trouvé d'ici là, les autres se concentreront exclusivement sur le problème pour les deux semaines restantes. Si personne ne trouve rien, on abandonne le projet. » Conclu Allen.

Les autres acquiescèrent et Allen se tourna vers Théodore Nott. « Il ne reste donc plus que toi, Théodore. As-tu trouvé un moyen d'envoyer un objet ? »

Théodore, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la séance acquiesça et tendit à Allen une petite boite en bois finement ouvragée avant d'en sortir une autre pour lui-même.

« J'ai trouvé ceci dans les affaires de mère il y a quelques années. » expliqua-t-il en ouvrant la boite pour y glisser sa plume. « Elle fonctionne sur le même principe qu'une armoire à disparaître. » Ajouta-il en fermant la boite et d'y glisser une petite clé en or dans la serrure avant de faire deux tours à gauche et un à droite.

On entendit un petit « clic » et Théodore rouvrit son coffre pour leur montrer qu'il n'y avait rien à l'intérieure avant de faire un geste de la tête vers Allen.

Ce dernier, amusé par les boites qui lui rappelait les tours que faisait le « magicien » au cirque ouvrit sa propre boite, et ho ! Miracle ! la plume de Théodore était dedans.

« C'est incroyable d'avoir pu reproduire les fonctions d'une armoire à disparaître sur un si petit objet ! » s'exclama Susan en observant, impressionnée, le coffre de Théodore. « Est-ce que tu sais qui l'a créee ? » demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

« Ma mère. » dit simplement Théodore et le sourire de Susan s'évanouit tout à coup.

« Ho, je ne savais pas, excuse moi Théodore. » Murmura-t-elle timidement.

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. » dit il tranquillement, ses yeux ne montrant aucun émotion.

_La mère de Théodore devait être morte_, pensa Allen en observant la réaction des autres. Et vu leur regard, il y avait une histoire là-dessous.

Allen dirigea son regard vers Théodore. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait dans ses yeux et son visage était toujours aussi vierge que d'habitude.

« C'est très bien trouvé Théodore. J'ai hâte de l'étudier. » dit il en essayant d'injecter un peu de bonne humeur dans sa voix. « Bon, pour le reste de la séance, je vous propose de travailler sur ce que nous avons… » Commença il en se tournant vers le reste du groupe avant de se faire violemment coupé lorsque le rideau séparant leur coin du reste de la classe fût arraché sur le côté.

Allen se raidit instinctivement mais se força à se détendre en voyant son maître qui semblait avoir un air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

Il s'empressa alors de désactivé la rune de silence, n'ayant clairement pas la moindre envie de faire face à son maître lorsqu'il était dans ce genre d'humeur.

« Vos camarades m'ont fait remarquer par leur incompétence que votre ancien professeur n'avait même pas pris la peine de vous enseigner la différence de pouvoirs dans l'écriture des runes. » grogna-t-il lorsqu'ils purent enfin l'entendre.

« ça me fait mal de le dire, mais je vais être obligé de le faire à sa place… Vous pourriez vous tuer comme des idiots sinon, et je n'ai pas le temps pour un procès. » Continua-t-il en retournant à l'avant de la classe, le petit groupe d'Allen se rapprochant des autres élèves qui semblaient bien pâles, si ce n'est terrifiés. Il était évident que son maître avait allègrement pris son vitriole sur eux.

Le professeur Cross se mit alors à pousser, d'un coup de baguette, son bureau sur le côté et dégagea alors un large espace sur l'estrade avant d'appeler d'un accio informulé plusieurs planchettes de bois bruns qui se rangèrent bien sagement sur le sol à côté de lui.

« Bon, qu'elles sont la première utilisation qui vous viens à l'esprit lorsque vous pensez aux runes ? » grommela il en croisant ses bras dans l'attente évidente.

Remarquant la terreur de ses camarades et devinant vers où se dirigeait cet interrogatoire, Allen leva la main pour parler des rituels.

Cross acquiesça et pris une des planchettes dans ses mains tout en demandant avec quoi étaient généralement écrites les runes lors d'un rituel.

Voyant qu'Allen n'avait pas été mordu à mort pour sa réponse, les autres élèves prirent un peu de courage et un Serdaigle balbutia quelque chose sur les craies.

Cross roula ses yeux avant d'appeler une craie du tableau et de commencer à griffonner quelque chose sur son bout de bois.

« Au premiers cours, je vous avaient parlé des différentes langues runique et de leurs effets sur les capacités des runes… Ainsi, les runes celtes sont plus penchées sur la nature et la protection, les futark sur la force et l'attaque, les hiéroglyphes sur les capacités dites divines… Car pour les Celtes, la Magie était représentée par Mère Nature alors que pour les guerriers Viking, elle était un don servant au combat et pour les Egyptiens, elle symbolisait les miracles des Dieux » commença-t-il avant de prendre une seconde planchette et de commencer à graver quelque chose dessus.

« Cependant, la langue runique n'est pas le seul facteur influent sur les effets des runes. Ce serait trop simple sinon… » dit il avec un petit sourire narquois. « Non, comment on écrit les Runes et sur quoi est d'une importance primordiale. » finit il en posant ses planchettes sur le bureau à côté de lui.

« Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps avant la fin de la classe, je ne vous montrerais donc que l'effet des moyens d'écritures et non des supports. C'est pour cela que j'ai choisit du bois car c'est un matériau plutôt neutre, qui se prête bien à la majorité des écritures runique. » expliqua-t-il avant d'aboyer un « Christopher ! » qui fit sursauter la moitié de la classe.

Allen leva un sourcil à son maître avant de soupirer légerement d'exaspération et de se diriger vers l'estrade.

« Vous voulez que je test les runes ? » demanda-t-il au professeur Cross. Celui-ci acquiesça avant de se tourner vers la classe pour une dernière explication.

« La rune que nous allons tester est la même pour chaque planche, pour que vous puissiez vous concentrez pleinement sur les effets des matériaux. » dit Cross en leur montrant la rune en question. « Cette rune, est difficile à traduire. On ne peux, en fait, la représenter par un mots comme les runes de vents que je vous avais montré au premier cour, elle représente un ensemble de facteurs et de donnés, ceux de la gravitation. »

Il tapota la rune de son doigt avec une douceur très inhabituel pour le personnage. « Je vous en ai déjà parlé, cette runes appartient aux Cirth de Radhruin, le langage utilisé par les meilleurs Alchimistes. » Expliqua-t-il avant de froncer les sourcils d'agacement. « Cependant, cette aspect des runes est beaucoup trop important pour vous l'expliquer dans le peu de temps qu'il nous reste, je vous ferais donc un cours spécialement dessus une prochaine fois. En attendant, Christopher, si tu veux bien. » Dit Cross en tendant la planchette à Allen qui dû se retenir de rouler les yeux. Comme s'il lui demandait son avis…

« Alors » Commença Allen en essayant de faire abstraction de la vingtaine de paire d'yeux qui le fixaient. « Nous allons tout d'abord commencer par la craie. Comme vous l'avez dit, la craie est principalement utilisée lors de rituel. Je vais vous montrer son effet, et vous allez me dire pourquoi ensuite. » Dit-il

« Ah, je dois juste vous prévenir, les Cirths de Radhruin ont besoin d'une phrase d'activation contrairement à la plupart des autres runes qui n'ont besoin que de magie. » Ajouta Allen avant de se dégagé la gorge par une toux rapide. Il coinça ensuite la planchette de bois sur son bras droit de tel façon qu'il puisse tout de même accéder à la rune avec les doigts de sa main droite puis étendit son bras gauche vers les élèves avant de fermer sa main en poing, ne laissant relevé que le majeur et l'index dans un simulacre de bénédiction.

Il concentra alors une faible part de sa magie qu'il divisa en deux. La majorité se dirigea facilement dans son index droit pour activé la rune, mais une mince partit remonta sa gorge et enlacèrent ses futurs mots, rendant sa voix plus grave.

« Abata, Ura, Masarakato, incrementum gravitatis…**ON **! »

Tout à coup, l'ensemble de la magie qu'il avait mobilisée s'élança vers l'avant. Amplifiée par la Rune elle coula le long de son bras gauche et s'agglutina un moment sur le bout de ses doigts tendus avant de fondre sur les élèves et objets devant lui.

Allen la sentit alors se diffuser dans l'atmosphère jusqu'à changer sa propriété même. Tout à coup, une seconde à peine après avoir prononcé sa phrase d'activation, tous les élèves tombèrent comme des mouches, comme attiré par le sol.

Allen maintint la Rune quelques instants avant de laisser ses doigts la frôler altérant sa structure et rompant le sort.

Avec un halétement collectif, les élèves se relevèrent, mi excité, mi inquiet face à cette démonstration de puissance faite sans baguette contraire à tout ce qu'on leur avait toujours dit.

« Alors, quelqu'un peut il me dire pourquoi la craie est favorisée lors des rituels ? » Demanda Allen une fois que les élèves se soient rassis.

Les adolescents se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Au bout de quelques instants cependant, Théodor Nott leva la main, sauvant Allen d'un long malaise.

« Oui ? » dit Allen en sautant sur l'occasion.

« La craie est facile à effacer et la moindre altération d'une rune provoque l'arrêt du rituel. » Dit simplement Théodore.

« Exactement ! » dit Allen en souriant. « Il y a certaines langues runiques qui, lorsque altérées, s'arrêtent tout simplement de fonctionner, mais elles sont en franche minorité. En effet, la plupart vont juste vous exploser au visage, les plus volatiles pouvant même vous tuer avec la moindre fraction de votre magie. De même pour les matériaux de support. » Continua à expliquer Allen en griffonnant rapidement aux tableaux ces informations. Ho, il avait bien conscience qu'il faisait totalement le travail de Cross et que celui-ci était beaucoup trop content, mais Allen préférait la sécurité des élèves.

Et puis l'enseignement était plutôt amusant finalement.

« Cependant, la craie inhibera la magie dès son altération peut importe avec quel langage runique elle est utilisée. Elle est donc parfaite pour les rituels où le moindre geste ou parole est important et peu mener à de graves accidents et même à la mort si mal effectué. Ainsi, si on sent que quelque chose ne va pas, on peut simplement altérer le cercle de rituel sans aucun dommage. » Conclu-t-il avant de prendre la seconde tablette et de l'installer de la même façon que le première.

« Comme l'a dit le professeur Cross, les futark des Vikings sont principalement orientées sur la puissance et le combat. Savez-vous avec quoi et sur quoi ils écrivaient leurs runes ? » Demanda Allen en gardant la tablette cachée des yeux curieux.

Cette fois, plusieurs mains se levèrent dont celle d'une Hermione très enthousiaste qui semblait vouloir repousser le plafond avec sa main.

Allen cependant, préféra interroger Daphnée, espérant ainsi la faire sortir de sa mauvaise humeur à cause de son manque de résultat.

« Les Vikings utilisaient généralement du charbon ou d'autres mélanges de pigments pour écrire leurs Runes à même leur peau, comme des espèces de peintures tribales. » répondit-elle succinctement avec un mince sourire en voyant la mine agacée d'Hermione.

« C'est cela. » Acquiesça Allen avant de tourner la tablette vers la classe pour qu'ils puissent observer la même rune que précédemment, mais cette fois, au charbon. « Comme pour la craie, les effets devraient être notables. Comparez bien cette expérience à celle faite précédemment. » les prévient Allen avant d'activer la une de la même manière que précédemment.

Dès que le dernier mot quitta les lèvres d'Allen, les élèves furent soudainement plaqués au sol, encore plus violemment que la fois d'avant. Ils ne pouvaient même plus bouger le moindre de leurs doigts tellement la pression était forte. Cependant, aussi rapidement que le changement était arrivé, il disparut et les élèves déboussolés purent recommencer à bouger.

« D'accord, pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous avez ressenti ? » demanda le Serpentard aux élèves devant lui. Les élèves se mirent tous à parler en même temps, surexcités par l'expérience, et il fallut bien cinq minutes à Allen pour récupérer le calme et obtenir une réponse murmurée d'une timide Serdaigle.

« Oui, exactement. » Dit Allen pour encourager la Serdaigle rougissante. « La pression exercée était bien plus forte que pour la runes d'avant, mais les effets étaient bien plus courts. Sachez tout de même, que si j'avais utilisé les Futarcks et que je les avais écrites au charbon de bois sur de la pierre, la pression aurait été telle, qu'elle aurait écrasé votre corps. » Expliqua Allen provoquant ainsi un regain de chuchotement excités.

Allen sourit amusé à leur réaction enfantine et attrapa la troisième tablette. La rune y était cette fois gravée remarqua-t-il.

« La prochaine expérience va être difficile à démontrer. » Dit Allen en fronçant les sourcils avant de leurs montrer la tablette. « Je vais donc directement vous l'expliquer. La gravure était particulièrement utilisée par les égyptiens et les Mésopotamiens dans les temps anciens. Ces derniers gravaient principalement leurs Cunéiformes dans des planchettes de bois semblable à celle-ci alors que les Egyptiens gravaient leur Hieroglyphes dans la pierre. Avez-vous une idée de ce que pourrait faire la gravure ? » Demanda il aux élèves devant lui.

Ses camarades se prirent rapidement au jeu des devinettes et commencèrent à échanger des idées. Allen attrapa distinctement quelque chose sur la vitesse, la force, l'espoir… avant d'entendre un « longévité » d'Hanna.

« Tu y es presque Hanna. » Dit gentiment Allen. « Pour ceux qui n'ont pas entendu, elle parlait de la longévité. La gravure implique une notion de durée. Ainsi, la gravité sera aussi forte que, par exemple avec la craie, mais elle durera très longtemps, même après que l'auteur stop son afflux de magie. C'est pour cela que cette technique est principalement utilisée dans la création d'objets, comme les pots d'encre, ou les miroirs parlants. » Expliqua Allen en montrant un pot d'encre sur le bureau professoral.

Pendant que les élèves finissaient de prendre des notes, Allen prit une autre tablette mais fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'elle était vide.

« Profes… » commença à dire Allen confus en se tournant vers Cross qui s'était tranquillement installé dans un fauteuil près de la porte au début de la conférence d'Allen. Il ne put cependant finir le mot, car au même moment, une fine lame vint siffler à pleine vitesse dans sa direction.

Laissant parler ses réflexes, Allen l'évita de justesse, gagnant tout de même une fine égratignure sur sa joue pour sa peine. Touchant la blessure du bout des doigts, Allen soupira d'exaspération et commença à tracer la même rune que les trois fois précédentes sur sa planchette, n'épargnant même pas un regard ni pour son maître au sourire sadique, ni pour les élèves bouche bée.

« Bon, comme vous avez pu le deviner, la prochaine matière est le sang, fourni par notre aimable professeur. » Dit Allen, sa voix dégoulinant d'un sarcasme sucré avant de sourire amusé en voyant les réactions dégoutés ou les visages un peu verdâtre de ses camarades.

« Personne na jamais entendu parler de la magie du sang ? » Demanda Allen d'un air curieux. Beaucoup d'élève le regardèrent juste d'un air confus, mais il pu observer un regard illisible ou mal à l'aise chez les autres.

« Christopher, cette magie est interdite... » Lui dit Hermione, inquiète.

« …et je me demande vraiment pourquoi » dit Allen un peu agacé. « Enfin, je le sais… Cette branche de la magie est bien trop puissante pour notre bon vieux ministère. Enfin bon, comme vous ne semblez pas connaître, je vais vous en faire une rapide description. La magie du sang est une magie exclusivement grise car elle dépend fondamentalement sur le désir intense de protection. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas alors qualifiée de « lumière » ? Parce que la magie ne comprend pas nos notions humaines de « bien » et de « mal ». Ainsi, tous les moyens sont bons pour elle tant qu'elle peut protéger l'individu ciblé. » Trancha Allen.

« Quel rapport avec le sang alors ? Le sang est la substance la plus magique qui soit. Mais pas seulement le sang humain, ni animal, mais aussi végétal et minéraux. On ne devrait plus parler de sang, mais alors de « fluide vital ». Celui-ci est si intensément lié avec la magie, que dans certains cas, on ne peut même pas les différencier. Je pense par exemple, aux lignes magiques qui parsèment notre planète, qui nous prouve certainement que celle-ci est vivante. » Expliqua Allen à un publique captivé.

« Ou peux aussi penser aux licornes, dont le sang seul permet de sauver quelqu'un des portes de la mort ou même à la création de potions. Essentiellement, en potion, nous mélangeons les fluides vitaux et espérons obtenir un nouveau fluide ayant tel ou tel effet. Avez-vous compris quel est la faculté du sang alors ? » Demanda Allen. Mais les élèves ne purent répondre à la question.

« C'est la protection. » dit il. « On ne peux mentir à la magie, on ne peux donc pas mentir avec du sang. Seul l'amour, la volonté la plus puissante de protéger quelqu'un, même au prix de sa propre vie, peux créer l'alchimie nécessaire à la magie du sang. » Murmura Allen, laissant flotter les mots dans l'air pour qu'ils imprègnent chaque esprits.

« Les runes s'appuient sur le même concept, mais facilitent le processus. On ne doit ainsi plus penser à l'idée de sacrifice. Alors certes, la protection est moins forte, mais elle l'est certainement assez pour tout ce qui ne touche pas à la mort. » Expliqua Allen avant de se mettre en position d'invocation runique. « Les runes ont de plus un autre avantage. Contrairement à la magie du sang, cette protection peut être associée au lanceur. Professeur Cross, pourriez-vous activer le bouclier de protection entre les élèves et moi. Et puis, m'aider pour ma… démonstration ? » demanda Allen à Cross.

« Volontiers. » Dit Cross avec un sourire vicieux avant d'activer le bouclier runique protégeant les élèves d'un coup de sa baguette et en se levant pour faire face à Allen.

Le voyant faire, Allen se retourna vers Cross et activa la rune.

Pendants quelques instants, il ne se passa rien.

Et continua de ne se passer rien.

Idem.

Hum.

Puis, tout à coup, d'un geste de baguette, Cross envoya voler un lourd dictionnaire de Runes directement dans la tête d'Allen.

Cependant, avant même que les élèves ne puissent commencer à crier, le livre tomba d'un seul coup au sol à seulement un mètre d'Allen.

Cela donna le thème pour les trois autres objets qu'envoya Cross, de plus en plus gros et de plus en plus violemment. Tous finirent par s'écraser au sol tout autour d'Allen.

Finalement, le sourire de Cross se creusa et il envoya un sort pourpre de mauvaise allure.

Celui-ci fila, et jusqu'à la dernière seconde, les élèves crurent qu'il allait percuter le pauvre garçon. Mais non, à la limite d'un mètre, le sort se courba et alla s'exploser dans le sol de pierre, faisant voler des gravats.

Encore plus impressionnant cependant, les gravats ne purent toucher Allen. S'ils passaient trop près de lui, ils s'écrasaient à leur tour au sol.

Quand se fut terminé et que la fumée se calma quelque peu, les élèves purent voir, les yeux écarquillés de surprise, que le jeune garçon Dumbledore, se tenait au milieu d'un cercle parfaitement vierge de gravats, ceux-ci s'agglutinant autour comme suivant un cercle invisible. Le garçon en lui-même n'avait pas un seul cheveu à sa place et avait gardé le bras levé pendant toute l'épreuve.

Ce fût dans un silence presque religieux que la cloche retentit, faisant sursauter un bon nombre de personne.

« Moi qui espérait qu'il vous démontrerait d'autres moyens… Tant pis pour vous, vous allez devoir me faire un travail supplémentaire pour la prochaine fois. » Soupira Cross en désactivant le bouclier puis il se dirigea vers le tableau noir pour écrire les devoirs.

Allen lui, n'était pas au mieux de sa forme. Cross avait envoyé un sort extrêmement puissant et il ne l'avait bloqué que de justesse. Désactivant la rune avec un soupire fatigué, il ne s'attendit pas au vertige qui suivit. Trébuchant, il fût rattrapé de justesse par une paire de mains fluettes qui le maintinrent en place le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

« Merci » dit Allen, relevant la tête pour apercevoir avec surprise Théodore Nott.

« De rien » marmonna le garçon avant de partir précipitamment vers la porte.

Et alors qu'Allen était assaillit par une Hermione extatique, un Neville inquiet et d'autres élèves intrigués, il se dit que c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait une émotion sur le visage de Théodore.

Même si ce n'était que la gêne.

* * *

Arya s'est arraché les cheveux en corrigeant ce chapitres, il y avait des fautes débiles partout! Mais, c'est tout de même lui mon préféré :D C'est idiot, il n'a aucun raport avec DGM, Allen et Cross sont même OOC je trouve, mais j'adore ces théories sur les runes. A l'origine, tout ce qui concerne Anima et les runes devait aller dans "Anima enim est castrum" mais vu l'allure où j'écris, cette histoire risquait de ne jamais voir le jour donc... (Si quelqu'un voudrais la reprendre, j'ai pleins d'idées à partager et j'aimerais bien la lire un jours!)

Des gens ici comptent aller à la japan expo cette année? Ca fait trois ans que j'y vais en exorciste mais je ne vois jamais personne d'autre se cosplayer en DGM! Et je veux des photos damnit! Juste pour savoir si j'y vais une quatrième année de suite comme ça où si je prends mon yukata (non parce que mine de rien il fait super chaud!)

Voilà, voilà, à la prochaine, n'oubliez pas les reviews! (Oui, je parle de toi las-bas qui s'apprête à fermer la page!)


	24. Neah

Histoire: Une année pour vivre

Date: 15 Avril 2017  
  
Betaed: Arya39

Fandom : D Gray Man et Harry Potter

Avertissement: Non, je ne possède pas D Gray Man et Harry Potter et je ne fais aucun profit avec cette histoire.

Résumé:Suite à sa fuite de l'ordre, Allen voyage péniblement, fuyant le monde entier tout en luttant contre la possession du 14eme. Lors d'un de ses voyages, Allen croise Cross qui lui propose (oblige) à aller à Poudlard. Allen, maintenant appelé Christopher Dumbledore (petit-fils d'Alberforth Dumbledore) prends place comme Serdaigle de quatrième année et fait scéller Neah.  
Pendant ce temps, les Noahs pensent avoir retrouver la trace d'Allen à Poudlard et décident d'infester les lieux pour leur propre plaisir, réduisant drastiquement la production et donc, les attaque d'Akuma. Cela faisant, les exorcistes ayant moins de travail sont envoyé par centrale à Poudlard comme garde du corps des quat...trois champions et pour apprendre la magie.  
Lors de sa rentrée à Poudlard, Allen crée une nouvelle (?) amitié avec les jumeaux Weasley et croise tour à tour Tyki et Road qui sont à sa recherche.  
Paniqué, Allen va voir Cross, le nouveau professeur de Runes et celui-ci lui apprend sa nouvelle histoire de couverture. Cependant, Hermione les surprends en pleine... euh... discussion? (tentative de meurtre) et ses soupçons s'intensifient.  
Suite à cela, Les jumeaux kidnappent Allen pour lui montrer l'Antre de Loki, qui est fondamentalement la cachette secrète que tout farceurs (ou même enfant d'ailleurs) rêveraient puis Allen fait une crise de panique en s'occupant de Teazes dans la classe de Tyki (qui est profs de soins aux créatures magique. Et de sport aussi. Parce que voilà.) et lui déblatère sa nouvelle histoire de vie sous les yeux étrangement compatissant de Tyki.  
A l'infirmerie, les jumeaux débarquent pour montrer à Allen un livre qui semble expliquer la tentative de création d'une "âme" pour Poudlard et aussi qui répertorie un tas de pierres qui ont accumulé tellement de magie qu'Allen pourrait théoriquement vivre à l'abris de quiconque s'il arrivait à les maîtriser. Suite à cela, Allen se lie d'amitié avec Neville en l'aidant à retaper sa serre et forge une saine relation de travail avec Daphne en astronomie.  
Daphne conseille alors à sa sœur de demander de l'aide à Allen et avec son aide, celle-ci crée un groupe infernal avec Road et Denis.  
Laissant les trois petit démons ensemble, Allen fuit en potion et se retrouve malencontreusement bloqué pendant deux heures dans une bulle rose avec Severus et Tyki. Reussisant à s'échapper, Allen invite Neville dans un groupe de blague avec les jumeaux et ils décident de rapprocher les élèves en... ben... faisant des blagues quoi.  
Et, oui, tout ça à pris 17 chapitres pour raconter une semaine de cours.  
Bref, pour leur première farce, ils forcent l'école à rester en pyjama pour une journée et en profitent pour présenter "Anima", une poupée qui représente Poudlard et prends le mérite des blagues à leurs place.  
Le lendemain, Cross forme une équipe de recherche en rune et leur donne le projet de créer un moyen de communication. Lors du prochain cours de SACM, Allen, qui rattrapait un contrôle pendant que les autres faisaient du sport, fouille le bureau de Tyki et manque de se faire prendre par Road.  
Après cela, Allen rencontre Cedric qui lui propose de lui apprendre l'occlumancie et il découvre son monde intérieure. En suite, Maugrey lui lance l'imperium et Allen résiste particulièrement bien mais il suspect le professeur et ne lui fait pas confiance.

* * *

Bonjours... Je vous postent ça en pleins concours donc je ne m'éternise pas.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Une année pour vivre chapitre 24

Vendredi 20 septembre

Adossé au mur dans le couloir de potion, Allen attendait que son cours commence. Il était seul à ruminer sa colère. Ho, Hanna et Susan avaient bien essayé de faire la conversation, mais devant son mutisme, elles avaient préféré chuchoter entre elles près de lui. Heureusement pour Allen, elles ne lui en tenaient pas rigueur. Elles savaient très bien pourquoi le rouquin était aussi énervé.

En effet, la veille, lors du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le professeur Maugrey avait pris à partit Allen devant toute la classe. Comme Potter le mardi d'avant, il avait fait subir à plusieurs reprises l'imperium à Allen et ce dernier l'avait très mal supporté. C'était d'ailleurs les deux jeunes filles qui s'étaient interposées entre le professeur et le Serdaigle lorsque celui-ci était tombé à genoux, haletant.

Cependant, les filles se trompaient quelques peu. Ho, Allen était bien en colère par rapport au cours de défense. Il était même furieux. Furieux par rapport à la piètre tentative de Maugrey à le posséder, furieux pour les élèves qui avaient subit l'imperium une nouvel fois, mais surtout, Allen avait peur.

Il était terrifié.

Pas vraiment par lui-même, car il avait brillamment supporté les ordres de Maugrey, ne lui donnant aucunement satisfaction, mais terrifié par ce qui était à l'intérieur de lui.

Car pour la première fois depuis des mois, Allen avait sentit le Noah en lui remuer. Un simple tressaillement, un soupir dans son esprit mais… et si ceci était un prélude à son réveil ?

Toute la nuit du jeudi au vendredi, Allen avait ruminé la scène. Un genou à terre, Susan et Hanna entre lui et Maugrey et… le sang.

Deux minces filets de sang avait coulé le long de ses tempes, encadrant son visage comme un halo funeste. Et cette pression, cette sombre énergie qui s'était échappée de lui l'espace d'un instant. Les élèves n'avaient pas semblé la remarquer, mais il avait vu le regard intrigué de Maugrey sur lui. Et si le professeur l'avait sentit, alors Cross et Dumbledore aussi.

Et Tyki, et Road.

Les jambes tremblantes, il s'était alors empressé de sortir de la salle, se traînent à moitié vers le passage secret le plus proche pour activer le réseau de couloirs vers l'Antre. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas loin et il avait pu rapidement s'affaler devant le grand miroir de la salle.

La main tremblante, il avait soulevé sa frange poisseuse. Là, il avait découvert hébété deux minces cicatrices en forme de croix aux extrémités de son front qui commençaient déjà à disparaître.

Pendant les dix minutes qu'il leur fallut pour s'effacer intégralement, Allen était resté prostré devant le miroir avec une curiosité morbide. Finalement, il laissa tomber sa main, ses mèches retournant naturellement à leurs places sur son front maintenant lisse de toute cicatrice.

Tremblant, Allen avait mis sa tête dans ses mains, se laissant allez quelques minutes.

Il… il avait totalement oublié la guerre. Ces deux derniers mois avaient été comme un rêve, et Neah avait semblé avoir disparut à jamais grâce aux sceaux qu'ils avaient apposé… Même l'arrivée impromptue de Tyki et Road n'avait pas éclaté sa bulle rose.

Mais cette haine, ce désir intense qu'il avait ressentit à l'idée d'arraché la tête de Maugrey… de lui faire ravaler son sourire bancale de la plus douloureuse des façons… ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde, mais pourtant…

Allen était resté dans l'Antre des heures, presque toute la nuit et ce ne fut qu'au petit matin qu'il se releva pour entamer sa routine matinale dans un mutisme peu commun pour lui.

Ses camarades l'avaient laissé tranquille sans trop de questions, murmurant à peine sur son passage.

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer les élèves, coupant efficacement Allen de ses pensées. Rien de notable ne se produisit en potion, Allen faisant tranquillement la solution de faiblesse assignée et le professeur Rogue ayant apparemment décidé de l'ignorer n'avait pas posé de problème non plus.

Dès que la cloche sonna, Allen ne s'attarda pas et rejoint rapidement l'Antre. Hésitant quelques instants sous la trappe qui menait à la salle principale, Allen se passa une main sur le visage comme pour effacer sa mine sombre.

Se forçant à adopter un air plus joyeux, Allen grimpa à l'échelle et souleva la trappe.

« Prince ! » crièrent tout à coup les jumeaux en l'attrapant par les bras pour le soulever dans la salle. « Viens voir ce qu'on a réussi à faire ! »

Ils le tirèrent rapidement jusqu'à la salle de test où Neville lui fit un sourire de bienvenue.

Au milieu de la salle, trônait le mannequin de Poudlard près à être activé et derrière elle, une pile de vêtements trainait sur le sol.

« Vous avez enfin réussi à faire fonctionner le sort ? » demanda curieusement Allen en souriant à Neville.

« Bien sûr ! On t'avait dit qu'on le ferait ! » dit Fred d'un air outré avant de donner un coup de coude à George avec un regard complice.

George leva sa baguette, l'agitant d'un grand mouvement grandiose qui fit rire Neville avant de la pointer sur le tas de vêtements « _vestiti, vestes indutus_ ! » cria-t-il en agitant sa baguette vers Anima. Tout à coup, les vêtements semblèrent disparaître et réapparaitre sur elle. Le mannequin de pierre était maintenant vêtu d'une espèce de tunique bariolée aux couleurs de Poudlard qui arrivait à ses genoux et d'un bandeau gris sur son front.

« Le maillot qu'on a trouvé lui va bien. » dit Neville en riant tandis que les jumeaux faisaient de grandes révérences exagérées.

_Neville a raison_ pensa Allen. Ils étaient allés écumer la salle sur demande mercredi soir et ils avaient en effet trouvé plusieurs uniformes de natation de différentes époques. Cependant ils étaient tous de couleurs rouge, bleu, jaune ou vert et s'ils voulaient favoriser une autre unité que celle des maisons, ce n'était pas l'idéal. Heureusement pour eux, alors qu'ils allaient se résoudre à prendre certains maillots colorés, un panier en osier était tombé sur la tête de Neville et s'était renversé par terre, laissant échapper plusieurs tuniques de bains aux couleurs de Poudlard. « A croire qu'elle est vraiment sensible » avait marmonné Neville en se frottant la bosse sur son crâne tandis que les jumeaux éclataient de rire avant de se prendre à leur tour deux balais sur la tête.

« Et le bandeau ? » demanda Allen curieusement en frôlant du doigt la mince bande de tissu sur le front de la statue.

« Tu nous avais demandé un espèce de collier non ? Alors on a pensé à des bandeaux soit noirs, … »

« … soit blancs qui serviraient en même temps à ce que tu veux, mais aussi à différencier les équipes. »

« C'est parfait. » dit Allen en lâchant le bandeau et en suivant les jumeaux dans l'autre chambre. « De mon côté, j'ai fini le tableau runique et Neville et moi avons convaincu les sirènes du lac que notre jeu était dans l'intérêt de Poudlard. »

« Un des jeunes ma même dit qu'ils interviendraient en faveur de l'équipe du Calamar géant si ça allait trop mal pour eux. » Ajouta Neville avec un sourire heureux en pensant à toute les plantes qu'ils avaient pu récupérer malgré les strangulots et autres bestioles désagréables.

Les jumeaux sourirent avant de démontrer une nouvelle fois leurs sorts d'un air fier d'eux puis, Allen commença à coudre son tableau runique sur le bandeau noir, Neville faisant de même pour le blanc tandis que les jumeaux faisaient les préparations pour le maillot.

Quand ils eurent finit, les jumeaux allèrent chercher un cristal de roche dans l'un des coins obscures du château prêts à lancer un gémino massif sur les vêtements et bandeaux dès les premières lueurs de l'aube le lendemain matin. Pendant ce temps, Allen et Neville enregistrèrent le discours que ferait Anima au déjeuner du samedi et réglèrent les derniers détails avec les elfes et le calamar géant.

Ce fût beaucoup plus sereinement qu'Allen se coucha cette nuit. Il réussi même à dormir quelques heures malgré sa peur de laisser échapper le Noah.

Vers 6h du matin, il se leva tout de même épuisé par son inquiétude. Passant par sa routine matinale sans trop faire attention, il déambula dans le château, trop fatigué pour faire ses habituels exercices du matin.

Alors qu'il passait dans un couloir mal éclairé, il entendit des bruits bizarres venant des fenêtres. Surpris que d'autres personnes soient levées aussi tôt un samedi, il s'approcha des grandes vitres pour pouvoir regarder dehors.

Allen n'avait pas fait attention lors de sa promenade, pas qu'il aurait pu arriver à une destination précise autre que l'Antre ou la grande salle avec son pauvre sens d'orientation de toute façon. Il fût tout de même surpris lorsqu'il aperçu Tyki éviter agilement un golem de pierre dans la cour en-dessous.

Agacé, il se rendit compte qu'il avait trouvé le moyen de se retrouver juste au dessus de la salle de défense et de sa cour attenante.

Soupirant, Allen allait partir lorsqu'il entendit son « nom » appelé d'en dessous. Maudissant le monde qu'il ne soit pas partit plus vite, il sourit à Tyki qui lui faisait des signes pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre et traîna des pieds vers un escalier caché pour descendre dans la cour.

« Je ne pensais pas voir quelqu'un si tôt » dit Tyki avec un sourire en venant à sa rencontre. « Tu veux t'entrainer avec moi ? »

Allen secoua négativement la tête, un mince sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas faire de sport… Dans ce cas, ça te dirait de manger avec moi ? De toute façon, je ne pense pas que beaucoup d'étudiants viendront travailler si tôt un samedi matin. » Dit Tyki en s'étirant avant de soupirer de contentement.

Allen cligna des yeux surpris et fit remarquer à Tyki que les élèves et professeur ne mangeaient pas ensemble normalement.

« Dis le tout de suite si tu ne veux pas manger avec moi. » Dit Tyki d'un air taquin avant de jouer distraitement avec une mèche de ses cheveux clairement perdu dans ses pensées. « On pourrait manger aux cuisines si cela te va? Ma nièce ma montré où elles sont. » Dit il en se dirigeant vers l'escalier qu'avait emprunté Allen quelques secondes plus tôt. N'ayant pas trop le choix, Allen lissa ses traits exaspéré et suivit son sois disant ennemi dans le château.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tyki avait mystérieusement réussi à entraîner Allen dans un débat endiablé sur l'utilité des Nifleurs dans les mines lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au tableau cachant l'entrée de la cuisine. Sans même s'arréter, Tyki chatouilla la poire et ils entrèrent tout deux dans la cuisine.

« Iŭvĕnis ! » hurla une voix stridente avant que plusieurs petits poids ne claquent dans les jambes d'Allen. Déséquilibré, l'exorciste tomba en arrière, directement sur Tyki qui l'attrapa habilement et le remit sur ses pieds. « Plumy est si contente de voir Iŭvĕnis ! » dit une elfe accrochée à sa jambe droite avec de grands yeux.

« Hum oui, moi aussi Plumy je suis heureux de vous voir… euh, le professeur Mikk et moi voudrions manger ici, est-ce que nous pou… » Commença Allen en essayant de décoller Cling qui ne voulait apparemment pas le lâcher. D'accord, il n'était pas venu hier et il était un peu en retard aujourd'hui mais tout de même, de là à avoir une aussi grande réaction que lors de son premier jour d'école c'était un peu exagéré !

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, les trois elfes qui étaient resté accroché à lui étaient partit préparer son repas et Allen faillit une nouvelle fois tomber mais fut heureusement encore rattrapé par un Tyki de plus en plus amusé.

« Désolé Professeur, les elfes sont un peu… expressifs. » dit Allen en essayant de s'éloigner discrètement du Noah.

Celui-ci ri un peu et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Allen pour l'entrainer vers une table qui se remplissait petit à petit de bien plus de nourriture que ne pourraient manger deux hommes normalement constitués.

« Tyki, appelle-moi Tyki » Dit le Noah en s'asseyant en face d'Allen. « Je suis content de pouvoir manger avec toi comme ça, je ne supporte plus ce protocole de place » Dit il grimaçant en se servant à manger. « Les conversations avec Filius sont intéressante… mais on tourne souvent autour du même sujet, et je ne te parle pas de Minerva qui ne parle que des élèves ou Serverus qui ne veux même plus me parler depuis l'incident des bulles… » Marmonna il en se servant de bacon.

Allen laissa échapper un rire avant de se servir à son tour. « Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. C'est ennuyant de ne pas pouvoir manger avec mes amis des autres maisons juste à cause de la tradition. » dit il tandis que Tyki soupirait d'un air exaspéré avant de renchérir sur le sujet.

Vers huit heures, les deux garçons étaient toujours là à parler lorsque la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Cédric. « Christopher ? Professeur Mikk ? » Demanda il surprit de les voir ensemble.

« Tyki, appelez moi Tyki » grogna le Noah en roulant les yeux. Il avait l'impression de répéter cette phrase à longueur de journées.

Cédric s'excusa timidement et s'assit maladroitement à côté d'Allen, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Heureusement pour les deux élèves, Tyki jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre avant de soupirer qu'il allait superviser ses cours de sport et de s'éclipser avec un dernier sourire.

Laissés seuls, Cédric se retourna vers Allen d'un air hésitant. « Je n'ai rien de prévu ce matin et ça fait plus d'une semaine… est ce que tu veux continuer l'occlumencie ? »

Surpris par l'offre, Allen hésita une seconde, pensant à l'incident de défense avec Nea… le quatorzième mais finit par lui sourir et confirmer son désir d'apprendre. « J'ai fait les exercices que tu m'as enseigné tout les soirs » Sauf jeudi, se dit-il mentalement, attendant patiemment que son compagnon ait finit de manger.

« Ah bon ? C'est super, je ne m'attendais pas à autant… On va vérifier les effets, alors. » Dit Cédric après une dernière bouchée de pommes.

Se préparant mentalement, Allen écouta les consignes de son compagnon et se concentra à nouveau sur un souvenir. Cette fois cependant, Allen pris bien garde à ne pas penser à une mémoire en particulier et choisit de se représenter le mélange de cartes à jouer.

Allen avait tellement de fois fait ces gestes qu'il n'eut aucune difficulté à imaginer la rigidité des cartes, leur bruit de frottements, la figure grimaçante du joker…

« Prêts ? » demanda Cédric d'un air résolu. Allen ferma ses yeux et hocha la tête. Dès la fin de son mouvement, il pût entendre le « _**legilimens**_ » murmuré de Cédric et le souffle de son esprit sur le sien.

Se forçant à se concentrer sur le mouvement de cartes, Allen sentit Cédric tâter ses défenses mentales, parfois tirer, parfois pousser… C'était très étrange pour lui de sentir quelqu'un dans son esprit faire ces choses, car rien n'était physique. Finalement, rien ne retenait Cédric, seulement la résolution d'Allen.

Et justement, Allen était bien décidé à la tenir, sa résolution. Fronçant les sourcils, il sentit Cédric accentuer ses recherches, frappant contre sa mémoire.

Tout à coup, sa mémoire lâcha, s'évanouissant dans son esprit sans qu'il n'ait put la retenir. Comme si n'attendant que cet instant, un flot de souvenirs se déversa dans l'esprit d'Allen, remplaçant chacune de ses pensées.

Assez bizarrement, ce n'était pas des souvenirs d'Allen, mais ceux de Cédric. Ici, le blandinet pouvait observer le Poufsoufle chevaucher son balai, là, le voir se reposer dans sa salle commune…

Agressé de tous les côtés, Allen mit un certain temps à se rendre compte que Cédric n'était plus à la périphérie de son esprit, mais qu'il approchait dangereusement du centre.

Se forçant à repousser en bloc les souvenirs qui tournaient autour de lui, Allen se fraya un chemin vers Cédric, bien décider à le bloquer. Se concentrant de toute ses forces, il poussa et tira et se débâtit jusqu'à expulser l'esprit du Poufsouffle.

« Super Christopher ! » entendit-il, les yeux encore fermé. Halètent, il les rouvrit pour faire face à Cédric assis sur le sol de la cuisine.

« Cédric ? » demanda surpris Allen en lui tendant une main pour qu'il puisse le relever.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est normale. Comme c'est notre esprit qui contrôle notre corps, si nous sommes expulsé du mental de quelqu'un d'autre, on pense que nous sommes vraiment éjecté et notre corps réagit en conséquence. » dit il en se rasseyant à côté du Serdaigle. « En tout cas, je m'attendais pas à ça ! C'est notre deuxième séance et tu es déjà capable de m'expulser ! Mince, j'ai mis des mois pour arriver à un tel niveau ! » Dit Cedric d'un air excité avant de lui raconter plusieurs anecdotes sur son apprentissage.

Allen, lui, était perplexe. Certes, il n'était pas peu fier de ses compétences de combat et de poker ou même de Runes, mais il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose aussi… facilement.

Regardant ses doigts les sourcils froncé, il les agita comme pour être sur que c'était sa main.

Ejecter Cédric avait été comme une seconde nature pour lui. Une fois qu'il avait décidé de passer à l'offensive au lieu de défendre, Cédric n'avait pas tenu une seconde. Allen se doutait bien que ce n'était pas normal, il n'avait pas besoin des éloges excitées de Cédric pour le remarquer.

Aurait-il tout simplement un don ? Ou alors la possession de Wisely avait développé chez lui une résistance ? Ou peut-être c'était à cause… du 14ème ?

Se renfrognant à cette pensée, Allen referma ses doigts et serra son poing jusqu'à ce que ses ongles rentrent dans sa peau. Expirant pour se calmer, il se reconcentra sur Cédric qui continuait son monologue impressionné sans se rendre compte de rien.

« Cédric » Le coupa-t-il pour attirer son attention. « Je suis désolé, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai vu tes souvenirs à un moment ? Je n'ai pourtant pas essayé de les voir… »

« Ho ça ? C'est une des techniques d'attaques primaires. » Dit Cédric en trifouillant dans son sac avant d'en sortir un crayon et du papier. « Regarde, voila ton esprit et voici le miens. » Dit il en dessinant deux grands cercles sur sa feuille. Le cercle de gauche qui représentait l'esprit d'Allen était remplis de gribouillis alors que le cercle de droite, celui de Cédric, comportait en son centre une série de petits cercles collés les uns aux autres.

« Tu vois, tes souvenirs et pensées se baladent librement dans ton esprit. Même s'il est plus organisé que les gens normaux, car il dispose d'un ''mur'', une fois percé, il devint aussi facile à attaquer que n'importe qui d'autre. » Lui expliqua Cedric en dessinant un « trou » dans la paroi du cercle d'Allen.

« Le mien par contre est bien plus organisé, mes souvenirs ne se déplacent pas librement. Ils sont en fait rangés entre mon esprit de surface, tu sais, la où nous étions tout à l'heure et mon esprit profond qui pour toi, est le paysage avec le lac gelé que nous avons vu la semaine dernière. En fait, un Occlumens normal rangerait juste ses souvenirs dans son Moi profond, ne laissant que quelques souvenirs utiles comme la recette d'une potion ou la liste de courses dans son esprit de surface. Mais comme j'ai principalement axés mon occlumencie sur la défense et non l'apprentissage, je me suis concentré sur les techniques de défenses primaires. Celle-ci par exemple, consiste à créer des paquets de souvenir accessible directement, par exemple un paquet pour les souvenirs heureux pour faire le patronus plus facilement, un paquet de souvenirs d'endroits pour se déplacer sans difficulté et dans ce cas, un paquet de souvenir inutiles que je peux envoyer à l'esprit que j'attaque. Il se retrouve alors dans une foule de mémoires et perd généralement le contrôle. » Lui expliqua Cedric en illustrant ses explications de flèches bien placées.

Allen écouta tout cela attentivement, une idée prenant petit à petit place dans son esprit. Pourrait-il créer de faux souvenir à présenter à un lecteur d'esprit comme Wisely ? Des mémoires qui montreraient sa vie avec son « père », sa « mère », son « grand-père » ? et même l'accident ? S'il pouvait faire ça et les garder dans son esprit de surface, il n'aurait plus de soucis à se faire du côté des Noahs et des sorciers.

« Cédric, est-ce qu'il est possible de créer de faux souvenirs ? » demanda il doucement, ayant peur de transgresser un tabou.

Cédric se coupa dans ses explications, mal à l'aise. « He bien, oui c'est possible, mais pourquoi veux-tu faire ça ? » demanda il hésitant.

Arrangeant quelque peu la vérité, Allen lui expliqua : « Si jamais je me faisais attaquer avec l'occlumencie, je ne veux pas que mes ennemis sache quoi que ce soit sur moi. Même les souvenirs que tu considère comme inutiles apportent des informations. Avec ce que tu m'as montré, je sais où tu habites, ton prénom, à quoi ressemble ta mère, que tu aime jouer au Quidditch, que tu ne sais pas repérer les potions dans ta nourriture… »

Cédric pâlit à vu d'œil et arrêta précipitamment Allen. « D'accord, je comprends. Je pensais pourtant avoir choisi les moins important… » Dit il en soupirant avant de prendre un air décidé. « J'ai un livre qui pourrait nous aider à le faire, mais il ne faudra en parler à personne ! Tout ce qui concerne les souvenirs est très confus juridiquement parlant, mais on peut tout aussi bien risquer une tape sur les doigts qu'un allé simple à azkaban. » Lui expliqua-t-il nerveusement.

Les deux garçons se mirent d'accord pour se retrouver bientôt et travailler sur ce nouveau projet. Cédric donna de nouveaux exercices à Allen et lui promit qu'ils ressaieraient d'accéder à sa mémoire profonde la prochaine fois.

Cédric partit ensuite vaquer à ses occupations et Allen resta encore quelques heures pour finir ses devoirs. Vers midi, il retourna à la tour poser son sac et suivit les Serdaigles à la grande Salle. Attablé, il pût voir tour à tour arriver les jumeaux et Neville qui lui fit un clin d'œil ou un signe discret avant de s'asseoir à leur table.

L'opération inter-maison 2 : Batail pour le Calamar Géant pouvait commencer.

* * *

Bref, un petit chapitre tranquille avec Tyki et Cedric, j espère que ça vous plait :) Par contre, je suis en train de me noyé sous tous ce que je dois faire et j'ai bien peur que les chapitres de juin soient en retard ou même pas là :'( Je ferais de mon mieux mais je ne vous garanti rien... Sachez aussi que si nous atteignons les 100 reviews avant juillet, le chapitre Bonus attendra un peu aussi.

Ah, aussi, une fan à créer un forum international pour DGM. Les gens sont super sympa et y'a pleins d'auteurs de fic ou de dessinateur dessus, n'hesitez pas à rejoindre la communauté, je vous met le liens, vous n'avez qu'à enlever les espaces! discord . gg / qECEyk6

Bon allez, j'y retourne, souhaitez moi bonne chance avec des reviews (vous le voyez le clin d'œil là?), j'espère que vos examens se passerons bien aussi!


End file.
